Abschied 2 und elend sei der Weg ins Glück
by Severina Smile
Summary: nach 2 Jahren treffen Snape und seine Praktikantin wieder aufeinander, viel ist geschehen und noch immer zieht das Schicksal die Fäden.....
1. Chapter 1

**... und elend sei der Weg ins Glück**

(Fortsetzung der Story „Abschied")

Auf Wunsch meiner lieben Leser der Story „Abschied" nach einer Fortsetzung habe ich all meine Fantasien zusammengekratzt und hoffe, euch auch mit den nächsten Kapiteln wieder Kurzweil, Unterhaltung, Humor und Spannung zu bieten und natürlich wieder unseren unübertroffenen – Severus Snape.

Es sei an dieser Stelle noch einmal J.K. Rowling gedankt, deren wunderbarer Fantasie die Personen und Orte entsprungen sind, die ich mir hier gerne noch einmal ausleihen möchte. Außer den Feedbacks (die doch zahlreich kommen möchten), verdiene ich an dieser Story nichts. Alles nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

Doch nun lasst uns auf die Suche gehen nach Professor Severus Snape und seiner ehemaligen Praktikantin, Dianea Baxter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...2 Jahre später...

Stille lag über der Stadt.

Die Nacht hatte alles fest eingehüllt in ihre blau – schwarze Decke und nur vereinzelt drang ein schwacher Lichtstreifen durch die Finsternis.

Auch in St. Mungo, dem Krankenhaus für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen,

war alles ruhig und friedlich, lagen fast alle Zimmer in einer beruhigenden, heilenden Dunkelheit und selbst die Flure waren nur spärlich erleuchtet.

Ab und an huschte eine flinke Gestalt in einem langen Kittel durch die Gänge, um nach den Patienten zu sehen, die auch in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe fanden.

Gequält von Sorgen und Schmerz, Ängsten und Einsamkeit, suchten diese armen Seelen Trost und Halt, eine warme Hand, die sie sicher durch die Nacht führte.

Im Erdgeschoss, der Station für Utensilien – Unglücke, lag ganz am Ende des Flures das Zimmer 321.

321 – Für besonders schwere und hoffnungslose Fälle.

Das Zimmer, in dem man Abschied nahm vom Leben, von demjenigen der sich schon halb auf die Reise gemacht hatte in eine bessere Welt.

Oft gab es nicht mehr als nur noch ein Händehalten, das Erträglichmachen der Schmerzen und das Trocknen der Tränen.

Sanftes Licht erfüllte den Raum, gerade ausreichend, um die Umrisse der Gestalt auf dem Bett erkennen zu lassen. Völlig apathisch lag sie in den Kissen, das Gesicht weißer als das Laken auf dem sie ruhte. Kraftlos lagen die Hände neben dem Körper, als gehörten sie schon längst nicht mehr dazu, als hätten sie schon vergessen, wozu sie einmal fähig waren. Schwarzer Grind bedeckte die Haut an Händen und dem Gesicht und unter der Bettdecke zeichnete sich ein ausgemergelter Körper ab.

Erschüttert stand die Nachtschwester am Bett und lauschte auf die unregelmäßige und flache Atmung, die nur von vereinzelten Schmerzensseufzern unterbrochen wurde.

Das Zimmer war spärlich eingerichtet, doch hier brauchte niemand mehr viel Komfort.

Ein Bett und ein Nachtschrank bildeten fast das gesamte Mobilar, ausgenommen ein Stuhl unter dem künstlichen Fenster für Besucher des Patienten.

Doch dieser Patient erhielt nicht viel Besuch. Seit drei Tagen lag er unverändert in diesem Raum und außer einer alten verbitterten Hexe, die täglich zur selben Zeit erschien, kam niemand um sich nach ihm zu erkundigen.

Ein erneuter Seufzer ließ die Pflegeschwester aufhorchen, doch noch immer war keine Regung zu erkennen. Kleine Schweißperlen lagen auf der Stirn des Patienten und so entnahm sie mit geübten Griffen aus einer mit Wasser gefüllten Schale ein Tuch und tupfte vorsichtig über das Gesicht. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter und die Schwester ahnte, welche Schmerzen in diesem Moment den geschundenen Körper durchrasten. Noch einmal frischte sie das Tuch auf und legte es behutsam auf die Stirn des Patienten, die wie alles andere auch, mit diesem schrecklichen schwarzen Grind bedeckt war.

Eine Welle des Mitleids durchflutete die junge Frau in diesem Moment, obwohl sie wusste, das Mitleid in ihrem Beruf nichts half, sondern allerhöchstens ihre Seele krank machte.

Leise verließ sie das Zimmer und atmete vor der Tür tief durch.

Ein Blick zur Uhr verriet ihr, dass es gerade kurz nach Mitternacht war, also lag der ersehnte Feierabend in noch weiter Ferne.

Im Schwesternzimmer brannte nur eine kleine Leuchte auf dem Schreibtisch, doch sie zeigte gnadenlos die viele Arbeit, die noch auf die Nachtschwester wartete. Stapel von Krankenakten mussten nachgetragen werden, Medikationen geändert und das Befinden der Patienten während der Nacht dokumentiert werden.

Aufseufzend ließ sich die junge Frau in den Stuhl fallen und streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen.

Ein Kaffee wäre jetzt nicht schlecht., fuhr es ihr durch den Sinn und so zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und schon bald zog der Duft nach frischem Kaffee durch den Gang.

Fast wäre der jungen Frau die Tasse aus den Händen geglitten, als sich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille schlangen und ein Mund heiß eine Spur an ihrem Hals hinterließ.

„Na mein Täubchen, kleine Pause?", gurrte eine Stimme.

„Gilmore, musst du mich so erschrecken?", schimpfte sie lachend.

Schuldbewusst senkte der Gescholtene den Kopf. „Es roch halt so gut nach Kaffee."

Gilmore Salomonis war Heiler im St. Mungo und in dieser Nacht Bereitschaftsdienst für Notfälle. Die kleine Nachtschwester war seine heimliche Flamme und gerne stattete er ihr in ruhigen Nächten einen Besuch ab.

„Erzähl, Mirna, wie geht es unserem Sorgenpatienten? Schon eine Änderung eingetreten?", dabei schlürfte er genüsslich den heißen Kaffee.

„Dann wärst du doch sicherlich der Erste, der darüber informiert würde.", meinte Mirna und lächelte ihn sanft an.

Dieses Lächeln brachte den Mann zum Schmelzen und hastig stellte er den Becher ab, zog die junge Frau aus ihrem Stuhl und presste sie in seine Arme. Leidenschaftlich trafen sich ihre Lippen, als ein Sensor ansprang und ein magisches Licht zu leuchten begann. Rot und unheilvoll schwebte es fast über dem Schreibtisch und ließ einen durchdringenden Warnton hören. Das rote Licht formte die Zahl – 321.

Nur Sekunden schauten sich die Beiden an, als sie auch schon begannen zu rennen.

Sie wussten, hier konnte es um Leben oder Tod gehen, und Mirna war froh, in diesem Moment genau die richtige Person an ihrer Seite zu haben.

Vor diesen Situationen hatte sie regelmäßig Angst, das Erklingen der Warnsirene und das Aufleuchten der Zimmernummer 321.

Einmal musste sie hilflos zusehen, wie ein Patient starb. Etwas zu wissen ist die eine Seite, es zu erleben die andere. Seit dieser Zeit betete sie in jeder Nachtschicht, das Zimmer möge unbelegt sein.

Noch ehe Mirna den Raum erreichte, hatte Gilmore bereits den Zauberstab gezogen und begonnen, den Patienten vor dem Erstickungstod zu bewahren. Wohl gewählte Heilsprüche und ein schnell verabreichter Trank ließen den Patienten bald wieder ruhiger atmen.

„Das war sehr knapp.", kommentierte der Heiler nur sein Handeln, als er die Tränen von Mirna sah.

„Wir haben es doch geschafft, Mädchen. Für heute jedenfalls.", flüsterte er und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Durch die viele verbrannte Haut bekommt der Körper zu wenig Sauerstoff und die Lunge hatte auch ihren Teil abbekommen. Ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt schon drei Tage geschafft hat."

Gilmore schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Einen verdammt harten Lebenswillen scheint unser Patient hier zu haben."

Plötzlich schrie Mirna laut auf.

„Gilmore. Schnell."

Der Heiler reagierte sofort und sah, wie sich eine Hand des Patienten an Mirna festklammerte und sich die gesamte Gestalt verkrampfte.

Röchelnd kam ein einziges Wort über die vergrindeten Lippen:

„Ster - ben!!"

Tränen schossen der jungen Frau aus den Augen, als sie die Hand löste und behutsam auf die Bettdecke legte. Blut quoll unter dem Grind hervor, der an verschiedenen Stellen aufgerissen war.

Ein leises Stöhnen drang noch einmal aus der Brust, dann war nichts mehr zu hören außer dem unruhigen flachen Atem des Patienten.

„Armer Kerl.", flüsterte Mirna betroffen und Gilmore nickte. „Ja, für ihn wäre der Tod eine Erlösung."

Mit einem letzten Zauberspruch setzte der Heiler den Patienten in einen künstlichen Tiefschlaf und sorgte für eine permanente Risikoüberwachung.

So schnell gab er nicht auf, sah der Fall im Moment auch aus als wäre er ohne jede Hoffnung.

Bedächtig schloss die Schwester die Tür des Krankenzimmers hinter sich und betete, die Nacht möge schnell vergehen.

„Na, wie war dein Wochenende?", begrüßte Mirna müde lächelnd ihre Kollegin, die frisch ausgeruht durch die Tür trat.

„Eigentlich wie immer, viel schlafen und etwas lernen.", antwortete die Angesprochene fröhlich.

Mirna grinste schief. „Könnte man glatt neidisch werden. Doch ich werde bestimmt die nächsten zwei Tage auch nur noch schlafen."

„Ach ja??", neckte ihre Kollegin. „Und was wird Gilmore dazu sagen?"

„Na erst mal Guten Morgen.", tönte es von der Tür her und beide Frauen fuhren erschrocken herum.

Der junge Heiler blickte lächelnd von einer zur anderen und meinte theatralisch:

„Wenn ich mich nur entscheiden könnte:", und seufzte.

Mirna drohte ihm mit dem Finger.

„Kommst du dann, mein Täubchen?", fragte Gilmore in Mirnas Richtung.

„Ja. Nur noch schnell die Übergabe und dann komm ich.", antwortete diese.

Lächelnd wandte sich Mirna an ihre Kollegin.

„Na dann aufgemerkt, meine liebe Dianea. Das Wochenende brachte eigentlich nichts besonders neues, außer unseren Sorgenpatienten in Zimmer 321."

„Zimmer 321 ist wieder belegt?", flüsterte Dianea erschrocken. „Was ist es dieses Mal?"

Mirna wurde ernst und reichte der jungen Medihexe ein Klemmbrett mit der Krankenakte.

„Kesselexplosion, schwere Verbrennungen des gesamten Oberkörpers mit Grindbildung an Armen und Gesicht, schwere Schnittverletzungen an Beinen, akute Unterversorgung des gesamten Organismus, Schädigung der Lunge durch innere Verbrennungen, diverse Knochenbrüche an Rippen, Armen und Beinen, Schädigung des Körpers durch Anwendung des „Cruciatus – Fluches", hoher Blutverlust..."

Dianeas Stimme erstarb. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Datum der Einlieferung: Freitag, der...

„Seit drei Tagen überlebt dieser Patient bereits solche Verletzungen?", meinte sie ungläubig.

„Gilmore meint, er habe einen starken Lebenswillen. Anders kann er es sich auch nicht erklären. Letzte Nacht versagte fast die Lunge und Gilmore konnte ihn in letzter Sekunde retten.", erstattete Mirna kurz Bericht.

Während ihrer Unterhaltung waren beide Frauen in Richtung Zimmer 321 gelaufen und standen nun plötzlich vor der Tür. Zaghaft öffnete Mirna und ließ der Medihexe den Vortritt. Sie selbst war „nur" Krankenschwester, doch Dianea stand auf der medizinischen Leiter ein Stück über ihr, sie war Medihexe, einer Vorstufe zur Heilerin. Trotzdem war Dianea eine liebe einfache und unkomplizierte Kollegin, mit der jeder gut auskam.

Mit dem Klemmbrett in der Hand trat Dianea langsam an das Bett und warf einen ersten Blick auf den Patienten. Sie konnte ihr Erschrecken kaum verbergen, als sie das entstellte und mit schwarzem Grind bedeckte Gesicht auf den Kissen sah.

„Schwarze Magie.", stellte die junge Medihexe leise fest. „Was meinte Gilmore, besteht Hoffnung auf Heilung?"

Mirna schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Wie alt ist er eigentlich?", fragte Dianea mehr zu sich selbst und schaute auf das Krankenblatt. „Mein Gott, gerade mal 46 Jahre alt.", flüsterte sie erschüttert.

Ihr Blick ging zurück zum Bett, streifte die hagere Gestalt unter der Bettdecke und die blutigen grindigen Hände, weiter über das kaum zu erkennende Gesicht und blieb schließlich hängen an dem Haar, das sich wie ein Fächer über dem Kissen ausbreitete. Schulterlang, etwas fettig und unordentlich lag es da und schimmerte blauschwarz. Einige silberne Fäden durchzogen es geheimnisvoll und deuteten auf Lebenserfahrung , aber auch Schmerz und Kummer.

Dianeas Hand begann zu zittern und Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf, Erinnerungen an eben solches Haar, jedoch ohne die grauen Strähnen und schnell schüttelte sie die Gedanken von sich ab.

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und Gilmore trat ein.

„Bist du dann soweit, Mirna?", flüsterte er und trat zu Dianea heran.

„Schlimmer Fall.", meinte er an die Medihexe gewandt. „Sieht kaum nach Heilung aus. Dass er überhaupt solange...", abrupt brach er ab, als er Dianeas Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sah. Ihr Blick lag auf dem Klemmbrett wie festgenagelt und tonlos murmelte sie immer nur:

„Severus Snape. Es ist Severus Snape. Severus...", und mit einem Aufschluchzen brach sie zusammen.

Erschrocken fing Gilmore die leichte Gestalt auf und blickte fragend zu Mirna, doch diese konnte nur hilflos mit den Schultern zucken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Dianea schaute verwirrt auf das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Kollegin Mirna.

„Was ist los? Warum liege ich...,Severus!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mit einem Aufschrei sprang die junge Medihexe von der Liege, auf die sie Gilmore nach ihrem Zusammenbruch gelegt hatte und blickte sich wie gehetzt um.

Der Heiler trat an ihre Seite und nahm sie behutsam in seine Arme. Währenddessen rührte die Krankenschwester einen Trank zusammen und reichte ihn Gilmore.

„Hier, trink das, Dianea. Dann geht es besser.", und damit hielt er der Medihexe das Glas hin. Mit zitternden Händen trank Dianea gehorsam die Medizin und reichte Mirna das leere Glas zurück.

Ein splitterndes Geräusch und das Glas zerschellte am Boden.

„Tut mir leid.", flüsterte Dianea erschrocken.

„So, nun setzt du dich noch einmal hier hin und erzählst uns mal genau, was los ist. Wir verstehen nämlich leider überhaupt nichts, weder deinen Zusammenbruch noch deine Nervosität und dein Zittern. Wir wollen nicht neugierig sein, sondern dir versuchen zu helfen.", rigoros packte Gilmore die junge Frau, setzte sie auf die Liege und sorgte für einen Stuhl für sich und Mirna.

Erwartungsvoll schauten Beide auf die Medihexe.

Doch Dianea war zu aufgewühlt, um zu wissen wo sie beginnen sollte.

„Kennst du unseren Patienten?", wollte Mirna wissen.

Dianea nickte.

„Wie gut?", hakte der Heiler nach.

„Ich liebte ihn.", murmelte Dianea.

Nun war es an Mirna und Gilmore, überrascht und fassungslos auszusehen.

„Nun musst du uns aber wirklich alles erzählen.", drängte die Krankenschwester atemlos und so begann Dianea zu berichten.

Von ihrem Praktikum in Hogwarts und einige Einzelheiten, wie sie Prof. Snape kennenlernte und später auch liebte. Von Irrungen und Wirrungen und ihrem traurigen Abschied von der Zauberschule und dem Professor. Auch den Brief im Zug ließ sie nicht unerwähnt.

„Aber leider spielte uns das Schicksal wohl einen Streich. Ich schrieb endlos Briefe, auf die ich nie eine Antwort erhielt und eines Tages gab ich auf. Da ich keine Hoffnung auf eine Stelle als Zaubertranklehrerin hatte, schulte ich um auf Medihexe und so bin ich heute hier im St. Mungo. Zu viel ist in der Zwischenzeit passiert."

Dianeas Stimme wurde immer leiser und erstarb schließlich ganz.

Mit fassungslosen Gesichtern hatten die beiden Anderen Dianeas Bericht gelauscht.

„Es muss schrecklich sein für dich, ihn nun so hilflos und schwer verletzt wiederzufinden. Es tut mir leid, Dianea.", flüsterte Mirna teilnahmsvoll.

„Liebst du ihn denn noch?", wollte Gilmore wissen.

Dianea nickte.

„Aber du weißt schon, dass er Prof. Dumbledore, den Schulleiter von Hogwarts, ermordet hatte?"

Dianea funkelte den Heiler an:

„Er wurde absolut rehabilitiert, das weißt du aber auch, oder?", fauchte sie. „Und er sollte sogar selbst Hogwarts übernehmen. Liest du keinen „Tagespropheten"?"

„Ist ja gut, entschuldige.", maulte Gilmore und wandte sich leicht beleidigt ab.

„Wir sollten jetzt endlich Feierabend machen.", meinte Mirna und zog Gilmore kurz entschlossen aus dem Raum. Sie kannte beide Streithähne zur Genüge und hatte keine Lust auf Diskussionen bis zum Abend.

An der Tür winkte sie Dianea noch einmal aufmunternd zu, dann ging sie endgültig.

Nach einer Kontrollrunde über die Station packte sich Dianea das Krankenblatt Severus Snapes und ging mit schleppenden Schritten in Richtung Zimmer Nr. 321.

Ihre Hand ruhte kurz schwer auf der Klinke, doch dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und trat ein.

Noch immer lag das Zimmer ins Halbdunkel getaucht und nahm dem Anblick des Schwerverletzten ein wenig den Schrecken.

Dianea trat dicht an das Bett heran und strich mit unendlicher Sanftheit über die vergrindeten, schwer entstellten Wangen. Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich den Lippen des Patienten, der Dianea zeigte, welche Schmerzen der Mann erleiden musste.

„Severus.", flüsterte sie leise. „So habe ich mir unser Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt."

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und tropften auf sein Gesicht.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ Dianea herumwirbeln und erst jetzt gewahrte sie, dass sie nicht allein im Raum war. Verwundert blickte sie auf die Frau auf dem Stuhl.

„Prof. Mc Gonagall?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ja, Miss Baxter. Ich warte hier bereits seit drei Tagen auf Ihr Kommen."

Ihre Stimme klang leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich hatte ein freies Wochenende und außerdem ahnte ich nicht, dass Severus hier liegt.

Wie geht es Ihnen überhaupt, Professor?", wollte Dianea wissen und reichte Prof. Mc Gonagall die Hand.

„Sie haben ja von den ganzen Vorkommnissen gehört, Dianea. Der Tod von Prof. Dumbledore hat mich sehr mitgenommen, obwohl ich nie so richtig glauben konnte, dass Severus es aus Rache oder anderen Gründen getan hat. Doch **er** der mysteriöse Halbblutprinz und dann seine Tätigkeiten für – na Sie wissen schon -, es war nicht einfach, das Ministerium und alle Anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass er unschuldig ist. Severus schlug sich ganz auf unsere Seite und wurde das stärkste Mitglied im Orden. Er konnte sich nur nicht überzeugen lassen Hogwarts als neuen Leiter zu übernehmen. Zu tief saßen noch die Verletzungen der Anschuldigungen und Verhöhnungen, er musste erst wieder lernen Vertrauen zu fassen."

„Wissen Sie, wie dieser Unfall passiert ist, Professor?", unterbrach Dianea die Hexe.

Etwas pikiert blickte Mc Gonagall auf.

„Ein Rachezug von Voldemort.", spuckte sie aus.

„Severus hatte im Hauptquartier ein eigenes kleines Labor, wo er spezielle Heiltränke herstellte für Verletzungen durch Fluchschäden – für den großen Kampf. Er hatte wieder die ganze Woche hart gearbeitet, als am Freitag morgen eine furchtbare Explosion das Gebäude erschütterte. Severus konnte nur noch halb verbrannt aus den Trümmern gezogen werden und wurde umgehend nach St. Mungo gebracht. Doch auch hier konnte man nicht mehr viel für ihn tun, außer seine Schmerzen zu lindern.

Zum Glück ist wenigstens keinem anderen etwas passiert."

Verstohlen wischte sich die Hexe eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass Voldemort dahintersteckt?", fragte Dianea.

„Kurz nach dem Unglück erreichte uns eine Nachricht. Hoffentlich hat es ihn völlig zerfetzt LV ", erklärte Prof. Mc Gonagall leise.

Die Medihexe schaute erwartungsvoll auf die Frau vor ihr, als sie fragte:

„Können Sie mir sagen woran Severus gearbeitet hatte, was diese Verletzungen verursacht hat?"

Traurig schüttelte Mc Gonagall den Kopf und Dianea schlug verzweifelt ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

„Wir haben alle unsere Hoffnungen in Sie gesetzt, Dianea.", murmelte die alte Hexe und legte tröstend eine Hand auf Dianeas Schulter.

Wie erwachend schaute die junge Medihexe auf und blickte in das gütige Gesicht voller Falten.

„Sie haben Recht, Professor. Wir sollten versuchen, alles in unserer Macht stehende für Severus zu tun. Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich irgendwo auf dieser verdammten Erde etwas gefunden habe, das Severus retten kann. Schließlich war ich während meiner Ausbildung auch ein halbes Jahr in Deutschland, vielleicht gibt es dort eine Medizin, einen neuartigen Zauber für solche Verletzungen. Wir werden nicht aufgeben, Professor, das schwöre ich Ihnen.", feierlich klangen Dianeas Worte durch den Raum und es war fast wie ein Schwur. Prof. Mc Gonagall wusste, es waren keine leeren Worte, welche die Medihexe gesagt hatte. Dianea würde sich aufopfern und alles menschenmögliche versuchen, um eine Heilungschance zu finden.

„Viel Glück, Dianea. Wir sehen uns wieder und wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen, dann wissen Sie wo Sie mich finden."

Mit gramgebeugtem Rücken verließ Prof. Mc Gonagall den Raum, mit sich die Hoffnung tragend, das nun ein Mensch alles daransetzt Severus Snape den Weg zurück ins Leben zu ebnen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine schwarze Menge wogte über den Waldboden und ratloses Flüstern schwebte über den Bäumen. Welchen Grund hatte das nächtliche Treffen und warum hatte der Dunkle Lord fast alle seine Anhänger gerufen?

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien die Gestalt des Dunklen Lords mitsamt seinem Gefolge, bestehend aus Wurmschwanz, der stets untertänig und gebeugt hinter seinem Meister hinterher schlich wie ein geschlagener Hund und seine Anweisungen erwartete, und Lucius Malfoy, einen stolzen, kalt blickenden Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, der fast wie ebenbürtig neben dem Dunklen Lord daher schritt und dem die Überheblichkeit aus seinem arroganten Gesicht sprang. Auf dunklen Wegen war es Lucius Malfoy gelungen, aus Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, zu entkommen. Keiner ahnte, wer an seiner Stelle in der Zelle des Gefängnisses dem Tod entgegendämmerte.

Mit einem Schlag erstarb das Murmeln und Flüstern und aller Augen hingen ängstlich an dem Mann in ihrer Mitte.

Als Voldemort seine Hand hob, warfen sich seine Anhänger ausnahmslos in den Staub zu seinen Füßen und senkten devot ihre Blicke. Der eine oder andere durchforstete seine Gedanken nach etwaigen Fehlern und Vergehen, für die er heute bestraft werden könnte.

„Meine treuen Gefolgsleute,", donnerte Voldemorts Stimme kraftvoll über die Menge, „wie ich Kunde erhalten habe, lebt der größte Verräter an unserer Sache noch. Doch es ist ein ärmliches Leben, ein Leben in Qual und Siechtum."

Seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung, denn Schmerz, Qual und Tod waren das schönste Spiel, das der Dunkle Lord kannte.

„Leider hat es Severus Snape nicht in tausend Stücke zerrissen, wie ich es mir eigentlich gewünscht hatte. Doch sein Leben wird in Kürze enden, er hat die Strafe verdient die er erhalten hat. Verräter müssen sterben!!!!!!!!!!" Unheimlich hallte seine hohle Stimme durch den nächtlich dunklen Wald und erzeugte bei einigen eine unangenehme Gänsehaut.

„ Doch auch wenn es diesen Verräter nicht gleich hinweg gerafft hat, dürfen wir eine Sache nicht aus den Augen lassen – unseren großen Kampf. Die Macht muss wieder die Meine werden, die Erde soll erzittern, sobald mein Name genannt wird. Wir müssen weiter kämpfen für die Reinheit des Zaubererblutes – nieder mit allen Schlammblütern!!!!"

Einem Schlachtruf gleich erschollen die Worte und eine Welle der Begeisterungsrufe, die herausgeschrien aus den Kehlen seiner Anhänger eine wahre Lawine auslöste, stieg empor zu den höchsten Wipfeln der Bäume.

„Nieder mit den Unreinen! Tod allen Schlammblütern!! Alle Macht dem Meister!!"

Die Parolen wirbelten durcheinander, doch eine einzige Handbewegung des Dunklen Lords gebot Ruhe. Jede Regung, jede Silbe erstarb und alles schaute erwartungsvoll und gebannt auf Voldemort.

„Nachdem Dumbledore endlich den Tod gefunden hat, wird es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern und Harry Potter wird versuchen, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und versuchen mich von meinem Thron zu stoßen, mich, den größten aller schwarzen Magier, zu töten."

Sein hässliches Lachen quoll durch die Menge und demütig lachten alle mit.

„Lacht nicht, ihr Schwachköpfe. Noch seid ihr nicht bereit, den großen Kampf zu führen. Euer Bestreben muss sein, mein Leben zu schützen, wenn es sein muss mit eurem eigenen wertlosen Leben. Unterschätzt nicht den Potter- Jungen und denkt daran, dass auch der Orden hinter ihm steht. Starke Zauberer und Hexen werden versuchen, meine Reihen zu lichten, um dem Jungen den Weg zu ebnen. Mein Leben ist eure Existenz, ohne mich seid ihr ein Nichts, ein Haufen hohler Dummköpfe. Ich allein werde euch zu einem besseren Dasein führen, zu einem Leben in Macht. Also setzt alles in eurer Macht stehende ein, um mich zu schützen. Wir müssen als Sieger aus diesem Kampf heraus gehen.!!!!!!!"

Ein Gejohle und laute Zustimmung ertönte, in dessen Widerhall sich Voldemort selbstgefällig sonnte. Ihm ging es um seine Macht, seine Weltherrschaft, und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht.

Lord Voldemort – der – dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf – der Dunkle Lord – alles sollte erzittern, wenn sein Name fiel, wenn die Kunde seiner Schreckenstaten über die Erde kreiste wie ein Damoklesschwert.

Was wollte da dieser kleine Potter-Junge gegen ihn ausrichten? Gegen ihn – den größten Magier aller Zeiten, den Teufel der schwarzen Magie. Er würde sie alle auslöschen, von der Erde vertilgen wie Ungeziefer.

„Mein Meister.", Malfoy sank ergeben in die Knie. „Was für Befehle haltet Ihr für mich bereit?"

Voldemort blickte kurz abfällig über die Menge und wandte sich dann an den Mann zu seinen Füßen.

„Erhebe dich, Lucius. Der baldige Tod des Zaubertrankpanschers wird den Orden um einiges zurückwerfen, schließlich brauchen sie die Tränke für ihre Verletzten beim großen Kampf. So bleibt uns noch Zeit für unsere Vorbereitungen. Es darf nichts schiefgehen bei dem großen Finale. Trag dafür Sorge, dass jeder Einzelne seine Aufgabe kennt . Ich möchte keine Pannen erleben, sonst wird meine Rache keine Gnade kennen. Treib diesen Haufen Dummköpfe an den Rand ihrer Kräfte, peitsche sie zu Höchstleistungen. Mein Leben steht an erster Stelle, mach das diesen kriechenden Idioten klar."

Seine Wut kannte keine Grenzen und deutlich hörte man den Abscheu in seiner Stimme. Er kannte keine Freunde, kannte keine Gnade, für ihn waren all seine Anhänger nur Mittel zum Zweck. Kämpfen, quälen, töten mussten sie können und in erster Linie gehorchen. Ja, Voldemort verlangte bedingungslosen Gehorsam. Er hasste Fragen nach dem Warum und Weshalb. Er befahl und die anderen hatten zu folgen.

Wie viele standen unter dem „Imperius" – Fluch, andere wurden mit dem „Cruciatus" gefügig gemacht und noch andere erhofften sich ein Stück des großen Kuchens „Ruhm und Macht".

„Meister, was wird mit Snape? Sollte ich vielleicht im St. Mungo...?", biederte sich Malfoy an.

„Nein, Lucius, du hast deine Aufgaben. Dieser Verräter wird sterben, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Ob nun heute oder an einem anderen Tag ist letztendlich egal. Wichtig war, ihn zu beseitigen und das haben wir geschafft."

Ein verächtliches Grinsen lag auf seinen hässlichen Lippen, als er sich abwandte und im Nichts verschwand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dunkle Ringe lagen unter Dianeas Augen und die Kaffeetasse war ihr ständiger Begleiter.

Tag und Nacht durchsuchte die Medihexe Aufzeichnungen aus aller Welt, sandte Eulen quer über den Erdball, nutzte sogar die Muggelerfindung „Internet", um einen kleinen Hinweis zu finden, wie sie Severus Snape helfen konnte.

Doch nichts – alles umsonst.

Müde stützte Dianea ihr Gesicht in die Hände und stöhnte leise. Bereits zweimal mussten sie Snape wieder zurück ins Leben holen, die Lunge wollte nicht mehr.

Wenn sie nur wüsste, welche schwarze Magie diesen Unfall verursacht hatte. Der schwarze Grind, der sich einem Parasiten gleich, nun auch über den gesamten Oberkörper ausgebreitet hatte, machte es unmöglich, einen Heilzauber in das Innere des Patienten zu bringen. Wie einen undurchdringlichen Panzer umschloss der Grind den Körper und ließ nichts hindurch.

So versagte die Lunge jeden Tag mehr und Dianea musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie Severus von einem Erstickungsanfall in den nächsten glitt.

Die anderen Verletzungen wie Knochenbrüche an den Beinen und die Schnittverletzungen konnten mühelos geheilt werden, doch das wichtigste, der Aufbau der Lunge und die Heilung der Rippenbrüche waren unmöglich.

Ruhelos sprang Dianea auf und eilte mit hastigen Schritten auf Zimmer 321 zu.

Gilmore, der Heiler der Station, sah ihr mitleidig hinterher. Sein anfänglicher Optimismus war einer stillen Resignation gewichen. Er sah keinerlei Hilfe mehr für den Patienten, wollte aber Dianea die schreckliche Wahrheit nicht sagen.

Vielleicht geschah doch noch ein Wunder...

Leise, als könnte sie den Patienten wecken, öffnete Dianea die Tür und schlüpfte hinein.

Wie erwartet saß Prof. Mc Gonagall auf ihrem Stuhl am künstlichen Fenster und blickte ihr fragend entgegen.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Noch nichts Neues. Ich weiß mir keinen Rat mehr, weiß nicht, wo ich noch suchen soll. Die Zeit rinnt uns durch den Fingern hindurch. Letzte Nacht war wieder ein schwerer Anfall und ich hatte schon Angst wir schaffen es nicht."

Leise klang ihre Stimme durch den Raum und Prof. Mc Gonagall ahnte die Tränen, welche Dianea lautlos über die Wangen liefen.

„Sie lieben ihn immer noch?", murmelte die alte Hexe leise und Dianea nickte stumm.

„Dann weiß ich, dass Sie weiter suchen, bis Sie eine Lösung haben. Geben Sie nicht auf, mein Kind. Wo Liebe ist, da ist auch Hoffnung."

Sie hatte sich erhoben und schritt auf die Medihexe zu. Langsam strich sie ihr über den Rücken. „Sei stark, Mädchen.", dann verließ sie wortlos den Raum.

Dianea trat an das Bett, beförderte den Stuhl an ihre Seite und setzte sich. Lange schaute sie in das kaum noch zu erkennende Gesicht und strich zärtlich über das schwarze zerzauste Haar. Ein leiser Seufzer entrang sich ihrer Brust.

Sanft fuhr ihre Hand über seinen Arm und die vergrindete Hand. Wie ein schwarzer Pilz frass sich der Grind stetig weiter über den Körper und schwächte ihn täglich mehr.

Es war grausam zuzusehen, wie der Mann vor ihr immer mehr dahin sichte und jeden Tag ein kleines Bisschen starb.

Wieviele Tinkturen und Salben hatte Dianea schon ausprobiert, um den Grind zu erweichen, doch außer das sie Severus damit quälten half es nichts.

Ein verkrampftes Schütteln des Körpers im Bett riss Dianea aus ihren Überlegungen.

Ein erneuter Anfall!! Röchelnd lag Severus da und kämpfte um Atem, die Augen angstvoll geweitet, fiebrig glänzend. Ein Krampf nach dem anderen raste durch den geschwächten Körper.

Mit dem Zauberstab sorgte Dianea in Sekundenschnelle für eine Sauerstoffblase auf seinem Gesicht, doch noch immer krampfte sich Severus zusammen.

Die Medihexe hielt sich den Zauberstab an den Hals und sprach: „Sonorum"

Mit verstärkter Stimme schrie sie: „Giilmoooooooooooooore."

Angst und Panik klangen aus ihrem Schrei.

Heftig wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Gilmore, gefolgt von Mirna, stürmten ins Zimmer.

„Er krampft wieder, dieses Mal sehr heftig. Trotz Sauerstoffblase atmet er nicht richtig. Gilmore, er erstickt. Hilf bitte, mach etwas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sie fühlte sich gepackt. Glaubte Gilmore wollte sie beiseite schieben, als sie erkannte, das Severus sich an ihr festkrallte. Die Augen waren blutunterlaufen und als ahnte er, das er sterben musste, stammelte er:

„Ster-ben las-sen. Di- a-ne-a."

Dann Stille. Es war vorbei.

_ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn es dieses Mal ein paar Mutige gibt, die mir sagen, ob euch die Fortsetzung anspricht, LG Severina_


	2. Chapter 2

_hier folgt schon das nächste Kapitel zu dem ich euch viel Vergnügen wünsche, eure Severina_

**„Er hat meinen Namen genannt.", flüsterte Dianea fassungslos. „Er weiß, dass ich hier bin."**

**Gilmore trat an die Medihexe heran und strich sanft über ihre Schultern.**

**„Er kann dich nicht erkannt haben, Dianea. Nicht in seinem jetzigen Zustand. Es kam wohl eher aus seinem Unterbewusstsein. Du scheinst noch eine wichtige Rolle in seinem Leben zu spielen.", leise sprach der Heiler auf sie ein.**

**Dianea schluchzte auf und legte Severus Hand fast zärtlich zurück auf die Decke.**

**Ein leicht rasselnder Atem verriet, dass der Anfall des Patienten vorbei war.**

**„Lange wird es sein Körper nicht mehr mitmachen.", murmelte Gilmore teilnahmsvoll.**

**„Er wird nicht sterben, falls du das damit ausdrücken willst.", fauchte Dianea ihn an und nur die Anwesenheit des Patienten hielt sie zurück, nicht hysterisch laut zu schreien.**

**Der Heiler wollte etwas erwidern, doch der warnende Blick Mirnas und ihr unmerkliches Kopfschütteln ließen ihn verstummen.**

**Wortlos verließ er das Krankenzimmer.**

**„Nimm es ihm bitte nicht übel, Dianea.", bat die zierliche Krankenschwester leise. „Es nimmt ihn auch ziemlich mit. Du weißt doch, Gilmore gibt nicht gerne auf, doch hier sieht er keine Hoffnung mehr. Der Grind verbreitet sich rasend schnell, wächst wie ein giftiger Pilz und schließt seinen Körper ein wie ein Parasit sein Opfer. Sieh es realistisch, Severus Snape ist schon fast tot. Keine Ahnung was ihn solange am Leben hält, oder ob ein langes Siechtum beabsichtigt war."**

**Mirna wirkte zerknirscht und traurig. Dem Patienten nicht helfen zu können war schon schlimm genug, doch die Freundin und Kollegin leiden zu sehen und nur hilflos daneben stehen, ging schon fast an ihre Grenzen.**

**„Ich weiß, wie du leidest, Dianea und glaube mir keiner würde dir lieber helfen und ein Wunder herbeizaubern wie Gilmore und ich. Aber es gibt keine Wunder, jedenfalls hier nicht mehr. Wir sollten ihn vielleicht nicht mehr leiden lassen. Dianea..." und ein unmissverständlicher Blick traf die Medihexe.**

**Dianea erbleichte und wurde kurz darauf zornesrot.**

**„Seid ihr denn völlig wahnsinnig, mir überhaupt so einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. Ich soll ihn sterben lassen, obwohl wir noch nicht alles versucht und probiert haben. Er wird wieder gesund, das weiß ich und außerdem habe ich es jemandem versprochen, nichts unversucht zu lassen, um Severus Snape zu retten.", ihre Stimme glitt in ein Flüstern über, aus dem man ihre eigene Ratlosigkeit und Verzweiflung hören konnte.**

**Ohne Vorwarnung ließ sich die junge Frau in die Arme der Krankenschwester fallen und weinte hemmungslos.**

**„Mirna, ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen, ich muss weitersuchen nach einer Lösung. Verdammt, ich will ihn nicht verlieren!!"**

**Sanft streichelte Mirna der jungen Frau über den Rücken und versuchte, ihre eigenen Tränen zu verbergen.**

**„Bitte geh jetzt, Mirna. Lass mich allein."**

**Verstehend wandte sich die Krankenschwester um und verließ auf leisen Sohlen das Krankenzimmer.**

**Dianea trat vorsichtig an das Bett heran und griff sacht nach der Hand auf der Bettdecke.**

**„Weißt du wirklich nicht, dass ich hier bin?", flüsterte sie Severus Snape zu.**

**„Ich gebe dir all meine Kraft, halte durch, bitte. Wir werden etwas finden und dich zurückholen, das schwöre ich dir."**

**Sie hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf die durch den schwarzen Grind entstellte Hand und hielt sie an ihre Wange. Tränen tropften auf die wie verbrannt aussehende Haut, doch Dianea bemerkte es nicht. Verzweiflung spiegelte sich ihn ihrem Blick und ihre Augen ruhten auf seinem Gesicht, das der Grind schon wie mit einer schwarzen Maske überzogen hatte.**

**Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes beförderte sie den Stuhl in die richtige Position und ließ sich nieder, die Hand immer noch fest in der ihren. Dianea beugte sich herab und strich unendlich zärtlich über das ehemals eigenwillig schöne Gesicht.**

**„Severus, bitte gib nicht auf, bleib bei mir, denn ich brauche dich."**

**Und ohne lange nachzudenken beugte sich Dianea noch weiter herab und flüsterte:**

**„Severus, ich liebe dich so sehr.", dann legte sie ihre Lippen in unendlicher Zartheit auf seinen Mund und küsste ihn.**

**Ein Beben ging durch den Körper in den Laken und Dianea schaute angstvoll auf.**

**Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet, oder bewegten sich die Finger in ihrer Hand ein bisschen?**

**Nein, seine Hand war noch genauso steif und unbeweglich wie vorher. Enttäuschung fraß sich tief in ihr Inneres und die Hoffnung, welche sich kurz aufgerichtet hatte, fiel wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen.**

**„Ich lass dich nicht allein.", murmelte die Medihexe und fuhr über sein schwarz-glänzendes Haar.**

**Mit einem Seufzer kuschelte sich Dianea an seine Schulter, ohne die Hand loszulassen und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.**

**„Dianea, wach auf."**

**Jemand rüttelte sie unsanft an der Schulter. Schlaftrunken öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich um. Ihr Kopf ruhte noch immer auf dem Bett des Patienten, der Rücken schmerzte und der Nacken war steif.**

**Widerwillig hob sie ihren Kopf und schaute direkt in das Gesicht des Heilers Gilmore.**

**„Was ist los?", maulte Dianea.**

**„Sieh es dir selbst an, Mädchen.", meinte der Mann euphorisch. „Du wolltest doch ein Wunder und nun verschläfst du es auch noch."**

**Dianea hatte sich gänzlich erhoben und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.**

**„Könntest du mal klarer werden? Welches Wunder?"**

**Gilmore grinste noch immer und deutete auf das Bett.**

**Zuerst fiel der Medihexe nichts Neues auf und sie ließ ihren Blick über das Bett wandern. Da plötzlich – ein Staunen lag auf ihrem Gesicht, ungläubig aber langsam begreifend.**

**Die Hand – seine Hand!!**

**Dianea griff zu und hob seine Hand ihrem Gesicht entgegen, um auch sicher zu sein, dass sie nicht träumte. Immer und immer wieder starrte sie auf diese Hand und anschließend auf Gilmore, der ihr lächelnd zunickte.**

**Da endlich erfasste ihr Verstand die Wahrheit und eine Woge Glückseligkeit durchströmte ihren Körper wie eine Droge.**

**Sanft streichelte Dianea die Hand, von der ein nicht geringer Teil des schwarzen Grinds einfach verschwunden war. Leicht rosa schimmerte neue gesunde Haut und strahlte Hoffnung aus.**

**Wie von tausend Lasten befreit, ließ sich Dianea auf den Stuhl zurück fallen.**

**„Ja, aber...ich verstehe nicht...wie konnte plötzlich...", stammelte Dianea fassungslos.**

**„Das ist etwas, das ich auch noch nicht verstehe. Aber auf alle Fälle gibt es Hoffnung, endlich Hoffnung auf eine Heilung, denke ich jedenfalls.", gab Gilmore zu und lächelte der Medihexe aufmunternd zu.**

**„Hast du ihm irgend etwas gegeben, irgend etwas gemacht?", fragte der Heiler weiter, doch Dianea schüttelte stumm den Kopf.**

**Mirna stand ebenfalls mit leuchtenden Augen neben dem Bett und schaute abwechselnd auf Dianea und den Patienten.**

**„Dianea, es scheint wirklich ein Wunder zu sein. Gestern noch hatten wir keinerlei Hoffnungen mehr und heute... Aber du musst doch irgendeine Medizin angewendet haben?"**

**Die Medihexe schüttelte noch immer den Kopf.**

**„Ich habe Prof. Snape nichts gegeben. Ich verstehe es ja selbst nicht...", leise sinnierte Dianea vor sich hin. „Die Tränen... meine Tränen...nein unmöglich."**

**„Denk nach, Dianea.", drängte der Heiler. „Willst du mir etwas sagen, irgend etwas erzählen?"**

**„Nein, das ist zu verrückt und wahrscheinlich auch nur reiner Zufall.", murmelte sie.**

**„Komm erzähl schon, auch wenn es dir vielleicht verrückt erscheint. Du weißt, manchmal liegt die Lösung wirklich im Absurden."**

**Gilmore strich ihr aufmunternd über die Schultern.**

**„Ich weiß nicht.", seufzte die Medihexe. „Aber gut, ich erzähle euch alles. Als ihr Beide gegangen wart, habe ich noch einmal seine Hand ergriffen und... na ja ich habe geheult wie ein Schlosshund und seine Hand wohl mit meinen Tränen fast durchweicht. Und ich habe mit ihm geredet, ziemlich einseitig wohl, und ihm geschworen, dass wir eine Lösung finden werden, habe gesagt, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und dann habe ich ihn geküsst. Das war eigentlich schon alles. Muss wohl eingeschlafen sein."**

**Auf Gilmores Gesicht zauberte sich ein Lächeln.**

**„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, was du in Bezug auf seine Verletzungen sagtest, Dianea?"**

**„Ich verstehe nicht ganz...", zuckte Dianea die Schultern.**

**„Als du seine Verletzungen sahst, hattest du einen ganz bestimmten Verdacht, weißt du noch?"**

**„Ja, ich sagte, es scheint dunkle Magie im Spiel gewesen zu sein. Böse, schwarze Magie.", flüsterte sie leise. „Du meinst..."**

**„Ja, es war sicherlich ein Fluch aus der schwarzen Magie. Und deine Tränen, geweint aus tiefstem Schmerz und der Kuss, gegeben mit bedingungsloser Liebe, haben wohl den Ring des Fluches gesprengt. In der dunklen Magie gibt es keine Liebe, aber es gibt auch kein Mittel gegen dieses stärkste Gefühl auf der Welt. Derjenige, der ihm das zugefügt hatte..."**

**„Voldemort!", rief Dianea dazwischen.**

**„... rechnete wohl nicht damit, dass Severus Snape trotz seiner furchtbaren Entstellungen noch geliebt wird, dass sich noch jemand bereitwillig seinen Lippen nähert und ihm Liebe schenkt."**

**„Grundgütiger!!!", hörten sie eine Stimme und fuhren erschreckt herum.**

**Niemand hatte die Frau bemerkt, die nun fassungslos vor dem Bett stand und immer wieder kopfschüttelnd auf den Mann starrte.**

**„Prof. Mc Gonagall.", rief Dianea und eilte zu ihr. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie der älteren Hexe den Stuhl zurecht schieben, auf dem sie kraftlos nieder sackte.**

**„Dianea, wie haben Sie das nur geschafft?", wisperte sie und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.**

**„Ich weiß nicht..."**

**„Mit Liebe, gute Frau. Mit unerschütterlicher Liebe.", antwortete Gilmore und strahlte, als hätte er dieses Wunder vollbracht.**

**Ein Stöhnen drang aus den Kissen und alles eilte an die Seite des Patienten.**

**Unglaube stand in den Gesichtern und die stumme Frage nach dem „wie?", als die Anwesenden das Gesicht des Professors sahen. Ja, das Gesicht!!!**

**An großen Stellen war auch dort der schwarze Grind zurückgegangen und hinterließ rosa Haut.**

**Die Atmung ging ruhig, fest und gleichmäßig und als Gilmore das vorn offene Krankenhemd zurückschlug, da erkannte man auch auf der Brust, das sich der riesige Parasit langsam auflöste.**

**„Nun können wir endlich auch die inneren Verletzungen heilen und der Lunge Erleichterung verschaffen. Ab jetzt kann es nur noch aufwärts gehen.", jubelte der Heiler euphorisch.**

**„Ja, ich denke eine durchblutungsfördernde Salbe und ein Aufbautrank müssten reichen. Vielleicht noch einige Sauerstoffbäder und natürlich eine permanente Beobachtung. Wir wollen schließlich sicher gehen.", ordnete Dianea an und Mirna nickte.**

**„Schon notiert."**

**„Ich werde gleich mit der Behandlung beginnen und du machst dich auf den Weg nach Hause, Dianea. Sonst habe ich bald einen Patienten mehr. Du kannst dich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, hast dir hier genug Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen. Für dich gibt es im Moment nichts zu tun, also ab." Und er schob die Medihexe energisch zur Tür hinaus.**

**Dianea warf einen letzten, erleichterten Blick zurück zum Bett.**

**„Schlaf dich gesund, Severus.", murmelte sie, dann fiel die Tür endgültig zu**.

nach einem Review frage ich wohl besser nicht, habt sicherlich alle die "Buttonphobie" :-D


	3. Chapter 3

_ein neues Kapitel zu eurer Unterhaltung, eure Severina, °genießt den wiederauferstandenen Snape in vollen Zügen°_

**„Verdammt noch mal, wie lange wollen Sie mich denn hier noch warten lassen?", fauchte es aus dem Bett.**

**Die sonst so resolute Krankenschwester zuckte unter dem scharfen Ton zusammen.**

**„Entschuldigung, Professor Snape.", murmelte sie.**

**„Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung.", äffte er sie wütend nach und suchte bereits nach etwas Handfestem, was er der Schwester hinterher werfen konnte.**

**Seit Prof. Severus Snape vor zwei Tagen das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, führte er sich auf wie ein Tyrann.**

**Ständig ertönte die Notklingel, hatte er irgend einen neuen ausgefallenen Wunsch, der von gleich auf sofort erledigt werden musste. Es bereitete ihm ein tierisches Vergnügen, wenn wieder einmal eine Schwester weinend das Zimmer verließ und sich Stunden später ein neues Opfer einfand.**

**„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", kam es flüsternd von der Krankenschwester.**

**„Wann kommt denn nun endlich die zuständige Medihexe ? Ständig diese Ausreden und Vertröstungen von diesem unmöglichen Heiler.", raunzte Snape.**

**„Gilmore ist eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet. Und die Medihexe beginnt heute wieder ihren Dienst.", versuchte die Frau einen schwachen Protest.**

**„Sie wagen es, mir zu widersprechen und mich zu kritisieren?", blaffte der Mann los und sorgte erneut für ein erschrecktes Zusammenzucken der Krankenschwester.**

**Spöttisch lächelnd griff Snape erneut in seine Gemeinheiten – Kiste.**

**„Sie haben wohl ein Auge auf den Heiler geworfen?", meinte er gehässig. „Doch bei Ihrer Körperfülle hat der arme Mann sicherlich Angst um Leib und Leben."**

**In Zeitlupe wandte sich die Krankenschwester um und funkelte den Patienten wütend an.**

**„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich? Sie unmöglicher impertinenter Mensch, Sie.**

**Seit zwei Tagen benehmen Sie sich wie der sprichwörtliche Elefant im Porzellanladen, beleidigen alle und jeden, schikanieren das gesamte Personal von St. Mungo und lassen an keinem ein gutes Haar. Wären der Heiler und die Medihexe nicht gewesen, würden Sie und Ihr großes Mundwerk jetzt sicherlich irgendwo verrotten. Also halten Sie jetzt endlich mal Ihren vorlauten Mund und lassen uns unsere Arbeit tun. Sie werden gefälligst warten, bis die Medihexe ihren Dienst beginnt, schließlich hatte sie sich eine Ruhepause redlich verdient. Tagelang saß diese Frau an Ihrem Bett und hat gehofft und gebangt um Ihr Leben, hat sich bis zu letzt aufgeopfert. Also Schluß jetzt!!"**

**Und hocherhobenen Hauptes rauschte die Frau hinaus, einen ziemlich sprachlosen Snape zurücklassend.**

**So war noch keiner mit ihm umgesprungen. Ihm fehlten die Worte und so blieb ihm nichts weiter, als wortlos den Redeschwall dieser Furie über sich ergehen zu lassen und mit einiger Bewunderung ihren Abgang zu registrieren.**

**Er begann sich zu langweilen und war nach einigen Minuten bereits erneut in der Versuchung, den Notruf zu betätigen.**

**Da sah er vor seinem geistigen Auge diesen Dragoner von Schwester und überlegte es sich doch anders. In ihrer Wut ließ sie ihn womöglich noch kopfüber von der Decke hängen und nannte es dann auch noch Therapie.**

**Langsam warf er die Bettdecke beiseite und schwang seine Füße über den Rand. Sich mühsam aufrichtend, wankte er zum Fenster seines Zimmers, welches er inzwischen bezogen hatte.**

**Zimmer 321 war nicht mehr für ihn geeignet – er war kein hoffnungsloser Fall mehr, jedenfalls nicht medizinisch gesehen.**

**Man hatte ihn in ein schmuckes Zweibettzimmer verlegt, doch das andere Bett war unbenutzt. Er war allein und das war, speziell für den etwaigen anderen Patienten auch besser so. Es reichte, wenn er das Personal verärgerte, aber man wollte nicht noch Ärger mit anderen Patienten.**

**Das Fenster hatte einen, für St. Mungo, ungewöhnlich luxuriösen Ausblick auf einen kleinen Hof mit etwas Grün. Eine altersschwache Bank stand inmitten von Gras und Unkraut und bot wenigstens den Vögeln einen Platz zum Verweilen.**

**Einige vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen hatten den Weg in den tiefen Schacht gefunden und streichelten sanft die wenigen Blumen, die den Mut hatten, an diesem ungastlichen Platz zu wachsen.**

**Doch Prof. Snape hatte kein Auge für die kleinen Schönheiten der Natur, er starrte blicklos durch die Scheibe.**

**Eine innere Unruhe machte sich in ihm breit, unerklärlich und beängstigend.**

**Seine Finger umkrallten das Fensterbrett so fest, dass bereits die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.**

**Seine Stirn lag an der kühlenden Scheibe und er schloss die Augen.**

**„Prof. Snape. Sie sollten doch das Bett noch nicht verlassen.", klang eine sanfte Stimme durch den Raum und eine Hand legte sich leicht auf seine Schulter. „Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zurück."**

**Wie ein großer Sack voll Eis fühlte sich in diesem Moment sein Magen an und er wandte sich kraftlos um.**

**„Dianea. Dianea Baxter.", murmelte er und Erschrecken lag auf seinem Gesicht.**

**Sanft, aber energisch packte die Medihexe den Patienten unter den Arm und zog ihn zum Bett zurück.**

**„Ich bin nicht behindert.", fauchte Snape leise und Dinaea lachte erleichtert.**

**„Willkommen im Leben, Professor."**

**„Wer ist die Medihexe?", fragte er unvermittelt.**

**Der Schock saß tief über dieses unerwartete Wiedersehen.**

**„Ich – Prof. Snape. Soll ich wieder gehen und Ihnen Zeit lassen?", wisperte Dianea.**

**Da packte Severus Snape ihre Hand.**

**„Nein. Wie kommen Sie hier her nach St. Mungo?"**

**Dianea senkte traurig den Kopf.**

**„Nach meinem Praktikum war es schwer eine Stelle als Zaubertranklehrerin zu bekommen und so entsann ich mich meiner Fähigkeiten zum Heilen, welche ich bei Madam Pomfrey in Hogwarts erlernt hatte. Ich entschloss mich also zu einer Ausbildung zur Medihexe und wenn ich es schaffen sollte, bin ich in ein paar Jahren Heilerin."**

**Snape griff ihr unter das Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.**

**„Sie wollten nicht zurück? Haben mir nicht verziehen?", fragte er leise und Dianea wusste auch so, dass er von dem Brief sprach, den er auf ihrer Heimreise mit seinem Raben zum Zug geschickt hatte.**

**„Doch, ich hatte..."**

**Es klopfte und Mirna trat ein.**

**„Dianea, kommst du bitte mal kurz. Unser neuer Praktikant ist da und muss eingewiesen werden. Gilmore ist im Moment in einer Behandlung."**

**Die Medihexe seufzte und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf Prof. Snape.**

**Sein Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ging schon fast in die mörderische Richtung und sie musste leicht lächeln. Er hatte sich also noch nicht geändert.**

**„Ich komme wieder.", versprach sie und folgte Mirna hinaus.**

**„Wieso sprichst du von einem Praktikanten? Ich denke wir sollten die kleine Serina von Station 4 bekommen?", wunderte sich Dianea.**

**„Das ist eine Anweisung von ganz oben, glaube aus dem Ministerium.", erklärte die Krankenschwester.**

**„Seit wann entscheidet denn das Ministerium über unsere Praktikumsplätze?", schimpfte Dianea.**

**Gemeinsam betraten sie das Schwesternzimmer und die Medihexe erstarrte.**

**„Hallo Dianea. Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen.", und eine Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen.**

**„Du hier?", fragte sie fassungslos. „Aber du warst doch...", doch mit einem Seitenblick auf Mirna schwieg die Medihexe.**

**„Wer hat dir dieses Praktikum verschafft?"**

**„Mein Vater!", meinte der junge Mann leicht arrogant.**

**„Wo hat der mal nicht seine Finger drin?", schimpfte Dianea.**

**„Und du willst ernstlich ein Praktikum im St. Mungo machen?"**

**Er nickte.**

**„Na gut. Mirna, darf ich vorstellen, unser neuer Praktikant, Draco Malfoy"**

**Die Krankenschwester erbleichte.**

**„Malfoy? Ach du liebe Sch..."**

**„Mirna!!", wies Dianea sie zurecht. „Ich bin auch nicht entzückt darüber, aber da müssen wir nun durch. Aber eines gleich zu Beginn", wandte sich die Medihexe an den jungen Mann, „bei uns geht es nicht nach Vergünstigungen oder Beziehungen. Die Arbeit ist hart und verlangt viel Disziplin und Stärke. Solltest du der Sache nicht gewachsen sein oder nur deine Zeit vertrödeln, ist dein Praktikum beendet ehe es begonnen hat."**

**Draco verzog den Mund, quetschte jedoch ein „Ich habe verstanden" zwischen den Zähnen hervor und versuchte ein Lächeln.**

**„Ich habe noch zu tun, du entschuldigst mich.", meinte Mirna kurz und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu, ohne den neuen Praktikanten noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.**

**Sie konnte ihn nicht ausstehen, soviel war sicher und Dianea ahnte schon die Streitigkeiten, die daraus resultieren würden.**

**„Na gut, Draco. Kommen wir erst einmal zur Bekleidung und zur Einweisung deines Arbeitsfeldes..", meinte die Medihexe und zog ihn am Oberarm in die hintere Ecke, wo sie Draco einen grünen langen Kittel zuwarf.**

**„Hier, anziehen!", sagte sie ziemlich scharf und war schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Schreibtisch.**

**Missmutig verschnürte sich der junge Mann in dem unförmigen Kittel und nahm anschließend ebenfalls am Schreibtisch Platz.**

**„Bist du sauer?", wollte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Dianea wissen.**

**„Für die Praktikanten bin ich Miss Baxter und „Sie", jedenfalls im Beisein Anderer. Das ist die erste Regel. Zweitens keine eigenmächtigen Zauber an den Patienten. Entweder wendest du dich an die Krankenschwester, oder wenn es akut ist dann rufst du eine Medihexe oder den diensthabenden Heiler. Drittens verlässt du die Station nicht ohne Abmeldung und auch kein Patient hat die Station ohne ausdrückliche Anordnung zu verlassen. Als Praktikant gehst du stets mit einer Medihexe oder einem Heiler.**

**Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte Dianea unvermittelt und Draco schien ihrem Gedankensprung nicht so schnell folgen zu können.**

**„Ähm...ich...ja also.", stotterte er leise und völlig überrascht.**

**„Ich wollte nur wissen warum du ausgerechnet hier dein Praktikum machen willst."**

**Die Medihexe sah ihn fragend an, wobei ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe zogen.**

**Da setzte Draco ein unverschämtes Grinsen auf und blickte Dianea anzüglich an.**

**„Ich bin wegen dir hier."**

**Die junge Medihexe schüttelte den Kopf als hätte sie sich verhört.**

**„Das war jetzt ein Scherz, oder?"**

**Da griff Draco ihre Hand und presste sie fest zusammen.**

**„Ich konnte dich nicht vergessen und als mir zu Ohren kam dass du hier arbeitest, ging ich meinem Vater so lange auf die Nerven, bis er mir über das Ministerium eine Praktikumsstelle besorgte. Ich wollte einfach wieder in deiner Nähe sein, Dianea.", flüsterte er heiser.**

**„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Draco Malfoy. Ich wollte damals nichts von dir und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert. Und unter diesen Umständen sehe ich es als das Beste an, wenn du sofort dein Praktikum abbrichst und wieder gehst. Leb wohl.", fauchte Dianea und erhob sich zum Gehen.**

**Draco sprang auf und klammerte sich an ihr fest.**

**„Nein, bitte wirf mich nicht raus. Ich werde alles tun, was ich hier tun muss, aber beende nicht mein Praktikum. Mein Vater erschlägt mich."**

**Ein sadistisches Grinsen lag auf Dianeas Zügen.**

**„Dann hast du wohl ein kleines Problem."**

**„Bitte!!!! Dianea, Miss Baxter.", jaulte er auf und man erkannte die Angst, die er noch immer vor seinem Vater hatte. Lucius Malfoy war gnadenlos böse und verlangte Gehorsam, väterliche Zuneigung kannte Draco nur in Form von materiellen Dingen und Macht.**

**„Übrigens, Draco, deine Vergangenheit macht dich auch nicht gerade vertrauenswürdig."**

**Dianea sonnte sich ein wenig in seiner Angst und genoss etwas die späte Rache.**

**Doch ihr Mitleid siegte kurz darauf.**

**„Also gut. Eine einzige Chance wirst du haben, nutze sie klug. Und jetzt komm, wir haben zu tun."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Die Stunden eilten davon und Dianea scheuchte Draco von einer Ecke der Station zur anderen. Mit Genugtuung sah sie sein erschöpftes Gesicht, doch eine Beschwerde seinerseits blieb aus.**

**Unweit der Medihexe ging eine Tür auf und Mirna stürzte weinend hinaus auf den Gang, gefolgt von einer fliegenden Teetasse, die mit lautem Klirren an der gegenüber liegenden Wand zerschellte.**

**„Dieses Monster...ich kündige!", heulte die Krankenschwester auf und flüchtete ins Schwesternzimmer.**

**Dianea wurde blass.**

**Genau vor ihrer Nase flog die Tür hart ins Schloss und erschrocken sprang sie einen Schritt zurück.**

**Draco reckte sich und spitzte die Ohren.**

**Hastig griff die Medihexe nach der Klinke und wollte die Zimmertür öffnen, als sie den jungen Mann sah, der neugierig den Kopf an ihr vorbei schob.**

**„Ist alles in Ordnung, Draco. Du kannst für heute Feierabend machen. Wir sehen uns morgen.", und schon schlüpfte sie behände durch den Spalt der Tür und verschloss sie energisch.**

**„Professor!", tadelte sie leise.**

**Der Angesprochene saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und schaute ihr vorwurfsvoll entgegen, die Arme in seiner altgewohnten Art vor der Brust verschränkt.**

**„Ich bin Patient hier und niemand kümmert sich um mein Wohlergehen. Hier kann man sterben ohne das es jemand bemerkt. Unmögliche Zustände herrschen hier.", schnaubte Snape wütend.**

**Lächeld blickte Dianea auf den Mann im Bett. „Übertreiben Sie nicht ein kleines Bisschen, Professor?"**

**„Das sehe ich ganz anders. Stundenlang liege ich hier und keiner vom Pflegepersonal fragt nach meinem Befinden. Ich hätte gern etwas zu trinken. Muss ich es mir noch eigenhändig aus der Cafeteria holen.", seine kalte Stimme hallte durch den Raum und Dianea erkannte den Zorn in seinen Worten. Wut stach aus seinen Augen und die Medihexe begann die Krankenschwestern zu verstehen.**

**Hier vor ihr lag ein Tyrann, dem einfach langweilig war. Geduld gehörte noch nie zu Prof. Snapes Stärke.**

**Mit mühsamer Beherrschung lächelte Dianea den Mann weiter an.**

**„Wir machen hier alle nur unsere Arbeit und kümmern uns um unsere Patienten. Je nach Schwere der Erkrankung sehen wir mehr oder weniger oft in die Zimmer. Außerdem werden alle Patienten magisch überwacht und sobald eine Verschlechterung ihres Zustandes eintritt gibt es einen Alarm für die Krankenschwestern oder mich. So oft wie Sie heute bereits eine Schwester angefordert hatten, wäre es doch nicht zuviel verlangt gewesen, sich gleich Getränke und andere Wünsche erfüllen zu lassen. Und einen Wunsch habe ich noch, lieber Professor. Lassen Sie bitte die Gemeinheiten meinen Krankenschwestern gegenüber. Gutes Personal bekommt man nicht so einfach und ich lasse es mir nicht von Ihnen vergraulen.", ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter und die Augenbrauen des Professors zogen sich bei jedem weiteren Wort der Medihexe bedrohlich zusammen.**

**„Immer noch genauso vorlaut und aufsässig, Miss Baxter.", fauchte Snape sie an und in seinen Augen lag eisige Strenge.**

**Vergessen das morgendliche Wiedersehen, vergessen der Brief und ihr klärendes Gespräch, welches sie führen wollten.**

**„Es tut mir leid, falls ich Ihr Ego beleidigt haben sollte.", meinte Dianea spitz.**

**„Wenn Sie der Arbeit hier nicht gewachsen sind, wäre es vielleicht besser Sie suchen sich eine andere, wo Sie nicht so viel Schaden anrichten können."**

**Dianeas Gesichtszüge entgleisten und empört fuhr sie Snape an.**

**„Was soll das? Hatten Ihre Gemeinheiten in den letzten zwei Jahren einen guten Nährboden und suchen jetzt ein Opfer? Ich warne Sie, nehmen Sie sich nicht zuviel heraus, ich bin nicht mehr die kleine Praktikantin für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts. Und ich habe auch keine Angst vor Ihnen!"**

**Die Augenbrauen des Professors waren in schwindelerregende Höhen gewandert und seinem Blick zufolge hätte Dianea bereits seit zwei Minuten tot sein müssen.**

**Seine nächsten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Hauch, doch sie hinterließen in Dianeas Magengrube ein ungutes Gefühl.**

**„Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Sie nie wieder einen Fuß ins St. Mungo setzen dürfen. Also wählen Sie in Zukunft Ihre Worte sorgfältiger."**

**Fassungslos starrte die Medihexe auf ihren ehemaligen Mentor.**

**„Hätte ich Sie doch verrecken lassen!", murmelte sie und wandte sich enttäuscht und verletzt um.**

**Zwei Hände packten sie mit eisenhartem Griff.**

**„Das waren definitiv die falschen Worte. Ich habe Sie gewarnt."**

**Der Schmerz des Griffes wurde übertönt von dem Schmerz in ihrem Inneren.**

**„Lassen Sie mich los.", flüsterte die Medihexe und versuchte, sich aus seinen Händen zu winden.**

**„Dann sagen Sie mir endlich die Wahrheit, MRS. LUPIN!!"**

_und?? wie lange soll ich euch zappeln lassen? wie wäre es denn mal mit einem Review zur Versöhnung °ggg° ??_


	4. Chapter 4

_damit ihr bald auf dem aktuellen Level seid, hier nun das nächste Kapitel, viel Vergnügen eure Severina_

**„Das ist eine Unterstellung.", rief Dianea erbost.**

**Snape grinste samtig.**

**„Sie vertragen noch immer keine Wahrheiten.", meinte er boshaft.**

**„Ich habe Remus seit seiner Abreise aus Hogwarts damals nicht mehr gesehen.", murmelte Dianea tonlos.**

**Ein vernichtender Blick von Snape traf sie.**

**„Ich habe meine Beweise. Also lügen Sie mich nicht an, das ist unter Ihrem Niveau.", fauchte er.**

**Doch ehe Dianea den Mund für eine Erwiderung öffnen konnte, fuhr Snape bereits fort.**

**„Sie waren doch in Deutschland, oder irre ich mich da?", kam es scharf.**

**„Nein, Sie irren sich nicht, Professor.", fauchte die Medihexe und verstand nicht, auf was er hindeuten wollte.**

**„Genau von April bis Oktober vergangenen Jahres. Stimmt das ebenfalls?", fauchte er weiter.**

**„Ja, aber...", stotterte die junge Frau.**

**Mit einer Handbewegung schnitt ihr Snape das Wort ab.**

**„So, so. Und Lupin war ebenfalls im Mai und Juni laut Aussage des Ordens außer Landes."**

**„Ich war zur Weiterbildung.", grollte Dianea. „Um zu lernen Menschen wie Sie zu heilen.", setzte sie scharf nach.**

**„Ja, ja.", winkte Snape ab und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab, der bis dahin im Nachtschrank verborgen gewesen war.**

**Wie aus dem Nichts erschien ein Fetzen Papier in der Luft und Snape griff danach.**

**Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er es noch einmal und reichte es wortlos an Dianea weiter.**

**Mit zitternden Fingern griff die Medihexe danach und warf einen Blick darauf.**

**Sie erkannte einen Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten.**

**„_Erkundungen in Deutschlands Medizinwelt"_**

_**Im Rahmen eines Heileraustausches zwischen England und Deutschland war es auch einigen Heilern und Medihexen aus dem berühmten St. Mungo Hospital möglich, an einer Weiterbildung in Deutschland teilzunehmen.**_

_**Dieser jährliche Austausch dient der Erfahrungssammlung auf dem Gebiet des Heilens von magischen Erkrankungen und Verletzungen, dem Erkunden neuer Heiltränke und dem Knüpfen neuer persönlicher Kontakte.**_

_**Ein kleines Highlight am Rande des diesjährigen Treffens was die junge Medihexe Dianea Baxter aus dem St. Mungo, welche aus Deutschland stammte und dort, in ihrem Heimatland, ihren langjährigen Freund, den Lehrer Remus Lupin, ehelichte.**_

_**Alles Gute von uns.**_

**„Woher...?", stammelte Dianea und ließ das Papierstück sinken.**

**„Mir bleibt kaum etwas verborgen, haben Sie das schon vergessen?", meinte Snape ölig. „Und am allerwenigsten die Wahrheit."**

**Noch immer stand die Medihexe bewegungsunfähig, mit hängenden Armen, im Raum und starrte den Mann verständnislos an.**

**Erneut fiel ihr Blick auf den Artikel und der Zettel entglitt ihren Fingern.**

**Mit seinem Zauberstab dirigierte Severus Snape das Papier zurück in seine Hände und verstaute es im Nachtschrank.**

**Mit verschränkten Armen und eiskaltem Blick musterte Snape seine ehemalige Praktikantin.**

**„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Hatten Sie ernsthaft geglaubt es verschweigen zu können? Wie nennt man Sie hier im St. Mungo? Noch immer Miss Baxter? Sie sind eine Lügnerin!", spie er ihr verächtlich entgegen.**

**Mit versteinertem Blick hatte Dianea die Bosheiten Prof. Snapes über sich ergehen lassen. Kein Muskel zuckte in ihrem blassen Gesicht. Zu tief saß der Schock über diese Enthüllung.**

**Da endlich bewegten sich ihre Lippen und leise drangen Worte daraus hervor.**

**„Ich weiß nicht, wie es zu diesem Artikel kommen konnte, doch ich kann mit reinem Gewissen behaupten..."**

**„Sie reden von Gewissen?", fuhr ihr Snape schneidend ins Wort. „Wie kann man von etwas reden dass man nicht besitzt. Ist es denn wenigstens amüsant mit Ihrem Werwolf ?"**

**Das letzte Wort lag schwer lastend im Raum und Dianea rang nach Atem.**

**„Werwolf?", flüsterte sie mühsam.**

**Mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf schaute Snape die Medihexe an.**

**„Sollten Sie wirklich so blauäugig an diese Verbindung heran gegangen sein, ohne zu wissen, dass Ihr Angetrauter..."**

**„Remus ist nicht...", begehrte Dianea auf.**

**„Seien Sie still. Jedes Wort von Ihnen ist nicht mehr als eine Lüge. Hören Sie auf sich selbst etwas vorzumachen und stehen Sie endlich zur Wahrheit.", zischte Snape kalt. „Und jetzt übergeben Sie meine Pflege jemand anderen. Ihre Gegenwart ist abträglich für meine Genesung."**

**„Mit dem Gift, welches Sie verspritzen, könnte man die halbe Menschheit ausrotten.", murmelte Dianea.**

**Einen langen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke und versanken ineinander.**

**Aus dem tosenden Abgrund der Gefühle stiegen Emotionen auf, verdrängt und fast vergessen.**

**„Was habe ich dir nur getan, Severus?", flüsterte Dianea tonlos.**

**„Ist _das_ nicht genug?", kam es gequält.**

**„Dann lass uns endlich reden, bitte.", flehte die junge Frau.**

**Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen und jeder hörte auf den Atem des anderen.**

**„Wozu? Dein Handeln war Antwort genug. Und jetzt geh. Leben Sie wohl, Mrs. Lupin!", seine Stimme klang leise, aber schneidend.**

**Die Medihexe straffte ihre Gestalt und sah den Mann im Bett lange an.**

**„Na gut, Severus Snape. Dann gibt es auch andere Wege, dich von der richtigen Wahrheit zu überzeugen."**

**Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und rauschte zur Tür.**

**Gerade legte sich ihre Hand auf die eiskalte Klinke, die so kalt war wie ihr Herz im Moment, da packten sie zwei Hände an den Schultern.**

**Erschreckt wirbelte sie herum und schaute direkt in zwei brennende schwarze Augen.**

**Seine Hände pressten sich hart an das Holz der Tür und seine Arme keilten die zitternde Medihexe zwischen sich ein.**

**Sein Blick bohrte sich tief in ihre Augen und Dianea spürte ein allzu bekanntes Gefühl in der Magengrube.**

**„Nein!", murmelte sie matt.**

**Doch Snape nickte nur.**

**„Zum Abschied. Dein Mann wird es verstehen.", flüsterte er zynisch und schon berührten seine Lippen ihren Mund.**

**Dianea stieß ihn beiseite und fuhr sich über ihre brennenden Lippen.**

**„Du verdammter Idiot!", fauchte sie.**

**Dann rannte sie in Panik davon, auf der Flucht vor sich selbst.**

**Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn und das änderte sich auch nicht, als Dianea endlich zu Hause auf ihrem Sofa saß und versuchte, mit einem doppelten Whisky Beruhigung zu finden.**

**Verächtlich musterte sie das Glas in ihren Händen, schüttete den Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter und schleuderte es zornig an die Wand.**

**Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch zerschellte es in tausend kleine Stücke.**

**Noch immer tobte ein Sturm in Dianeas Innerstem und mit einer Handbewegung fegte sie auch noch die Vase und eine kostbare Gebäckschale vom Tisch.**

**Zufrieden über das berstende Geräusch meinte sie schließlich: „So, das tat gut."**

**Ein festes Klopfen schreckte sie auf.**

**Wer, bei Merlin, wollte um diese Zeit noch etwas von ihr?**

**Kaum jemand, außer einigen Kollegen, wusste wo sie wohnte.**

**Ihre kleine Wohnung war ihre Zuflucht, ihr Rückzugspunkt, ihre Sicherheit.**

**Mirna kam ihr in den Sinn.**

**War etwas mit Severus geschehen? Eine Verschlechterung seines Zustandes, aufgrund des Streites heute?**

**In fliegender Hast eilte sie zur Tür und öffnete einen Spalt.**

**„Du?", rief sie erstaunt. „Woher hast du meine Adresse?"**

**Vor ihr stand Draco, blass und unsicher, und sein unsteter Blick ging zur Seite.**

**Er trat zurück und Dianea glaubte schon, Draco sei im Begriff wieder zu gehen, als eine andere Gestalt den Türrahmen ausfüllte.**

**Lucius Malfoy!!!**

**Dianea erschrak kurz.**

**„Mr. Malfoy. Gibt es irgend ein Problem mit Ihrem Sohn? Das können wir auch im Krankenhaus besprechen. Ich empfange nicht gerne Besuch!"**

**Und sie wollte, unhöflich zwar, die Tür bereits schließen, als ein harter Schlag dagegen sie weit öffnete und Vater und Sohn unaufgefordert eintraten.**

**„Nicht sehr aufmerksam, Dianea.", meinte Lucius und trat dicht an sie heran.**

**Die junge Frau suchte die Flucht nach hinten und zertrat dabei die umher liegenden Scherben noch mehr.**

**Malfoy grinste: „Oh, ein Temperamentsausbruch? Immer noch voller Energie und Tatendrang!"**

**„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten, Mr. Malfoy?", fauchte Dianea, doch unterschwellig kroch Angst in ihr hoch.**

**„Na, na, na. Waren wir nicht schon viel vertrauter miteinander, liebste Dianea?", säuselte Malfoy zynisch und war mit einem Raubtier ähnlichen Satz bei ihr, packte sie und presste herrisch seine Lippen auf die ihren.**

**Ebenso schnell stieß er die Frau wieder von sich.**

**„Ich verstehe nicht... der Amnesia – Fluch... das Gedächtnis...", begann Dianea stockend.**

**Ein unbeschreiblich arrogantes Lächeln Malfoys streifte sie.**

**„Meine Gute, der Dunkle Lord verfügt über Möglichkeiten von denen ihr mit eurer primitiven Magie nur träumen könnt. Mit kraftvoller schwarzer Magie war es ein leichtes für den Meister, den Fluch rückgängig zu machen und so erinnere ich mich an all die Erlebnisse zwischen uns beiden.", meinte er süffisant.**

**„Und was willst du dieses Mal von mir? Mir erzählen es täte dir leid, oder hat dein krankes Hirn neue Intrigen gesponnen?", fauchte die Medihexe und verbarg ihr Erschrecken hinter einem rauhen Ton.**

**„Ich tendiere zu letzterem, meine Liebe. Das liegt mir mehr. Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht zu einer Entschuldigung herab, er befiehlt lieber."**

**Der Ausdruck seiner Augen und der Klang seiner Stimme wetteiferten um die größte Kälte und Dianea fröstelte.**

**„Und ich würde an deiner Stelle mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf die Wortwahl mir gegenüber legen. So spricht man vielleicht in Hogwarts Kerkern. Übrigens, wo befindet sich eigentlich dein Herzbube?", höhnte Malfoy.**

**Dianea sog hörbar die Luft ein und ihre Antwort kam scharf.**

**„Da frag mal deinen großen Meister. Er hat ihn doch schließlich mitsamt seinem Labor in die Luft gejagt."**

**„Er hat den Dunklen Lord und seine Sache verraten."**

**„Severus war kein Verräter. Er hatte nur erkannt, welche Seite die richtige war."**

**Unbeirrt fuhr Lucius fort.**

**„Steckte mit Dumbledore unter einer Decke. Doch beide haben ihre Strafe erhalten.", sein kaltes Lachen klang durch den Raum.**

**Dianeas Blick fiel auf Draco, der mit blassem Gesicht den Worten seines Vaters gefolgt war.**

**„Leider,", murmelte Malfoy vor sich hin „gab es noch keine Bestätigung, ob es Snape auch wirklich hinweg gerafft hat."**

**„Ich denke der große Meister macht keine Fehler, also wird sein Plan schon aufgegangen sein.", höhnte Dianea, konnte aber ein Zittern ihrer Stimme kaum verbergen.**

**Malfoy sah die Medihexe durchdringend an.**

**„Wer weiß. Solche Ratten finden immer ein Loch zum Unterschlüpfen. Man muss nur lange genug suchen."**

**Dianea dachte kurz an Snape und daran, dass sie gerade heute morgen spezielle Schutzmaßnahmen für die Station errichtet hatten.**

**Die Krankenakte war magisch versiegelt und verschlossen und in Snapes Krankenzimmer gelangte man nur mit einem non – verbalen Passwort, welches nicht jeder kannte.**

**Sie waren damit einer eindringlichen Bitte Prof. Mc Gonagalls gefolgt, welche wohl eine drohende Gefahr ahnte.**

**Nur Dianea und ein kleiner Kreis Angestellter der Station wussten von dem Patienten Severus Snape.**

**Ein eigenartig verschlagener Blick Lucius Malfoys traf Dianea.**

**„Vielleicht ist hier ja ein Rattennest zu finden, samt Inhalt.", wandte sich der Mann flüsternd der jungen Medihexe zu, griff nach ihr und zog sie eng an sich.**

**Sein Blick tauchte fest in den ihren ein und sein heißer Atem streifte ihr Gesicht.**

**„Ich spüre, dass du etwas weißt, was den Dunklen Lord brennend interessiert."**

**Hektisch schüttelte Dianea den Kopf.**

**„Ich weiß nichts. Du bist völlig falsch hier.", haspelte sie.**

**Noch enger zog er die junge Frau an sich und Dianea begann nach Atem zu ringen.**

**„Lass mich los!", knurrte sie.**

**„Vielleicht gefällt mir deine Nähe aber und jetzt, da niemand mehr dazwischen treten kann, werde ich es genießen.", meinte Malfoy anzüglich und ließ Dianea jeden Zentimeter seines Unterleibes spüren.**

**„Bist du dir da so sicher?", flüsterte die Medihexe und die Angst griff mit kalten Fingern nach ihr.**

**Argwöhnisch musterte Malfoy die Frau.**

**„Was willst du damit sagen? Lebst du denn nicht allein?"**

**Sein fragender Blick ging zu Draco hinüber, doch aufgrund ihrer misslichen Lage konnte Dianea seine Antwort nicht erkennen.**

**Einen Versuch ist es wert, sagte sich die Medihexe.**

**„Nein, ich lebe nicht allein. Ich bin verheiratet!", trumpfte sie auf.**

**Ein Grinsen zog über sein arrogantes Gesicht.**

**„Ach ja, wer ist denn der Glückliche?"**

**„Liest du keinen Tagespropheten? Es stand doch ein Artikel darüber in der Zeitung. Du kennst übrigens meinen Mann."**

**Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.**

**„Ihren langjährigen Freund, den Lehrer Remus Lupin...blablabla."**

**„Du kennst den Artikel also doch.", brauste Dianea auf. „Warum dann dieses Theater?"**

**„Weil dieser Artikel nur in einer einzigen Ausgabe erschienen ist."**

**Unverständnis stand in Dianeas Blick, das sich so langsam in Verstehen wandelte.**

**„Du???"**

**Malfoy nickte wohlgefällig und der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes wurde noch arroganter.**

**„Das warst du?", meinte Dianea ungläubig. „Das war wieder eines deiner fiesen Spielchen? Warum?"**

**„Da war noch eine winzige alte Rechnung offen. Der Artikel war klein aber äußerst wirkungsvoll.", lächelte Lucius.**

**„Du hinterhältiger Bastard! Kannst es immer noch nicht lassen andere Menschen zu quälen und deine Gemeinheiten zu verspritzen.", jaulte Dianea auf.**

**„Manche verdienen es nicht anders. Vielleicht lebt dieser Verräter noch irgendwo.", spie der Mann hasserfüllt hervor und presste Dianeas Arme schmerzhaft zusammen.**

**Und die Falle schnappte zu.**

**„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen und er wird dich kriegen!", platzte Dianea wütend hervor.**

**Im selben Moment wurde ihr die Ungeheuerlichkeit ihrer eigenen Worte bewusst und sie erstarrte.**

**Dieser Mistkerl hatte sie ausgetrickst, hinterhältig in eine Falle gelockt mit seinen Wortspielchen.**

**„Wo?", tönte seine Stimme kalt.**

**„Was?", versuchte Dianea, sich unschuldig und ahnungslos stellend.**

**„Halt mich nicht zum Narren. Wo genau ist Snape?"**

**„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Lucius.", versuchte es die Medihexe noch einmal.**

**Malfoy stieß sie von sich und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er zielte damit genau auf die junge Frau.**

**„Nun?", fragte er lauernd.**

**Dianea versuchte seinem Blick standzuhalten und Kälte kroch in ihr hoch, die Kälte der Angst.**

**Sein hartes „Crucio" bellte durch den Raum und Dianea sank in die Knie.**

**So etwas grauenvolles hatte sie noch nie erlebt.**

**Es schien, als risse jemand mit bloßen Händen ihre Eingeweide heraus und ersetzte sie durch glühende Kohlen.**

**Der Schmerz raste durch jede Pore und zwang sie zu schreien.**

**Es war kein Wimmern, sondern ein bestialischer Schrei aus einem zu Tode gequälten Körper.**

**Malfoy nahm den Fluch von ihr und Dianea fühlte sich wie auf Watte gebettet. Leicht und schwebend. Nur aufrichten konnte sie sich nicht. Es war, als hätte man ihre ganze Kraft aus dem Körper gesaugt.**

**„Wo ist Snape?", fragte Lucius kalt.**

**„Ich weiß es nicht.", stöhnte Dianea.**

**„Falsche Antwort! Crucio !", bellte es erneut. Und wieder zerriß Dianeas Schrei die Luft.**

**Allmählich fühlte sie ihre Sinne schwinden und noch immer wand sich ihr Körper unter dem Fluch.**

**Als Malfoy ihn zum zweiten Mal von ihr nahm, konnte Dianea kaum noch klar denken.**

**„Also noch einmal. Wo ist Snape?"**

**„Lucius, bitte.", wimmerte die junge Frau.**

**„Nun, Dianea. Ich bin kein Unmensch. Daher warne ich dich vorher. Den nächsten „Cruciatus" überlebst du nicht. Also zwinge mich nicht, ihn anzuwenden. Zum letzten Mal WO IST SNAPE?"**

**Malfoy packte sie und zog ihren Körper zu sich nach oben.**

**Dianea glaubte, ihre Gliedmaßen würden zerspringen.**

**Sie wurde geschüttelt, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb und ehe sie es recht begriff landete seine Hand mitten in ihrem Gesicht.**

**„Also!", fauchte er und knallte sie an die harte Holztür, sodass Tränen in ihre Augen schossen.**

**„VATER!", jaulte Draco auf.**

**„HALT DEN MUND!", bekam er zur Antwort und so zog er sich weiter ins Zimmer zurück.**

**Mit seinem ganzen Körper presste Lucius die junge Frau an die Tür und Dianea begann bereits Sterne und bunte Kreise vor ihren Augen zu sehen.**

**„Soviel Edelmut bringt mich zum Erbrechen. Stur, auch wenn du dafür mit deinem Leben bezahlst. Doch glaube mir, wir werden ihn auch ohne deine Hilfe finden und er wird dir dein Opfer niemals danken.", zischte Malfoy zynisch.**

**Dann hob er erneut seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dianea.**

**„Nein, Lucius. Nein, bitte!", schrie die junge Medihexe in Todesangst.**

**„Und?", fragte er lauernd.**

**„St. Mungo.", stöhnte Dianea verzweifelt.**

**„Wo genau?"**

**Dianea schüttelte den Kopf und Lucius hob den Zauberstab, richtete ihn genau auf ihre Stirn und brüllte:**

**„Schluß mit den Mätzchen. WO?"**

**„Meine Station. Zimmer 201"**

**Langsam steckte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab ein, packte Dianea grob und riss sie von der Tür weg.**

**„Na also, geht doch.", meinte er süffisant.**

**Brutal griff er in ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf nach hinten bis sie ihm genau in die Augen sehen musste.**

**„Und merke dir eines. Solltest du je ein Wort verlauten lassen über das was hier vorgefallen ist, bist du tot, meine Liebe.", zischte er kalt und ließ ab von ihr.**

**„Vorher bringe ich dich zurück nach Askaban.", flüsterte Dianea zu sich selbst.**

**Doch Lucius Malfoy war noch nicht weit genug entfernt, dass ihm Dianeas Flüstern verborgen blieb.**

**Im Begriff zu gehen wandte er sich schwungvoll um, sodass sich sein Umhang aufbauschte, und schlug Dianea mit aller Kraft mitten ins Gesicht.**

**Die junge Medihexe ging wimmernd zu Boden und spürte einen Rinnsal heißen Blutes über ihre geschundene Wange laufen.**

**Ihr Blick fiel auf Malfoys Hand mit dem Siegelring und sie erkannte Blut und Hautfetzen an ihm.**

**Eine dunkle Nebelwand schien sich Dianeas zu bemächtigen, doch mit Aufbietung aller Kräfte gelang es ihr Malfoy einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen.**

**Lucius beugte sich leicht zu ihr herab und zischte, jedes einzelne Wort betonend:**

**„Lege – dich – nie – wieder – mit – einem – Malfoy – an!"**

**Dann wandte er sich um und stolzierte hinaus.**

**„Komm Draco!", rief er befehlend und noch einen letzten Blick auf Dianea werfend, folgte der Junge seinem Vater.**

**Ihrer Schwäche nachgebend, sank Dianea völlig zu Boden und blieb wie besinnungslos liegen.**

**Die unerträglichen Schmerzen, welche durch ihren Körper jagten, nahmen ihr sogar die Kraft zu weinen.**

**Immer weiter glitt Dianea hinab in eine weit entfernte, schmerzfreie Welt und das Rauschen in ihren Ohren wirkte eigenartig beruhigend.**

**Das Brennen in ihrem Inneren ließ allmählich nach.**

**Noch einmal zogen die Bilder des Tages ab ihr vorbei.**

**Das Krankenhaus, der grantige Snape, der Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Es folgten Malfoy und seine Attacken, seine Falle, seine Brutalität.**

**HALT! Seine Falle!!!! Er wusste jetzt, dass Severus noch lebte und wo er sich aufhielt.**

**Langsam begann Dianeas Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten.**

**Malfoy würde sein Wissen sofort an den Dunklen Lord weiterreichen und Severus wäre in Gefahr. Und nicht nur er.**

**Dianea spürte, wie die Angst ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisierte und begann sich unter Stöhnen aufzurichten.**

**Mühsam schleppte sie sich ins Bad, gekrümmt vor Schmerz, und suchte nach einem Trank, der die Schmerzen ein wenig betäubte.**

**Kurz darauf ging es Dianea etwas besser und sie konnte bereits befreiter atmen.**

**Hastig suchte sie Pergament und Stift und schrieb eilig ein paar Zeilen an Minerva Mc Gonagall und Gilmore.**

**Sie teilte beiden mit, dass Lucius Malfoy und somit sicherlich auch Voldemort den Aufenthaltsort Prof. Snapes kannten und er in Gefahr sei.**

**Am offenen Fenster stieß sie einen kurzen leisen Pfiff aus und wenige Augenblicke später segelte eine dunkle Eule durch die Nacht heran.**

**„Meine kleine Kunigunde. Arbeit für dich." Und sie strich dem Tier zärtlich über das Gefieder.**

**„Fliege zuerst nach Hogwarts und bringe Prof. Mc Gonagall den Brief. Dann bringe den zweiten zu Gilmore ins St. Mungo. Und bitte nicht bummeln, meine Liebe. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen werden zwar noch halten, aber wir dürfen nichts riskieren. Alles hängt von dir ab, mein Mädchen. Pass auf dich auf!" und schon erhob sich Kunigunde in die Lüfte und entschwand in der Dunkelheit.**

**Am Ende ihrer Kraft ließ sich Dianea auf ihr Sofa sinken und fiel, wohl eine Wirkung des Trankes, augenblicklich in einen Tiefschlaf.**

**Ein energisches Klopfen weckte Dianea und in Panik sprang sie auf.**

**Malfoy war zurück, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.**

**„Dianea, bist du da? Mach auf, bitte!", ertönte die angstvolle Stimme Mirnas.**

**Und erneut hämmerte ihre Faust an die Tür.**

**Schwankend schleppte sich die Medihexe zur Tür und öffnete vorsichtig einen Spalt.**

**Vor ihr stand wirklich Mirna, die beim Anblick Dianeas einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß.**

**„Bei Merlin. Was ist passiert?", quiekte sie aufgeregt.**

**„Nichts weiter, Mirna. Ich bin gestürzt, wohl auf eine Scherbe.", meinte Dianea leise und deutete auf die noch umherliegenden Scherben des Vorabends.**

**Misstrauisch beäugte Mirna ihre Freundin, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentares.**

**Sie trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und sorgte mit einem Zauberstabschlenker für Ordnung.**

**Das hier etwas nicht stimmte wurde der Krankenschwester augenblicklich klar, als sie Dianeas schleppenden gebeugten Gang sah und ihre aufgeplatzte, nun schon unschön verkrustete Wange.**

**Behutsam drückte Mirna die junge Medihexe auf einen Sessel.**

**„Ich werde dich erst einmal schnell verarzten."**

**Und mit einigen Reinigungs- und Heilzaubern sah Dianea kurz darauf wieder menschlich aus.**

**„Bringst du mir bitte noch die kleine Flasche dort vom Schrank?", deutete die Medihexe auf eine bräunliche verkorkte Glasflasche.**

**Mirna roch daran und schaute Dianea fragend an.**

**„So schlimm?"**

**„Es geht schon.", meinte die Medihexe angestrengt lächelnd.**

**„Das ist ein ziemlich starker Trank."**

**„Ja, ja.", maulte Dianea. „Sag mir lieber warum du hier bist. Doch sicher nicht auf einen kurzen Besuch.", meinte sie argwöhnisch.**

**„Du bist nicht zum Dienst erschienen. Da haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht.", meinte Mirna kleinlaut.**

**„Was? So spät?" Dianea wollte aufspringen.**

**„Ist schon gut. Passiert jedem mal.", versuchte die Krankenschwester zu beruhigen.**

**„Mirna! Komm jetzt raus mit der Wahrheit. Warum bist du hier?", drängte Dianea.**

**„Ach, nichts weiter. Du bist krank und musst dich schonen."**

**„MIRNA!!", kam es drohend.**

**Da brach Mirna plötzlich in Tränen aus.**

**„Es ist so schrecklich. Keiner weiß wie."**

**„MIRNA! WAS – IST – LOS?", brüllte Dianea fast.**

**„Prof. Snape ist verschwunden!", murmelte die Krankenschwester.**

**Dianea schrie auf und presste die Hände vors Gesicht.**

**„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, Mirna. Mirna??", fragend wandte sich Dianea um.**

**Die Krankenschwester war zur Tür gegangen und öffnete sie leise.**

**Behutsam hob sie etwas davor liegendes auf und trug es ins Zimmer.**

**„KUNIGUNDE!!°", flüsterte Dianea entsetzt.**

**„Sie lag vor dem Eingang des St. Mungo. Wir konnten sie nicht mehr retten. Sie trug noch den Brief an Gilmore im Schnabel. Und...und...", stotterte Mirna.**

**„Was noch?", murmelte die Medihexe noch völlig unter Schock.**

**Mirna reichte das Pergament.**

**Man hatte Gilmores Namen durchgestrichen und wie mit Blut geschrieben glänzten dort nun zwei Worte:**

**„Letzte Warnung!!"**

_und ?? um was möchte ich euch bitten?? ist diese Story denn wirklich so grottenschlecht?_


	5. Chapter 5

_hier nun für euch das nächste Kapitel, ich danke hiermit allen meinen lieben "Schwarzlesern" - die mir wenigstens zeigen dass diese Story gelesen wird, ich weiß ja das im Moment die Mamutstory "Malfoy Island" der große Renner ist, aber denkt bitte auch mal an die anderen armen Autoren, in diesem Sinne weiterhin viel Vergnügen eure Severina_

**Bleich und völlig gelähmt saß Dianea da und starrte blicklos auf ihre geliebte Eule.**

**„Was für ein Sadist muss das sein, der sich an einem wehrlosen Tier vergreift?", murmelte sie und ihr Blick fiel auf das Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand.**

**Severus!! - er war verschwunden!!!!!!**

**Hastig sprang die junge Medihexe auf und packte Mirna bei den Schultern.**

**„Wir müssen ins St. Mungo, auf dem schnellsten Weg.", sprudelten hastig die Worte aus ihrem Mund und so überhörten Beide das leise „Plopp".**

**Dianea wandte sich noch einmal um und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus.**

**„Prof. Mc Gonagall!!", japste sie vor Schreck.**

**„Verzeihen Sie, Dianea. Sicherlich habe ich Sie mit meinem plötzlichen Auftauchen erschreckt. Normalerweise ist es nicht meine Art, unangemeldet bei jemandem zu erscheinen, aber die Situation erforderte ein schnelles Handeln."**

**Besorgnis lag in den Zügen der älteren Hexe.**

**„Prof. Snape ist verschwunden. Ich muss schnellstens ins St. Mungo. Wenn Sie mich begleiten möchten.", fertigte Dianea den unerwarteten Besucher ab.**

**„Ich weiß es und deshalb bin ich auch hier. Sie müssen mit mir nach Hogwarts kommen. Sofort!"**

**Prof. Mc Gonagalls Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und Dianea glaubte in ihren Augen etwas zu erkennen, das sie hier nicht preisgeben durfte.**

**„Aber das Krankenhaus und der Dienst...", protestierte die Medihexe schwach.**

**„Ich habe bereits alles geregelt und der junge Heiler Gilmore gab grünes Licht für Ihre Abwesenheit. Sie – müssen allerdings sofort zurück, meine Liebe.", wandte sie sich an Mirna und schob diese etwas unsanft zur Tür hinaus.**

**„Es ist ernst, Dianea. Sehr ernst.", sprach Minerva leise und eindringlich.**

**„Ja, ich weiß", und Dianea deutete auf ihre tote Eule und den Brief. „Ich habe Angst, Minerva. Wo mag Severus nur sein und was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie und begann zu weinen.**

**Der ganze Schmerz und die Angst der letzten Stunden entluden sich in einem unaufhaltsamen Tränenstrom.**

**Unbeholfen nahm Prof. Mc Gonagall die junge Frau in den Arm und versuchte sie mit leisen Worten zu beruhigen.**

**„Es ist alles meine Schuld.", schluchzte Dianea laut auf. „ich habe es Lucius Malfoy verraten."**

**„Aber doch sicherlich nicht freiwillig, oder?" fragte Minerva und schüttelte sie leicht an den Schultern. „Dianea!! ODER?"**

**„Nein!! Natürlich nicht. Ich würde Severus nicht verraten.", weinte die Medihexe auf.**

**„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte die Ältere eindringlich. „Dianea, was hat man mit dir gemacht?", ihre Stimme hatte etwas mütterliches und Dianea weinte verzweifelt auf.**

**„Cruciatus!", murmelte sie nur, fast unverständlich. „Er wird mich umbringen"**

**„Wer?", schluckte Minerva.**

**„Lucius Malfoy! Er war hier und hat es aus mir heraus gepresst und er drohte mich umzubringen, falls ich irgend etwas darüber erzähle.", verängstigt blickte Dianea auf die Hexe.**

**„Du kommst jetzt mit nach Hogwarts, Kindchen. Dort bist du erst einmal sicher."**

**Dianea sträubte sich.**

**„Nein! Ich muss Prof. Snape finden, sonst habe ich keine Ruhe."**

**„Er ist in Sicherheit, Mädchen. Und nun komm, bevor hier jemand auftaucht und dir noch schlimmeres antut", aus Minervas Stimme klang leichte Besorgnis und das nicht ohne Grund.**

**Ein Poltern im Treppenflur und der Schrei einer Frau drangen zu ihnen hoch.**

**„MIRNA!!", schrie Dianea auf. „Das war Mirna. Sie werden ihr etwas tun. Ich muss ihr helfen.", und schon wollte sie zur Tür eilen.**

**„DIANEA BLEIB STEHEN!!", donnerte Prof. Mc Gonagalls Stimme und hastig zückte sie ihren Zauberstab.**

**Mit einem lauten Bersten zerbrach die Wohnungstür und Dianea erkannte das lange wehende Blondhaar von Lucius Malfoy.**

**Minerva ergriff hart ihren Arm und schon spürte die Medihexe den bekannten Sog des Portschlüssels.**

**Nur kurz sah sie den wütenden Blick Malfoys, als Minerva und sie im Nichts entschwanden.**

**Malfoy stieß einen zornigen Schrei aus.**

**Er fühlte sich betrogen und ließ seinen Frust an der unschuldigen Frau aus, die von anderen Todessern in die Wohnung gezerrt wurde.**

**Wutentbrannt packte Lucius Malfoy die Krankenschwester bei den Haaren und schrie sie unbarmherzig an.**

**„Wo sind sie hin? Und wo ist Prof. Snape?"**

**Mirna wimmerte vor Schmerz und schaute bittend auf den Mann vor sich.**

**„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Prof. Snape war heute morgen bei Dienstantritt bereits verschwunden."**

**„Lüg mich nicht an, du kleine Kröte.", zischte Malfoy kalt und ohrfeigte Mirna, wie er es zuvor bereits mit Dianea getan hatte.**

**Die junge Frau zitterte und weinte.**

**„Ich schwöre es, ich weiß nicht Bescheid. Es gab neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und selbst ich kam nicht mehr allein in das Zimmer des Professors."**

**„Wo ist Dianea?", fauchte Lucius.**

**„Weiß ich nicht", murmelte Mirna, doch diese Antwort brachte ihr eine erneute Ohrfeige ein.**

**Mirnas Lippe war aufgeplatzt und Blut tropfte auf ihre Bluse.**

**„Ist es dir nun eingefallen?", brüllte Malfoy erneut.**

**„Bitte!!", jammerte die Krankenschwester und versuchte, die Hand des Mannes zu packen, die fest in ihren Haaren verkrallt war.**

**Doch Lucius Malfoy zog um so fester, zückte seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn der wimmernden Frau an die Schläfe.**

**„Fass – mich – nicht – an!", zischte er.**

**„Und? Hast du mir jetzt etwas zu sagen? Wo befindet sich Dianea?"**

**Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen hatte Mirna die Bewegungen Malfoys verfolgt und hielt die Luft an, als sie seinen Zauberstab spürte.**

**Unbändiger Zorn flackerte in den eiskalten Augen des Mannes.**

**„Weißt du eigentlich, wie ich Dianea zum Reden gebracht habe?", flüsterte Lucius dicht an Mirnas Ohr.**

**Die Krankenschwester flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Nein."**

**„Mit einem einfachen, doch sehr wirkungsvollen Folterfluch! Möchtest du ihn kennenlernen?", seine Stimme war kalt und spröde.**

**„NEIN!! Bitte, ich... sie ist in Hogwarts!!"**

**Malfoys Augen flackerten kurz auf.**

**„Ist das auch die Wahrheit? Denn wenn du mich belogen hast, dann...", und Mirna glaubte, er würde sie bei lebendigem Leib skalpieren.**

**„Ja, ja, es ist die Wahrheit!", schrie sie, vom Schmerz überrollt.**

**Angewidert stieß Malfoy die Frau von sich und meinte verächtlich zu den Anderen: „Sie gehört euch!"**

**Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er davon und nahm die Schreie der Frau mit in den Hausflur und hinaus auf die Straße.**

**Noch leicht benommen landete Dianea neben Prof. Mc Gonagall im Büro des Schulleiters.**

**Wie lange lag ihr letzter Besuch in diesen Räumlichkeiten zurück.**

**Damals lebte Prof. Dumbledore noch.**

**Sein gütiges, von Falten durchzogenes Antlitz erschien vor ihrem geistigen Auge und sie seufzte leise, ehe sie realisierte, dass sie seit geraumer Zeit auf das Portrait des Schulleiters blickte.**

**„Willkommen, Dianea. Schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen.", lachte er auf Dianea herab.**

**„Prof. Dumbledore!!"**

**Sichtlich bewegt trat die junge Medihexe näher heran.**

**„Es tut mir...ich weiß gar nicht...ach!", stotterte sie und wandte sich kurz ab.**

**Noch immer fehlte ihr die Kraft zu verstehen, dass Albus Dumbledore nie mehr die kleine Treppe zu seinem Büro herunterkommen würde, um sich in einer ihm eigenen Art an den Schreibtisch zu setzen, die Hände zu verschränken und alle Anwesenden über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg anzusehen, als blicke er jedem auf den Grund seiner Seele.**

**„Na na Kindchen, keine Traurigkeit.", meinte der gütige alte Mann aus dem Rahmen heraus und Dianea wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.**

**„Es ist nur so, ich...", fing Dianea an, verstummte jedoch im nächsten Augenblick.**

**„Ich verstehe Sie schon Dianea. Doch glauben Sie mir, es gibt weitaus Schlimmeres.", tröstete Prof. Dumbledore die junge Frau, ehe er sich an Prof. Mc Gonagall wandte.**

**„Nun Minerva, wie sieht es aus?"**

**„Ach Albus. Wie ich es schon vermutet hatte. Voldemort ist noch hinter Severus her und will sicherlich sein Werk vollenden. Ich konnte Dianea im letzten Moment aus der Wohnung holen, bevor Malfoy mit seinem Anhang in die Räume stürmte. Leider haben sie sich der kleinen Krankenschwester bemächtigt und werden aus ihr herausbringen wo sich Dianea befindet."**

**Man spürte deutlich die Sorge und auch eine leichte Panik in ihrer Stimme.**

**„Aber woher weiß Malfoy eigentlich dass Severus noch am Leben ist. Sind es Vermutungen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.**

**„Nein, er weiß es von mir.", piepste Dianea mit belegter Stimme.**

**„Aber sie kann nichts dafür, Albus.", versicherte Minerva schnell.**

**Dumbledore schaute über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg auf die Medihexe.**

**„Erzählen Sie es mir, Dianea", bat er leise.**

**Und Dianea berichtete alles über den Besuch von Lucius Malfoy, die Anwendung des Folterfluches unter dem sie die Wahrheit preisgab, ihre Briefe und der Tot ihrer geliebten Eule, sowie die blutigen Worte der Warnung.**

**„Hoffentlich lebt Mirna noch, ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe,", schloss Dianea ihren Bericht und blickte auf das Portrait des Schulleiters, dessen Miene einen besorgt - entschlossenen Ausdruck hatte.**

**„Dianea, Sie begeben sich erst einmal zu Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel. Lassen Sie sich gründlich untersuchen und behandeln und ruhen Sie sich aus. Sie haben genug durchmachen müssen und auch die Pflege von Prof. Snape war sicher nicht einfach."**

**Ein verständnisvoll – verschmitztes Lächeln traf die junge Frau, die es ebenso erwiderte.**

**„Gewiss nicht. Sie kennen ja Prof. Snape.", lachte Dianea. „Aber ich fühle mich wirklich gut."**

**„KEINE Widerrede. Wir brauchen noch Ihre ganze Kraft und jetzt verschwinden Sie endlich!", grollte Dumbledore gespielt böse.**

**„Nicht, ehe ich weiß wo Prof. Snape sich befindet.", wandte sich Dianea an Prof. Mc Gonagall.**

**„Sie hatten erwähnt, er wäre in Sicherheit. ABER WO?", die letzten Worte schrie die junge Frau fast heraus und ihre aufsteigenden Tränen verrieten ihre Angst um den Mann.**

**„Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten wenn Sie den Aufenthaltsort von Prof. Snape im Moment noch nicht erfahren, Dianea. Wir dürfen für seine Sicherheit kein Risiko eingehen.", leise, aber eindringlich waren die Worte von Prof. Mc Gonagall und Dianea verstand, wenn auch widerwillig.**

**Ihr war bewusst, dass Malfoy und somit auch Voldemort ihren Aufenthaltsort wussten und nicht lange darauf warten ließen, ihrer habhaft zu werden. Und obwohl sie auch unter Folter nichts verraten könnte, würde sie es beim nächsten Mal mit Sicherheit nicht überleben.**

**„Ich verstehe, Minerva. Verzeihen Sie, aber ich mache mir eben große Sorgen um den Professor.", murmelte Dianea bedrückt.**

**Prof. Mc Gonagall trat zu der jungen Medihexe und berührte sacht ihren Arm.**

**„Er ist gut aufgehoben und ihm geht es auch gut, glauben Sie mir.", beantwortete sie die stumme Frage der Jüngeren.**

**„Madam Pomfrey erwartet Sie!", erinnerte Dumbledore leise mahnend und Dianea nickte.**

**Wortlos fügte sie sich und verließ das Büro in Richtung Krankenflügel.**

**Die Gänge und Treppen riefen alte Erinnerungen wach und leise murmelte Dianea:**

**„Severus, wo bist du bloß?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lucius Malfoy warf sich zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords in den Staub und brachte ihm seine Ergebenheit zum Ausdruck.**

**„Ich habe gute Nachrichten, mein Gebieter.", flüsterte er schleimig.**

**„Erhebe dich, Lucius mein Freund und berichte.", meinte Voldemort streng und schaute erwartungsvoll auf den blonden Mann vor sich.**

**„Zu Diensten, Meister. Ich kann berichten, dass der Verräter Snape noch am Leben ist. Diese kleine Baxter verriet mir seinen Aufenthaltsort, doch als wir ihn aufsuchten, war der Vogel bereits ausgeflogen. Die verdammte Medihexe verschwand vor meiner Nase, aber ich weiß inzwischen, dass sie sich in Hogwarts aufhält. Was sind Eure weiteren Befehle, mein Gebieter?"**

**Kriecherisch buckelte Malfoy neben dem Dunklen Lord und heischte um Lob.**

**„Warum ist euch dieser Bastard entwischt? Ihr wart nicht schnell genug und das ist sehr nachlässig. Ich dulde jedoch keine Nachlässigkeiten.", flötete Voldemort leise, um im gleichen Moment sein „CRUCIO" gezielt gegen Malfoy zu richten.**

**Dieser ging aufstöhnend zu Boden und wand sich vor Schmerz im Staub.**

**Vor kurzem befand er sich noch auf der anderen Seite, hatte er diesen Fluch gegen andere gerichtet, nun musste er ihn selbst ertragen und erst kurz vor einer drohenden Bewusstlosigkeit hob der Dunkle Lord den Fluch wieder auf.**

**„Nun, mein Lieber. Ich denke ich habe dich genug motiviert. Finde diese kleine Kröte und bring in Erfahrung wo sich dieser Verräter aufhält. Bei einem Versagen deinerseits...", lächelte Voldemort und hob spielerisch seinen Zauberstab.**

**Malfoy verstand!!**

**„Gewiss, mein Lord, gewiss. Ich werde Sie zufriedenstellen, werde alles tun, um die Kunde von Snapes Aufenthalt so schnell als möglich zu überbringen, Meister."**

**Sein Gebaren war schon ekelerregend schleimig und Voldemort verzog angewidert das Gesicht.**

**„Verschwinde aus meinen Augen, du Nichtswürdiger!", fauchte der Dunkle Lord und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung apparierte Malfoy schleunigst ins Nichts.**

**„Euch anderen sei hiermit noch einmal demonstriert, wie ich Versagen zu honorieren weiß. Wie weit sind die Vorbereitungen für den großen Kampf vorangeschritten, Mc Ewans?", blaffte er den ihm nahestehenden Mann an.**

**„Alles zu Ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit, Meister. Es verläuft alles planmäßig und jeder kennt seine Aufgaben!", beeilte sich der Angesprochene zu versichern.**

**„Sehr schön, sehr schön.", murmelte der Dunkle Lord und schickte seinen Blick über die wabernde schwarze Menge.**

**Er wollte die alleinige Macht und er würde sie bekommen.**

**Seine größten Widersacher waren bereits ausgelöscht und weitere würden folgen, allen voran der Verräter Snape und dieser Potterjunge.**

**Währenddessen fielen sich im Krankenflügel die beiden Medihexen in die Arme.**

**„Dianea, dass ich dich noch einmal wiedersehe. Und in meine Fußstapfen bist du getreten? Ach, Mädchen", gerührt wischte sich Madam Pomfrey eine Träne aus den Augen.**

**„Es ist schön, mal wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn der Anlass ein trauriger und ernster ist", meinte Dianea.**

**„Erzähl, wie ist es dir ergangen und was meinte Dumbledore mit deinen Verletzungen?", fragte die alte Medihexe besorgt. Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag musste Dianea ihre Geschichte erzählen.**

**Fassungslos vernahm die alte Medihexe, dass Dianea dem „Cruciatus" ausgesetzt war.**

**Ohne viel Federlesen packte Madam Pomfrey die junge Frau anschließend in ein Bett und untersuchte fachmännisch jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers.**

**„Ich sehe schon, meine geschätzte Kollegin hat sich bereits selbst verarztet.", meinte sie lachend und tätschelte Dianeas Wange.**

**„Aber wenn ich schon die Gelegenheit habe, wirst du wenigstens eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen." Und wie schon damals so duldete Madam Pomfreys Stimme auch heute keinen Widerspruch.**

**Doch Dianea gab sich viel zu gerne in ihre Obhut und genoß es sichtlich, dass sich endlich mal wieder jemand um sie sorgte und kümmerte.**

**Bereits wenige Minuten später dämmerte Dianea in einen traumlosen tiefen Schlaf, ohne zu ahnen, dass die ältere Medihexe dabei ihre Hände im Spiel hatte.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Die Sonne warf bereits ihre Strahlen weit in das große Krankenzimmer und ein besonders vorwitziger Strahl kitzelte Dianea penetrant an der Nase.**

**In einer unnachahmlichen Art zog die junge Frau ihre Nase kraus, nieste und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.**

**Madam Pomfrey stand lächelnd an ihrem Bett und meinte: „Guten Morgen, du Langschläferin."**

**„Wieso Guten Morgen?", fragte Dianea noch leicht benommen und richtete sich langsam auf.**

**„Nun, ein neuer Tag hat begonnen, den gestrigen hast du ja fast komplett verschlafen. Doch es tat dir sicherlich gut." Und Madam Pomfrey reichte Dianea eine dampfende Tasse Tee.**

**„Ja, aber ich verstehe nicht, so lange...", und Dianea blickte in das wissend lächelnde Gesicht der Älteren.**

**„Ich hatte ein wenig nachgeholfen. Deinen berühmten Sturschädel habe ich noch gut im Gedächtnis und ehe ich hätte lange Diskussionen führen müssen, warum und weshalb, war ich halt ein bisschen hinterlistig."**

**Dianea lachte und drohte Madam Pomfrey scherzhaft mit der Faust.**

**„Aber ich darf jetzt wieder aufstehen, oder?", wollte die junge Frau nun wissen und schwang bereits die Beine über die Bettkante.**

**„Stopp, stopp, du junges Fohlen. Erst noch eine letzte, abschließende Untersuchung und dann... vielleicht!!", brubbelte die Medihexe los.**

**Gehorsam sank Dianea in die Kissen zurück und ließ es über sich ergehen, dass Madam Pomfrey noch einmal jeden Zentimeter untersuchte. Endlich war es soweit und die Medihexe gab grünes Licht.**

**„Aber nur unter Protest, Dianea. Du weißt selbst welche Schäden der „Cruciatus" Fluch hinterlässt."**

**Dianea packte die Hand der Älteren und streichelte sie. „Ich weiß es doch. Aber mir geht es doch schon wieder gut, wirklich. Poppylein!!"**

**Der Kosename aus Dianeas Praktikumszeit brachte Madam Pomfreys Herz zum Schmelzen.**

**„Na dann verschwinde, du Wildfang. Aber wenn..."**

**Dianea lachte. „Ja, ich verspreche, wenn ein kleines Wehwehchen kommt, bin ich wieder da."**

**Sprachs und verschwand eilends im angrenzenden Badezimmer, von wo aus sie wenige Minuten später angezogen den Weg hinaus antrat.**

**„Bis später, Poppylein", und schon flog die Tür ins Schloss.**

**„Bis später", murmelte die Medihexe und schaute Dianea sorgenvoll hinterher.**

**Gedankenverloren glitten Prof. Mc Gonagalls Blicke über die Regalreihen mit den seltsamen Apparaturen.**

**Ein Räuspern ließ sie in die Gegenwart zurückfinden und machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht allein war.**

**„Ja also", sie schluckte, „Severus, ich finde Prof. Dumbledore hat recht. Das Risiko ist einfach zu groß für Sie. Wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass er Sie nicht gleich nach Ihrem Auftauchen töten wird. Sie werden gebraucht, Sie und Ihr Können in der Zaubertrankbrauerei."**

**Ihre Worte klangen eindringlich, doch Prof. Snape zog seine Augenbrauen nach oben, ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass seine Vorstellungen von denen Minervas gewaltig abwichen.**

**Er stand mitten im Raum, würdevoll – erhaben, und sein schwarzer Umhang umhüllte seine Gestalt wie eine geheimnisvolle Aura, die schwarzen Augen ruhten kühl auf seinem Gegenüber und die Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als Zeichen seiner inneren Erregung.**

**Niemand, der ihn so vor sich sah, ahnte, dass dieser Mann noch vor wenigen Tagen dem Tode geweiht war.**

**Seine Haut war blass, aber ebenmäßig, sein Schritt fest und sein Blick klar.**

**„Vielleicht könnten Sie die Güte haben und sich meinen Vorschlag zunächst einmal anhören.", meinte Snape etwas bissig.**

**Minerva musterte ihn scharf und meinte schließlich pikiert:**

**„Na bitte schön. Lassen Sie hören."**

**Auch aus dem Portrait heraus kam die Stimme des ehemaligen Schulleiters.**

**„Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, Severus. Gibt es denn...?"**

**„ALBUS!!", fuhr Snape barsch dazwischen.**

**„Na gut.", gab Dumbledore nach und ließ sich auf einem alten Lehnstuhl nieder.**

**„Wären Sie auch so freundlich?", deutete Severus Snape auf einen Stuhl und durchbohrte Prof. Mc Gonagall mit seinem geübt eisigen Blick.**

**Er selbst blieb stehen und blickte auf Beide, um sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher zu sein.**

**„Nun, mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde Lucius Malfoy kontaktieren und versuchen, eine Basis für ein Gespräch aufzubauen. Ist das geschehen, so steht der Weg zu Voldemort offen.**

**Auch auf die Gefahr hin, wie Sie schon erwähnten", und er schaute auf Minerva, „dass mich Voldemort gleich töten wird, werde ich bestrebt sein, meine alte Spiontätigkeit wieder aufzunehmen.**

**Er wird Beweise verlangen und meine Loyalität bis an die Grenzen austesten, doch ich werde es überstehen. Wir müssen wissen, wie weit der Dunkle Lord mit seinen Vorbereitungen ist und welche Strategien er für den großen Kampf verfolgt.**

**Der Orden wurde zusammengerufen?", wandte er sich erneut an Prof. Mc Gonagall, die mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Worten gefolgt war.**

**„Ja, natürlich. Die ersten Mitglieder sind bereits eingetroffen.", meinte Minerva spitz.**

**„Um so besser. Dann werde ich mit meinen Vorbereitungen beginnen.", seine Stimme klang spröde wie Glas.**

**„Nein! Severus, das ist zu gefährlich und ich werde es Ihnen verbieten. Sie können Minerva jetzt nicht allein lassen mit der ganzen Verantwortung. Sie werden hierbleiben!", ertönte Dumbledores Stimme scharf aus dem Portrait.**

**„Ach ja? Wie wollen Sie mich denn daran hindern, Albus?", zischte Snape ihm entgegen. „Mein Entschluss steht, wie gesagt, fest und wenn Sie ehrlich sind, ist es für uns der einzige Weg.!", damit wandte sich Snape ab.**

**Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet.**

**„Ach, übrigens Severus", meldete sich Minerva noch einmal, „Dianea Baxter ist zur Zeit in Hogwarts."**

**Für einen kurzen Moment zuckte es unmerklich in Prof. Snapes Gesicht, doch wenige Augenblicke später war seine Miene verschlossen wie zuvor.**

**Dianea eilte leichtfüßig durch die Gänge, auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.**

**Ohne Erlaubnis durfte auch sie nicht einfach durch das Schloss streifen.**

**Jemand, der sie nicht kannte, würde sie vielleicht für einen Eindringling halten und sie verletzen.**

**Vorsicht war in den jetzigen Zeiten oberstes Gebot.**

**Am Wasserspeier angekommen, stockte Dianea der nächste Schritt.**

**Verdammt!!! Das Passwort!**

**Sie hatte keine Ahnung und weit und breit war kein Lehrer in Sicht.**

**Schon wollte sie aufgeben und in den Krankenflügel zurückkehren, da regte sich in ihr der Mut zum Risiko.**

**Einen Versuch war es wert und vielleicht hatte Minerva in Erinnerung an ihren alten ehemaligen Direktor und Gefährten ja das Passwort beibehalten.**

**Dianea ging in Position, streckte beide Hände vor und rief laut, auf den Wasserspeier deutend: „Zitronendrops"**

**Einen Moment lang tat sich nichts und sie wollte sich bereits enttäuscht abwenden, als ein leicht schabendes Geräusch sie aufhielt.**

**Freudig blickte Dianea auf die sich langsam nach oben schraubende Wendeltreppe und eilte schnell auf die unterste Stufe.**

**„Gute alte Minerva.", murmelte sie lächelnd und stand wenig später vor der großen eichenen Portaltür des Schulleiterbüros.**

**Zaghaft klopfte sie an und vernahm im Inneren verschiedene Stimmen, die hastig durcheinander sprachen.**

**„Ja, wer da?", ertönte Minervas lauter Aufruf und Dianea antwortete zögernd.**

**Die Tür öffnete sich lautlos.**

**Im Büro waren zu Dianeas Erstaunen nur zwei Personen anwesend, also mussten die anderen Gesprächsteilnehmer aus den verschiedenen Portraits geredet haben.**

**Ihr Blick fiel zuerst auf Minerva, die ihr betont freundlich lächelnd entgegensah.**

**Dann nahm sie die weitere Person in Augenschein, die sich in diesem Moment umwandte und für einen Wimpernschlag stockte ihr der Atem.**

**„DU??", flüsterte Dianea heiser.**

**Und ohne Vorwarnung rannte Dianea quer durch das Büro, sprang mit einem Aufschrei in die vor Überraschung geöffneten Arme und begann haltlos zu schluchzen.**

**Fortsetzung folgt!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_hach ja ;D (siehe unten °lach°)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo meine lieben (Schwarz-) –leser. Es freut mich wenn euch meine Story gefällt, aber mich würde auch mal ein kleines Review erfreuen, um zu sehen, ob es sich noch lohnt weiter zu schreiben. ;), LG Severina**

Fest hielten seine Arme ihre schluchzende Gestalt umfangen und streichelte eine Hand sanft über Dianeas Haar, während Prof. Mc Gonagall leicht säuerlich zur Seite blickte.

Allmählich verebbte das Schluchzen und erstarb schließlich ganz, doch noch immer umklammerten seine Arme ihre schmale Gestalt und verbarg Dianea ihr Gesicht in den Falten seines Umhanges.

Ein leises, aber energisches Räuspern ließ Beide auseinander fahren und die junge Frau blickte betreten zu Boden.

Plötzlich schien es ihr peinlich ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen zu blicken.

Wie sollte sie ihren Überfall erklären??

Mit einem erneuten Räuspern bat Prof. Dumbledore aus seinem Portrait heraus um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es tut mir leid, aber hier müssen Prioritäten gesetzt werden. Es gibt im Moment Dinge von außergewöhnlicher Wichtigkeit, sodass private Angelegenheiten hinten anstehen müssen."

Er warf einen bedauernden Blick auf Dianea und diese senkte betroffen den Kopf.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach für einen Moment die Worte des ehemaligen Schulleiters und Prof. Mc Gonagall öffnete vorsichtig einen Spalt die schwere Holztür, um sie kurz darauf weit offen zu halten und die Besucher herein zu bitten.

Zu Dianeas Erstaunen betraten Männer und Frauen verschiedenen Alters das Büro und versammelten sich vor Dumbledores Portrait. Kurze Blicke fielen auf Dianea und ein leichtes Nicken begrüßte den Mann neben ihr.

„Meine Lieben", durchschnitt Dumbledores Stimme das Wispern und Tuscheln der Menge, „ ihr alle wisst worum es in unserem so eilig einberufenen Treffen geht. Es ist auch euch kein Geheimnis mehr, dass Voldemort den großen finalen Kampf plant, um endlich die Macht für sich zu gewinnen die Welt zu beherrschen und seine Schreckensherrschaft über den Erdball zu verteilen. Ihr alle seid schon über Monate hinweg unterwegs, um Erkundigungen einzuholen, Kampfgenossen zu finden und euch selbst vorzubereiten auf diesen Kampf.

Nun ist mir leider zu Ohren gekommen, dass einer von uns plant, sich erneut dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen, um die für uns so wichtigen Informationen aus erster Hand zu erhalten."

Aufgeregtes Raunen zog durch das Büro und Dianea blickte verständnislos zu dem alten Mann herauf. Doch mit keiner Miene ließ dieser erkennen, ob er Dianeas Blicke bemerkt hatte oder nicht.

„Wir, dass heißt Prof. Mc Gonagall und ich, haben leider vergeblich versucht ihn davon abzubringen. Er ist bereits bei den Vorbereitungen und sucht die ersten Kontakte zu einem der Todesser, um wieder in die Reihen Voldemorts aufgenommen zu werden. Es ist ein Spiel mit dem Tod, denn niemand weiß, ob Voldemort ihn nicht bei seinem ersten Auftauchen hinrichten wird."

Dumbledore machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und ließ das Flüstern der anderen durch den Raum schwingen, währenddessen er nun den Blick auf Dianea heftete.

Eine junge Frau mit wildem grünen Haarschopf rief durch die Menge hindurch:

„Und es ist wirklich Severus Snape, der so verrückt ist?"

Augenblicklich verstummte das Murmeln um sie herum und alle Blicke fielen auf sie.

„Ja Tonks, du hast recht, es ist Prof. Snape."

„Na das erklärt ja alles.", meinte Tonks lapidar. „Der Mann macht ja ständig was er will. Den könnt ihr nicht mehr umstimmen."

Ein leicht tadelnder Blick traf die junge Frau, den sie jedoch mit einem Schulterzucken abtat.

Dianea hingegen stand wie gelähmt in der Menge und verstand nichts außer dem Namen: Snape. Ein Rauschen erfüllte ihre Ohren und ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume, ihr wilder Atem hob und senkte in schneller Folge ihre Brust und die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich.

„Nein!", flüsterte sie. Und noch einmal lauter: „Nein, nein!!"

Verwunderte Blicke bahnten sich den Weg zu Dianea, die sie jedoch nicht wahrnahm.

Ihr Blick ging zu dem Mann an ihrer Seite und stumm schüttelte sie immer wieder den Kopf. Doch der Mann antwortete genauso stumm mit einem Nicken.

„Das...nein...bitte nicht...das geht nicht.", schluchzte Dianea auf und krallte sich am Umhang des Mannes fest.

„Bitte Dianea, versuch es zu verstehen. Es geht nicht anders und auch du wirst es nicht verhindern können. Es ist wichtig für den Orden, um im Fall des Falles richtig und schnell reagieren zu können. Wir müssen wissen welche Schritte der Dunkle Lord plant, um immer einen Schritt vor ihm zu sein. Und wir brauchen auch deine Hilfe.", leise klang seine beruhigende Stimme an ihr Ohr, doch noch immer schluchzte und weinte Dianea leise vor sich hin.

Vorsichtig packte der Mann sie und schob sie in Richtung Tür.

Wie in Trance setzte Dianea ein Bein vor das andere, immer noch ihre Hände in den Umhang gekrallt, als wolle sie nie wieder loslassen.

„Nein", donnerte Dumbledores Stimme durch den Raum, „lass sie hier. Dianea muss uns helfen und wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, auch nicht für Emotionen."

Dianeas Augen richteten sich zu dem alten Mann im Portrait empor und ihr Blick war voller Zorn, für den sie sich im nächsten Augenblick bereits schämte, als ihr bewusst wurde dass dieser Mann ja bereits tot war. Gestorben für die gute Sache, doch getötet von dem Mann der sich jetzt ihrem Erzfeind Voldemort erneut anschließen wollte.

Dianeas Finger lösten sich aus dem Umhang und ein vernichtender Blick traf den Mann. Dann wandte sie sich um und schritt zu der Wand nach vorn, an dem Dumbledores Portrait hing.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Was kann ich tun, was ist meine Aufgabe, um zu helfen?", rief Dianea mit lauter Stimme, um auch den Anderen zu zeigen dass sie gewillt war den Orden zu unterstützen und sich auch von dem Kampf nicht ausschloss.

„Du wirst Prof. Snapes Labor übernehmen hier in Hogwarts. Wir benötigen Tränke aller Sorten, um die Verletzungen und Schäden während des Kampfes zu lindern und zu heilen. Und auch so ist vieles nachzufüllen und zu brauen, da sich unser derzeitiger Tränkelehrer völlig überfordert fühlt. Er schafft kaum die Unterrichtsstunden für die Schüler.", leichter Spott lag in der Stimme Dumbledores.

„Sie werden sich auf mich verlassen können, Prof. Dumbledore.", meinte Dianea mit klarer Stimme und wandte ihren Blick kurz zu dem Mann in der Menge zurück.

Dieser nickte ihr leicht aufmunternd zu und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln.

Da gewahrte sie Tonks neben ihm und ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter, so selbstverständlich als wäre es schon immer so.

Der ehemalige Schulleiter strahlte Dianea an und rief:

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, Dianea. Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts."

„Ich werde dann mal gehen, schließlich wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf mich. Den Weg kenne ich ja noch ganz gut." Und mit einem Zwinkern ging Dianea langsam zur Tür, vorbei an Prof. Mc Gonagall, die ihr kurz über den Arm strich, dann weiter, einen letzten Blick auf den Mann und Tonks werfend und schloss dann schnell die schwere Eichentür hinter sich, ehe die Tränen von ihr Besitz ergriffen und ihr haltlos über die Wangen rollten.

Dianeas Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Kaum genesen wollte Snape sein Leben schon wieder wegwerfen. Sein Vorhaben konnte nicht gutgehen, er würde sterben bei seiner Mission.

Immer schneller strömten die Tränen aus ihren Augen und zuckten die ersten krampfhaften Schluchzer durch ihren Körper.

Sie begann zu rennen, haltlos, ziellos, einfach nach vorn, weg von hier, nur irgendwo hin wo sie ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf lassen konnte.

Sie spürte nicht die Blicke aus brennenden Augen, die ihr folgten, hörte nicht den stummen Schrei, der aus einem gepeinigten Herzen kam, hörte auch nicht ihren Namen der leise geflüstert durch den Gang schlich, sie stolperte nur blind vor Tränen davon und ihr Weinen hallte mitleiderregend von den Wänden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wie ein gefangenes Raubtier tigerte Snape durch den Raum, prüfte in Abständen die Konsistenz und Farbe des Trankes, rührte weitere Zutaten unter, prüfte wieder, rührte erneut und zwischendurch setzte er seine Wanderung durch den Raum fort.

Ab und an fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine Kristallkugel in der noch immer wie in Nebel schwimmend Dianeas Gesicht verewigt schien.

Er blieb stehen, versenkte kurz seinen Blick in ihr Bildnis und tigerte weiter.

Prof. Dumbledore hatte ihm diese Kugel zukommen lassen, dessen Gegenstück in seinem ehemaligen Büro stand. So konnte Snape alles was dort gesprochen wurde und geschah in seiner Kugel verfolgen.

Und so sah er immer wieder Dianea, umringt von den Mitgliedern des Ordens bei der letzten Versammlung, sah auch den Mann neben ihr, in dessen Umhang sie sich verkrampfte, sah ihre Tränen, aber auch ihre Entschlossenheit mitzukämpfen und zu helfen.

Und erneut sah er die Verzweiflung in Dianeas Augen, hörte ihr gequältes „Nein".

Es kostete ihn seine ganze Überwindung, nicht doch noch zu kapitulieren.

„Nein!", rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. „Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel. Ich habe meinen Weg zu gehen und der erste Schritt ist bereits getan."

Noch einmal prüfte Prof. Snape den gerade gebrauten Trank, ehe er ihn behutsam in eine kleine Phiole umfüllte und sorgsam verkorkte.

Geheimnisvoll grün leuchtend schimmerte der Inhalt durch das Glas und langsam ließ der Tränkemeister das Fläschchen in seinen Umhang gleiten.

Sein Blick kreiste durch den Raum in dem er sich befand.

Seltsame Apparaturen standen auf einem riesigen Tisch in der Mitte und gaben Rätsel auf über ihren Gebrauch und ihre Nutzung.

An den Wänden waren Regale gefüllt mit Gläsern und Flaschen, deren Inhalt dem Laien verwunderlich und bisweilen auch ekelerregend schienen, doch für den Meister wichtige und notwendige Zutaten enthielten.

An einer Wand erkannte man eine Schlafgelegenheit, wohl oft genutzt und nur notdürftig in Ordnung gebracht. Eine kleine Öllampe auf einem kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Bett und diverse Bücher und Pergamentrollen schlossen auf viele durchwachte Nächte.

Überall verstreut lagen dicke Bücher, Nachschlagewerke und dichtbeschriebene Pergamentrollen, standen Kerzenständer vollgetropft mit Wachs und mit herunter gebrannten Kerzen bestückt.

Ein Fenster suchte man in diesem Raum vergeblich und auch die Tür erkannte nur ein Eingeweihter.

Die Luft in diesem Raum war verbraucht, roch verräuchert und muffig.

Und doch war dieser Raum der einzige, in den es Prof. Snape immer wieder hinzog.

Hier fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen, hier konnte er ungestört arbeiten, fern von dem schulischen Leben, fern von anderen Plagen und Einflüssen von außen.

Sein Schritt verhielt vor dem großen Kamin, der in einer Ecke des Raumes eingelassen, trostlos und kalt wirkte.

Kein Feuer flackerte lustig in ihm, noch nicht einmal ein kleiner Berg Holz war eingeschichtet, der verriet dass der Kamin auch genutzt wurde.

Ein kleiner Lufthauch drang aus dem Inneren und Severus trat einen Schritt zurück.

Nur einen Augenblick später trat Prof. Mc Gonagall aus dem Kamin heraus ins Zimmer und blickte sich suchend um.

Da entdeckte sie Snape an der Wand neben dem Kamin stehen und ihr widerwillig entgegen blickend.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre, Minerva?", grummelte er wenig einladend.

Mc Gonagalls Blick fiel auf die Kugel und sie sah das Gesicht Dianeas in ihr.

„Werden Sie ihr helfen, Severus?", flüsterte die alte Hexe und blickte eindringlich auf den Mann vor sich.

„Nein. Sie muss es allein schaffen. Ich kann sie nicht der Gefahr aussetzen ein Spielball Malfoys oder Voldemorts zu werden. Und außerdem werde ich nicht mehr allzuviel Zeit in Hogwarts verbringen, sobald die Eule von Lucius zurück ist, beginnt meine Reise."

Severus wich dem anklagenden Blick Minervas aus.

„Es wird eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr, Severus. Seien Sie doch vernünftig. Es muss auch noch einen anderen Weg geben. Verdammt warum sind Sie nur immer so stur!", schimpfte sie, doch ihre Vorwürfe prallten an seiner abwehrenden Haltung ab.

Die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt stand er vor ihr und sein Blick zeigte in aller Deutlichkeit die Härte seines Entschlusses.

Und Minerva verstand endgültig – diesen Mann würde niemand von seinem gefassten Plan abbringen.

Mit traurigem Blick sah sie auf Snape und zurück auf Dianeas Bildnis in der Kugel.

„ Dann wünsche ich Ihnen alles Gute. Leben Sie wohl, Severus. Und mögen Sie diesen Schritt niemals bereuen müssen."

Zitternd hielt Minerva dem Mann die Hand zum Abschied entgegen.

Erstaunt, doch sichtlich gerührt ergriff Severus die Hand und drückte sie länger als nötig.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Minerva und ich weiß auch Ihre Sorge um mich zu schätzen. Aber Sie kennen mich lange genug, um meine Entscheidung zu respektieren."

Er ließ die Hand los und trat einen Schritt beiseite.

Mc Gonagall nickte noch einmal, was immer es auch bedeuten sollte und lenkte ihren Schritt zum Kamin zurück.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ sie noch einmal umsehen.

„Achten Sie bitte auf Dianea.", murmelte Snape, dann wandte er sich um und ging zurück zum großen Tisch, wo er kurz darauf erneut wie wild zu hantieren begann.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach endlosen Gängen und Fluren, Treppen aufwärts und abwärts, blieb Dianea endlich stehen, völlig außer Atem, und sah sich um.

Welches Stockwerk, welcher Flügel von Hogwarts musste das hier sein?

Unzählige Ritterrüstungen schmückten die Wände, unterbrochen von Wandgobelins erlesener Schönheit.

Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchteten spärlich den Gang und Dianea registrierte, dass nicht ein Fenster in die Wände eingelassen war, nicht ein Lichtstrahl auf den Boden fiel und die Luft modrig und verbraucht roch.

Eine eiskalte Hand griff nach Dianeas Herz und schnürte es ab, drohte die Angst sie in Panik versinken zu lassen.

Wo war sie?

Lauerte hier hinter der nächsten Biegung eine Gefahr?

Würde man sie hier vermuten und auch finden?

Langsam drang Nebel in ihr Hirn und gaukelte ihr vor was so nicht existierte.

Gleitende Schatten, verkrümmte Gestalten und Flüstern und Wispern.

Dianea begann wie Espenlaub zu zittern und schrie auf, als etwas Feuchtes sie am Arm berührte.

Doch nichts war zu sehen und schon glaubte die junge Frau den Verstand zu verlieren.

Kamen die Wände auf sie zu, verengte sich der Gang?

Doch Angst und Panik lähmten ihre Beine und Dianea stierte fassungslos in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war.

Nichts – absolut nichts.

Kein Gang, kein Weg.

Und die Rüstungen und Gobelins? Wo waren sie hin?

Alles verschwunden und nur noch die kahlen Wände schienen Dianea auszulachen.

Angstvoll begann die junge Frau zu schreien, ohne viel Hoffnung, von jemandem gehört zu werden.

„Hilfe! Hilfe, hört mich denn niemand?"

Sie rannte von einem Ende zum anderen und die Schritte wurden immer weniger. Die Wände kamen bedrohlich näher und schon am Rande des Wahnsinns hämmerte Dianea mit ihren Fäusten panisch an die Wand vor ihr.

Diese änderte plötzlich ihre Farbe, wurde rosarot und weich wie Watte.

Was passierte hier? Doch noch bei der Überlegung ging der nächste Schlag ins Leere und kippte Dianea haltlos nach vorn, wo sie schmerzhaft aufschlug und die Besinnung verlor.

„Dianea!"

Wie durch zähen Nebel hindurch hörte sie ihren Namen und spürte, wie jemand mit der Hand leicht auf ihre Wangen klopfte.

„Wie kommt sie nur hier herunter?", hörte Dianea die Stimme Prof. Mc Gonagalls hektisch flüstern.

Also irgendwo unten war sie, aber wo?

Langsam versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen und verspürte eine Schwellung im Gesicht, ihre Nase.

„Aua", nuschelte sie benommen.

„Na endlich. Komm schon Mädchen, mach die Augen auf."

Seine Stimme klang erleichtert und Dianea erkannte ein kleines Lächeln in seinem besorgten Gesicht.

Doch da war noch jemand, der sich nun über sie beugte.

Grünes Haar und eine freche Stupsnase – Tonks.

Was suchte die nun schon wieder hier?

Hing sie ihm nun ständig am Umhangzipfel?

Ein Gedanke der Dianea leicht verwirrte.

Nun mischte sich Prof. Mc Gonagall ein, doch in ihrem Gesicht stand außer der Sorge noch etwas anderes – Zorn.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Dianea? Wir glaubten Sie im Zaubertranklabor, aber nein – keiner da.

Eigentlich haben Sie es Peeves zu verdanken dass Sie gefunden wurden. Er hat Alarm geschlagen, weil sich jemand in diesem Gang aufgehalten hatte.

Normalerweise gibt es kein Entkommen von hier, ausgenommen man kennt die Gegebenheiten und den Geheimweg."

Fast konnte man meinen Rauch aus ihren Nasenlöchern aufsteigen zu sehen.

„Was ist das überhaupt für ein Gang? Erst waren Dinge da, die plötzlich verschwunden waren, die Wände bewegten sich und dann kam dieser Nebel und ich spürte mich nur noch fallen."

Noch leicht panisch blickte Dianea von Minerva zu ihm und zu Tonks, die neugierig ihre Stupsnase hervor reckte und ebenfalls das Geheimnis erfahren wollte.

„Nun", begann Minerva und wand sich unbehaglich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es überhaupt erzählen soll. Wollen Sie Dianea nicht erst einmal auf die Beine helfen?", fauchte sie den am Boden kauernden Mann an.

Und so packten zwei sanfte Hände zu und hoben Dianea hoch, noch fester zupackend, als er die junge Frau bedrohlich schwanken spürte.

Dianea griff erneut in den Umhang und suchte Halt, ließ sich an seine Brust fallen und stöhnte leise, als sie sich an ihrer lädierten Nase stieß.

„Sie kommen erst einmal zu Madam Pomfrey und lassen sich Ihre Nase heilen. Alles andere ist jetzt nicht so wichtig.", schnaubte Minerva, froh für eine Weile einer Antwort enthoben zu sein.

Nur Tonks zog eine beleidigte Schnute, sah sie sich doch betrogen um eine aufregende Neuigkeit von Hogwarts.

Dianea folgte ohne Proteste und sah dankbar zu ihm auf und als ihre Beine den Dienst versagten, nahm er sie und trug sie auf seinen Armen zum Krankenflügel.

Prof. Mc Gonagall schaute leicht pikiert und auch Tonks wirkte leicht angefressen.

Bald hatte der seltsame Zug den Krankenflügel erreicht und Dianea landete ohne große Widerstände in einem der Betten.

Madam Pomfrey nahm sich der, wie es sich herausstellte, angebrochenen Nase an und mit ein paar Heilsprüchen und einer Salbe war die Verletzung bald versorgt und geheilt.

„Ich werde mein Küken noch ein bisschen hier behalten. Nur zur Sicherheit. Wir werden es uns schon gemütlich machen, oder Dianea?", lachte die Medihexe.

Dianea grinste leicht betreten und schaute von einem zum anderen.

„Ach Prof. Mc Gonagall! Minerva. Ich mache Ihnen doch nur Kummer. Haben Sie es sich auch genau überlegt mir diesen verantwortungsvollen Posten zu überlassen?", murmelte die junge Frau aus ihren Kissen.

„Mehr als genau, Mädchen. Und es gibt keine Bessere als Dich.", flüsterte Minerva und schaute durchdringend in Dianeas Augen.

„Du weißt was du bereits geleistet hast und wir werden deine Hilfe auch weiterhin brauchen."

Leichte Röte zog über Dianeas Wangen nach diesen Worten des Lobes und sie blickte vorsichtig in sein Gesicht.

Doch auch dort erkannte sie nur Zustimmung für Minervas Worte und sie wandte sich beschämt ab.

„Ich werde mich nun um die Anderen kümmern. Es gibt noch einiges zu klären mit den Ordensmitgliedern. Lass dich gut pflegen, Dianea und dann sehen wir uns vielleicht morgen im Labor."

Damit rauschte sie hinaus, nicht ohne noch einen missbilligenden Blick auf Tonks und den Mann an ihrer Seite zu werfen.

„Nach diesem Blick müsstet ihr Beide die nächsten Patienten hier sein.", lachte Dianea und schaute spitzbübisch in die Runde.

Ihr Blick blieb an seinen Augen hängen.

„Weißt du denn nichts über diesen mysteriösen Gang, in dem ich gelandet bin?", fragend schaute sie ihn an und bat stumm um eine Antwort.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Bitte!", versuchte es Dianea erneut.

„Nein, das lass dir lieber von Prof. Mc Gonagall erklären. Ich bin sicherlich nicht kompetent genug und weiß auch nicht, ob es Minerva überhaupt Recht ist."

Etwas beleidigt drehte Dianea den Kopf zur Seite und schaute aus dem Fenster, hinaus in den Himmel.

Da kam ihr ein Gedanke und es sprudelte nur so aus ihr heraus.

„Sagst du mir wenigstens warum du mit Tonks so vertraut bist? Sie weicht nicht von deiner Seite und auch ihre Umarmungen lässt du dir gefallen, als müsse es so sein. Gehört ... Ihr zusammen?"

Zögernd kamen die letzten Worte über ihre Lippen und am liebsten würde sie die Antwort nun doch nicht hören wollen.

„Es war eine lange Zeit und es ist viel geschehen währenddessen. Ja, wir sind zusammen Tonks und ich. Ich hoffe, es schmerzt dich nicht zu sehr. Bist du denn wenigstens glücklich geworden in dieser Zeit?"

Leise klangen seine Worte durch den Raum .

Dianea schluckte, ehe sie hervor presste:

„Ich wünsche euch alles Gute für die Zukunft."

Enttäuschung lag in diesen wenigen Worten.

„Und du, Dianea? Konntest du dein Glück finden?"

Sacht strich er ihr eine vorwitzige Locke aus dem Gesicht, um einen Kontakt zu ihr herzustellen und drehte ihr Gesicht mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich herum.

Er sah den Schmerz in ihren Zügen und ahnte die Tränen, die sie vor ihm verbergen wollte.

Seine Augen suchten ihren Blick und hielten ihn fest.

„Dianea", flüsterte er.

Tonks war anstandshalber einige Schritte zurückgetreten und tat, als würde sie nichts hören und sehen.

Ihr Blick traf ihn unvorbereitet und heftig und schon blinkten die ersten vorwitzigen Tränen in den Augenwinkeln.

Dianea schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Er wird gehen und er wird sterben. Ich darf es nicht zulassen, zuviel ist noch ungeklärt. Zuviel noch ungesagt. Bitte, hilf mir nur noch einmal, den alten Zeiten zuliebe. Bitte!! Remus!!"

Doch Prof. Lupin schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.


	7. Chapter 7

_und wieder ein neues Kapitel, damit ihr bald up to date seid, LG -Severina_

**Laut rumorte es am nächsten Morgen durch das Zaubertranklabor von Hogwarts und Dianea verschaffte sich einen ersten Überblick über die gesamte Ausstattung ihrer zukünftigen Arbeitsstelle.**

**Trotz das ihr der Schreck noch in allen Gliedern steckte und das Erlebte und Gehörte sie stark beschäftigte, bat sie zur frühen Morgenstunde die Medihexe um Erlaubnis, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.**

**Schweren Herzens ließ Madam Pomfrey die junge Frau aus ihrer Obhut, doch sie glaubte auch ihre Beweggründe zu kennen.**

**Noch zu gut waren ihr die Vorkommnisse in Erinnerung, die während Dianeas Praktikumszeit auch sie selbst in Atem gehalten hatten.**

**Mit schnellen Schritten war die junge Frau hinab in die Kerker geeilt, so als würde sie erwartet. Unsichtbare Fäden zogen sie scheinbar von selbst vorwärts und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie mit klopfendem Herzen vor der Tür zu Prof. Snapes Büro, von wo aus es in sein privates Labor ging.**

**Sie erlaubte sich ein paar kurze Erinnerungen.**

**Wie oft hatte sie zitternd vor dieser Tür gestanden und überlegt, ob sie klopfen sollte oder doch lieber gleich wieder verschwinden.**

**Es war die Angst vor diesem Mann, der sie beben ließ und die Angst, welche Gemeinheiten er sich für sie hatte einfallen lassen.**

**Was würde sie dafür geben, heute an diese Tür klopfen zu können und sein mürrisches „Herein" zu vernehmen. Ein einziger Blick in seine dunklen Augen schien ihr verlockender als der größte Lohn.**

**Doch traurig senkte sie für einen Moment den Kopf, als ihr klar wurde, dass er nicht hinter dieser Tür auf sie wartete und auch nicht mit seinen schwarzen Augen auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken würde.**

**Vielleicht hörte Dianea nie mehr sein „Herein", das immer klang als knurrte ein Hund hinter dem dicken Holz.**

**Entschlossen, stärker zu sein als der Schmerz, drückte die junge Frau energisch die Klinke herab und wunderte sich nur kurz, das die Tür sich auch öffnete.**

**Denn eigentlich hatte sie erwartet ohne ein Passwort keinen Zutritt zu bekommen zum Heiligtum des Tränkemeisters.**

**Doch gleich darauf stürmte Dianea zielstrebig in den Raum hinein und kicherte leise, als sie in „Snape – Manier" die Tür laut ins Schloss knallen ließ.**

**Das wollte sie schon immer einmal tun.**

**Der Schlag hätte sie fast getroffen, denn ein leises „Guten Morgen" hallte durch den Raum. Dianea sah fassungslos in ein fremdes Gesicht und wandte sich bereits um, die Klinke in der Hand, und wollte das Büro wieder verlassen.**

**Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf.**

**Sie wollte das Feld räumen??**

**Nein!! – schließlich waren es nun ihre Räume, ihre neue Arbeitsstätte, und niemand durfte sich unaufgefordert darin aufhalten.**

**Kurz straffte sie ihre Gestalt, drehte sich langsam um und meinte freundlich:**

„**Guten Morgen. Sie entschuldigen, aber bitte was machen Sie in meinem Büro?"**

**Der fremde Mann lächelte Dianea freundlich entgegen.**

„**Oh, dann müssen Sie Miss Baxter sein, oder?"**

„**Ja, genau. Und wer sind Sie?", fragte Dianea ihrerseits.**

„**Gestatten, Cornelius van Haagen, derzeitiger Zaubertranklehrer in Hogwarts und momentan Nutzer dieses Büros. Doch sein Sie versichert, dass ich noch heute den Platz frei machen werde für Sie. Bin schon dabei, meine Habseligkeiten zusammenzusuchen und Ihnen diesen Raum zu überlassen", meinte der Mann mit einem lustigen Zwinkern.**

„**Lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit, Mr. van Haagen. Ich werde solange in das Labor gehen und dort nach dem Rechten sehen."**

**Dianea wollte eigentlich die Ruhe dieser Räume genießen, wollte nach Spuren von Severus suchen und sich mit Sorgfalt auf ihre zukünftige Arbeit vorbereiten.**

**Und nun fand sie hier diesen Mann, der sich als der unfähige Nachfolger von Prof. Snape herausstellte.**

**Es war zum Verzweifeln und so flog an diesem Morgen bereits die zweite Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.**

**Ruhe umfing sie und Dianea lehnte sich dankbar an das harte Holz der Tür, ihre Blicke schweiften durch den doch ziemlich winzigen Raum und sie sog das besondere Aroma, welches in der Luft lag tief in sich hinein.**

**Alles wirkte, als wäre Severus nur mal eben zur Tür hinaus gegangen und käme jeden Augenblick zurück.**

**Seine Aura schien fast noch greifbar und Dianea glaubte einen leichten Duft seines Rasierwassers zu spüren.**

**Wo mag er jetzt sein und ging es ihm auch wirklich gut? War er in Sicherheit, oder wollte Minerva sie nur beruhigen?**

**Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht traf sie erneut die Wahrheit und eine eisige Faust bohrte sich in ihre Magengrube, das Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sie begann zu zittern.**

**War er jetzt vielleicht in diesem Moment schon bei Lord Voldemort?**

**Denn dass Lucius Malfoy es arrangiert hatte Severus erneut in die Reihen des Dunklen Lords treten zu lassen, war Dianea völlig klar.**

**Und sie ahnte auch seine Motive – Rache.**

**Rache dafür, dass Snape den Meister und seine Sache einst verraten hatte.**

**Rache dafür, dass Draco vor dem Lord versagte.**

**Rache dafür, dass er immer noch lebte.**

**Malfoy würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um den Hass des Meisters auf seinen ehemaligen Zaubertrankbrauer zu schüren.**

**Er würde dafür sorgen, dass Snape diesen Besuch nicht überlebte.**

**Und dann wäre seine Zeit gekommen.**

**Dianea konnte bei dieser Vorstellung kaum noch atmen.**

**War sie dazu verdammt hilflos zuzusehen wie Severus in sein Verderben lief?**

**Fieberhaft arbeitete ihr Verstand, versuchte sie eine Lösung zu finden, ihm zu helfen. Jedoch – sie sah keine Möglichkeit.**

**Außer..., Dianeas Gesicht überzog sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.**

**Ja, das wäre der einzige Weg!!!**

**Es klopfte und die junge Frau erschrak, hatte sie doch noch immer die Tür im Rücken und spürte die Vibration der Schläge.**

**Energisch öffnete sie, es konnte ja nur der Tränkelehrer sein, doch sie blickte in ein liebes Gesicht, das ihr betreten entgegensah.**

„**Komm rein, Remus. Schön dich zu sehen", und sie trat beiseite und ließ den Mann herein.**

**Mit unverhohlener Neugier sah sich Prof. Lupin um.**

„**Es hat sich seit damals nicht viel verändert", meinte er.**

„**Mmpf", antwortete Dianea nur, die plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals verspürte.**

**Wie oft hatte sie hier nächtelang mit Severus getüftelt und gebraut, verzweifelt und neue Hoffnung geschöpft. Auch wenn er ständig an ihr etwas zum Maulen und Verbessern fand, stets grummelte und sein Blick sie hätte in den Boden versinken lassen müssen – sie vermisste ihn!!!**

**Remus ahnte ihre Verfassung und strich ihr sacht über einen Arm.**

**Worte waren hier fehl am Platz.**

**Was sollte er der jungen Frau auch sagen? Es wird alles wieder gut? Er kommt zurück?**

**Er brauchte nicht zu lügen, denn man konnte ihr nichts mehr vormachen. **

**Sie kannte die Wahrheit und würde lernen müssen mit ihr zu leben, wie hart sie auch sein sollte.**

„**Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie es dir heute geht", murmelte der Mann und schaute angestrengt zur Seite. Ihr in die Augen zu sehen hätte er in diesem Moment nicht gekonnt.**

**Doch Dianea ignorierte seine stumme Frage und es klang etwas spitz, als sie meinte:**

„**Ich vermisse deinen ständigen Anhang heute"**

**Remus hob verwundert seine Augenbrauen.**

„**Hat es dich so sehr getroffen?"**

**Aber die junge Frau hörte zwischen den Worten heraus, dass er lieber gefragt hätte, ob sie eifersüchtig wäre.**

**Nachdenklich hörte sie in sich hinein.**

**War sie eifersüchtig? Hat es sie getroffen, dass Remus nicht mehr frei war?**

„**Hör mal Remus. Es war schon ein kleiner Schreck für mich, dass du nun nicht mehr alleine bist, aber ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, falls du mich das fragen wolltest. An meinen Gefühlen hat sich bis heute nichts geändert. Du bist noch immer der beste Freund für mich und ich werde mich auch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass Tonks jetzt zu dir gehört, auch wenn ihr ein recht seltsames Paar seid. Doch mein Herz gehört auch heute noch Severus, obwohl ich keinen Schritt weiter bin wie damals. Aber sei es drum, es wäre einfach schön, wenn du weiterhin für mich da sein könntest."**

**Dianea schaute bittend zu dem großen Mann empor und Remus trat einen Schritt vor, nahm Dianea sanft in den Arm und drückte sie an sich.**

„**Jetzt ist mir leichter!", lachte Remus mit seinem jungenhaften Charme und nur ganz kurz beneidete Dianea Tonks ein wenig.**

„**Hast du Mr. van Haagen schon gesehen?", grinste sie und wand sich aus der Umarmung. „Der soll doch total überlastet sein und kaum was auf die Reihe kriegen"**

„**Cornelius ist nicht schlecht, schließlich nimmt Dumbledore nicht jeden, aber er ist einfach ein bisschen überfordert. Schließlich ist Hogwarts nicht mehr das, was es vor ein paar Jahren noch war. Nach dem Tod Dumbledores und durch das Fehlen Snapes war es für die Anderen nicht einfach, den Schulalltag aufrecht zu erhalten.**

**Man war froh, als Severus endlich rehabilitiert wurde und hoffte, er würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Doch du kennst ihn schließlich und seinen Dickkopf, er zeigte Stolz, aber auch Verletzlichkeit und wir waren schon dankbar, dass er wieder für den Orden arbeitete."**

**In Remus Stimme klang unterschwellig die Angst mit um seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden und das berührte Dianea seltsam.**

„**Du kennst Cornelius van Haagen persönlich?", fragte sie perplex.**

**Da musste Remus grinsen und mit sichtlichem Vergnügen gab er Dianea die Antwort.**

„**Cornelius ist mein Schwager, der Mann meiner Schwester. Er ist aufgrund meiner Empfehlung hier"**

**Jetzt war es an Dianea, sprachlos auf den Mann zu blicken und leicht betreten zu lächeln.**

„**Oh, Fettnäpfchen ich komme"**

„**Manchmal ist der gute Cornelius wirklich etwas gestresst und hat Schwierigkeiten alles zu koordinieren. Aber lassen wir jetzt das Thema. Ich wollte dich auch nicht von deiner Arbeit abhalten. Sehen wir uns nachher beim Frühstück?", und ohne die Antwort abzuwarten stürmte er aus dem Labor.**

**Nachdenklich blieb Dianea zurück.**

**Es ist wirklich nichts mehr so wie es mal war auf Hogwarts und traurig dachte sie an die schönen Zeiten ihres Praktikums.**

**Was gäbe sie darum, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.**

**Seufzend wandte sich Dianea dem Labortisch zu und schon bald ertönte das wohlbekannte Geklapper von Glasflaschen, Phiolen und Schalen und wenig später wogten dicke Dämpfe durch den Raum.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Das süffisante Lächeln konnte nicht breiter sein und die kalte Stimme schleuderte die Verachtung des Besitzers heraus. **

„**Sieh an, sieh an, der verloren geglaubte Sohn kehrt in den Schoß der Familie zurück. Der Dunkle Lord ist schon ganz begierig darauf dich begrüßen zu können"**

**Malfoys Gesicht spiegelte Wut und Abscheu wieder, doch er sparte sich weitere Worte, da er wusste dass der Meister bereits ungeduldig auf seinen Gast wartete.**

**Herrisch packte er den Mann neben sich am Oberarm und schon im nächsten Augenblick waren sie ins Nichts appariert.**

**Der von den Fackeln stark geschwärzte Raum hatte bereits viele Besucher und ein emsiges Flüstern und Tuscheln kroch durch die Menge.**

**Als man die beiden Neuankömmlinge erkannte, erstarb für einen Moment das Stimmengewirr und machte einer erdrückenden Stille Platz.**

**Viele zeigten mit Fingern auf die Beiden und schon bald erwachte das Gemurmel erneut, als plötzlich alle Anwesenden verstummten und sich in den Staub zu ihren Füßen warfen.**

**Der Dunkle Lord war in den Raum getreten und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sich seine Anhänger unterwürfig am Boden versuchten seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu entziehen.**

**Doch sein Blick fiel einzig auf die beiden Gestalten, die es wagten stehen zu bleiben.**

„**Mein lieber Lucius", begrüßte er seinen Todesser, „wie ich sehe hast du ein Gastgeschenk für mich" und sein meckerndes Gelächter flog über die gebeugten Rücken der Anderen hinweg.**

**Keiner wagte es, neugierig den Kopf zu heben, wollte er nicht Angriffsfläche für einen Fluch bieten.**

**Das Grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war und gab eine hassverzerrte Maske frei.**

„**So, der Verräter persönlich. Du traust dich noch in meine Nähe?", zischte seine Stimme gefährlich und er riss dem Mann neben Malfoy die Kapuze vom Gesicht.**

**Das schwarze Haar knisterte leicht, als der Stoff darüber hinweg glitt.**

**Mit starrem Blick schauten die schwarzen Augen auf ihr Gegenüber und jede Regung schien aus dem Gesicht gewischt.**

**Stolz stand er vor dem Meister und blickte ihm fest entgegen.**

**Ein harter Schlag traf ihn unvorbereitet von hinten und eine Stimme zischelte:**

„**Wirf dich gefälligst vor dem Meister in den Staub, du Nichtswürdiger!", und Malfoy schlug erneut zu, sodass Snape der Länge lang hinschlug.**

**Ein gackerndes Gelächter folgte ihm, gekrönt von einem schnell nachgeschleuderten „Crucio".**

**Die Schmerzen rasten mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper und schienen ihn von innen zu verbrennen.**

**Schon schmeckte er den Staub zwischen seinen Zähnen und begannen seine Augen zu tränen, da endlich löste der Dunkle Lord den Fluch.**

**Schwer atmend blieb Snape auf dem Bauch liegen, die Augen geschlossen und sammelte neue Kräfte.**

**Er hatte geahnt dass ihn die Rache des Meisters treffen würde, man ihn nicht mit offenen Armen empfing, doch nun zählte nur eines – überleben.**

„**Steh auf, ich will in dein verlogenes Gesicht sehen, du alter Giftpanscher!", höhnte die Stimme Voldemorts.**

„**Erhebt euch, meine Treuen und seht zu was ich mit einem Verräter mache. Und lasst es euch eine Lehre sein!", forderte er seine Todesser auf und alles erhob sich, schaute in die Mitte und jeder freute sich nur über die Tatsache, dass es nicht ihn selbst getroffen hatte.**

**Alle wussten mehr oder weniger gut, das die Rache des Dunklen Lords grausam war und manchmal auch tödlich!**

**Langsam, um Haltung bemüht, richtete sich Severus Snape auf und blickte Voldemort fast aufsässig mitten ins Gesicht. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es und unter Anstrengung versuchte Snape den Schutzmantel um seine Gedanken enger zu ziehen.**

„**Ich weiß nicht was mich mehr beeindruckt, dein Mut oder deine Dummheit, dich noch einmal in meine Nähe zu wagen. Aber du warst schon immer unberechenbar in deinen Handlungen. Sag mir warum ich dich eigentlich nicht gleich umbringen soll!"**

**Voldemort spuckte seine Worte Snape regelrecht vor die Füße, verpackt in Verachtung und Überheblichkeit.**

„**Vielleicht könnte ich Euch noch von Nutzen sein!", meinte Snape völlig emotionslos.**

**Ein lautes hässliches Lachen ertönte, doch ungerührt blickte Prof. Snape weiter auf sein Gegenüber.**

„**Du Narr! Was willst du mir denn nützlich sein? Der Tod hätte dich hinwegraffen sollen, doch die kleine Baxter ist eine verdammt schlaue Hexe. Du bist eigentlich völlig uninteressant, mein lieber Severus. Was hättest du werden können in meinen Reihen, wie einen Sohn habe ich dich behandelt, dich damals aufgenommen und dir eine Familie gegeben. Und dein Dank? Verrat!!"**

**Voldemorts Stimme war voller Zorn und dröhnte über die Menge.**

**Hasserfüllt hob er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Snape. Alles hielt den Atem an und in Malfoys Augen blitzte es kurz auf.**

**Doch was dann folgte, damit hatte keiner gerechnet.**

**Wie ein Spielball flog Snape über die Menge, knallte an die Wand und blieb bewegungslos in einem Meter Höhe an den Steinen hängen.**

**Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen Ketten und schlangen sich um den wehrlosen Körper des Professors.**

**Entsetzen stand in seinen Augen und er erkannte die Aussichtslosigkeit seiner momentanen Lage.**

**Schmerzhaft bohrte sich das kalte Metall in sein Fleisch und bei jeder Bewegung zogen sich die Ketten enger um seinen Körper.**

**Die schwarze Menge teilte sich und gab den Durchgang für ihren Meister frei.**

**Höhnisch blickte Voldemort zu seinem Gefangenen hoch.**

„**Eigentlich hast du es nur meiner übergroßen Güte zu verdanken, dass ich dich nicht gleich mit einem Avada Kedavra ausgelöscht habe. Aber ich leide heute etwas an meiner sadistischen Ader und so ein wenig Abschreckung für meine Anhänger ist nicht schlecht!"**

**Meckerndes Gelächter traf den Mann in den Ketten und Snape schaute hinab in zwei eiskalte graue Augen und in ein Gesicht das überzogen war mit einem hochmütigen selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.**

„**Du wirst hier hängen und uns bei jedem Treffen als Warnung dienen, solange bis dein fauliges Fleisch den Ratten vor die Füße fällt", spie Lucius ihm entgegen.**

**Snape wandte sich an Voldemort und meinte mit leiser unbeteiligter Stimme:**

„**Warum hört Ihr mich nicht wenigstens an. Ich hatte Euch ein kleines Willkommensgeschenk mitgebracht."**

**Aufhorchend reckte Voldemort den Hals.**

„**Wo ist es?"**

„**In meinem Umhang", antwortete Severus.**

**Der Dunkle Lord stieß Malfoy in die Rippen und blaffte ihn an: **

„**Los, geh schon und hole mir das Betreffende"**

**Malfoy trat an die Wand heran und griff mit sichtlichem Unbehagen in Snapes Umhang, zögernd packte er etwas und zog seine Hand schnell wieder heraus.**

**In seiner Hand lag eine winzig kleine Phiole, gefüllt mit einer leuchtend – grünen Substanz.**

„**Was soll das Interessantes sein, dass ich dich dafür anhöre?", ranzte Voldemort den Mann in den Ketten an, doch man hörte unverhohlene Neugierde in den Worten.**

**Snape schaute abwartend in die Runde und schließlich auf den Dunkeln Lord, ehe er leise antwortete.**

„**Das ist MORTIFERUM – DER TODESTRANK!"**

**Alle, einschließlich Voldemort erstarrten.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seit drei Tagen braute Dianea bereits in Snapes Labor alle benötigten Tränke, Heilsubstanzen und Tinkturen, rührte Salben zusammen und sortierte mehrmals am Tag die Zutaten im Vorratsraum.**

**Eine innere Unruhe hatte sie erfasst und ohne Arbeit glaubte sie den Verstand zu verlieren.**

**Noch immer nichts!**

**Wie bereits vor 10 Minuten verhielt sie ihren Schritt am hochgelegenen Kerkerfenster und suchte jeden Zentimeter ab, als könnte sie etwas übersehen haben.**

**Ein leises Klopfen schreckte sie auf und lauter als beabsichtigt rief sie: „Herein!"**

„**Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Miss Baxter, aber ich benötigte für meinen Unterricht eine bestimmte Zutat, die ich leider bei mir nicht finden kann. Hätten Sie vielleicht...?", nuschelte Cornelius van Haagen von der Tür her.**

„**Kommen Sie rein. Was brauchen Sie denn so wichtiges?", fragte Dianea nun etwas leiser. Sie wollte ja nicht als unhöflich gelten und zum zweiten Schreckgespenst der Kerker werden.**

**Sich neugierig umschauend kam der Angesprochene näher und stellte sich neben Dianea an den Labortisch. **

„**Sie haben schöne Hände, wissen Sie das?", meinte van Haagen plötzlich.**

„**Ja!", meinte Dianea spitz. „Noch was? Ich denke Sie brauchen eine wichtige Zutat", ihre Stimme klang scharf wie die Spitze einer Nadel.**

„**Ähm, ja...also ich benötige ½ Unze getrocknete Drachenleber. In meinem Vorratsschrank kann ich sie leider nicht finden."**

**Seine Worte klangen reichlich distanziert und ein klein wenig beleidigt, doch dieser Umstand war der jungen Frau herzlich egal.**

**Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie zu ihrem Schränkchen, entnahm ihm eine kleine Dose und wog genau ½ Unze des Inhalts ab, überreichte es dem wartenden Tränkelehrer und schob ihn energisch in Richtung Tür.**

„**Sie entschuldigen, aber ich habe zu tun. Auf Wiedersehen", und damit knallte sie laut die Tür hinter ihm zu.**

**Sie konnte es nicht verhehlen, dass ihr dieser Mensch total unsympathisch war und sie ihn lieber von hinten sah.**

**Wenn sie es vermeiden konnte, ging sie van Haagen am liebsten aus dem Weg.**

**Besagter Tränkelehrer stand mit gemischten Gefühlen hinter der Labortür und schüttelte den Kopf. **

**Diese Frau besaß Temperament und das gefiel ihm. Außerdem war sie vom Fach und konnte ihm sicherlich auch noch von Nutzen sein.**

**Das sie eine kleine Kratzbürste war, damit konnte man leben. Schließlich hatte er schon mehr als eine gezähmt.**

**Bei diesen Erinnerungen stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.**

**Der sonst etwas beschränkte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand und machte für einen kurzen Moment einem sadistischen Zug Platz.**

**Doch gleich darauf legte sich wieder maskengleich der einfältige Ausdruck über seine Züge und mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln verließ er das Büro.**

**Dianea unterdessen eilte zum –zigsten Mal ans Kerkerfenster, um enttäuscht festzustellen dass noch immer nichts zu erblicken war.**

**Unruhe hatte sie fest im Griff und Dianea konnte kaum noch klar denken.**

**Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und der Glaskolben in ihrer Faust ergoss seinen Inhalt auf den Boden.**

**Fast schon zornig stellte sie den Kolben zurück in den Ständer, riss sich den Umhang herunter und warf ihn achtlos über den Tisch.**

**Mit Schwung öffnete sie die Labortür, ergriff ihre Jacke und eilte zum Ausgang.**

**Dort erinnerte sie sich noch an etwas, holte ihren Zauberstab hervor, verschloss die Labortür und mit einem Schlenker versiegelte sie diese magisch.**

„**Kunigunde!"**

**In Erinnerung an ihre geliebte Eule hatte sie dieses Passwort benutzt, dass auch sicherlich nicht so leicht zu brechen wäre.**

**Eiligen Schrittes hastete Dianea die Treppe hinauf in die Eingangshalle, wandte sich zum großen Portal und stolperte fast die Treppe hinab.**

**Einige Meter weiter blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch. Allmählich beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag und auch ihre Gedanken schlugen keinen Salto mehr.**

**Gemäßigten Tempos spazierte sie nun in Richtung großes Eingangstor und verließ das Hogwartsgelände.**

**Die frische Luft und die Stille der Natur gaben ihr die innere Ruhe zurück und so lenkte Dianea ihre Schritte nach Hogsmeade.**

**Ihr war es plötzlich nach einem Butterbier zumute und sie begann zu schmunzeln.**

**Der Weg führte eine kurze Strecke durch waldiges Gebiet und sie genoß das Singen der Vögel und den Duft nach Holz und Tannennadeln.**

**Dianea sah bereits die ersten Häuser von Hogsmeade, als ein knackendes Geräusch ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.**

**Eigentlich glaubte sie nur an ein Tier, welches über trockenes Geäst sprang und es dabei zerbrach.**

**Doch ungläubig schaute Dianea nun auf ihr Gegenüber und im ersten Schreck fehlten ihr die Worte.**

„**Hallo, Dianea. Schön, dich mal wiederzusehen", ölte eine kalte Stimme.**

**Im ersten Moment sträubten sich der jungen Frau die Nackenhaare und sie überlegte fieberhaft ob es besser wäre die Flucht anzutreten.**

**Immer näher kam die Gestalt und stand plötzlich dicht vor Dianea, so dass diese den aufdringlichen Duft nach Lavendel wahrnahm, ein Duft, der ihr Übelkeit verursachte und Erinnerungen aufbrechen ließ an eine schmerzhafte Zeit.**

„**Lucius", flüsterte sie.**

„**Aber Mädchen, etwa Angst vor dem guten Lucius, dem Vertrauten aus alten Tagen ?", spottete er und ergriff Dianeas Kinn.**

**Sein Daumen strich leicht über die Stelle auf ihrer Wange, an der sein Schlag eine winzige Narbe hinterlassen hatte.**

**Dianea bog ihren Kopf aus seiner Berührung und erntete damit einen bösen Blick.**

„**Du hast nach mir verlangt. Komm zur Sache, ich habe nicht viel Zeit!", blaffte Malfoy die junge Frau barsch an.**

**Erst stotternd, dann immer flüssiger schilderte Dianea ihm ihr Anliegen, brachte auf den Punkt was sie von Lucius Malfoy erwartete.**

**Sein Ausdruck wandelte sich von belustigt über beleidigt zu aufhorchend bis schließlich hin zu einem süffisanten Grinsen.**

**In seinem Blick brannte ein satanisches Feuer und er packte Dianea hart bei den Hüften.**

„**Na dann lass uns mal gleich die Sache beginnen, ehe ich es mir vielleicht wieder überlege. Das könnte ein Spaß werden!"**

**Und ehe Dianea recht zum Überlegen kam, waren Beide mit einem leisen „Plopp" wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.**

**Fortsetzung folgt!!!!!!**

_mal ein klitzekleines...na ihr wisst schon ;D ??????_


	8. Chapter 8

_lest nun auf was sich Dianea eingelassen hat und ob ihr Einfall wirklich den gewünschten Effekt hat, viel Vergnügen wünscht Severina_

**Noch immer starrte die wogende schwarze Masse zu dem in Ketten hängenden Mann empor, blickte Voldemort ungläubig zwischen der kleinen Phiole und Snape hin und her.**

**„Woher soll ich wissen ob du mich nicht wieder betrügen willst?", flüsterte der Dunkle Lord gefährlich leise.**

**Snape schaute mit verschlagendem Augenaufschlag zu ihm herunter und antwortete ebenso leise :**

**„Soll ich es probieren?"**

**„Moliere!", brüllte Voldemort über die Menge hinweg und ein kleiner verschüchtert wirkender Mann trat zaghaft aus der Reihe der Todesser.**

**Die kalten Augen des Meisters trafen ihn und ließen den Mann nichts Gutes ahnen.**

**„Tritt an meine Seite, Moliere", befahl Voldemort, ein Ausbund an Hässlichkeit und Grausamkeit, dem Mann und öffnete vorsichtig die Phiole.**

**Dem kleinen Mann stand die Todesangst im Gesicht, doch wagte er nicht sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu entfernen.**

**Seine Augen hingen teils ängstlich teils gebannt an der kleinen Glasflasche und er beobachtete seinen Meister, wie er seinen Zeigefinger mit der leuchtend grünen Flüssigkeit benetzte. Nicht mehr als ein Tropfen lag auf der Kuppe des Fingers, den Voldemort dem verdutzen Mann gnadenlos in den Mund rammte.**

**Ein kurzes ungläubiges Staunen lag auf seinem Gesicht, dann sank der Mann lautlos neben dem Dunklen Lord in den Staub.**

**Er war tot – ohne Fluch, ohne Qualen, ohne irgendeine Regung.**

**Sein Leben war erloschen – lautlos wie die Flamme einer Kerze.**

**Unruhe schlich sich durch die Reihen der Todesser und nährte die Angst, jeder könnte der Nächste sein in Voldemorts tödlichem Spiel.**

**Ein Leuchten lag auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords, als er die Phiole fast zärtlich wie ein Kind streichelte und vor sich hin murmelte.**

**„Endlich – die Macht ist mein! Auf diesen Moment habe ich mein ganzes jämmerliches Leben lang gewartet."**

**Zischend wandte er sich an Snape, der die letzten Minuten teilnahmslos verfolgt hatte und keinerlei Regung in seinem Gesicht zeigte.**

**„Wieviel von diesem Trank hast du gebraut, alter Giftmischer?"**

**„Nur diese eine Phiole, mein Lord", antwortete Snape wahrheitsgemäß.**

**„Ich will mehr, ich brauche mehr!!", brüllte Voldemort fast hysterisch und packte Snape wild am Bein, welches ihm genau vor seinen Augen hing.**

**„Euer Wunsch wird mir Befehl sein, mein Lord", schleimte Snape, doch niemand sah das kurze Aufleuchten in seinen schwarzen Augen. „Aber in meiner gegenwärtigen Situation..."**

**Voldemort schlug lässig mit seinem Zauberstab durch die Luft und im nächsten Moment stürzte der Zaubertrankmeister schmerzhaft zu Boden.**

**Mit leicht verzogenem Gesicht erhob sich Snape und blieb abwartend stehen, den Blick nicht von seinem Gegenüber wendend.**

**„Na gut, Snape. Du hast mich fast überzeugt dass deine Absichten mir erneut zu dienen ehrlich gemeint sind. Doch lass dir gesagt sein, ein klitzekleiner Fehler, ein Vergehen so nichtig es auch sein mag, hat deinen sofortigen Tod zur Folge. Ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen, jede Bewegung, jeden Handgriff verfolgen und darauf warten dass deine Hände beginnen zu zittern, dass sich der Schweiß auf deiner Stirn zu Bächen vereint und du dir wünschst nie zu mir zurückgekommen zu sein. Doch bis dahin rate ich dir nur eines – braue diesen Todestrank um dein eigenes Leben willen. ICH WILL DIESEN MORTIFERUM!!"**

**Emotionslos verfolgte Snape die Worte des Dunklen Lords und hatten ihn diese zu Tode erschreckt, so besaß er die Gabe es perfekt zu verbergen.**

**Nicht ein Muskel zuckte in seinem Gesicht und seine Gestalt war wie stets hoch aufgerichtet und stolz.**

**Nur kurz streifte ihn das kalte und zynische Lächeln Malfoys, der dem Disput mit großer Aufmerksamkeit gefolgt war. Bot sich ihm doch noch immer die Möglichkeit, seinen Widersacher auf Nimmerwiedersehen loszuwerden.**

**Snape erkannte den Hass in den Augen seines ehemaligen Freundes und Mitstreiters und eine leise Beklemmung erfüllte tief im Inneren sein Herz. Malfoy war in seiner Planung ein unberechenbarer Faktor und konnte die ganze Sache noch zum Kippen bringen.**

**Hier hieß es äußerste Vorsicht und mehr Malfoy als Voldemort im Auge zu behalten.**

**Mit stoischer Gelassenheit wandte sich Prof. Snape zurück in Voldemorts Aufmerksamkeit und so entging ihm, wie Malfoys Lächeln in ein süffisantes Grinsen überging. Dieses Grinsen hätte alle Alarmglocken bei Snape schellen lassen, aber so sprach er leise und unbeteiligt zu Voldemort:**

**„Mein Lord, ich werde das Vertrauen, welches in mich gesetzt wird, nicht missbrauchen. „**

**Überflüssige Worte waren Snape fremd und so beließ er es bei diesen wenigen.**

**Er wusste was auf dem Spiel stand – sein Leben – und er war bemüht es auch nicht aufzugeben.**

**Aber sein Plan stand fest, durchdacht bis in jede Kleinigkeit, und sollten es die Umstände erfordern so würde er ohne Zögern sein Leben opfern um anderes Leben damit zu retten.**

**Einen winzigen Augenblick lang erschien ihm Dianeas Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge, doch unwirsch scheuchte er es davon.**

**Emotionen hatten bei dieser Mission nichts zu suchen und so begrub er jede menschliche Regung tief in seinem Innersten.**

**Snape war klar, einen falschen Gedanken zum falschen Zeitpunkt und er hätte sein Leben verwirkt.**

**Der Dunkle Lord würde ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen und nur dem Umstand, dass er den Todestrank „Mortiferum" als Präsent dabei hatte, verdankte er dass er noch am Leben war.**

**„Wo werde ich mein Labor aufbauen, mein Lord?", fragte Snape leise.**

**„Folge mir!"**

**„Räumt diesen Unrat hier zur Seite und schert euch an eure Pflichten!", brüllte Voldemort in die Reihen seiner Anhänger und deutete verächtlich auf den toten Moliere.**

**Ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzuwenden packte der Dunkle Lord Snape am Ärmel und zog ihn hastigen Schrittes mit sich.**

**Der Raum tief unter dem Haus wirkte schmutzig und unbenutzt und die vereinzelten Kerzen an den Wänden spendeten nur spärlich Helligkeit.**

**Bei jedem Schritt wirbelte der Staub in kleinen Wolken auf und legte sich schwer auf die Lunge. Das Atmen wurde zur Qual und jeder Staubkrümel reizte zum Husten.**

**Fenster gab es in diesem Raum nicht, nur kleine Öffnungen im Mauerwerk ließen ein wenig Luft hinein.**

**Snape inspizierte die Ausstattung.**

**Regale, vollgefüllt mit Glasflaschen und Gläsern, mit Phiolen und Dosen, ließen sein Zaubertrankbrauerherz höher schlagen. Es fanden sich Zutaten und Ingredienzen, wovon andere Trankbrauer nur träumen konnten.**

**Selbst der Kessel war nach modernsten Normen gefertigt und ließ keine Wünsche offen.**

**In einer dunklen Ecke erahnte man fast nur eine Schlafgelegenheit, welche wohl schon sehr lange keinen Gast mehr hatte.**

**Schmuddelig und verstaubt lag dort unordentlich eine Decke auf der Matratze, ein Kissen fehlte gänzlich. Diese Lagerstätte lud nicht gerade zum Ruhen ein und es würde auch keinen verwundern, wenn sich unter dem Bett plötzlich eine Ratte gezeigt hätte.**

**Prof. Snapes Blicke schweiften lange durch den Raum und Voldemort verfolgte jede Regung und jedes Muskelzucken des Tränkemeisters.**

**„Willkommen daheim, Snape!", meinte der Dunkle Lord mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und sein kaltes hohles Lachen hallte von der Decke wider.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dianeas Magen rebellierte gegen diese Art des Reisens, doch lieber wäre sie an ihrem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt, als diesem Mann nur die kleinste Regung**

**zu zeigen.**

**Hatte sie für Malfoy irgendwann einmal Vertrautsein und Freundschaft gefühlt, so waren es jetzt nur noch Hass und Verachtung. Doch sie brauchte ihn im Moment, dringend sogar, und so stellte sie alle Gefühle und Empfindungen beiseite und versuchte sich mit diesem Menschen zu arrangieren.**

**„Bring mich zu ihm, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!", fauchte Dianea leicht gereizt. Angst und innere Unruhe machten sich breit.**

**Tat sie das Richtige, oder war sie im Begriff, den Fehler ihres Lebens zu machen?**

**„Gemach, meine Liebe. Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist Forderungen zu stellen. Vergiss nicht, du wolltest etwas von mir", wie schmutziges Öl rannen seine Worte an Dianea herunter.**

**„Ja, entschuldige bitte", murmelte die junge Frau, die schwer an diesen Worten kaute.**

**Wäre sie ihm doch am liebsten mitten in dieses fiese Grinsen gesprungen.**

**„Wenn du so ungeduldig bist, dann lass uns gehen. Aber noch kurz ein paar Worte. Du wirst dich zurückhalten und nur sprechen, wenn du gefragt wirst. Zügele dein vorlautes Mundwerk , denn der Zauberstab steckt dem Dunkeln Lord sehr locker."**

**Malfoy packte sie erneut und betrat mit Dianea das Haus, welches inmitten eines alten Friedhofes stand und einem bereits von außen das Fürchten lehrte.**

**Es hatte zu nieseln begonnen und bereits die wenigen Meter zum Eingang reichten, um Dianeas dünne Kleidung zu durchnässen. Gänsehaut überzog ihre nackten Arme und sie konnte nicht sagen, ob Angst oder Kälte der Auslöser waren.**

**Im Haus schlug der jungen Frau abgestandene Luft, vermengt mit dem Geruch nach Moder, Fäulnis und Tod, entgegen und verursachte ihr Übelkeit.**

**Die Stufen der ausgetretenen Holztreppe knarrten bei jedem Schritt und übertönten damit das laute Schlagen des Herzens der jungen Frau. Das Rauschen in den Ohren nahm bei jedem Meter, den sie weiter nach oben stieg, noch zu und es kostete Dianea all ihre Kraft, noch einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.**

**Obwohl sie diese Situation selbst herbeigeführt, ja direkt darum gebeten hatte, befiel sie ein mulmiges Gefühl.**

**Doch eine Flucht war nun unmöglich, denn Malfoy lief direkt hinter ihr und trieb sie unbarmherzig wie ein Stück Vieh vor sich her.**

**Der Treppenabsatz war erreicht und Lucius dirigierte Dianea zum Ende des Flures. Dort schien eine Tür offen zu stehen, denn ein schmaler Lichtstreif fiel auf den ansonsten dunklen Gang und leise Stimmen murmelten unverständliche Worte.**

**Dianea spürte ihre Hände feucht werden und wandte sich um.**

**Doch nur Zentimeter entfernt stand Malfoy vor ihr, den Gang fast ausfüllend, und blickte ihr spöttisch entgegen.**

**„Na meine Liebe. Angst??", höhnte er.**

**„Aber warum denn? Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du mir folgen konntest. Ältere Männer sind manchmal nicht mehr so schnell", sprachs und schlüpfte unter seiner zum Schlag ausholenden Hand hindurch in den Gang zurück.**

**Hart wurde Dianea am Oberarm gepackt und brutal in Richtung Tür gedrängt. Dabei schlug sie mit dem Kopf an die rauhe Wand und schrie leise auf.**

**„Lucius, hör auf. Ich habe dich um Hilfe gebeten, nicht um Handgreiflichkeiten."**

**„Du bekommst doch Hilfe von mir. Ich zeige dir den richtigen Weg", höhnte Malfoy und schleuderte Dianea in das geöffnete Zimmer.**

**Dort am Kamin stand ein prunkvoller Sessel, der jedoch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, und in ihm thronte eine Gestalt, die noch nicht einmal die Bezeichnung „hässlich" verdiente.**

**Ein glatzköpfiges Wesen stierte ihr aus blutunterlaufenen Augen entgegen, an denen weder Wimpern noch Augenbrauen zu erkennen waren.**

**Die Haut spannte sich straff über die hervortretenden Schädelknochen und besaß eine ungesunde graue Farbe, eine Nase fehlte in diesem gesichtsähnlichen Gebilde fast völlig.**

**Auf den Lippen lag, wie festgefroren, ein zynisches Grinsen und eröffnete einen fast zahnlosen Mund, nur gefüllt mit schwarzen Ruinen.**

**„Lucius, mein Lieber. Möchtest du mir nicht unseren Besuch vorstellen?", säuselte die Gestalt mit einer Stimme, die allein schon Übelkeit erregte.**

**„Mein Lord, das ist Dianea Baxter. Sie bat um einen Besuch bei euch."**

**Malfoys schleimige Worte krochen durch den Raum und ließen Dianea sich schütteln.**

**„Komm her, mein Kind, und trage mir dein Anliegen vor", heuchelte Voldemort Freundlichkeit und streckte ihr eine langfingrige dürre Hand entgegen.**

**Dianea versuchte tapfer Angst und Abscheu zu besiegen und zeigte sich locker freundlich, indem sie Voldemort anlächelte, als wäre sie zu einem Kaffeekränzchen eingeladen.**

**Mit fester Stimme fasste sie ihr Anliegen in Worte und mit jeder vergehenden Minute wuchs ihr Mut und die Zuversicht das Richtige zu tun.**

**„Ich bin hier, mein Lord, um Ihnen einen Handel anzubieten. Mir ist klar, dass Sie eine große Macht besitzen und ich dagegen nur ein kleiner Niemand bin. Doch trotzdem nehme ich mir die Freiheit Sie um etwas zu bitten.**

**Ich weiß, dass Prof. Snape die Absicht hegt, wieder unter Ihnen zu dienen und seine Fähigkeiten der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu Ihrem Nutzen einzusetzen. Doch ich weiß ebenfalls, dass Sie seine Loyalität noch in Frage stellen und ihm nicht trauen. Sie kennen mich zwar nicht, aber ich bitte Sie, nehmen sie statt des Professors mich. Meine Kenntnisse sind gut, schließlich habe ich unter Prof. Snape gelernt, war seine Praktikantin und bin außerdem ausgebildete Medihexe. Ich versichere Ihnen..."**

**„Woher soll ich wissen, ob du mich nicht betrügen willst, ausspionieren im Auftrag des Ordens?", klang Voldemorts Stimme leise zu Dianea.**

**„Dann bitte ich Sie, prüfen Sie mich!", meinte Dianea tapfer.**

**Die Augen des Dunklen Lords wanderten für eine Winzigkeit zu Malfoy, ehe er mit seinem Zauberstab mitten im Raum einen kleinen Tisch erscheinen ließ, gedeckt mit Zutaten der Trankbrauerei und sich belustigt an Dianea wandte.**

**„Nun, meine Beste, dann zeig was du kannst. Braue mir... ähm...den „Trank der Gnade", aber die tödliche Variante!", schleuderte Voldemort der Frau entgegen.**

**Dianea zeigte keinerlei Reaktion, doch tief im Herzen war sie froh und dankbar, diesen Trank gelernt und selbst gebraut zu haben.**

**Nur die tödliche Variante war etwas schwieriger, als die Abwandlung für medizinische Zwecke, welche sie hergestellt hatte.**

**Äußerlich ruhig und gefasst, doch innerlich bebend, begann Dianea mit den Vorbereitungen zur Herstellung dieses schwierigen Trankes. Sie registrierte, dass noch andere Zutaten auf dem Tisch standen, welche sie auf keinen Fall für die Trankbrauerei nutzen würde, nicht nutzen durfte, wollte sie ein flammendes Inferno verhindern.**

**Voldemort wollte sie verunsichern, vielleicht auch zum Aufgeben zwingen, doch Dianea wusste genau was sie wollte – Snape schützen, nicht zulassen, dass er sich in Voldemorts Gefahrenbereich zurückbegab.**

**Doch jetzt hieß es, sich zu konzentrieren, die Gedanken unter Verschluss zu halten und den Trank zu Voldemorts vollster Zufriedenheit herzustellen.**

**Zielsicher griff Dianea nach den Zutaten, welche sie benötigte und sortierte dabei unauffällig nicht zum Trank gehörende Sachen beiseite, um einen eventuellen Fehlgriff von vornherein zu vermeiden.**

**Dianea schnitzelte und zerkleinerte, zerstampfte und rieb, wog ab und rührte immer wieder sorgfältig alles durch. Schweißperlen standen ihr auf der Stirn und sie schien ihre Umwelt völlig vergessen zu haben.**

**Schon bald brodelte es leise im Kessel und ein süßlicher Geruch zog durch den Raum – der Geruch des Todes!!**

**Träge flossen die Minuten dahin ehe der Trank endlich fertiggestellt war.**

**Der Dunkle Lord hatte währenddessen kein Auge von Dianea gelassen und jede Regung, jeden Handgriff verfolgt. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu entnehmen, ob ihn die Leistungen der jungen Frau irgendwie beeindruckt hätten und wie eine eventuelle Entscheidung ausfallen würde.**

**„Fülle mir ein wenig in eine kleine Phiole und bring es zu mir!", befahl Voldemort mit harter Stimme und Dianea zuckte angstvoll zusammen.**

**Nun löste sich die Anspannung der vergangenen Zeit und Dianea begann zu zittern.**

**Mit fahrigen Bewegungen ergriff sie eine kleine Pipette und füllte einige wenige  
Tropfen in die Phiole, verkorkte diese und überreichte mit klopfendem Herzen ihr Brauresultat an Malfoy, der mit undurchsichtigem Blick zu ihr getreten war und nun die Hand aufhielt.**

**„Bist du dir ganz sicher?", presste er kaum hörbar zwischen seinen Lippen hervor.**

**Stolz aufgerichtet, so als hätte er selbst den Trank gebraut, schritt er auf seinen Meister zu und überreichte ihm das Verlangte.**

**Mit Kennerblick betrachtete Voldemort das Glasfläschchen, hielt es hoch, schüttelte es und entkorkte schließlich die Phiole.**

**Wie aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich ein kleiner Käfig, in dessen Inneren sich angstvoll eine Ratte in die äußerste Ecke des Gitters drängte, so als ahnte sie bereits was ihr bevorstand.**

**Mit festem Griff packte Malfoy das Tier, während Voldemort einen Tropfen der Flüssigkeit aus dem Fläschchen auf seine Fingerkuppe perlen ließ.**

**In Todesangst piepste die Ratte in Malfoys Händen, während dieser versuchte das winzige Maul zu öffnen.**

**Dem Tierchen blieb keine Wahl, der Tropfen von Voldemorts Finger rann unaufhaltsam in seinen Schlund und mit gespannter Aufmerksamkeit erwartete man die Reaktion des Tieres.**

**Nur kurz zuckte die Ratte in Krämpfen zusammen, streckte dann alle Viere von sich und verstarb nach wenigen Atemzügen.**

**Angewidert warf Malfoy die Ratte in den Kamin und als diese in Flammen aufging, legte sich ein sadistischer Zug auf sein Gesicht.**

**„Nun, Lucius, mein Freund. Was meinst du!", wandte sich Voldemort an den Mann, der lässig neben ihm am Sessel lehnte.**

**Dianea glaubte ihren Herzschlag bis in die Haarspitzen zu spüren, wusste sie doch, dass sich jetzt alles entscheiden würde, dass jetzt die unwiederbringliche Chance gekommen war, Prof. Snape von seinem verhängnisvollen Plan zu erlösen.**

**Der blonde Mann sah mit einem Grinsen auf Dianea und wandte sich dann an seinen Meister.**

**„Sie ist eindeutig tot!", meinte er ölig und Dianea musste ihr erstes Erschrecken verbergen, ehe sie realisierte, dass nicht sie sondern die Ratte gemeint war.**

**Der Dunkle Lord lachte laut auf. „Eindeutig", meinte er.**

**„Doch es war nur eine kleine Ratte. Wer sagt uns, ob es auch beim Menschen wirkt?"**

**Malfoy beugte sich etwas hinab und lächelte verschlagen seinen Meister an.**

**„Ich wüsste einen Kandidaten, an dem wir es ausprobieren könnten."**

**Doch mit einer herrischen Handbewegung brachte Voldemort ihn zum Schweigen, statt dessen winkte er Dianea zu sich heran.**

**Mit zitternden Beinen, die sie kaum zu tragen schienen, schritt sie langsam auf den Sessel zu und blieb kurz davor stehen.**

**„Komm zu mir, mein Kind, komm näher", meinte er zu Dianea und packte sie am Handgelenk.**

**Die Berührung dieser skelettartigen eiskalten Finger brachten die junge Frau, dessen Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren, an den Rand einer Ohnmacht.**

**Sie fühlte nur Ekel und hätte sich dieser Berührung am liebsten entrissen.**

**Doch dann wäre ihre Chance vertan und vielleicht auch ihr Leben.**

**So kämpfte sie tapfer die aufkommende Übelkeit herunter und hielt still.**

**Voldemort schaute sie eine Weile stumm an, bis er endlich seine Entscheidung traf.**

**„Nun gut Dianea, ich werde es versuchen mit dir. Dein Trank hat mich von deinem Können überzeugt, nur deine Gesinnung ist nicht so nach meinem Geschmack. Aber daran können wir ja noch arbeiten. Geh jetzt, ich werde es dich wissen lassen, wenn ich dich benötige."**

**Und mit einem unwirschen Kopfzucken bedeutete er Dianea, dass für ihn die Unterredung beendet war.**

**Malfoy trat auf die junge Frau zu, fasste ihren Arm und zog sie zum Ausgang.**

**Kurz vor der Tür blieb Dianea stehen und wandte sich noch einmal um.**

**„Bitte, mein Lord. Was ist nun mit Prof. Snape?", wisperte sie.**

**„Der bleibt wo er ist!", zischte Voldemort.**

**„Danke", murmelte Dianea und folgte Malfoys schnellen Schritten auf den Gang.**

**„Auch dir muss ich danken, dass du mir dieses Gespräch ermöglicht hast. Ich werde mein Bestes geben", meinte sie anschließend zu Lucius.**

**Auf dem alten Friedhof zog Dianea fröstelnd die Schultern zusammen und meinte nur noch kurz:**

**„Ich bin froh, dass Severus nun bleiben kann."**

**Dann war sie auch schon mit einem kurzen „Plopp" verschwunden.**

**Malfoy lächelte ihr hintergründig nach und murmelte:**

**„Und wie er bleiben wird! Du wirst dich noch wundern, meine Liebe."**

**Fortsetzung folgt!!**

_wie wäre es denn mal mit ein paar ehrlichen Meinungen zu der Story?? es geht auch anonym wenn ihr euch nicht traut ;-)_


	9. Chapter 9

_da ich einige meiner Kapitel zusammengefasst habe, trennen euch nur noch 4 Kapitel vom aktuellen Geschehen, bis dahin wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen, werde mich beeilen mit dem Update, LG Severina_

**Dieses Kribbel in ihr, diese dunkle alles verschlingende Unruhe, machte Dianea Baxter fast wahnsinnig.**

**Teils war sie froh, von Voldemort nach ihrem Treffen noch nicht wieder auf den Plan gerufen worden zu sein, doch andererseits packte sie das Gefühl, dass der Dunkle Lord sich nur einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubt hatte, mit aller Kraft und hielt sie fest in seinen Klauen.**

**Sei dem Tag vor fast drei Wochen konnte Dianea nicht mehr richtig schlafen, kaum klar denken und war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.**

**Sie spürte nicht die Sorge, sah nicht das Mitleid auf den Gesichtern der Anderen.**

**Wie in Trance schlich die junge Hexe durch die Gänge des Schlosses, doch viel lieber verkroch sie sich in ihrem Labor, wo sie auch zum großen Teil ihre Mahlzeiten einnahm.**

**Sie entschuldigte es mit der Vielzahl der Arbeiten, die auf sie warteten, doch oft saß sie nur stundenlang in einer dunklen Ecke des Labors und starrte auf einen imaginären Fleck an der Wand.**

**Diese Warterei zehrte an ihren Nerven und die Ungewissheit über Snapes Aufenthalt tat sein Übriges.**

**Wie oft hatte sie schon in Erwägung gezogen, Prof. Mc Gonagall zu bitten, ja – sogar schon zu drohen – ihr den Aufenthalt von Severus zu verraten, doch immer wieder verwarf sie diesen Gedanken.**

**Seine Sicherheit ging schließlich vor und sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, welche Mittel Lucius Malfoy anwandte, um Informationen zu erhalten.**

**Ein tiefer Seufzer schwang durch den Raum, Dianea erhob sich schwerfällig und trat an den vollgestellten Labortisch.**

**Mit geübtem Blick überflog sie bereits vorhandene Zutaten, um anschließend die noch fehlenden aus ihrem Vorratsschrank zu entnehmen.**

**In diesem Moment wurde alles Störende beiseite gedrängt und Dianea war nur noch die professionelle Zaubertrankbrauerin von Hogwarts.**

**Glas klirrte, der Stößel fuhr kraftvoll in den Mörser um das darin enthaltene Ziegenhorn zu zerkleinern, das Feuer unter dem Kessel loderte in kleinen Flämmchen und feine Dampfschwaden zogen durch den Raum.**

**Dianea versuchte, sich mit der Arbeit zu betäuben und war dankbar, dass die Zeit dabei verrann.**

**Schon bald brodelte der Sud im Kessel und die junge Hexe rührte das Gebräu genau nach Anweisung, mal im Uhrzeigersinn und mal dagegen.**

**Dabei dachte sie kurz einmal an Remus Lupin und seine neue Begleiterin Tonks.**

**Selten fand ihr alter Freund aus vergangenen Tagen den Weg zu ihr ins Labor und sie glaubte auch den Grund zu ahnen.**

**Nicht so sehr seine neue Liebe schien ihn aufzuhalten, sondern wohl mehr die Tatsache, dass er mit Dianeas Trauer nicht umgehen konnte. Er fürchtete Tränen und unangenehme Fragen.**

**Wusste er vielleicht wirklich etwas über den Aufenthaltsort von Severus Snape??**

**Mit erstaunlich ruhiger Hand füllte Dianea den fertigen Trank in die bereitgestellten Röhrchen und Phiolen und verkorkte alles sorgfältig.**

**Eine vorwitzige Locke hatte sich aus ihren zusammengebundenen Haaren gelöst und hing ihr ins Gesicht. Sie blies den Störenfried beiseite, doch erfolglos – immer wieder fiel die Locke genau über ihre Nase.**

**Ein Klopfen schreckte sie aus ihrer Arbeit hoch.**

**„Ja!", meinte sie unwirsch.**

**„Ich bins, Dobby, Miss Baxter. Ich bringe Ihr Abendessen.", piepste die Stimme des Hauselfen.**

**„Komm rein und stell es auf den kleinen Tisch, Dobby", meinte Dianea versöhnlicher, denn der kleine Elf konnte ja nun wahrlich nichts dafür.**

**Mit schnellen Bewegungen deckte Dobby den Tisch mit den Leckereien von seinem Tablett und machte sich schnellstens wieder aus dem Staub.**

**Er wusste genau, wenn Dianea arbeitete, wollte sie auf keinen Fall gestört werden.**

**Erleichtert atmete die junge Frau am Labortisch auf.**

**Die nächsten Heiltränke, welche beim finalen Kampf vielleicht Leben retten würden, waren fertig und wurden sorgfältig verstaut.**

**In dem kleinen Schränkchen war noch ein wenig Platz und Dianea wusste, dass der entscheidendste und wichtigste Trank noch fehlte.**

**Einen Trank, den es leider nur in der schwarzen Magie gab und den sie nur an einem Ort finden würde – bei Voldemort.**

**Der Schrank schloss sich magisch wie von selbst und Dianea versiegelte ihn noch zusätzlich mit einem Bannzauber und verschiedenen Schutzzaubern.**

**Niemand Unbefugtes konnte die Tränke entnehmen und sie vielleicht zweckentfremden. Sollte irgend jemand es schaffen den Schrank zu öffnen, würde jedes Glas, welches er berührte, augenblicklich explodieren und den Frevler tödlich verletzen.**

**Endlich ließ sich Dianea an ihrem kleinen Tischchen nieder, streckte die Beine aus und griff genüsslich nach einem lecker belegten Brot.**

**Dobby hatte sich wieder alle erdenkliche Mühe gegeben, um sie zufriedenzustellen.**

**Ein kleiner Whisky wäre jetzt nicht schlecht, dachte Dianea grinsend und ließ sich gesättigt nach hinten sinken.**

**Ein erneutes Klopfen schreckte Dianea hoch.**

**Wer wollte denn nun noch etwas von ihr?**

**„Herein", meinte sie laut und gleich darauf steckte Prof. Mc Gonagall ihren Kopf durch den Spalt in der Tür.**

**„Darf ich Sie kurz stören, Dianea?", fragte Minerva leise und huschte ganz in den Raum hinein.**

**„Natürlich dürfen Sie, Professor. Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte sich Dianea und schaute die ältere Hexe aufmerksam an.**

**Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker sorgte Dianea für einen weiteren Stuhl und bat Mc Gonagall, darauf Platz zu nehmen.**

**„Ich wollte mich nur erkundigen, wie weit Ihre Arbeit vorangeschritten ist, oder ob Sie vielleicht eine Hilfe brauchen", meinte sie verlegen, da sie Dianea nicht das Gefühl vermitteln wollte, kontrolliert zu werden.**

**Die junge Hexe lächelte.**

**„Gerade heute bin ich fertig geworden mit den speziellen Tränken. Alles ruht wohlverwahrt in dem kleinen Schrank und ist absolut gesichert mit Flüchen und Bannen, genau wie Sie es haben wollten, Professor."**

**„Wunderbar, Dianea. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen konnte. Und was liegt jetzt noch für Arbeit an?", meinte Minerva salopp.**

**„Nur das Übliche. Tränke für den Krankenflügel, Essenzen für den Zaubertrankunterricht, da es der gute Cornelius ja alleine nicht schafft."**

**Entnervt rollte Dianea mit den Augen, was ihrem Gegenüber ein Schmunzeln entlockte.**

**„Ja, unser momentaner Zaubertranklehrer ist wahrlich kein Ersatz für Severus. Wir waren verwöhnt, Mädchen. Doch tragen wir es mit Fassung und helfen dem armen Mann, so gut wir können."**

**Dianea nickte ergeben.**

**„In Ordnung. Da ich ja die wichtigste Arbeit erledigt habe, könnte ich nun ein bisschen Entwicklungshilfe leisten, solange ich keinen Unterricht abhalten muss."**

**„Wobei Sie wahrscheinlich die bessere Wahl wären", murmelte Minerva hinter vorgehaltener Hand.**

**„Einen besseren als Prof. Severus Snape wird es niemals geben!", begehrte Dianea auf.**

**„Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Dianea. Lediglich mein Missfallen an unserem Ersatztränkelehrer wollte ich mit meinen Worten zum Ausdruck bringen."**

**Prof. Mc Gonagalls Miene unterstrich ihre soeben gesagten Worte in eindeutiger Weise, denn in ihr lag soviel Ablehnung und unterdrückter Zorn, dass Dianea schon schmunzeln musste.**

**So hatte sie die Leiterin von Hogwarts noch nie erlebt und auch wenn man froh sein musste, einen, hoffentlich vorläufigen, Ersatz für Prof. Snape gefunden zu haben, so konnte Dianea durchaus nachvollziehen, welche Empfindungen Minerva plagten.**

**Auch ihr selbst war Cornelius van Haagen nicht sonderlich sympathisch, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich kaum kannte. Doch irgendwie war Dianea die Nähe des Tränkelehrers unangenehm, ja manchmal sogar unheimlich.**

**Er schlich stets wie ein geprügelter Hund durch die Gegend, doch Dianea glaubte den Blick eines Raubtieres erkannt zu haben, das nur auf einen günstigen Moment wartete, um zuschlagen zu können.**

**Wer war dieser van Haagen eigentlich?**

**Außer, dass er der Schwager von Remus Lupin war, wusste Dianea nichts von ihm und mit solchen Menschen arbeitete sie ungern zusammen.**

**Im Hinblick auf den großen Kampf, der Voldemorts Fall und Tod als Ziel hatte, musste man sich blind auf jeden verlassen können, musste das Wort Vertrauen eine feste Größe in der Gemeinschaft sein.**

**Doch wie sollte man jemandem vertrauen, der einem wie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln erschien.**

**Dianea nahm sich fest vor, diesem van Haagen mal gründlich auf den Zahn zu fühlen, auch wenn sie dazu ihre Abneigung überwinden musste.**

**„Dianea??" Fragend blickte Mc Gonagall ihr ins Gesicht.**

**„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sie sollten nicht so viel arbeiten."**

**Sorge sprach aus ihren Worten und mit einer fast mütterlichen Geste legte sie Dianea eine Hand auf den Unterarm.**

**„Machen Sie Schluss für heute und gönnen sich einen erholsamen Abend."**

**Dianea lächelte erschöpft.**

**„Ich glaube Sie haben Recht, Professor. Ich werde mir ein heißes Bad gönnen und ein schönes Glas Rotwein. Vielleicht reicht es ja auch noch für ein paar Zeilen in einem guten Buch."**

**Doch ihre schleppende Stimme erzählte das Gegenteil und Dianea würde wohl vor Erschöpfung nur noch ins Bett fallen.**

**„Professor, kann ich Sie noch mal etwas fragen?", wandte sich die junge Frau an die Schulleiterin.**

**„Aber sicher. Was bedrückt Sie denn?"**

**Minerva sah ihrem Gegenüber aufhorchend in die Augen.**

**„Also,...ich weiß nicht...ich wollte mal fragen...vielleicht könnten Sie...", errötend brach Dianea ihre Stotterei ab.**

**Prof. Mc Gonagall schien zu verstehen, denn ihre Miene wurde verschlossen und bitter.**

**„Sie wollen wissen, wo Severus sich aufhält, hab ich Recht?"**

**Nur ein zaghaftes Nicken antwortete ihr.**

**„Nun, in diesem Falle kann und werde ich Ihnen keine Auskunft erteilen, Dianea.**

**Zum Einen steht die Sicherheit von Prof. Snape auf dem Spiel und zum Anderen Ihre Eigene. Erinnern Sie sich nur, welche Qualen Sie erleiden mussten, nur damit Lucius Malfoy den Aufenthalt Prof. Snapes erfuhr. Ein nächstes Mal würden Sie mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht überleben."**

**Ihre Worte klangen hart und endgültig.**

**„Severus wollte zu Voldemort zurück, um ihn auszuspionieren. Ich will doch nur wissen, ob er bereits bei ihm ist, oder noch in Sicherheit. Bitte...Minerva."**

**Die letzten Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Hauch und flehend ruhten Dianeas Augen auf dem Gesicht der Schulleiterin.**

**Doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.**

**„Es tut mir leid, Dianea."**

**Mitfühlend tätschelte sie der jungen Frau noch einmal den Arm, erhob sich und wandte sich zur Tür.**

**Prof. Mc Gonagall holte vor Erschrecken tief Luft, ehe sie knurrend meinte:**

**„Guten Abend, Cornelius", und dann erhobenen Hauptes davon rauschte.**

**Dianea erschrak.**

**Wie lange stand van Haagen bereits dort in der geöffneten Tür? Was von ihrer Unterhaltung hatte er mit angehört?**

**Sie sprang auf und baute sich vor dem Mann auf.**

**„Finden Sie es höflich, sich so anzuschleichen?", fauchte Dianea böse.**

**Ihre Augen schleuderte Blitze auf den Mann, der mit Unschuldsmiene und Erschrecken im Gesicht dastand wie ein begossener Pudel.**

**„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte mich bemerkbar machen, aber dann empfand ich ein Stören als unpassend", entschuldigte sich Cornelius mit rotem Kopf.**

**„Warum sind Sie dann nicht einfach wieder gegangen, wenn Sie schon merkten, dass es unpassend ist?", wetterte Dianea weiter.**

**Wie ein ertappter Schuljunge stand der Mann vor Dianea, mit hängenden Armen und gesenktem Kopf und zog es vor zu schweigen.**

**Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, hielt er eine Flasche Sekt in den Händen.**

**„Absolution?", murmelte er zerknirscht.**

**Der Dackelblick ließ Dianea schmunzeln und sie meinte im Hinblick auf ihr Vorhaben schließlich:**

**„Aber in Ordnung war es nicht, Damen beim Pläuschchen zu belauschen. Doch bei diesen Argumenten", und sie deutete auf die Sektflasche, „ werde ich noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen."**

**Dianea wollte Cornelius in Sicherheit zu wiegen, er sollte Vertrauen zu ihr fassen, damit sie ungezwungen und unauffällig ihre Fragen stellen konnte.**

**Schon mutiger, schob sich Cornelius an der jungen Frau vorbei in den Raum, sorgte mit seinem Zauberstab für zwei Gläser auf dem Labortisch und ließ den Korken lautstark knallen.**

**Dianea deutete auf den Stuhl, auf dem bis vor kurzem noch Minerva gesessen hatte und nahm selbst Platz.**

**Ohne zu zögern ließ sich Cornelius nieder und reichte Dianea ein gefülltes Glas.**

**„Versöhnung?", meinte er leise.**

**„Versöhnung!", meinte Dianea mit einem tiefen Seufzer.**

**Leise klangen die Gläser aneinander.**

**„Hatte Ihr Besuch bei mir eigentlich einen bestimmten Grund?", wollte Dianea wissen.**

**Cornelius schaute die junge Frau offen an und meinte schließlich:**

**„Ich dachte, wir könnten uns ein wenig besser kennenlernen, wenn wir schon zusammenarbeiten. Ich weiß so wenig über Sie, eigentlich nur, dass Sie hier vor zwei Jahren Ihr Praktikum in Zaubertränke gemacht hatten. Weshalb hat Prof. Mc Gonagall Sie hierher zurück nach Hogwarts geholt, wo ich doch eigentlich die Vertretung des abwesenden Prof. Snape übernommen hatte."**

**Bildete sich Dianea das nur ein, oder lag in seinen Worten ein leichter Unmut?**

**„Meine Anwesenheit hat eigentlich einen ganz privaten Hintergrund, über den ich nicht reden möchte. Und so hat man das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbunden und mir das Labor überlassen. Meine Kenntnisse in der Zaubertrankbrauerei und in der Heilkunde waren gefragt und so war es für mich einfach selbstverständlich zu helfen. Und da Sie ein wenig – na sagen wir mal, überfordert sind – übernehme ich den Part der Herstellung benötigter Tränke, während Sie die Schüler unterrichten."**

**„Sehr liebenswürdig von Ihnen", meinte Cornelius ein wenig sarkastisch und Dianea überlegte, ob sie dem Mann nun doch etwas zu nahe getreten war. Schließlich versuchte er auch nur, sein Bestes zu geben und nicht jeder war in der Lage alle anfallenden Probleme und Aufgaben so mühelos unter einen Hut zu bekommen, wie es Prof. Snape stets geschafft hatte.**

**Ach, Severus!, seufzte Dianea in Gedanken und für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihr Herz schwer.**

**Der Sekt tat seine Wirkung und hinterließ bei der jungen Frau aufgrund ihrer Erschöpfung einen leichten Rausch. Er ließ sie melancholisch werden.**

**„Erzählen Sie doch ein bisschen über sich selbst, Cornelius. Wo kommen Sie her und was hatten Sie vor Hogwarts für eine Aufgabe?", lenkte Dianea das Gespräch in eine ihr angenehme Richtung.**

**Van Haagen verzog das Gesicht und Dianea glaubte, ihm wäre die Frage etwas unangenehm.**

**„Möchten Sie nicht darüber reden?", fragte sie daher.**

**„Eigentlich bin ich nicht sonderlich interessant. Früher lag mein Betätigungsfeld im Ministerium und ich bin wirklich nur Lehrer als Aushilfe. Meine verwandtschaftlichen Beziehungen zu Prof. Lupin werden Ihnen ja hinreichend bekannt sein, denke ich."**

**Erneut verzog Cornelius das Gesicht und stöhnte leise.**

**„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", erkundigte sich Dianea mitfühlend.**

**Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.**

**„Alles in Ordnung", meinte er kurz.**

**Ohne noch weiter darauf einzugehen, erhob sich Dianea und sagte:**

**„Sie werden mich wohl jetzt entschuldigen, aber ich hatte einen harten Tag und sehne mich nur noch nach meinem Bett."**

**Und schon lenkte sie ihre Schritte zur Tür, in der Annahme, Cornelius würde ihr folgen.**

**Als seine Schritte ausblieben, wandte sich Dianea fragend um und erschrak über den Ausdruck in seinen Augen.**

**„Cornelius, bitte!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck und wies auf die Tür, doch nichts geschah.**

**In seinen Augen lag etwas Lauerndes und Dianea bekam Angst.**

**Immer weiter suchten ihre Schritte den Ausgang zu erreichen, als ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.**

**Dianea zuckte zusammen und erkannte mit Schrecken den Zauberstab in der Hand des Mannes.**

**„Was soll das, Cornelius? Machen Sie sofort die Tür wieder auf."**

**Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast, während van Haagen langsam auf Dianea zukam.**

**Die junge Hexe ging in Abwehrstellung und bemerkte voller Panik das Fehlen ihres Zauberstabes.**

**Grinsend hielt ihn der Mann wie eine Trophäe in den Händen.**

**Nur noch wenige Schritte, dann hatte er Dianea erreicht und packte hart zu.**

**Dianea schrie vor Schmerz auf, als er brutal ihren Oberarm ergriff und sie in seine Richtung zog.**

**„Cornelius, hören Sie auf. Das tut mir weh", versuchte sie an sein Mitleid zu appellieren, doch nur ein hämisches Lachen war die Antwort.**

**Da begann Dianea sich zu wehren und schlug nach ihm.**

**Noch immer krallte sich seine linke Hand schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter und so packte Dianea seinen Ärmel, wollte sich befreien aus dieser Umklammerung und zerriss dabei den Stoff bis zu seinem Ellenbogen.**

**Dann begann sie zu schreien, ein angstvolles, fast unmenschliches Schreien.**

**Fassungslos blickte sie auf das Stück nackter Haut, welches sich ihr präsentierte, und Panik, Angst und Unglaube durchrasten ihren Körper.**

**„Nein", flüsterte sie, „nein, das kann und darf nicht wahr sein. Sagen Sie, dass es nicht wahr ist. Cornelius, verdammt, warum??", schrie sie ihn an.**

**„Du bist zu wertvoll, als dass man dich unbeaufsichtigt lassen könnte. Der Meister hat seine Pläne."**

**Mit Verachtung in der Stimme ging er einfach zum vertraulichen „Du" über.**

**Das harte Lachen des Mannes hallte durch den Raum und hinterließ bei Dianea eine Gänsehaut.**

**Immer wieder starrte sie auf seinen linken Unterarm, auf dem in kräftigem Schwarz das Todessermal leuchtete.**

**„Du bist einer von denen. Verdammt, Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall und Remus haben dir vertraut. WARUM?", brüllte sie Cornelius hysterisch an.**

**Auch Dianea legte nun das förmliche „Sie" beiseite und schleuderte ihm ihre Verachtung und ihren Zorn entgegen.**

**Mit einem zynischen Lächeln meinte der Angesprochene:**

**„Minerva ist einfach zu gutgläubig und ließ sich schnell Sand in die Augen streuen. Dumbledore ist ein Dummkopf. Alt, senil und so wunderbar tot."**

**Sein Lachen schnitt Dianea ins Herz.**

**„Und Remus ist einfach nur ein gutgläubiger Trottel", zischte er gehässig.**

**Dianea wurde hin und her gerissen zwischen Angst und Zorn.**

**Wie konnte Voldemort unbemerkt einen seiner Gefolgsleute in Hogwarts einschleusen??**

**Steckte vielleicht noch jemand dahinter? Konnte man in diesen Zeiten niemandem mehr vertrauen?**

**„Lass mich bitte los und erkläre es mir, damit ich alles verstehe", versuchte Dianea Zeit zu gewinnen und vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht zu finden.**

**„Du hattest den Kontakt zum Dunklen Lord gesucht und wolltest in seine Reihen aufgenommen werden, um den Dummkopf und Verräter Snape zu schützen.**

**Nun verlangt der Meister nach dir und ich werde es sein, der dich zu ihm geleitet. Und glaube nicht, ich wäre nachsichtiger, als mein guter Freund Lucius."**

**Sein fieses Lachen kroch durch jede Faser ihres Körpers und hinterließ ein Gefühl des völligen Ausgeliefertseins.**

**„Und nun komm endlich, der Meister wartet ungern. Du möchtest doch nicht gleich am Anfang deiner Tätigkeit in Ungnade fallen, oder?"**

**Er krallte sich an Dianeas Hüfte fest und im nächsten Moment waren Beide verschwunden.**

**Fortsetzung folgt!!!**

_werdet ihr schon langsam neugierig auf die Fortsetzung?? lasst es mich mal wissen, würde mich freuen ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

_dieses neue Kapitel ist finster und brutal,mit einem unerwarteten Ende..., wünsche euch beim Lesen trotzdem viel Vergnügen, eure Severina_

**Über dem dunklen, schmutzigen Kerkerraum schwebte eine Wolke aus Dunst, gepaart mit feuchtem Staub.**

**Inmitten dieser wogenden Nebel erkannte man schemenhaft eine hochgewachsene Gestalt, welche, die Hände um die Kante des Labortisches gekrallt, starr vor sich hin blickte.**

**Sein schwarzes schulterlanges Haar hing ihm wirr und fettig im Gesicht, der Ausdruck seiner Augen war leer und stumpfsinnig und um seinen Mund hatte sich ein harter Zug tief eingegraben.**

**Selbst seine stolze, hochaufgerichtete Haltung hatte man ihm genommen und einen gebeugten, zerbrochenen Menschen zurückgelassen.**

**Prof. Severus Snape, einst angsteinflößender, respektfordernder und gefürchteter Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, stand nun in diesem finsteren Loch, gezeichnet von der Willkür Voldemorts.**

**Längst hatte er aufgegeben die Flüche zu zählen, die er Tag für Tag und Nacht für Nacht ertragen musste.**

**Jeden noch so winzigen Fehler, jedes falsche Wort, strafte der Dunkle Lord gnadenlos.**

**Sein Körper war ausgebrannt, ausgemergelt und schwach.**

**Längst hatte Severus Snape erkannt, dass sein Plan der Rückkehr ein verhängnisvoller Fehler gewesen war, ein nicht wieder gutzumachender Fehler.**

**Täglich kam Voldemort zu ihm und verlangte nach „Mortiferum".**

**Akribisch testete der Dunkle Lord jede einzelne Phiole, mussten Dutzende unschuldiger Tiere sterben.**

**Snape war sich langsam darüber klar geworden, dass, wenn Voldemort genug von dieser todbringenden Substanz gelagert hätte, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen, sein Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert wäre.**

**Schloss er seine Arbeit ab, dann wäre auch sein Leben zu Ende, vielleicht sogar ausgelöscht mit seinem eigenen Trank.**

**Dabei hätte alles ganz anders verlaufen sollen.**

**Severus hatte mit dem Todestrank das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords zurück kaufen wollen.**

**Das Voldemort mit dieser einen Phiole nicht zufrieden sein würde, damit hatte er gerechnet.**

**Doch er hatte sich in Malfoy getäuscht, seinen Hass unterschätzt und seine Hinterlist.**

**Während Voldemort in manchen Situationen noch relativ human mit Snape umging, erfüllte es Lucius mit einer großen Genugtuung, ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu quälen.**

**So eiskalt wie seine Seele und so hart wie sein Hass und seine Verachtung, peitschte Lucius Malfoys „Crucio" oft durch diesen Raum und erfüllten die Luft mit den Schmerzensschreien seines Opfers.**

**Dieser abgrundtiefe Hass, voll Inbrunst mit diesem einen Wort heraus geschleudert, ließen die Qualen dieses Fluches um ein Vielfaches unerträglicher werden.**

**Und Snape spürte, dass Malfoy ihm liebend gerne ein „Avada Kedavra" ins Gesicht spucken würde.**

**Doch noch war es nicht soweit und Malfoy wusste, dass ein gegen Snape gerichteter Todesfluch auch für ihn selbst eine todbringende Strafe zur Folge hätte.**

**Aufseufzend dachte Prof. Snape an die Menschen, die er in Hogwarts zurückgelassen hatte, die ihm vertrauten, die auf Ergebnisse seiner Mission warteten, um ihre eigene Arbeit planen zu können.**

**Sie würden ahnen, dass seine Vorhaben gescheitert waren und annehmen, Voldemort hätte ihn getötet.**

**Fast empfand er so etwas wie Reue und den Wunsch, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können.**

**Und unbewusst gestand er sich ein, dass McGonagall und Dumbledore mit ihren Befürchtungen und Warnungen nicht so verkehrt gelegen hatten.**

**Doch sei es drum, er musste versuchen, das Ruder noch herum zu reißen und vielleicht doch noch Voldemorts Vergebung zu erlangen.**

**Aber dazu müsste er Malfoy beeinflussen können, oder wenn es nicht anders ging, ihn töten.**

**Er wäre nicht Severus Snape, wenn er einfach so aufgeben würde.**

**Nein, er musste kämpfen, solange noch ein Fünkchen Leben in seinem Körper wohnte.**

**Er schloss die Augen und ein leichter warmer Schimmer legte sich kurz auf seine Züge. Dianeas Gesicht erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge, er sah sie lachen und ihm zunicken, sah dann jedoch die Kugel, welche ihr Antlitz trug und erlebte noch einmal ihren Schmerz über seine Entscheidung zu Voldemort zurückzugehen.**

**Snape öffnete die Augen wieder und der harte Zug um seinen Mund vertiefte sich noch ein wenig mehr.**

**Dianea!!!**

**Was hatte er alles falsch gemacht, wie oft musste er sie enttäuschen, ihr weh tun und ihre Gefühle mit Füßen treten?**

**Und nun war sie in Hogwarts.**

**Aber es war ja erklärlich, wo Lupin, ihr Angetrauter, ebenfalls mit dem Orden im Schloss weilte.**

**Hass loderte in ihm empor, Hass auf diesen verfluchten Werwolf, der ihm die Frau genommen hatte, für die er zum ersten Mal nach ewiger Zeit Gefühle empfand.**

**Wie aus lodernden Flammen entstieg aus seinem Innersten etwas, das unaufhaltsam an die Oberfläche strebte und ihn fast zu ersticken drohte.**

**Mit Mühe unterdrückte Snape ein Schluchzen, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde was er fühlte – Zuneigung, Sehnsucht, Liebe.**

**Dianea – unerreichbar, gebunden an das Versprechen, das sie einem Anderen gab,**

**zerstört von seinen eigenen harten Worten.**

_**Dianea – wo bist du ?**_

**Mit einem harten Knall flog die Kerkertür gegen die Wand und Lucius Malfoy stand mitten im Eingang, den Zauberstab in der Hand und zischte ihm entgegen:**

**„Los, der Meister hat Sehnsucht nach dir. Beweg dich!", und schon stob ein heller Blitz aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und Snape stöhnte getroffen auf.**

**„Hast du deinen abgrundtiefen Hass nicht besser im Griff, oder kann es sein, dass du Angst vor mir hast, Lucius?", meinte Snape, seinen Schmerz überspielend.**

**Doch er wagte nicht, seinen eigenen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sich zur Wehr zu setzen.**

**Sollte er sich wirklich mit Malfoy anlegen, dann würde er es spätestens bei Voldemort büßen müssen.**

**Zwar konnte man nur einen Tod sterben, aber wer würde schon freiwillig gehen solange noch ein Fünkchen Hoffnung bestand?**

**Langsam ging Snape auf Malfoy zu, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen und trat an ihm vorbei auf den dunklen Gang hinaus.**

**„Verräter!", zischte ihm Malfoy im Vorbeigehen zu und stieß ihm seinen Zauberstab schmerzhaft in den Rücken.**

**„Warum sollte ich Angst vor dir haben? Und meinen Hass wirst du zu spüren bekommen bis dein jämmerliches Leben sich dem Ende zuneigt."**

**Snape ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.**

**„Warum eigentlich dieser Hass, Lucius? Wäre ich freiwillig wieder in eure Reihen zurückgekommen, nur um mich von euch töten zu lassen? Mein Ansinnen war ehrlich und mein Geschenk an den Meister eine Offenbarung.**

**Habe ich meine Loyalität nicht schon genügend unter Beweis gestellt? Keine Folter konnte mich des Betruges entlarven, meine Tränke waren stets von eindeutiger Reinheit und auch jedwede Bestrafung habe ich ohne Gegenwehr über mich ergehen lassen. Lucius, ich habe dich als Freund um Hilfe und Unterstützung gebeten und muss nun erkennen, dass dein einziges Ansinnen mein Tod ist. Erkläre es mir!"**

**Während Snapes Worten liefen die beiden so ungleichen Männer weiter den nur spärlich erleuchteten Gang entlang.**

**Noch immer war Malfoys Zauberstab schmerzhaft in Snapes Rücken versenkt und trieb ihn so vorwärts.**

**„Ich traue dir nicht, Snape. Du spielst ein falsches Spiel und glaube mir, ich finde heraus, was deine Pläne sind. Und nenne mich nie wieder deinen Freund!"**

**Verächtlich spie Malfoy diese letzten Worte heraus.**

**Die Treppe in die oberen Etagen erschien in ihrem Blickfeld und Malfoy dirigierte seinen Vordermann darauf zu.**

**„Na los, du kennst dich doch schließlich hier aus. War ja lange genug deine Heimat, ehe du dich verräterisch vom Dunklen Lord abgewandt hast."**

**„Es wird wieder meine Heimat werden", zischte Snape kalt und wandte sich um.**

**Ein Handrücken traf ihn unvorbereitet mitten im Gesicht und ließ ihn wanken.**

**„Das mag sein, aber erst nach meinem Tod. Denn ich werde es zu verhindern wissen!" spie Malfoy verächtlich hervor.**

**Ohne Überlegung riss Snape seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und richtete ihn auf Malfoy, der ihn ungläubig ansah.**

**„Deinem Wunsch kann entsprochen werden, Lucius. Möchtest du noch etwas sagen bevor du stirbst?"**

**Snapes schwarze Augen funkelten böse und gefährlich.**

**Da begann Malfoy zu lachen, ein kaltes und überhebliches Lachen, das an den Wänden schauerlich entlang hallte und Snape mit einer Gänsehaut einhüllte.**

**„Versuch es doch einmal, mein Lieber", säuselte Lucius zuckersüß und ein Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht.**

**Er hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn genau auf Snapes Stirn.**

**„EXPELLIARMUS!", bellte Snapes Fluch durch die Luft.**

**Doch nichts geschah, außer das sich Malfoys Lachen ins Infernalische steigerte.**

**„STUPOR!", setzte Snape noch einmal nach und schlug seinen Zauberstab mit Wucht durch die Luft.**

**Doch wieder geschah nichts.**

**„Hast du den Dunklen Lord wirklich so unterschätzt, dass er dir deinen Zauberstab so ohne weiteres überlässt? Er ist nun nicht mehr wert als ein lumpiges Stück Holz. Seine Zauberkraft ist geblockt durch einen starken schwarzen Bann, der nur durch den Meister selbst wieder gelöst werden kann."**

**Die eiskalten grauen Augen funkelten den Zaubertränkelehrer schadenfroh an, ehe ein „ANHELUS", gehässig hervorgeschleudert, Snape in die Knie zwang.**

**Keuchend nach Atem ringend brach er auf der Treppe zusammen, sein Gesicht war rot und schweißüberdeckt und immer wieder griff er sich an seine Kehle.**

**Er würde qualvoll ersticken.**

**„Finite", flüsterte Malfoy. Augenblicklich erstarb das Keuchen und Snape zog scharf und tief die Luft in seine ausgedorrte Lunge.**

**„Lass es dir eine Warnung sein, Snape, und versuche nie mehr einen Angriff auf mich", schleuderte Lucius dem am Boden liegenden gehässig entgegen.**

**„Und jetzt bewege dich, der Meister wird ungeduldig."**

**Von dem neuerlichen Schock seiner Hilflosigkeit noch gefangen, stolperte Snape die Stufen hinauf.**

**Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft und überdachte die Lage seiner aussichtslosen Situation.**

**Keinen funktionierenden Zauberstab, keinen Weg zur Flucht, körperlich angeschlagen und gnadenlos der Rache Malfoys ausgeliefert, wäre jeder Andere sicherlich schon verzweifelt.**

**Doch Snapes Überlebenswillen war übermächtig und er wusste nur Eines – er wollte Dianea wiedersehen und wäre es auch nur noch ein einziges Mal.**

**Aus dem hinteren Teil des Ganges, den sie nun betraten, fiel ein dürftiger Lichtstrahl aus der geöffneten Tür und drangen flüsternde Stimmen an das Ohr der beiden Ankömmlinge.**

**Snape spürte kaum noch den Schmerz, den der sich in sein Fleisch bohrende Zauberstab Malfoys auslöste.**

**Er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn sicherlich nicht auf einen Plausch zu sich gerufen hatte und sein Adrenalinspiegel schoss bei dem Gedanken, was ihn wohl erwarten würde, in die Höhe.**

**In Sekundenschnelle rief er sich zur Ordnung und konzentrierte sich auf seine Kenntnisse in Okklumentik.**

**Dann standen sie vor der offenen Tür und Malfoy stieß Snape unsanft ins Zimmer, sodass dieser stolpernd vor Voldemorts thronähnlichem Stuhl seinen Schritt verhielt.**

**„Sieh an, mein lieber Zaubertrankmischer. Sicherlich wirst du dich fragen, warum ich dich zu mir habe rufen lassen. Nun, ich werde dich heute ein letztes Mal prüfen und mich deiner Loyalität versichern. Vielleicht überlege ich mir deinen Status in meinen Reihen noch einmal."**

**Voldemorts Stimme klang kalt und gleichzeitig schleimig und Snape ging innerlich auf Distanz.**

**Hier war allerhöchste Aufmerksamkeit gefordert, um nicht sofort in eine Falle zu tappen.**

**„Nimm Platz", meinte der Dunkle Lord schon fast loyal und deutete auf einen freien Stuhl nahe seinem. „Lucius!"**

**Der Angesprochene trat zu seinem Meister und reichte ihm eine kleine Phiole, gefüllt mit einer purpurnen Flüssigkeit, dessen Zähigkeit allein bei dem Betrachter bereits Übelkeit auslöste.**

**„Hier, trink!", befahl er Snape und hielt ihm das Glasgefäß auffordernd entgegen.**

**Und Snape erkannte, dass allein eine Frage nach dem „Warum" schon sein Ende bedeutet hätte.**

**Und so setzte er mit ruhiger Hand die Phiole an seine Lippen und trank die sirupähnliche Flüssigkeit bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus.**

**Ein leichtes Brennen zog von seiner Zunge, über die Kehle bis herunter zum Magen und hinterließ ein heißes Gefühl.**

**„Dieses Wässerchen ist noch effektiver als das „Veritaserum" und lässt selbst den hartgesottensten Lügner die Wahrheit ausplappern. Also nimm dich in Acht", fauchte Voldemort und schon hallte sein Zauberspruch wie ein Peitschenhieb durch die Luft.**

**„PRODERE VERITATIS!"**

**Durch den Körper des Zaubertrankmeisters lief ein Zittern und er biss die Zähne zusammen bis seine Kiefer knirschten.**

**Er spürte die Kraft des Trankes und den Willen des Dunklen Lords, der versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen.**

**Severus verteidigte seine Schutzmauer, die er Dank der Okklumentik um seine geheimsten Gedanken gezogen hatte, nur mühsam und sah bereits die ersten Risse durch diese Mauer brechen.**

**Mit größter Anstrengung versuchte er, sich auf Dianea zu konzentrieren, auf seine Schüler, auf den Zaubertrankunterricht.**

**Es war ein Gefühl, als würde in seinem Kopf ein Drahtseil reißen, das bis zum äußersten gespannt war. Ein Knall, einem Peitschenhieb ähnlich, durchfuhr sein Gehirn und ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen.**

**Ein breiter Riss zog durch seine geistige Mauer und Snape fühlte, wie Voldemort seine Bemühungen verstärkte, die Barriere zu überwinden und von seinem Geist Besitz zu ergreifen.**

**Und wieder ein neuer Versuch.**

**Dumbledores Tod, seine Fluch mit Draco Malfoy, sein Versteck, seine Rehabilitation.**

**Was für Gedanken trieben da durch sein Gehirn?**

**Wie durch einen Nebel hindurch sah Severus den Blick Voldemorts auf sich gerichtet, geradezu hypnotisch waren seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet und schienen sich in sein Innerstes zu bohren.**

**„Warum bist du zurückgekommen, Snape?", spürte er die Frage des Dunklen Lords wie eine Made in seine Eingeweide fressen.**

**„Ich wollte dem Meister dienen", kam Snapes knappe Antwort.**

**„Warum?"**

**„Weil ich den wahren großen Zauberer erkannt habe", antwortete Severus wie in Trance.**

**Das Brennen in Hals und Innereien wurde fast unerträglich und eine unvorsichtige Leichtigkeit umspielte seinen Geist.**

**„Sieh mich an, sieh mir genau in die Augen", fauchte Voldemort und beugte sich noch weiter nach vorn.**

**Snape begann auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zu wippen, seine Hände waren wie im Krampf ineinander verschlungen und der Ausdruck seiner Augen schien nicht von dieser Welt.**

**Seine Nervenenden vibrierten und sein Blut pulsierte in atemberaubendem Tempo durch sein Gehirn.**

**Die ersten kleineren Steinbrocken fielen und die Mauer wurde langsam instabil.**

**Severus war kaum noch in der Lage seine Okklumentik effektiv anzuwenden, doch er kämpfte verbissen weiter gegen Voldemorts Übergriffe.**

**„Was plant der Phönixorden?", tauchte die nächste Frage des Dunklen Lords bereits in sein Unterbewusstsein, kratzte weiter am Mauerwerk und bemühte sich, die Mauer zum Einstürzen zu bringen.**

**Längst ahnte der Dunkle Lord, dass Snape Okklumentik anwandte und die Wahrheit vor ihm verbarg.**

**„Rede endlich, oder stirb!", brüllte er wütend und richtete seinen Zauberstab zielgenau auf sein Gegenüber.**

**Kalter Schweiß überzog Snapes Körper und sein Blick wurde glasig, fast fiebrig, seine Zähne schlugen im Schüttelfrost aufeinander und die Gelenke in Armen und Beinen schienen auseinanderzureißen.**

**„Der Orden... plant... deinen... Tod", presste Severus hervor und fühlte die Mauer wanken.**

**Sein Kopf schien bersten zu wollen und dunkle Nebel durchzogen seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen.**

**Er sah McGonagall in Hogwarts im verborgenen Kerker stehen und hörte seinen eigenen Worten zu, wie er ihr noch einmal seinen Plan auseinandersetzte.**

**Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien der Brief, den er an Malfoy geschrieben hatte, mit der Bitte um eine Kontaktierung.**

**Alte und neue Erinnerungen durchbrachen die Barriere und stürmten auf Severus ein, als er mit Entsetzen erkannte, das der Dunkle Lord die Mauer, die er um seinen Geist gezogen hatte, mit Leichtigkeit einriss und sich somit alle Informationen holte, die Snape mühsam zu verbergen versucht hatte.**

**Er war verloren, der verfluchte Teufel hatte ihn in seine Hölle gezehrt und würde ihn zu ewiger Verdammnis verfluchen.**

**Mühsam hob Snape den Kopf und suchte Voldemorts Blick, um in ihm die Wahrheit, die schreckliche alles vernichtende Wahrheit, zu lesen.**

**Dem Dunklen Lord war es gelungen, ihm, dem starken Zaubertrankmeister, das Rückrat zu brechen, ihn weich zu kriegen wie eine matschige verfaulte Birne, um ihn dann in seinen Händen zu zerdrücken.**

**Das Letzte, was Severus Snape noch realisierte, war der auf ihn gerichtete Zauberstab, die hasserfüllten Augen mit dem verächtlichen Ausdruck und das gefährlich leise Zischen.**

**„A-VA-DA KE-DA-V...**

Fortsetzung folgt!!

ANHELUS – zum Keuchen bringen

PRODERE VERITATIS – Wahrheit preisgeben

Anm. der Autorin

_Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich mich riesig über ein kleines Review freuen würde??_


	11. Chapter 11

_und weiter geht es, wollt ihr wissen ob Severus den Todesfluch überlebt hat?? viel Vergnügen wie immer wünscht euch eure Severina, und hier noch einmal ein Dankeschön an meine treuen Leser, wenn auch ohne Review ;-)_

**In Dianea kochte der Zorn hoch und schlug Wellen der Empörung.**

**Doch wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war es nur ein lahmer Versuch, ihre Angst zu überspielen, die nun mit aller Macht nach ihr greifen wollte.**

**Wütend entriss sie sich Cornelius Griff , der seine Hand noch immer wie eine Schraubzwinge um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte.**

**„Lass mich los, du elender Betrüger!", fauchte Dianea den Mann neben sich an und sprang einen Schritt zurück.**

**Ihr Herz schlug bis in den Hals, als sie begann, sich langsam in dem düsteren und verrußten Raum umzusehen.**

**Es war dreckig und unordentlich, das absolute Chaos, und Dianea fühlte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut, in Vorahnung von noch Schlimmerem.**

**Und ihre Ahnung sollte sie nicht täuschen, da im nächsten Moment eine Ratte nicht geringen Ausmaßes durch ihre Beine hindurch schlüpfte.**

**Dianeas Schrei hallte an der Decke wider und verwandelte das belustigte Grinsen des Mannes neben ihr in ein höhnisches Gelächter.**

**„Bring mich raus hier, sofort!", befahl Dianea und begann fieberhaft ihre Suche nach dem Ausgang.**

**Stolpernd und hustend tastete sie sich durch Unrat und Staub, bis ein größerer Gegenstand ihre Suche ausbremste.**

**Ruhe, Dianea., beruhigte sich die junge Hexe in Gedanken. Denk nach, ehe du in Panik verfällst.**

**Ihre Hand tauchte in die Tiefen ihrer Robe.**

**„Suchst du nach diesem hier??", höhnte Cornelius Stimme und hielt Dianea ihren Zauberstab entgegen.**

**„Gib ihn mir zurück, Cornelius!", forderte sie hart.**

**Ein belustigtes Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.**

**Dianea trat einen Schritt näher an den Mann heran.**

**„Bitte", meinte sie etwas leiser.**

**Erneutes Kopfschütteln.**

**„Cornelius!"**

**Zornig sprühte ihm ihr Blick entgegen und fast hätte Dianea noch mit dem Fuß aufgestampft.**

**„Mäßige deinen Ton mir gegenüber, ich bin nicht mehr der Trottel, für den mich in Hogwarts alle gehalten haben. Hier hat mein Wort Gewicht und der Dunkle Lord nimmt gern Vorschläge und helfende Hinweise von mir entgegen. Ich bin neben Lucius Malfoy der zweite Vertraute des Meisters und du hast von mir nichts zu erwarten. Falls du darauf bauen solltest, vergiss es!", spie van Haagen der Frau entgegen.**

**Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker sorgte er für die ersehnte Beleuchtung und nun wurde erst das ganze Ausmaß der Hässlichkeit dieses Raumes sichtbar.**

**Scheinbar hatte dieses, einem Verlies ähnliche Zimmer schon Jahrzehnte keinen Besucher mehr gesehen.**

**Zentimeterdicke Staubschichten lagerten auf Boden, Schränken, Regalen und sämtlichem Inventar.**

**Das Fenster war als solches nicht mehr zu erkennen, da die Scheibe mit einer schmierigen schwarzen Schicht überzogen war und keinen Blick nach außen zuließ.**

**Selbst die von der Decke hängenden dünnfädige Spinnweben waren in Staub gehüllt und Dianea dankte nur dem Umstand, dass nicht noch ihre Verursacher daran hingen.**

**Fackeln an den Wänden zeigten eine verrußte Spur am Mauerwerk, welches durchzogen war mit Rissen, in denen sich bereits Moos und Schimmel eingenistet hatten.**

**Ein feiner glitzernder Rinnsal suchte sich seinen Weg über die unebenen Steine und versickerte irgendwo im schmutzigen Boden.**

**Ein Geruch nach Moder und Verwesung lag in der Luft und feuchter Ruß erschwerte mit der Zeit das Atmen.**

**Der Raum in seinem jetzigen Zustand erschreckte Dianea schon beträchtlich, doch am meisten schockte sie die Feststellung, dass in diesem Verließ keine Tür, kein Durchgang, kein Spalt zu erkennen waren – Nichts!!**

**„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Dianea in leisem Tonfall.**

**„An deiner zukünftigen Wirkungsstätte, meine Liebe", grinste Cornelius gehässig.**

**„HIER?????"**

**Ungläubig schüttelte die junge Hexe den Kopf.**

**„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"**

**„Und ob. Mit etwas gutem Willen, Besen und Wasser wirst du dich hier schon einrichten. Und halt dich nicht so lange damit auf, die Geduld des Meisters hat Grenzen, die ratsamerweise nicht überschritten werden sollten. Und nun fang an!", raunzte van Haagen und schon erschienen mit einem Scheppern Besen, Lappen und Wassereimer.**

**„Na geht's noch? Ich will Voldemort sprechen und zwar sofort!", begehrte Dianea auf und taumelte bereits im nächsten Moment einige Schritte nach hinten, nachdem Cornelius Handrücken sie schmerzhaft im Gesicht getroffen hatte.**

**„SPRICH NIE WIEDER DEN NAMEN DES DUNKLEN LORDS AUS, NICHTSWÜRDIGE!!!", brüllte der Mann durch den Raum, während Dianea mit verzogenem Gesicht noch weiter zurück wich.**

**Dieser Mann machte ihr Angst.**

**Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen?**

**Severus, ich tue es nur für dich, für deine Rettung. , murmelte sie in Gedanken und wusste doch genau, dass sie sich damit nur selbst belog.**

**Ihre Selbstüberschätzung, ihr Hang für das Risiko und ihre Neugierde waren der wahre Grund ihres Hierseins.**

**Natürlich wollte sie auch Severus helfen, aber konnte sie das mit ihrer wahnwitzigen halsbrecherischen verrückten Idee wirklich, oder schadete sie dem Tränkemeister nur noch mehr?**

**Warum hatte ihr in Hogwarts auch keiner einen Hinweis zu Severus Aufenthalt gegeben?**

**Vielleicht wäre es ihr möglich gewesen, den Professor von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, ihn umzustimmen.**

**Doch schon schüttelte sie innerlich den Kopf.**

**Ein Severus Snape würde sich von niemandem umstimmen lassen, erst recht nicht von ihr.**

**Wer war sie denn?**

**Seine ehemalige Praktikantin. Zu mehr hatten es Beide ja nicht geschafft.**

**Dianea seufzte tief auf und blickte wie erwachend in den zornigen Blick ihres Gegenübers.**

**„Verzeihung", murmelte Dianea und drückte sich an der Wand entlang an dem Mann vorbei.**

**Dieser griff blitzschnell zu und packte sie am Kragen.**

**„Ich warne dich nur einmal, beim nächsten Mal wird es Konsequenzen haben", zischte Cornelius gefährlich leise und stieß Dianea in die Mitte des Raumes.**

**„Und jetzt fang endlich an. Ich werde in einer Stunde wieder bei dir sein, um deine Aufgaben mit dir zu besprechen. Bis dahin bist du fertig."**

**Mit einem leisen Knall war Cornelius verschwunden und Dianea atmete erst einmal auf.**

**Ratlos ließ sie ihren Blick umherschweifen und versuchte zu enträtseln, welchen Zweck dieser Raum zu erfüllen hatte.**

**Unter all dem Schmutz und Staub erkannte sie vage verschiedene Utensilien für die Herstellung von Tränken, eine kleine Waage, deren Gewichte bereits Rost angesetzt hatten und einen Kessel, den man nach seiner letzten Nutzung nicht einmal gereinigt zu haben schien.**

**Angeekelt wandte sich Dianea ab und ergriff den Besen, um damit zuallererst die Spinnweben zu entfernen.**

**Mit dem kleineren Handbesen begann sie den gröbsten Schmutz von Regalen, Schränken und Tischen zu fegen und entdeckte dabei ein fast in die Wand eingelassenes Becken aus Metall. Mit wenigen Handgriffen war es notdürftig gereinigt und Dianea goss Wasser aus dem Eimer hinein, um einige Glasbehälter abzuspülen.**

**Systematisch kämpfte sie sich von der Decke, über die Möblierung bis hin zum Boden durch den Dreck und verfluchte mehr als einmal Cornelius van Haagen, der noch immer ihren Zauberstab besaß. Mit diesem wäre es ihr ein Leichtes gewesen, hier für Ordnung und Sauberkeit zu sorgen, statt sich auf Muggelart abzuquälen.**

**Immer wieder füllte sich der Wassereimer von selbst auf und ermöglichte es Dianea, alles zu reinigen, sodass sie endlich zufrieden ihre Blicke durch den Raum gleiten ließ.**

**Am meisten Schwierigkeiten machte ihr das Fenster, das schien, als wäre es mit einer teerartigen Substanz überzogen, bis Dianea begriff, dass diese Scheibe so präpariert worden war, um zu verhindern nach draußen zu sehen.**

**Sie sollte ihren Aufenthaltsort wohl nicht erfahren.**

**Trotzdem rieb sich Dianea zufrieden die Hände, alles war sauber und ordentlich.**

**Keine Minute zu früh, denn schon erschien wie aus dem Nichts bereits Cornelius und inspizierte mit höhnischer Miene ihre Arbeit.**

**„Na wenigstens zu etwas bist du zu gebrauchen", meinte er spitz und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der bodenlangen schwarzen Robe, welche er nun trug.**

**Sekundenlang stockte Dianea der Atem, doch van Haagen murmelte leise einige Worte und auf dem nun sauberen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes erschienen Flaschen, Gläser und Gefäße verschiedensten Inhaltes, sowie sonstiges Zubehör zum Brauen von Tränken.**

**„Der Meister will dich sehen, um dir deine Aufgaben zuzuweisen", fauchte Cornelius mit kalter Stimme und packte die junge Hexe heftig an der Hüfte.**

**Diesen Raum konnte man scheinbar nur mit Hilfe des Apparierens verlassen und betreten und Dianea schloss angewidert die Augen, um die Nähe des verhassten Mannes wenigstens etwas zu ignorieren.**

**Schreie, die ihr durch Mark und Bein zogen, ließen Dianea erschreckt die Augen öffnen, um sie gleich darauf mit den Händen zu verdecken, so schrecklich war der Anblick, der sich ihr dort bot.**

**Sie standen direkt vor einem riesigen Gitter, hinter dem sich grauenhafte Bilder abspielten.**

**Vermummte Gestalten liefen in dem großen Gewölbe mit Peitschen in den Händen auf und ab und ließen sie auf die wehrlosen Körper herabsausen, die dort in menschenunwürdiger Art von der Decke hingen.**

**Manche von ihnen waren nur an einzelnen Fingern angekettet und ihre Zehen berührten kaum den Boden. Ihre bestialischen Schmerzensschreie erfüllten die Luft, die nur durchschnitten wurde von dem klatschenden Geräusch der Peitsche auf nackter Haut.**

**Ein Körper lag reglos und zusammengesunken am Boden – scheinbar tot - und Dianea stieß einen hohen Schrei aus, als sie etwas sah, dass sie kaum realisieren konnte.**

**Über der Gestalt baumelten die Ketten, an denen sie vermutlich noch bis vor kurzem befestigt gewesen war. Doch das Schrecklichste war – an einer dieser Kettenglieder hing ein Finger, abgerissen von der Hand des Besitzers, der das Gewicht des Körpers wahrscheinlich nicht mehr getragen hatte.**

**Erneut schlug Dianea ihre Hände vor das Gesicht und presste gleichzeitig die Augen fest zusammen.**

**Cornelius packte Dianeas Hände und zog sie herunter.**

**„SIEH HIN, SIEH GENAU HIN.!. SO STRAFT DER DUNKLE LORD UNGEHORSAM."**

**Er schüttelte die junge Frau brutal und schrie ihr die Worte ins Gesicht, während Dianea die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.**

**„Lass es dir eine Warnung sein und glaube nicht, den Meister hintergehen zu können, sonst wirst auch du so enden. Es macht keinen Unterschied, ob du eine Frau bist. Verräter sind alle gleich!", spie der Mann Dianea entgegen, ehe er sie erneut hart packte und mit ihr apparierte.**

**In dem fast dunklen Gang rußte nur eine einzige Fackel vor einer angelehnten Tür einsam vor sich hin und ihre Flamme zuckte leicht in der kalten Brise, die durch den Flur zog.**

**Schmerzhaft spürte Dianea den Griff des Mannes an ihrem Oberarm, der so hart war, als hätte er Angst seine Beute zu verlieren.**

**„Du tust mir weh", jammerte sie leise und versuchte, sich ihm zu entwinden, jedoch ohne Erfolg.**

**Cornelius schloss seine Finger nur noch fester um ihren Arm und grub seine Nägel dabei tief in ihr Fleisch.**

**Dianea stöhnte auf.**

**Automatisch setzte sie ein Bein vor das andere, getrieben und gezogen von dem Mann der keine Gnade mit ihr kannte und dessen Grinsen bei jedem ihrer Schmerzensseufzer nur noch eine Spur breiter wurde.**

**Die angelehnte Tür am Ende des Ganges kam immer näher und Dianea ahnte, dass ihr unvorstellbares Grauen drohte, dass ihr Schicksal besiegelt sein würde.**

**Mit einem Ruck blieb sie stehen und zwang damit auch den Mann zu stoppen.**

**„Bring mich zurück, Cornelius. Bitte!! Wenn schon nicht meinetwegen, dann wenigstens Remus zuliebe. Er ist dein Schwager und seine Schwester ist deine Frau!! Du kannst doch nicht wirklich so kalt sein. Ich habe es mir anders überlegt, bring mich zurück nach Hogwarts!!"**

**Obwohl ihre Worte sie hätten vor Scham im Boden versinken lassen müssen, so war doch ihre Angst um ihr eigenes Leben in diesem Moment einfach übermächtig in ihr.**

**Und sie spürte in diesem Augenblick auch schmerzlich, dass sie sich überschätzt hatte, ihren Mut, ihr Durchhaltevermögen, ihren Stolz, ihre ganze Courage.**

**Sie hatte Severus helfen wollen und dabei eine Lawine heraufbeschworen, die sie nun allein nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.**

**Die Bilder in dem Folterkeller ließen sie nicht mehr los und Todesangst machte sich breit, wenn sie daran dachte, vielleicht auch dort zu enden.**

**Cornelius schleuderte sie an die Wand und presste seinen Körper so fest an den ihren, dass ihr die nötige Luft zum Atmen fehlte.**

**„Lass meine Frau aus dem Spiel, verstanden? Du hast den Kontakt zum Dunklen Lord selbst gesucht. Nun jammere nicht rum wie ein altes Waschweib, sondern zeig Haltung. Sollte ich mich in dir so getäuscht haben?? Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord von deinem Können und deiner Stärke erzählt. Willst du mich jetzt als Lügner dastehen lassen? Willst du das?", zischte er Dianea mit eisiger Kälte in der Stimme an und schon schlug er erneut zu.**

**Dianeas Kopf knallte hart an den Stein hinter ihr und ließ sie fast wegtreten.**

**Doch ohne Rücksicht zog Cornelius die Frau auch schon weiter auf die angelehnte Tür zu und legte seine Finger an das kalte Holz.**

**Dianea taumelte noch benommen und prallte gegen die Schulter des Mannes.**

**Beide blieben kurz stehen und lauschten den Geräuschen, welche aus dem Raum hinter der Tür kamen.**

**„Der Orden...plant...deinen...Tod."**

**Gestammelte Worte drangen an ihre Ohren, von denen Dianea ahnte, dass sie nicht freiwillig preisgegeben wurden.**

**Die Fackel neben ihr begann zu zischen und aus dem Raum vor ihnen drang leises Geflüster.**

**Der jungen Hexe schmerzte der Kopf und eine neue Welle Übelkeit brachte sie zum Schwanken.**

**Reflexartig suchte sie bei Cornelius Halt, um einen Sturz zu verhindern.**

**„A-VA-DA –..."**

**Worte, genüsslich gedehnt, quollen aus dem Raum, die Dianea nur noch wie durch Watte hindurch vernahm.**

**Ihre Knie versagten den Dienst und nun hing sie fast an Cornelius, der sie angewidert von sich stieß.**

**„Was soll denn das!", fauchte er kaltherzig, als Dianea auch schon fiel.**

**Ihr Körper prallte an die offenstehende Tür, die mit Schwung aufflog und geräuschvoll gegen die Mauer krachte.**

**„KE – DA..."**

**Voldemort, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben auf sein Gegenüber gerichtet, zuckte erschreckt zusammen, riss den Stab noch während des Fluches herum und schrie:**

**„...VRAAAA!!!!!!!!"**

**Dianea schien es, als würde ihr linker Arm herausgerissen.**

**Hart schlug sie auf dem Boden auf, ehe das grüne Licht sie davontrug.**

Fortsetzung folgt!

_...und ein kleines Review würde mir doch glatt eine Bommel ans Bein wachsen lassen;-)_


	12. Chapter 12

_und?? seit ihr sehr erschrocken gewesen? hier geht es nun weiter, wer lebt noch und wen hat der Todesfluch nun getroffen?? LG Severina_

**Ungehalten sprang Voldemort aus seinem Thronsessel auf und stürzte zur Tür.**

**Mit einem Fuß stieß er achtlos den leblosen Körper Dianeas beiseite, als wäre sie ein wertloses Stück Vieh.**

**Ein Stöhnen folgte dem Dunklen Lord und ließ ihn noch einmal zurückblicken.**

**Auf dem harten Holzstuhl saß noch immer wie in Trance Severus Snape und stierte auf einen imaginären Fleck am Boden.**

**Sein Oberkörper wogte vor und zurück, als schüttle jemand an seinen Schultern.**

**Das leise Stöhnen aus seinem Mund hatte Voldemort auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht.**

**Voll Zorn stieß der Meister der dunklen Magie seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft und schrie:**

**„CONSCIENTIA DESERTUS!"**

**Ohne noch einen Laut von sich zu geben, rutschte Snape von seinem Stuhl und blieb regungslos am Boden liegen.**

**Das hämische Grinsen Malfoys begleitete seinen hart aufschlagenden Körper und man sah das kurze Zucken eines Fußes, mit dem Lucius geneigt war, noch kräftig nachzutreten.**

**Hass erfasste das Gesicht, in dem die Enttäuschung eingebrannt war über das Misslingen des Todesfluches.**

**Innerlich hatte Malfoy bereits triumphiert, als Voldemort begonnen hatte, sein „Avada Kedavra" auszusprechen.**

**Musste denn ausgerechnet diese blöde Kuh...?**

**Nun erst wandte sich Lucius dem aktuellen Geschehen zu und versuchte die Ursache zu ergründen, die, außer dem misslungenen Todesfluch auf Snape, noch Voldemorts Zorn heraufbeschworen hatte.**

**Einen letzten mitleidlosen Blick auf Snape werfend trat der blonde Mann ebenfalls zur Tür, stieß die am Boden liegende Frau mit einem harten Tritt noch weiter ins Zimmer und trat hinaus auf den Gang.**

**Dort stand ein, für seine Verhältnisse fassungsloser Voldemort und schüttelte den Kopf.**

**„Dieser Idiot", murmelte er und wandte sich ab.**

**Eiligen Schrittes entschwand er in der Dunkelheit des Ganges und rief Malfoy über die Schulter hinweg zu:**

**„Sorge für Ordnung!"**

**Dem verklingenden Echo der Schritte nachlauschend erfasste Malfoy nun erst das Ausmaß der Geschehnisse.**

**Mit seltsam verrenkten Gliedern lag Cornelius van Haagen im Gang, den glasigen Blick seiner offenen Augen gegen die gewölbte Decke des Ganges gerichtet, während in Malfoy die Gewissheit reifte, das der Mann vor ihm tot war, getroffen vom Fluch seines Meisters.**

**Voldemort hatte sich von den lauten Geräuschen ablenken lassen und wäre Dianea nicht so schnell gefallen, würde sie jetzt anstelle Cornelius hier liegen. So aber traf den Unschuldigen die volle Wucht des Todesfluches.**

**Beide, Cornelius und er, waren Vertraute des Dunklen Lords und standen Seite an Seite treu ergeben zu ihrem Meister.**

**Doch trotz allem empfand Malfoy weder Mitleid, noch Trauer.**

**Hier war sich jeder selbst der Nächste und das Elend Anderer interessierte keinen.**

**Man war nur verbunden im Kampf für die Sache des Meisters, gebunden an den Eid, den man geschworen hatte und gezeichnet durch das Dunkle Mal, dem Zeichen ihrer Treue, ihres Gehorsams.**

**Malfoy sollte für Ordnung sorgen und ließ aus seinem Zauberstab dünne Seile surren, die sich erbarmungslos um den Körper Snapes wanden.**

**Hilflos eingeschnürt und noch immer bewusstlos transportierte Lucius ihn mit einem Schwebezauber ziemlich unsanft hinunter in sein Kerkergewölbe, wo er ihn in seinem Kerkerloch einschloss und sich selbst überließ.**

**„Am liebsten würde ich dich hier verrotten lassen", murmelte Lucius vor sich hin, während er seine Schritte bereits wieder in die oberen Gänge lenkte.**

**Cornelius lag noch immer mit verrenkten Gliedmaßen am Boden, während sich sein gebrochener Blick scheinbar in die Decke zu bohren schien.**

**Kurz erfasste Malfoy ein leises Grauen, als er erkannte, wie schnell ein irdenes Dasein beendet sein konnte.**

**Er kannte die Gnadenlosigkeit des Dunklen Lord und wusste, dass ihm das Wort „Mitleid" fremd war.**

**Mitleid!**

**Malfoy orderte mit seinem Zauberstab ein schwarzes Tuch herbei und ließ Cornelius damit bedecken.**

**Ebenfalls mit einem Schwebezauber brachte der blonde Zauberer den toten Gefährten in ein spezielles Zimmer, von wo aus er in kürzester Zeit seiner Familie überführt werden würde.**

**Nun blieb nur noch Dianea übrig, die Malfoy mit einem Blick musterte, als läge vor ihm ein riesiger Haufen stinkender Unrat.**

**Mit angewidert verzogenen Mund prüfte er oberflächlich etwaige Lebenszeichen der Frau, um sie danach durch Apparieren in ihrem gruftähnlichen Raum abzulegen.**

**Ein böse glitzerndes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, als der Gedanke in ihm reifte, dass niemals jemand erfahren würde, was aus der jungen Frau geworden war.**

**Ohne noch einen einzigen Atemzug an sie zu verschwenden, apparierte Malfoy in seinen Raum und erwartete dort die nächsten Wünsche und Befehle des Dunklen Lord.**

**Genüsslich streckte er seine Beine auf der Liege aus, goss sich einen Whisky ein und schloss die Augen.**

**Mit allen Sinnen verfolgte er den Weg des Getränkes und genoss das wohltuende Brennen im Magen.**

**So langsam wurde ihm klar, dass nun er allein der Vertraute des Meisters sein würde und ein zufriedenes Lächeln zog auf seine Lippen.**

**Niemand würde ihm diesen Status streitig machen können, niemand stand ihm mehr im Weg und von den schwachsinnigen Hohlköpfen konnte ihm keiner das Wasser reichen.**

**Nur einen winzigen Augenblick lang dachte Malfoy an seinen einstigen Gefährten, an den Mann, mit dem er seinen jetzigen Status gerne teilen würde, an jenen, mit dem er sich blind verstanden hatte - Severus Snape.**

**Doch nun war jener ein Verräter, ein Schleimer, ein Nichtswürdiger in seinen Augen.**

**Er hatte seine Chance verspielt und auch der Versuch, mit seinem „Mortiferum"-Trank die Gnade des Meisters zurückzugewinnen, würde fehlschlagen. Dafür würde er, Malfoy, schon Sorge tragen.**

**Jeder bekamm seine Chance im Leben, doch Lucius war nicht so großmütig, irgendjemandem eine zweite einzuräumen.**

**In seinem Leben regierten Macht, Gewalt, Ansehen, Kaltschnäuzigkeit und Zynismus.**

**Dinge, wie Großzügigkeit, Gnade, Mitleid und Liebe suchte man bei ihm vergebens.**

**Der zweite Schluck Whisky brannte schon nicht mehr so stark, doch sein Feuer kroch behäbig durch jede Pore des Körpers und verteilte Zufriedenheit mit sich selbst und Stolz auf sein Tun bei seinem Genießer.**

**Malfoys linker Arm begann zu kribbeln und wurde etwas warm, ein Zeichen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn zu sehen wünschte.**

**Nur wenn Voldemort im Zorn jemanden zu sich rief, brannte das Mal wie ein Feuerzeichen, doch dieses war im Moment nicht der Fall und so lenkte Lucius seine Schritte entspannt zu den Räumen des Meisters.**

**Malfoys Klopfen klang eher zaghaft und seine Verbeugung wirkte devot und untertänig, als er den kleinen Raum Voldemorts betrat, in dem der Lord für gewöhnlich eine engsten Vertrauten empfing.**

**„Ich wurde gerufen, Mylord", säuselte Lucius und warf sich zu Voldemorts Füßen auf den Boden.**

**Jetzt einen Fehler begehen, hätte nicht wieder gutzumachende Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen und so ging Malfoy auf Nummer sicher und bediente sich seiner kriecherischen Masche.**

**„Erhebe dich, Lucius. Das steht deiner Position besser. Sicherlich ist dir schon klar geworden, dass du nun allein mein Vertrauter bist, bis sich jemand als vertrauensvoll genug erweist, um diesen verantwortungsvollen Platz mit zu übernehmen. Ich lege es in deine Hände, einen geeigneten Kandidaten auszuwählen und zu prüfen. Du selbst weißt am besten, welche Anforderungen ich stelle und welche Kriterien jemand erfüllen muss. Bis dahin wirst du die Verantwortung allein tragen. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht zu lange dauern, bis du mir einen neuen Vertrauten präsentierst. Natürlich werde ich ihn einer abschließenden Prüfung unterziehen, deshalb wähle klug, sonst könnte es auch für dich unangenehme Konsequenzen haben. Und nun geh."**

**Mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung deutete er Malfoy an, den Raum zu verlassen.**

**„Hast du für Ordnung in meinem Kaminzimmer gesorgt?", zischte Voldemort dem Mann hinterher.**

**„Ja, sicher, Mylord", dienerte Malfoy noch einmal.**

**„Cornelius befindet sich im Totenzimmer und die anderen Beiden sind sorgfältig verstaut."**

**Verachtung klang aus Lucius Stimme, die sich auch in seinem Gesichtsausdruck widerspiegelte.**

**„Ja, gut", meinte der Dunkle Lord nur und scheuchte den Mann nun endgültig aus dem Zimmer.**

**Im Gang entlud sich Malfoys ganzer Zorn und er stampfte wütend wie ein kleines Kind mit dem Fuß.**

**Soeben noch kurz vor dem Ziel seiner Wünsche, musste er es hinnehmen, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Pläne durchkreuzte.**

**Erneut würde er seinen Platz neben dem Meister mit jemandem teilen müssen und nun musste er auch selbst seinen künftigen Gefährten auswählen.**

**Er wollte Macht, uneingeschränkte Macht und noch war er nicht bereit alles aufzugeben. Lucius wollte allein neben Voldemort herrschen und Ruhm, Anerkennung und die Weltherrschaft mit niemandem sonst teilen.**

**Nur er und der Meister – ein Traum – sein Traum!**

**Vorsichtig und langsam bewegten sich die einzelnen Finger und prüften ihre Funktionsfähigkeit.**

**Der Kopf schmerzte unerträglich und das Heben der Lider glich einer Schwerstarbeit.**

**Jeder Atemzug schien die Lungenflügel zerreißen zu wollen und der Körper musste in Beton gegossen worden sein, da sich die einzelnen Gliedmaßen nicht bewegen ließen.**

**Tränen der Anstrengung und des Schmerzes rollten über die staubigen Wangen und in den Hirnwindungen formte sich nur noch der eine Wunsch - sterben, damit diese unerträglichen Schmerzen aufhörten.**

**Ein erster vorsichtiger Blick streifte durch den Raum und blieb an dem großen Labortisch hängen, der noch immer vollgestellt war mit den wichtigsten Dingen zur Zaubertrankbrauerei.**

**Der Boden war kalt und hart und teilweise noch etwas feucht vom Wasser, aber genau diese Feuchtigkeit bewirkte, dass sich die Lebensgeister begannen zu regen und der zerschundene Körper versuchte, sich aufzurichten.**

**Ein unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei ließ den ersten Versuch gnadenlos scheitern und hart schlugen Schulter und Kopf zurück auf den Stein.**

**Der Beton, in den der Körper glaubte eingebettet zu sein, schien sich aufzulösen und in Arme und Beine kehrte das Gefühl des Lebens zurück.**

**Ganz langsam hob sich der linke Arm in die Luft und die rechte Hand strich ungläubig darüber.**

**Er war noch da, er funktionierte noch, sie lebte noch!!!**

**So nach und nach kehrten Körper und Geist zu ihren ursprünglichen Funktionen zurück und Dianea begriff endlich, dass sie kein Traum umfangen hielt, sondern das es die Realität war.**

**Hart zwar, aber real.**

**Sie lebte und das allein war wichtig.**

**Noch jetzt blieb ihr vor Angst fast das Herz stehen, da Voldemorts Todesfluch weiter in ihren Ohren dröhnte.**

**Wem hatte er gegolten?**

**Wer musste in diesem Moment, als sie zur Tür hereinfiel, sterben??**

**Wer hatte sie zurück in dieses Verließ gebracht?**

**Fragen, auf die Dianea keine Antworten wusste.**

**Unter Schmerzen versuchte die junge Frau sich aufzurichten und krallte sich mit letzter Kraft am Labortisch fest.**

**Das Gesicht war zur Grimasse verzogen und ihr linker Arm fühlte sich an, als wäre er in glühende Kohlen gepackt, als würde er verbrennen und die Finger lösten sich nacheinander von der Tischkante.**

**Dianea schaffte es mit all ihrer Willenskraft bis auf ihren Stuhl und ließ sich schwer darauf fallen.**

**Vorsichtig rollte sie den Ärmel ihres Umhanges nach oben und Tränen des Erschreckens traten in ihre Augen, ließ die Erkenntnis den Schmerz noch um ein Vielfaches deutlicher spüren.**

**Dort, wo Voldemorts Fluch sie gestreift hatte, klaffte eine große Wunde, hingen verbrannte Hautfetzen an den geschwärzten Rändern und an einer Stelle schimmerte tief in der Wunde der Knochen weißlich hervor.**

**Woher stammte diese Verletzung? Der Todesfluch konnte es nicht verursacht haben, denn er hinterließ keinerlei sichtbare Male.**

**Was war mit ihr passiert, wer hatte ihr das im Nachhinein angetan?? Und wer hatte sie hier so schwerverletzt liegengelassen, in der Gewissheit ihres eventuellen Todes?**

**Schwindel erfasste die junge Hexe und sich ihrer eigenen Hilflosigkeit bewusst werdend, drohte sie eine Ohnmacht zu packen und in ihrem Strudel herunterzureißen.**

**Dianea schluchzte auf.**

**Sie besaß keinen Zauberstab, um sich einen Heilzauber zu sprechen.**

**Den hatte noch immer Cornelius in seinem Besitz.**

**Trankzutaten ließen sich ebenfalls nicht finden, um einen Heiltrank herzustellen.**

**Nur leere Gläser, Phiolen und Kolben lagen und standen in den Regalen und auf dem Tisch herum.**

**Keine Tür, an die sie hätte ihre Fäuste schlagen können, um Hilfe zu rufen, kein Fenster, das sich öffnen ließ, um zu schreien.**

**Und so langsam hörte Dianea das feine Stimmchen in ihrem Inneren, das Worte formte, die sie so nicht hören wollte, die ihre Situation schilderte, die sie so nicht akzeptieren wollte und sie presste fest ihre Hände auf die Ohren.**

**Doch das Stimmchen flüsterte weiter, aufsässig und gehässig, und grub sich tief in ihren Gehörgang.**

**„DU WIRST STERBEN, DIANEA! MAN LÄSST DICH HIER VERROTTEN UND NIEMALS WIRD HILFE ERSCHEINEN! DIESER RAUM IST EIN RIESENGROßER SARG, DEIN RIESENGROßER SARG !"**

**Ihr verzweifelter Schrei hallte an den Wänden wider und mit einer wütenden Grimasse schleppte sie sich zum Tisch und fegte alles von der großen Platte herunter.**

**Glas zerbarst und tausende kleine Splitter tanzten über den harten Boden, das Metall der Ständer hinterließ beim Aufprall einen leise singenden Ton und schlurfte einige Meter weiter an die Wand.**

**Den Schmerz ignorierend gab sich Dianea ganz ihrer Verzweiflung hin und warf sich mit dem Oberkörper auf den nun leeren Tisch, hämmerte mit der unverletzten Faust auf die Platte und schrie ihre Angst heraus.**

**„NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!"**

**Doch gleichzeitig wurde ihr auch klar, dass niemand sie hören würde, es niemanden interessierte, ob sie hier unten krepieren würde oder nicht.**

**Oder glaubte man am Ende etwa, sie wäre schon tot, getroffen von Voldemorts Fluch??**

**Panik griff nach ihr und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.**

**Einer müsste es doch wissen, einem war doch klar, dass sie noch nicht tot ist, der Eine der sie hier herunter gebracht hatte.**

**Doch die Hoffnung, eben neugeboren, stürzte zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus.**

**Was, wenn genau derjenige ihren Tod in Kauf nehmen würde, ihn sogar geplant hatte und sie aus keinem anderen Grund in diesem Raum abgelegt hatte, um sie sterben zu lassen.**

**Kerzengerade richtete sich Dianea auf und versuchte, tief durchzuatmen.**

**„Keine Panik, Mädchen", sprach sie laut zu sich selbst, „es gibt eigentlich immer einen Ausweg. Denk nach, komm nutz dein Gehirn, sieh dich um."**

**Ohne sich von der Stelle zu bewegen, ließ sie ihren Blick in die Runde gleiten und tastete jede Ritze, jeden Stein mit ihren Augen ab.**

**Doch vergebens!**

**Nichts zu erkennen, keinen Spalt, nichts!**

**Apparieren!**

**Warum war sie nicht gleich auf das Naheliegendste gekommen?**

**Doch wohin sollte sie apparieren?**

**Egal! Hauptsache raus.**

**Alles war besser, als dieses Gefängnis.**

**Dianea konzentrierte sich mit allen Sinnen auf einen Ort, der ihr Sicherheit versprach, da sich dort mit Sicherheit viele Menschen aufhalten würden und plötzlich apparierende Hexen keine Seltenheit sind.**

**Hogwarts kam nicht in Frage, da das Schloss mit solchen starken Zaubern geschützt war, dass man diese Transportmöglichkeit nicht anwenden konnte.**

**Aber die Winkelgasse!**

**Dort war ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen und von da kam sie auch irgendwie zurück nach Hogwarts.**

**Ein Brennen zog durch Dianeas Körper, der sich um so mehr verstärkte, je mehr sie versuchte, den Appariervorgang zu beschleunigen.**

**Sie glaubte ihren Körper im Feuer stehend und das Gefühl messerscharfer Rasierklingen durchschnitt jeden Muskel.**

**Es war kaum auszuhalten.**

**Dianea blickte an sich herab, fest glaubend, dass Blut aus allen Poren lief, doch die Wahrheit war um Vieles schlimmer.**

**Ihre Beine schienen nur noch mit Haut bespannte Knochen zu sein, umgeben von einer durchscheinenden Masse wabernden Muskelgewebes.**

**Der Umhang schleifte bereits einige Zentimeter am Boden und die Finger, welche an den Ärmelansätzen heraushingen, hatten mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem verwesenden Körper als mit etwas menschlichem.**

**Haarbüschel begannen zu Boden zu rieseln und in Panik schrie Dianea:**

**„FINITE !"**

**Im allerletzten Moment hatte sie erkannt, das ein Apparieren für sie unmöglich gemacht worden war.**

**Mit Hilfe des „EXSOLVERE" – Fluches, den sie als Medihexe von St. Mungos her kannte, hätte sich ihr Körper lediglich aufgelöst, entmaterialisiert, ohne das sie irgendwo angekommen wäre.**

**Hastig, doch mit voller Konzentration, sprach sie den Zauberspruch:**

**„CORPUS RECIPERE!!"**

**Nichts geschah!**

**Vielleicht gelang dieser Spruch ja nur mit dem Zauberstab, den sie leider nicht besaß.**

**Noch einmal, noch konzentrierter, rief Dianea:**

**„CORPUS RECIPERE!!"**

**Da endlich fühlte sie ein kleines Kribbeln, das leider schnell in ein unerträgliches Reißen und Brennen überging.**

**Dianea ließ sich zu Boden gleiten und rollte sich zusammen, ihre Hände fassten in ihre Kniekehlen und zogen den Oberkörper an ihre Schenkel.**

**War sie bereits irreparabel geschädigt?**

**Konnte sich ihr Körper wieder aufbauen, würde sie aussehen wie vorher?**

**Der Schmerz zerriss ihre Überlegungen und ließ sie kurz in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriften.**

**Doch schnell fand sie den Weg zurück und als auch die Schmerzen sie verließen, stand sie mit wackligen Beinen auf und prüfte jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers.**

**Nichts fehlte, alles war an seinem Platz!**

**Wäre es nicht so makaber gewesen, hätte Dianea am liebsten einen Freudentanz vollführt.**

**Doch nun war sie so weit wie am Anfang.**

**Keine Hoffnung, keinen Weg hinaus und mit Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass zwar ihr Körper an sich wiederhergestellt war, aber leider die Wunde am Arm noch existierte.**

**Und dieser Schmerz ließ sie von Neuem in die Hoffnungslosigkeit fallen.**

**Langsam bahnte sich Dianea einen Weg durch die Scherben rund um den Labortisch und trat an die Wand, um die Ständer für die Glaskolben aufzuheben.**

**Vielleicht konnte man damit doch das Fenster zerschlagen.**

**Einen Versuch war es wert.**

**Sich an der Wand abstützend, beugte sie sich herunter und ergriff einen der Ständer.**

**Ein schabendes Geräusch ließ sie kurz aufhorchen.**

**Schwindel erfasste sie und ihr Körper wankte leicht.**

**Doch da fühlte Dianea, dass nicht ihr Körper wankte, sondern sich die Wand bewegte.**

**Unfähig, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu rühren, starrte sie fassungslos auf den sich immer weiter öffnenden Spalt in der Wand.**

**Welcher Schrecken erwartete sie dahinter?**

**Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, als der Spalt fast einen halben Meter auseinander klaffte.**

**Dianeas Mund öffnete sich und ein fassungsloser Schrei presste sich über ihre Lippen.**

**Ein Glas zerbarst und ein ungläubiges Aufstöhnen verband sich mit ihrem Schrei.**

_Fortsetzung folgt !!!_

Conscientia Desertus - Bewusstsein verlassen

Exsolvere- auflösen 

Corpus recipere- Körper wiedererlangen

Anmerk. der Autorin 


	13. Chapter 13

_so- das ist nun vorerst das letzte Kapitel, nun muss ich erst wieder meinen Verstand einsetzen und ein neues KApitel schreiben, solange müsst ihr euch gedulden ;-) , viel Spaß eure Severina_

**„Es tut mir leid, Prof. McGonagall, aber sie ist nirgendwo zu finden. Ich habe bereits alles abgesucht.", Erschöpft ließ sich Tonks auf einen Stuhl in ihrer Nähe fallen und stützte das Gesicht tief in ihre Hände.**

**Auch Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch und Prof. Sprout konnten keinen anderen Bericht abgeben.**

**Dianea war und blieb verschwunden und auch Prof. Cornelius van Haagen war unauffindbar.**

**„Ich danke Ihnen, Tonks. Nun bleiben wirklich nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten für unsere Suche."**

**Prof. McGonagalls Blick war ratlos und die Sorge um die beiden Verschollenen stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben.**

**„Vielleicht ist Dianea mit Cornelius heimlich durchgebrannt", murmelte Tonks niedergeschlagen, „und wir suchen hier alles umsonst ab."**

**„TONKS!!!! Ich bitte Sie", entrüstete sich die Schulleiterin und warf der jungen Hexe einen tadelnden Blick zu.**

**„Wir alle kennen schließlich die Meinung Dianeas zu unserem Aushilfstränkelehrer."**

**„Na ja, aber stille Wasser sind doch bekanntlich tief. Und wissen wir denn so genau, was die Beiden dort unten in ihrem Kerker so alles getrieben hatten?"**

**Es waren harte Worte, doch die meisten der Anwesenden schrieben es der grenzenlosen Erschöpfung zu, die die junge Hexe zu solchen Äußerungen veranlasste.**

**Einzig Prof. McGonagall konnte sich einen bösen Blick nicht verkneifen und meinte pikiert:**

**„Über diese Äußerung sprechen wir später noch, meine Liebe."**

**Ein Poltern ließ die Anwesenden ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Tür richten, durch die soeben mit schweren Schritten Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, in den Raum trat.**

**Hängende Schultern und ein melancholischer Blick bedurften keinerlei anderer Auskunft mehr, auch Hagrid hatte nichts Neues erfahren und keine Spur von Dianea und Cornelius gefunden.**

**Mr. Filch war noch unterwegs, um mit seiner Begleitung, Mrs. Norris, die geheimen Gänge des Schlosses abzusuchen und eventuell eine kleine Spur, einen Hinweis auf die Beiden, zu finden.**

**Und auch Remus Lupin fehlte noch.**

**Er suchte die Türme und oberen Gänge ab und versuchte Prof. Trelawney zu bewegen, einen Blick in ihre berühmte Kugel zu werfen.**

**Jeder im Schloss griff nach dem berühmten Strohhalm, ging jedem Hinweis nach und verfolgte jede Spur, so klein und irrsinnig sie auch sein mochte.**

**Seit dem frühen Morgen, als das Verschwinden der Beiden bekannt wurde, suchten nun Lehrer und sogar die älteren Jahrgänge der Schüler intensiv nach dem Verbleib der beiden Verschwundenen.**

**Jeder machte sich so seine eigenen Gedanken und reimte sich seine eigene Meinung zusammen über den Verbleib der Frau und des Mannes.**

**Schon bald brodelte die Gerüchteküche heiß und rief die tollsten Spekulationen auf den Plan.**

**Und nicht wenige waren der gleichen Meinung wie Tonks, dass ein heimliches Techtelmechtel zwischen Dianea und Cornelius der Grund gewesen war, dass die Beiden nun das Schloss verlassen hatten und untergetaucht waren.**

**Jeder wusste schließlich, dass Cornelius van Haagen verheiratet war.**

**Ein Rascheln an der Tür lenkte Jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit dorthin und alle schauten gebannt zu Mr. Filch, der mit Mrs. Norris auf dem Arm soeben den Raum betrat.**

**„Es tut mir leid, Prof. McGonagall, aber leider kann ich Ihnen auch keine guten Nachrichten überbringen. Ich habe mit Mrs. Norris zusammen alles abgesucht, jedes Geheimversteck untersucht, alle Gänge durchstöbert – einfach nichts!"**

**Atemlos lehnte der Hausmeister an der Wand und schickte ein rasselndes Röcheln durch den Raum.**

**McGonagall wandte sich um und flüsterte gepresst:**

**„Nun bleibt uns nur noch Prof. Lupin. Wo steckt er denn so lange? Ihm wird doch nicht auch noch etwas passiert sein...Meine Güte!", schrie sie auf, als plötzlich mit Wucht die Tür aufgerissen wurde und mit lautem Knall an die Wand dahinter schlug.**

**Lupin stürmte leichenblass hinein und geradewegs auf die Schulleiterin zu.**

**„Minerva – schlechte Meldungen. Hier, diesen Brief erhielt ich gerade mit einer Eule von meiner Schwester. Cornelius – er ist tot. Gefallen durch Voldemorts Hand."**

**„Das ist ja schrecklich", murmelte Minerva fassungslos.**

**„Ja! Und was noch viel fassungsloser ist, Voldemort war sein Meister, sein Herr. Cornelius diente dem Dunklen Lord schon lange Jahre und niemand hatte etwas bemerkt. Ich weiß nicht, wie er seiner eigenen Frau das dunkle Mal die ganze Zeit verheimlichen konnte. Jedenfalls wurde er vor zwei Stunden an seine Familie überführt, direkt aus dem Hauptsitz Voldemorts."**

**Lupin stand noch immer wie unter Schock und die Hand mit dem Brief zitterte.**

**Tonks war unterdessen aufgestanden und trat an ihren Gefährten heran. Beruhigend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und strich zärtlich darüber, die passenden Worte fehlten ihr nach dieser schrecklichen Nachricht.**

**„Und Dianea?", klang die Stimme McGonagalls fragend durch den Raum.**

**Doch Lupin schüttelte nur den Kopf.**

**Also wieder nichts - keine Spur von der jungen Hexe und niemand wusste, wo man die Suche noch fortsetzen sollte. Ganz Hogwarts war bereits durchkämmt, sämtliche Ländereien und sogar in Hogsmeade hatte man sich umgesehen.**

**Nachdenklich runzelte Tonks die Stirn.**

**„Irgendwie erscheint nun alles in einem anderen Licht. Cornelius war also ein Spion Voldemorts, warum sonst war so ein unfähiger Mensch hier in Hogwarts und unterrichtete Zaubertränke? Tschuldigung, Remus", wandte sie sich an Lupin, der mit versteinertem Gesicht ihren Worten gefolgt war.**

**„Also, denken wir mal weiter", fuhr Tonks fort, „Cornelius und Dianea gemeinsam im Kerkerlabor. Einer ein Spion der Dunklen Seite, der Andere jemand – der dem Orden helfen will, dem Voldi an den Kragen zu gehen. Wenn man eins und eins zusammenzählt, dann könnte man zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Cornelius irgend etwas mit dem Verschwinden Dianeas zutun hatte. Hat er sie umgebracht?"**

**Ein lautes Aufstöhnen durchschnitt Tonks Worte.**

**„Bei allen guten Geistern...", stieß Minerva hervor und blickte die junge Hexe entsetzt an.**

**„Wir können auch davor nicht die Augen verschließen!", fauchte Tonks schärfer als beabsichtigt. „Nachdem wir nun alles mehrmals umsonst abgesucht haben, drängt sich einem doch dieser Verdacht regelrecht auf, oder nicht? Und wer kannte denn Cornelius schon richtig, wenn noch nicht mal sein eigener Schwager wusste, auf welcher Seite dieser Mann stand? Vielleicht hat dieser Bastard Dianea auch verschleppt und sie gammelt irgendwo bei Voldemort vor sich hin."**

**Tonks redete sich in Rage und achtete schon lange nicht mehr auf die korrekte Wortwahl. Sie spie ihre Gedanken hinaus und viele ahnten, dass irgendwo dazwischen die Wahrheit versteckt war.**

**„Wo steckt denn eigentlich Snape?", fragte nun Tonks in die Überlegungen hinein.**

**„Ist er schon in der Höhle des Löwen? Er wollte doch unbedingt zu Voldemort zurück und dort rausfinden, was die so vorhaben."**

**Antwort erwartend blickte sie auf die Schulleiterin.**

**Minerva wand sich ein wenig, entschloss sich jedoch, die Wahrheit zu sagen.**

**„Ja, Prof. Snape ist bereits bei Voldemort, aber leider haben wir seitdem keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Wir wissen nicht, ob es ihm gut geht und was er bereits erreichen konnte.**

**Nur, dass er noch am Leben ist, wissen wir mit Sicherheit."**

**„Woher?", mischte sich nun Lupin in das Gespräch.**

**Prof. McGonagall griff in ihren Umhang, dann öffnete sie ihre geschlossene Hand.**

**Auf ihrer Handfläche schimmerte ein kleiner Rubin, in dessen Mitte sich etwas zu bewegen schien.**

**„Was ist das?"**

**„Im Inneren dieses Steines befindet sich ein Tropfen Blut von Prof. Snape. Es ist eine Art uralter Magie. Solange Severus noch am Leben ist, sieht der Stein so aus, wie ihr ihn jetzt sehen könnt. Doch sobald sein Leben beendet ist, färbt sich der Stein im Inneren schwarz, verliert seinen Glanz und wird eiskalt. Bei jedem Griff in meine Umhangtasche zittern mir die Hände. Werde ich den Stein noch warm fühlen können, oder wird es ein Stück Eis sein, das ich berühre? Leider gibt der Stein aber keine Auskunft darüber, wie sein Zustand ist."**

**Vorsichtig steckte Minerva den Stein zurück in ihren Umhang, als sie leise aufschrie und ihre Hand zurückzog.**

**Der Stein lag noch immer in ihrer Hand.**

**„Was ist los, Minerva?", rief Lupin und stürzte hektisch auf sie zu, ergriff dabei ihre Hand und den Stein.**

**Auch er zuckte erschreckt zurück.**

**„Was bedeutet das?", flüsterte er. „Warum wird der Stein heiß, beginnt fast zu glühen?"**

**Gebannt ruhten aller Augen auf Minervas Hand, doch äußerlich war dem Stein nichts anzusehen.**

**„Irgendetwas muss geschehen sein, aber was?", murmelte McGonagall ratlos.**

**Langsam verebbte Dianeas Schrei und machte lähmendem Entsetzen Platz.**

**Fassungslos blickte sie nach vorn, unfähig sich zu artikulieren, nur von dem Gefühl überrannt dass ihr Herz jeden Moment aussetzen würde.**

**Stumm schüttelte sie nur immer und immer wieder den Kopf.**

**Ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie mit Blei gefüllt und einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen schien ihr unmöglich.**

**Sie hob ihren unverletzten Arm, streckte ihn nach vorn, nur um ihn hilflos wieder sinken zu lassen.**

**Blicke aus Augen, von denen sie längst geglaubt hatte sie nie mehr wiederzusehen, trafen sie mit ungläubigem Erstaunen und langsam löste sich die Gestalt und kam zögernd auf Dianea zu.**

**Schleppend tappte nun auch sie nach vorn, bis sich Beide unmittelbar gegenüberstanden.**

**Zwei Augenpaare suchten den Blick des jeweils anderen und hielten sich daran fest und nur langsam realisierten Geist und Seele die Wahrheit.**

**Wie in Trance hob Dianeas Gegenüber seinen Arm und strich ihr sacht mit bebenden Fingern über die Wangen, so als wollte er sich überzeugen, dass er keinem Trugbild erlegen war.**

**„Dianea", flüsterte er heiser. „Dianea - nun kann ich sterben."**

**Und als hätte er nur einen Traum, wandte er sich wieder ab und schleppte sich langsamen Schrittes auf den Durchgang zu.**

**„S E V E R U S !"**

**Dianeas Aufschrei zerschnitt die Spannung, die über dem Geschehen lastete und ließ den Mann mitten in der Bewegung erstarren.**

**Wie in Trance wandte er sich um, blickte mit schmalen Augen auf die junge Frau und – wie erwachend – eilte er mit wehendem Umhang zurück.**

**Mitten im Lauf öffnete er die Arme, in die sich Dianea laut aufschluchzend hineinwarf.**

**Wie zwei Ertrinkende klammerten sich Beide minutenlang schweigend aneinander, so als wollten sie miteinander verschmelzen.**

**Beruhigend strich Snape über die zuckenden Schultern der jungen Frau, die ihre tränennassen Wangen immer weiter in seinen Umhang wühlte.**

**Endlich hatten sich Beide soweit gefasst, dass sie sich voneinander lösten und noch immer ungläubig ansahen.**

**„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Bist du lebensmüde?", fauchte Snape in alter Manie die Hexe an und griff sie hart an den verletzen Arm.**

**Dianea jaulte auf und verzog das Gesicht.**

**„Was ist? Bist du verletzt?", fragte der Professor und packte den Ärmel des Umhanges, um ihn nach oben zu streifen.**

**Wenn er erschreckt war über die Art der Verletzung, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.**

**„Woher hast du das?", wollte er wissen, doch Dianea zuckte nur mit den Schultern.**

**„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Als ich vorhin wieder zu mir kam, war die Verletzung da", murmelte Dianea, die sich von der Überraschung noch nicht erholt zu haben schien.**

**„Und warum hast du dich nicht wenigstens notdürftig versorgt? Ich denke du bist Medihexe und kannst damit umgehen", schimpfte Snape leicht verärgert.**

**„Entschuldige mal. Ohne Zauberstab und ohne irgendwelche Zutaten geht es wohl etwas schlecht!", fauchte nun Dianea ungehalten.**

**Plötzlich fingen Beide an zu lachen und Snape meinte belustigt:**

**„Ich sehe, an unserem Verhältnis zueinander hat sich nichts verändert."**

**„Es scheint so", schmunzelte sie.**

**„Komm, ich habe etwas, um dir zu helfen. Zwar fehlt auch mir der Zauberstab, aber ich besitze einige Trankzutaten, um ein wirkungsvolles Mittel herzustellen."**

**Und ohne ein weiteres Wort schob Snape Dianea hinüber in seinen Raum und stellte sich sofort an den Labortisch.**

**Konzentriert rührte der Zaubertrankmeister eine Paste an und fügte der Grundessenz verschiedenartige Zusätze hinzu. Mit dem Rührlöffel vermischte er alles, prüfte Farbe, Geruch und Konsistenz und versuchte somit, seine Aufregung zu überspielen.**

**Dianea beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und ließ ihre Blicke über seinen Rücken gleiten, mühsam beherrschend das Geschehen zu begreifen.**

**Er war hier – er – den sie zu schützen versucht hatte.**

**Allmählich begann sie zu zittern, erst wenig, dann immer mehr, bis sie sich kaum noch auf ihren Beinen halten konnte.**

**Unkontrolliert schlotterten ihre Knie und vibrierten die Hände, die Atmung beschleunigte sich auf ein ungesundes Maß und ihr Herz schlug einen lebensbedrohlichen Rhythmus.**

**Ein Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen, ungewollt, doch nicht mehr zu unterdrücken und ließ Snape sich umwenden.**

**Im letzten Moment konnte er Dianea auffangen und auf einen nahen Stuhl setzen.**

**Schnell zog er vom Tisch ein Fläschchen heran und flößte ihr einige Tropfen der Flüssigkeit ein.**

**Unter Anstrengung hielt er ihre Hände, die wie im Krampf zuckten, auf ihren Schoß gedrückt und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.**

**„Tief durchatmen, so ist gut. Ganz ruhig, du hast einen Schock. Aber es geht dir gleich besser. War wohl etwas zu viel für dich."**

**Mühsam versuchte Snape seine eigene Aufregung zu verbergen, um Dianea nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.**

**Langsam zeigte der Trank Wirkung und beruhigte sie sich etwas.**

**„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie beschämt.**

**„Geht es wieder?", fragte er und Dianea nickte.**

**„Es war einfach zu viel in den letzten Stunden", meinte sie leise, während Severus sich wieder daran machte, die Salbenherstellung fortzusetzen.**

**„So, fertig. Roll bitte den Ärmel nach oben, damit ich es auftragen kann. Es wird vielleicht etwas schmerzen, aber ich hoffe, es ist erträglich. Das dürfte die Heilung vorantreiben."**

**Sorgfältig und behutsam verteilte Snape die leicht übelriechende Paste auf der Wunde und strich auch etwas mitten hinein.**

**Dianea zog scharf die Luft ein und hielt sie einen Moment an.**

**Doch schnell setzte eine angenehm kühlende Wirkung ein und man konnte beobachten, wie der Heilungsprozess begann.**

**Snape zog sich einen anderen Stuhl heran, setzte sich der jungen Hexe gegenüber und schaute sie fragend an.**

**„So! Und nun hätte ich gerne gewusst, wie du hier herkommst und was du hier suchst. Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich wissen müsste?"**

**Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so besorgt, wie vor wenigen Augenblicken, sondern ziemlich scharf und hart.**

**Dianea schluckte mehrmals, ehe sie begann.**

**Sie erzählte ihm von St. Mungos, ihrer Arbeit und seiner Erkrankung, von Malfoy und seinem brutalen Überfall, dem Tod ihrer geliebten Eule und seinem eigenen Verschwinden.**

**Wie sie von Minerva McGonagall nach Hogwarts geholt wurde und dort ihre Aufgabe erhielt.**

**Als sie ihr Wiedersehen mit Remus Lupin erwähnte, verengten sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart.**

**Von ihrem Plan erzählte sie ihm, sowie von dem Kontakt mit Malfoy und ihrem unfreiwilligen Besuch bei Voldemort.**

**„Ich wollte verhindern, dass du dich in Todesgefahr begibst. Lieber wollte ich mich opfern. Du wirst noch gebraucht und ich glaubte, wenn ich mich anbiete, dann benötigt Voldemort dich nicht mehr. Ich dachte, ich könnte genauso gut spionieren und dem Orden Bericht erstatten."**

**Sie senkte den Kopf, um ihm in diesem Moment nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.**

**Dann berichtete sie weiter, von ihrer Begegnung mit Cornelius van Haagen im Kerker und seiner Enttarnung als Spion des Dunklen Lords, wie er sie hierher entführt hatte und von ihrer schrecklichen Entdeckung im Kerker unter dem Gebäude.**

**„In Hogwarts tat er immer so, als könne er nicht bis Drei zählen und hier entpuppte er sich als brutaler Schläger. Cornelius prügelte mich regelrecht durch die Gänge, weil Voldemort mich sehen wollte und ich seiner Meinung nach nicht schnell genug war."**

**Ihre Stimme stockte kurz und sie atmete tief ein.**

**Snape unterbrach ihre Worte kein einziges Mal, sondern verfolgte aufmerksam und ohne jede Regung ihren Bericht.**

**„In einem Gang war eine Tür nur angelehnt, denn Licht fiel nach draußen und mich befiel plötzlich Panik. Ich wollte nicht weiter, flehte ihn an, mich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen, doch er schlug mich hart an die Wand und mein Kopf knallte an das Gestein. Mir wurde schwindelig und ich hielt mich kurz an ihm fest.**

**Aus dem Raum vernahm man eine leise Stimme, die über den Orden berichtete und ich nahm an, dass dies nicht freiwillig geschah. Es klang so gequält.**

**Und dann...es war so schrecklich...", kurz verhielt Dianea, um die schrecklichen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, „hörte ich den Todesfluch. Es geschah alles so schnell – Cornelius stieß mich weg – die Tür öffnete sich – der Todesfluch schoss durch die Luft – ich fiel in den Raum hinein und glaubte, mir würde der Arm abgetrennt. Dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Später erwachte ich in diesem Verlies..., und sie deutete auf den Spalt in der Wand, hinter dem man den kleinen Raum erkennen konnte, in dem Dianea gefangen gehalten wurde, „ und war froh, noch zu leben. Ich entdeckte meine Verletzung und konnte mir keine Erklärung geben, wie es passiert war, denn der Todesfluch, der mich wohl irgendwie getroffen haben musste, hinterlässt doch keine Verletzungen.**

**Ich versuchte zu apparieren, doch der „EXOLVERE" – Fluch kostete mich beinahe mein Leben. ...und nun muss ich dich hier, in den Fängen Voldemorts, entdecken und alles war umsonst", flüsterte sie die letzten Worte und schaute verzweifelt auf Snape.**

**Dieser blickte mit schmalen Lippen auf die Frau ihm gegenüber und schüttelte den Kopf.**

**„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Was weißt du eigentlich von Voldemort, um es mit ihm aufnehmen zu wollen? Mit deiner irrsinnigen Idee hast du nun uns Beide in Lebensgefahr gebracht, ist dir das wenigstens klar?"**

**Seine Worte klangen leise durch den Raum, doch der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.**

**„Ja, ich weiß, dass es ein Fehler war. Aber...ich wollte dich nicht gehen lassen...ich tat es für dich, zu deinem Schutz...und weil...", sie schwieg und schaute ihn nur an.**

**„Weil was??", fragte Snape nach.**

**„Weil... weil...", stotterte Dianea, dann straffte sie sich und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Jetzt ist es auch egal. Wir werden Beide hier verrecken und warum sollst du es nicht wissen. Ich...ich liebe dich noch immer, Severus Snape, und konnte den Gedanken, dich bei Voldemort in Lebensgefahr zu wissen, nicht ertragen. Jetzt ist es raus, nun mach und denk was du willst."**

**Dianea senkte den Kopf und seufzte leise.**

**Scheinbar äußerst interessiert untersuchte sie ihren verletzten Arm, um festzustellen, dass die Heilung beinahe vollständig abgeschlossen war.**

**„Dianea?"**

**Noch immer hielt sie ihren Kopf gesenkt.**

**„Dianea. Sieh mich an!"**

**Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und ihre Augen trafen genau den Blick aus seinen schwarzen Tunneln.**

**„Ja?", murmelte sie.**

**„Ehe wir hier weitermachen und ich auf das eben Gehörte eingehe, nur eine Frage. WAS IST NUN MIT LUPIN??", seine Stimme schnitt in ihr Inneres und sie spürte die Wichtigkeit, die diese Frage und vor allem ihre Antwort für ihn hatte.**

**„Was genau willst du wissen?", fragte sie.**

**„Ist er dein Mann?", klang es leise von seinem Stuhl.**

**„Ich sagte es dir bereits im St. Mungos. Nein – wir sind nicht verheiratet und haben auch kein Verhältnis. Er ist mit Tonks liiert. Das alles war eine gut eingefädelte Gemeinheit von Malfoy. Reicht dir das als Erklärung?"**

**„Ja!"**

**Dianea nickte.**

**„Dann ist das ja geklärt."**

**Snape erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und trat auf Dianea zu, hielt ihr seine Hand hin und zog sie vorsichtig hoch.**

**Dicht standen sich Beide gegenüber und ihre Blicke tauchten tief ineinander.**

**„Du liebst mich also noch?", meinte Snape leise. „Warum...?"**

**Dianea legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, sie ahnte seine nächste Frage.**

**„Bitte...später", flüsterte sie.**

**„In Ordnung, Miss Baxter", meinte er und betonte dabei extrem das Miss .**

**Ihre Hände fanden sich auf der Suche nach dem Anderen und hielten sich fest umschlungen. Severus zog ihre Hände an seine Lippen und sie spürte seine Wärme auf ihrer Haut.**

**Ein Aufleuchten trat in ihre Augen und sie begann zu lächeln.**

**Da endlich fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem scheuen Kuss, der bald von ihrer aufgestauten Leidenschaft überrollt wurde.**

**Heiß und verzehrend verschmolzen sie miteinander und zog Severus sie fest in seine Umarmung.**

**Ein Räuspern ließ Beide erschreckt auseinander fahren, wobei Snape Dianea noch immer in seiner Umarmung hielt.**

**Fassungslos blickten zwei Augenpaare auf die Gestalt, die höhnisch grinsend mitten im Raum stand.**

**„Wie rührend, die Turteltauben endlich vereint", säuselte die Stimme zynisch.**

**Und an Dianea gewandt:**

**„Ich dachte, dich endlich losgeworden zu sein. Aber du scheint das Leben einer ganzen Rattenbrut zu haben."**

**„Zügele deine Worte, Malfoy", zischte Snape erbost und trat einen Schritt auf den blonden Mann zu, dabei die Frau aus seinen Armen lassend.**

**Mit überheblichem Grinsen und eiskaltem Glitzern in den stahlgrauen Augen fauchte Malfoy:**

**„Dann sterbt eben gemeinsam!"**

**Und er hob seinen Zauberstab...**

_Fortsetzung folgt, falls ihr mich mit einem kleinen Review mal aufbaut _;)


	14. Chapter 14

_ bin wieder da mit dem nächsten Kapitel, ob Malfoy die Beiden nun umgebracht hat?? hier könnt ihr es erfahren und viel Spaß eure Severina_

Die Stille im Raum war fast greifbar und die Anspannung lastete schwer auf den Anwesenden.

Dianeas Blick richtete sich ängstlich auf den Mann, der noch immer mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihnen stand, während Snape, äußerlich ruhig, langsam auf Malfoy zuging.

„Bleib stehen, elender Bastard", fauchte Malfoy und richtete nun den Stab genau zwischen Snapes Augen.

„Du meinst also, du tust genau das Richtige, indem du nun uns beide umbringst. Mach dich doch nicht lächerlich, Lucius. Wer sollte denn die vom Dunklen Lord geforderten Tränke weiterbrauen? Du etwa?"

Snapes Stimme schlug seinem Gegenüber höhnisch entgegen und kein Muskel regte sich in seinem Gesicht, der verriet, welcher Kampf in seinem Inneren tobte.

„Du riskierst so kurz vor deinem Tod eine ziemlich große Lippe. Willst dieser kleinen Schlampe hier doch nicht etwa imponieren?"

Malfoys kalte Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und Hohn und ein breites Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht.

„Ich muss hier niemandem etwas beweisen, Malfoy. Und auch keinem imponieren, weder ihr noch dir. Mir ist mein jetziger Status durchaus klar und auch, welchen Wert ich im Moment noch für den Lord besitze. Und ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Lage wärst, meinem Wert auch nur annähernd zu entsprechen. Schon in der Schule waren deine Zaubertrankfähigkeiten erbärmlich, woran sich wohl auch nicht viel geändert haben wird."

Dianea hatte sich aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst und war während des Wortgefechtes zwischen den beiden Männern langsam näher getreten.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte sie, in welch provozierendem Ton Snape seinem Gegenüber die Worte entgegenschleuderte.

Malfoys Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, während er erneut seinen Zauberstab hob und in Position brachte.

Mit welchem Zauberspruch würde er Snape niederstrecken?

Das Herz schlug der jungen Frau bis in den Hals und die Angst schnürte ihr die Luft ab.

„Hört auf, bitte!", flüsterte sie, aber ihre Worte schienen ungehört zu verhallen.

Snape stand Malfoy zornig gegenüber, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt als wolle er im nächsten Moment zuschlagen.

Malfoy hingegen hatte einen sadistischen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und schien die Vorfreude auszukosten, seinem verhassten Feind endlich den Todesfluch entgegenschleudern zu können.

„Severus! Lucius! Hört endlich auf!!", schrie Dianea und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Streitparteien.

Sie konnte hinterher nicht mehr genau sagen, wer von den beiden den härteren Schlag führte, doch gleichzeitig holten Malfoy und Snape aus und schlugen sie aus ihrer Mitte, sodass sie hart zu Boden stürzte und benommen dem folgenden Schauspiel zusah.

Der große blonde Mann richtete mit einem eiskalten Lächeln seinen Zauberstab auf Severus Snape, holte tief Luft, um genüsslich seinen Fluch aussprechen zu können, ein bläuliches Licht flammte auf – und -- Malfoy sank lautlos in sich zusammen.

Dianea blickte irritiert zu Snape, der im ersten Moment selbst ziemlich ratlos aussah.

Dann schälte sich leise eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit, den Zauberstab noch hoch erhoben und trat auf Dianea zu, reichte ihr galant eine Hand entgegen, um ihr beim Aufrichten behilflich zu sein.

Völlig überrumpelt ergriff Dianea seine Hand und stand Augenblicke später, wie gelähmt, dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber.

„Mein treuer Freund hier", und er wies auf den am Boden liegenden Malfoy, „war wohl etwas zu übereifrig und ließ sich von seinen Emotionen leiten. Doch was nützen mir tote Zaubertrankbrauer? Nun habe ich doch zwei und meine Pläne können so noch schneller realisiert werden. Also denkt daran, wem ihr zu dienen habt und vergesst jeden Gedanken an eine Flucht."

Dabei schaute er eindringlich auf Dianea und sie spürte plötzlich, dass der Dunkle Lord genau wusste, dass sie vor kurzem einen beinahe todbringenden Versuch gewagt hatte.

Vom Boden her kam ein leises Röcheln, ein Zeichen, dass Malfoy das Bewusstsein langsam wiedererlangte.

Snapes Blicke wanderten unauffällig, aber aufmerksam zwischen Malfoy, dem Dunklen Lord und Dianea hin und her, damit ihm keine Regung entging und er auf Übergriffe reagieren konnte.

So entging ihm auch nicht, wie Malfoy, noch am Boden liegend, seinen Zauberstab fest umkrampfte und erneut auf ihn zielte.

Mit einem wohlüberlegten Tritt schlug Snape dem Liegenden den Stab aus der Hand und hielt mit seinem Fuß die Hand des Angreifers fest am Boden.

Doch Malfoy war keinesfalls gewillt, diese schmachvolle Behandlung ungesühnt zu lassen, rollte sich zur Seite und griff seinen Widersacher an.

Mit einem gekonnten Beinschlag brachte er Snape zu Fall und schon kurz darauf war ein Kampf im Gange, bei dem sich beide Parteien im Staub wälzten und wüste Beschimpfungen hin und her flogen.

„SCHLUSS JETZT!"

Die befehlende Stimme des Dunklen Lords brachte die beiden Kampfhähne wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und entgeistert blickten sie auf die Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab, der zwischen Snape und Malfoy hin und her pendelte.

In diesem Moment schien es, als wäre es dem Dunklen Lord egal, wen er mit einem Fluch niederstreckte.

Sich seine Robe ausklopfend, richtete Malfoy seinen Körper zur vollen Größe auf und blickte wütend schnaubend herunter auf Snape, der sich nun ebenfalls erhob.

„Über deine Eigenmächtigkeit reden wir noch, Lucius. Geh!", fauchte Voldemort seinen Gefolgsmann kalt an und stieß ihn zur Wand, wo er Sekunden später disapparierte.

„Nun zu euch beiden", wandte sich der Lord an Snape und Dianea. „Da ihr nun schon mal beide hier seid, könnt ihr in Zukunft auch gemeinsam arbeiten. Um so schneller sind die von mir geforderten Tränke fertig. Ich werde die geeigneten Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung stellen und alles was ihr benötigt, denn ich will so viel von dem „Mortiferum" wie möglich. Und daher, braut um euer Leben!!"

Sein Lachen schnitt Dianea ins Herz und sie begann leicht zu zittern.

Hatte der Dunkle Lord eben „Mortiferum" erwähnt, den Todestrank???

Wer sollte ihn brauen, sie beide etwa?? Und danach??

Das Atmen fiel schwer, so viele Fragen lagen ihr auf den Lippen, doch sie hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

Aber sie drohte fast daran zu ersticken und holte tief Luft, bereit Voldemort mit ihren Fragen zu attackieren.

Doch Snape hatte sie genau beobachtet und schien ihr Vorhaben zu ahnen, schnellte nach vorn und zog sie zu sich.

„Sei still", zischte er leise und deutete zu Voldemort.

Dieser stand mitten im Raum, scheinbar den Vorfall ignorierend, und lenkte seinen Zauberstab kunstvoll wie ein Dirigent durch die Luft.

Staunend verfolgte Dianea das weitere Geschehen.

Die bis dahin stehende Mauer zwischen Snapes und ihrem Kerkerverlies teilte sich wie von Geisterhand und setzte sich zu einem großen bogenförmigen Durchgang zusammen.

In der Mitte des nun entstandenen Raumes bildete ein riesiger Labortisch den Blickpunkt und allerlei blinkende Apparaturen zogen den Betrachter in seinen Bann.

„Euer neuer Arbeitsbereich. Und nun hurtig ans Werk, ich will Ergebnisse sehen. Was ihr in eurer freien Zeit anstellt, bleibt euch überlassen und eurer Fantasie. Doch viel wird es nicht werden mit der freien Zeit, dafür sorge ich schon."

Sein dreckiges Lachen hallte an den Wänden wider und trieb Dianea die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

Mit einem leisen „Plopp" war auch er Augenblicke später verschwunden.

Ein trockenes Aufschluchzen folgte ihm und am liebsten hätte Dianea noch irgend etwas an der Wand zertrümmert, an der Voldemort verschwunden war.

Ängstlich und zornig zugleich blickte sie zu Snape hoch, der noch immer einen Arm auf ihrer Schulter zu liegen hatte.

„Hmmmmmmmmmmpf", grummelte sie und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Und nun?"

„Werden wir wohl tun müssen, was uns der Dunkle Lord aufgetragen hat, um unser Leben brauen", meinte Snape mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Habe ich das vorhin richtig verstanden – „Mortiferum", den Todestrank sollst du brauen?", fragte Dianea mit hoher Stimme.

„Nicht ich – wir beide", antwortete der Mann und sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur schiefer.

„Wie kommt Voldemort ausgerechnet auf diesen Trank?", wunderte sich die junge Frau und blickte fragend zu Snape hoch.

„Du sollst den Dunklen Lord nicht beim Namen nennen", fauchte Snape und Dianea zuckte erschreckt zusammen.

„Warum nicht??? Voldemort – Voldemort – Voldemort..."

Snape packte sie hart an den Oberarmen und schüttelte sie.

„Noch genauso vorlaut wie ehedem. Nur haben hier die Wände sicherlich Ohren und ich würde in der Wahl meiner Worte etwas vorsichtiger sein. Also hör auf dich so kindisch zu benehmen und lass uns anfangen."

Seine Stimme klang kalt und hart und ließ Dianeas Wiedersehensfreude bereits in den Adern gefrieren.

„Wie lange bist du eigentlich bereits hier?", presste sie zwischen ihren Lippen hervor und schielte ihn von der Seite an.

Sie waren unterdessen beide an den Labortisch getreten und untersuchten mit fachmännischen Blicken die vorhandenen Zutaten.

Snape räusperte sich leise, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich bin bereits in der Nacht nach der Versammlung hier hergekommen.

Leider war mein Empfang nicht so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Das mich der Dunkle Lord nach all der Zeit nicht mit offenen Armen willkommen heißt, war zu erwarten, doch ich wurde sehr „hängend" begrüßt. Nur durch mein Willkommensgeschenk – den Trank „Mortiferum" – konnte ich den Dunklen Lord davon abbringen, mich sofort auszulöschen."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Dianea erschreckt zusammen und die kleinen Phiolen im Ständer klirrten beängstigend.

Plötzlich dämmerte es ihr und sie schnaubte wütend.

„Dieser miese Schauspieler, dieser elende Bastard, dieser Schuft..."

„Dianea, mäßige deinen Ton..", rügte Snape laut, um leise zu flüstern: „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Dieser schmierige Hund hat mich doch glatt in dem Glauben gelassen, du wärst noch frei und ich hätte die Möglichkeit, mich an deiner Statt in seine Dienste zu begeben. Dabei hatte er schon längst alle seine Schäfchen im Trockenen und freute sich diebisch, mich hereingelegt zu haben und noch so einen bescheuerten Tränkepanscher sein eigen nennen zu können", nuschelte Dianea erbost.

„Wie konnte ich auch so bescheuert sein und Malfoy auch nur noch ein Wort glauben."

Sie schlug sich zornig mit der Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Mädchen, wo ist nur deine Menschenkenntnis und dein gesunder Menschenverstand geblieben?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

Snape hatte ihr wortlos zugehört und nur seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zeigten, dass ihm wenig gefiel was er hörte.

„Welcher Teufel hatte dich eigentlich geritten, dich in Dinge einzumischen, die dich nichts angingen? Du hast eine – deine – Aufgabe in Hogwarts erhalten und ich habe meine Aufgabe gewählt. Nun sitzen wir beide gewaltig in der Klemme und ich sehe kaum eine Chance, wie wir hier wieder herauskommen!"

Das Snape wütend war, konnte sie seinem Tonfall entnehmen und wenn sie noch eine Bestätigung brauchte, gab sie ihr der Ausdruck seiner Augen.

Zorn loderte in ihnen, so heiß und brennend, dass sie fast glaubte, körperlichen Schmerz zu spüren.

„Ich habe doch aber geglaubt...", wisperte sie.

„Bei so einer Mission ist Glaube fehl am Platz, da zählen einzig und allein die Fakten, eine gehörige Portion Erfahrung und das vorausschauende Denken.", fauchte Snape sie ungehalten an, doch ihr Blick, mit dem sie ihn halb bittend, halb verletzt ansah, brachte seine Wut ein wenig zum schmelzen.

„Du wirst es gut gemeint haben, aber dein jugendlicher Leichtsinn hat nicht nur dich, sondern auch mich und die ganze Aktion des Ordens in Gefahr gebracht."

„Ich weiß und es tut mir auch leid. Wenn ich alles ungeschehen machen könnte – nichts lieber als das, doch dazu ist es jetzt zu spät. .Hmmmpf...sehr wütend???????", meinte sie kleinlaut und wirkte ehrlich zerknirscht.

„Lass uns später darüber reden, wir werden jetzt erst einmal unsere Arbeit beginnen", meinte Snape in einem Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete und griff nach den ersten Zutaten.

Zögernd stellte sich Dianea neben ihn und erwartete ihre Anweisungen, doch Snape deutete wortlos auf den zweiten Kessel und sie wusste nun, sie sollte selbständig am anderen Kessel den „Mortiferum" – Trank brauen.

Ihr war klar, dass sie auf diese Art und Weise schneller fertig werden würden.

Aber was käme dann??

Würden sie bis an ihr Lebensende Zaubertränke für den Dunklen Lord brauen müssen?

Oder würde er sich ihrer entledigen, sobald sein Vorrat groß genug schien?

Dianea zwang sich, konzentriert zu arbeiten und schob die quälenden Gedanken beiseite.

Nur kurz blickte sie zu Severus Snape herüber und beobachtete seine Handgriffe.

Er schien es zu spüren und wandte sich ihr zu, nickte und schenkte ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln, das Dianea veranlasste, nun mit einem beschwingten Eifer ihre Arbeit zu beginnen.

Schon bald wogten die Dämpfe aus den Kesseln wie kleine Wolken an der Kerkerdecke entlang und hüllten alles in eine Nebelwand, aus der nur ab und zu ein leises Blubbern zu vernehmen war, oder sich ein unterdrücktes Husten heraus quälte.

Langsam senkte sich die Abenddämmerung auch in den Kerkerraum und mit einem Aufstöhnen drückte Dianea ihren schmerzenden Rücken durch.

Auch Professor Snape richtete sich auf und betrachtete sichtlich zufrieden ihr Tageswerk.

Etliche Phiolen standen sorgsam verkorkt auf dem Labortisch und mussten nun erst einmal 24 Stunden ruhen, ehe sie weiterverarbeitet werden konnten.

„Feierabend", meinte Snape erleichtert.

„Merlin sei Dank", meinte Dianea stöhnend und fühlte sich trotzdem für einen Moment rundum zufrieden.

Das, was sie sich immer im Geheimen gewünscht hatte, war auf eine makabere Art wahr geworden – neben Prof. Snape zu stehen und mit ihm gemeinsam zu arbeiten, Erfolge verzeichnen, seine Anerkennung hören.

Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend und musste lächeln, als sie sah, wie er immer noch so akribisch jedes Teil an seinen Platz stellte, jedes Krümelchen entfernte und jeden kleinsten Fleck wegpolierte.

Er schien ihren aufmerksamen Blick zu spüren und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis?", meinte er brummig, doch er grinste in den Mundwinkeln.

„Außerordentlich, Professor", lachte Dianea und wischte ihm ein imaginäres Stäubchen vom Umhang.

„Hattest du vergessen", spottete sie.

„Du vorlautes, kleines...", schimpfte Snape gespielt böse, zog sie an ihrem Umhang zu sich heran und versuchte einen gestrengen Blick aufzusetzen.

Dianea blickte ihm tief in die Augen und ein scheues Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

Irritiert und unsicher löste Snape seine Hände aus dem Stoff und wandte sich ab.

„Lass uns etwas essen", meinte er betont gleichgültig, doch Dianea glaubte, ein leises Vibrieren in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben.

In einer Ecke des Kerkerverlieses fanden sie einen kleinen Tisch, gedeckt mit reichlich Nahrung und Getränken, um sie beide wenig später aufstöhnen zu lassen, mit der Bemerkung man würde sicherlich gleich platzen.

Erstaunt, aber dankbar nahmen Snape und Dianea selbst die Flasche Wein an und ließ sie sich munden.

Die anstrengende Arbeit mit der daraus resultierenden Erschöpfung und der ungewohnte Alkohol lockerte etwas die Atmosphäre und machte einer leichten Ungezwungenheit Platz.

Als Dianea ein weiteres Mal nach ihrem Glas griff und Snape einen undefinierbaren Blick über den Glasrand zuwarf, wartete er bis sie es auf den Tisch zurückstellte und packte sanft, aber energisch ihre Hand.

„Ich denke, du bist mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig, Dianea", meinte er mit rauher Stimme und sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Severus, ich weiß nicht...", murmelte Dianea, doch er unterbrach sie hart.

„Keine Ausflüchte mehr. Du hast noch vor wenigen Stunden behauptet, du liebst mich immer noch. Wenn das keine Lüge war, dann erkläre mir jetzt bitte endlich, warum du die ganzen Jahre geschwiegen hast. Du hast doch meinen Raben mit dem Brief erhalten, oder?"

Snapes Stimme zitterte ein wenig und er presste ihre Hand fester als beabsichtigt.

„Ja, ich habe deinen Brief mit dem Raben noch im Zug erhalten. Es war so unglaublich schwer, Hogwarts zu verlassen und mich noch nicht einmal richtig von dir verabschieden zu können. Bis zuletzt gab ich die Hoffnung nicht auf, doch dann sah ich dich fluchtartig zurück ins Schloss gehen und ich dachte, du wärst froh, mich endlich losgeworden zu sein. Ich glaube, ich habe das halbe Zugabteil unter Wasser gesetzt, doch als dein Brief kam, hätte ich vor Freude sogar Ron Weasley zu Boden knutschen können."

Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht, was Dianea ein Lachen entlockte, doch sie erkannte gleichzeitig seine innere Anspannung, mit der er jedes Wort von ihren Lippen verfolgte.

„Bereits drei Tage später war ich schon auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, zurück zu dir, bereit meine Zukunft in deine Hände zu legen, aber..."

Fortsetzung folgt!

_ich bin doch nicht fies, oder???? °grins°_


	15. Chapter 15

_hier bin ich wieder und bringe euch die Erklärungen der Beiden warum nun alles so gekommen ist wie es im Moment ist, ob alles noch einen Sinn hat ?? viel Spaß und LG Severin_

**„Aber?", fragte Snape nach, als Dianea stockte, und schaute sie eindringlich an.**

**„Zweifel bekommen?"**

**Dianea blickte fest hinein in seine schwarzen Augen und der Tränkemeister glaubte, in ihren Augenwinkeln Tränen zusehen.**

**„Nein, Severus, keine Zweifel", meinte die junge Hexe leise und schluckte.**

**„Aber im Zug erreichte mich eine eilige Eule, mit einer für mich schrecklichen Nachricht. Meine Eltern, von denen ich mich vor einigen Stunden erst mit glücklichem Gesicht verabschiedet hatte, waren tot. Noch auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause, ein Unfall. Doch man munkelte, dass es ein Rachezug Voldemorts gewesen sei, weil mein Vater sich weigerte, im Ministerium für ihn zu spionieren."**

**Dianea schluchzte leise auf.**

**„Und so konnte ich vom Bahnhof Hogsmeade aus nur einen kurzen Blick auf Hogwarts werfen und bin mit dem nächsten Zug zurückgefahren. Ich schickte dir eine Eule mit einer kurzen Erklärung, doch erhielt darauf leider keine Antwort.**

**In den nächsten Wochen überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und drängten alles andere in den Hintergrund.**

**Ich erfuhr, dass unser Haus nicht unserer Familie, sondern dem Ministerium gehörten, und so saß ich plötzlich auf der Straße, ohne Arbeit, keine Wohnung in Sicht und kaum Geld, da mein Vater leider fast alles dem Ministerium für irgendwelche undurchschaubaren Projekte zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.**

**Nur eine kleine Summe, eine Erbschaft der Tante meiner Mutter, waren mir geblieben.**

**Das Haus, so erfuhr ich etwas später, hatte schnell neue Besitzer gefunden – die Familie Malfoy. Es wurde ihr Stadtpalais, da es so „wunderbar nah" zum Ministerium lag."**

**Verachtung lag in Dianeas Worten, während Tränen des Schmerzes und des Zorns über ihre Wangen liefen.**

**Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie ihr Glas und trank einen großen Schluck zur Beruhigung.**

**Mit verschwommenen Augen blickte sie ihr Gegenüber an und Snape schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.**

**Langsam langte er in seinen Umhang und beförderte daraus einen bereits ziemlich abgegriffenen Brief hervor.**

**„Ich habe _diesen _Brief von dir erhalten. Hier, lies selbst", murmelte er und reichte Dianea das Stück Papier.**

**Bereits auf den ersten Blick erkannte die junge Hexe, dass es nicht der Brief war, den sie damals an Prof. Snape geschrieben hatte.**

**Ihre Hände bebten, als sie das Blatt auseinanderfaltete und die wenigen Zeilen las, die in einer, ihrer eigenen ähnlichen, Handschrift geschrieben waren.**

_**Sehr geehrter Prof. Snape,**_

_**ich habe mich wohl doch in meinen Gefühlen getäuscht und vieles überbewertet.**_

_**Natürlich werde ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurück kommen, da mich hier ein völlig neues Leben erwartet.**_

_**Ich danke Ihnen noch einmal für das lehrreiche Praktikumsjahr.**_

_**Hochachtungsvoll Dianea Baxter**_

**„Nein – nein. Das ist nicht mein Brief. DAS IST NICHT MEIN BRIEF!!", schrie Dianea immer lauter werdend und zerriss dabei den Brief in tausend kleine Fetzen.**

**„Und du hast das geglaubt – DU HAST DAS WIRKLICH GEGLAUBT??", fuhr sie Snape an, der dem Ausbruch der Frau mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte.**

**„Verdammt, Severus, du hättest doch mal nachfragen, eine Erklärung fordern können!".**

**„DIANEA!", konterte Snape scharf, „du kennst mich. Ich frage nicht und bettle auch nicht, sondern ich befehle, ich ordne an und das, was ich sage, sage ich für gewöhnlich nur einmal.**

**Warum sollte ich an deinen Worten zweifeln? Oft genug habe ich in Hogwarts deine Gefühls- und Gemütsschwankungen erleben müssen. Ich habe deine Worte zur Kenntnis genommen und damit war es für mich erledigt."**

**Aus seinen Worten klang der Stolz, der typisch für seinen Charakter war, durch und da Dianea ihn kannte, musste sie es zähneknirschend akzeptieren.**

**Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schüttelte Dianea noch immer entsetzt den Kopf.**

**„Das kann alles nicht wahr sein", murmelte sie.**

**„Warum hast _du_ dich nicht noch einmal gemeldet, Dianea?", fragte Snape leicht beleidigt.**

**„"In den ersten Tagen und Wochen gab ich mich meiner Trauer und Verzweiflung hin und suchte nach einem neuen Sinn für mein Leben. Zweimal noch bat ich um deine Hilfe, doch nie erhielt ich eine Antwort.**

**Schließlich wandte ich mich an Prof. Dumbledore, doch auch er konnte mir nicht weiterhelfen.**

**Du hättest dich tief in dein Schneckenhaus verkrochen und verbätest dir jede Einmischung, war die Antwort, verbunden mit dem guten Rat des Schulleiters, doch persönlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen.**

**Nachdem ich so langsam wieder alles einigermaßen in den Griff bekommen hatte, kam ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hogwarts.**

**Prof. Dumbledore und Minerva hatten nicht viel Zeit und ich spürte die Unruhe, die im Schloss herrschte und die Aufregung bei den Lehrkörpern.**

**Man hörte geflüstert etwas von Voldemort und Horcruxen und einem Kampf.**

**Irgendwie fühlte ich mich fehl am Platz.**

**Da nur wenige Schüler im Schloss waren, wanderte ich erst ein bisschen herum, um Kraft zu schöpfen, dir gegenüberzutreten.**

**Es war bereits Abend, als ich den dunklen Gang zu deinen Räumen betrat."**

**Dianea machte eine kleine Pause und schaute auf Snape, der stumm und fast regungslos ihre Worte verfolgte.**

**Etwas erstaunt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass ihre Weingläser sich immer wieder zu füllen schienen.**

**„Deine Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und du tratest in den schmalen Lichtkegel, den das Licht aus deinen Räumen auf den Gang warf. Schon deine legere Kleidung ließ mich stocken, doch dann hörte ich dieses aufdringlich wirkende Lachen und suchte schnell Schutz in einer dunklen Nische.**

**Die nachfolgenden leise raschelnden Geräusche zeugten von eurer innigen Verabschiedung und kurz darauf tippelte diese aufgetakelte Blondine an mir vorbei.**

**Ihre Worte, die sie dir noch zurief, möchte ich hier nicht wiedergeben, aber ich verstand, dass du dich ohne mich auch amüsiertest und dich bereits getröstet hattest.**

**In mir entstand der Verdacht, dass dir dein Brief aus dem Zug bereits leid tat.**

**Der laute Knall, mit der deine Tür ins Schloss fiel, holte mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.**

**Hin und her gerissen, stand ich da, bis ich schließlich bis zu deiner Tür lief, die Hand hob und anklopfen wollte. Da hörte ich dich von drinnen leise singen.**

**Du warst also glücklich!**

**Und so machte ich kehrt und verließ ungesehen das Schloss.**

**Ich war gekränkt, verletzt, gedemütigt und wollte nie wieder ein männliches Wesen näher als drei Meter an mich heran lassen."**

**Umständlich putze sich Dianea die Nase und atmete erst einmal tief durch, während Prof. Snape aufstand und in einer dunklen Ecke des Kerkers verschwand.**

**Augenblicke später lüftete eine verstaubte Flasche Wein in seinen Händen das Wunder der sich immer wieder füllenden Weingläser.**

**„Du braust hier wohl auch heimlich Wein?", meinte Dianea mit einem schiefen Lächeln.**

**„Eine alte Reserve. Der Dunkle Lord lässt es an nichts fehlen", antwortete Snape trocken und überspielte damit seine Bestürzung über das soeben gehörte.**

**Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Dianea hob eine Hand und bat leise:**

**„Lass mich bitte zu Ende berichten."**

**Snape nickte nur.**

**„ Ich begann meine Medihexenausbildung und lenkte mich damit ein wenig ab.**

**Mit Prof. Dumbledore hielt ich einen losen Kontakt und der alte Mann vertröstete mich auf die Zukunft, da im Moment große Probleme zu lösen seien.**

**Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.**

**Der Angriff der Todesser auf Hogwarts, und dann hast du...hast du..."**

**„...habe ich Dumbledore getötet", vollendete Snape verbittert Dianeas Satz.**

**„Und dafür hasste ich dich, obwohl mein Verstand immer wieder sagte, dass du es nicht gewesen sein konntest – nicht du!**

**Der Weg nach Hogwarts war mir nun sinnlos erschienen, da Dumbledore tot war und du auf der Flucht.**

**Mit Erleichterung vernahm ich deine Rehabilitation, doch nun erschien mir eine erneute Kontaktaufnahme nach all dem Geschehenen absolut unmöglich.**

**Und so versuchte ich dich nur noch zu vergessen, bis ich dich halbtot im St. Mungo vorfand."**

**Dianeas Stimme, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, hing noch im Raum und schien jede Regung eingefroren zu haben.**

**Snape starrte Dianea noch immer wortlos an und man konnte auf seinem versteinerten Gesicht keinerlei Empfindungen, nicht das kleinste Zucken erkennen.**

**„Severus?", fragte Dianea ganz leise.**

**Da endlich öffnete der Mann ihr gegenüber den Mund und murmelte:**

**„Es war alles ganz anders."**

**„Dann erkläre mir deine Seite, auch wenn es jetzt zu spät ist. Bitte!", forderte Dianea und sah ihn aufmunternd an.**

**Prof. Snape nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und begann mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen.**

**„Es war wie eine Flucht vor mir selbst, als ich noch während deines Abschieds von Hogwarts zurück in meine Kerker eilte.**

**Schon auf dem Weg dorthin fragte ich mich ständig, warum ich dich nicht einfach gebeten hatte zu bleiben. Aber wahrscheinlich hielt mich die Anwesenheit der anderen davon ab und dann sah ich auch schon deine Kutsche davonfahren.**

**So schrieb ich dir diese Zeilen und schickte meinen Raben zum Zug.**

**Als er ohne den Brief zurückkam, wusste ich, dass du ihn erhalten hattest und begann zu warten.**

**Doch statt der ersehnten Antwort kam dein „angeblicher" Brief und zerstörte alle Hoffnungen in mir, dass auch für mich das Leben ein bisschen Glück abwarf und ich zog mich noch mehr zurück.**

**Mich nervten die Fragereien von Albus und das Getuschel der Kollegen.**

**Es gab Unruhen im Schloss, da bekannt wurde, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas Großes plante.**

**So begann ich meinen Schmerz zu ignorieren und sperrte ihn tief in mir ein.**

**Niemand sollte mich jemals mehr enttäuschen."**

**„Und die Frau an Weihnachten?", hakte Dianea in einer Atempause Snapes nach.**

**„Eine Hure aus Hogsmeade, nicht mehr. Ich hatte schließlich auch menschliche Bedürfnisse", meinte Snape spitz.**

**„Na schön für dich!", konterte Dianea bissig. „Ich hatte keinerlei Bedürfnisse, dank eines bestimmten Menschen!"**

**„Jetzt wirst du ungerecht", murmelte er.**

**„Ungerecht? Ich konnte auch nicht einfach in irgendeinen Puff gehen, oder mir einen Mann mieten!", brauste die junge Hexe ungehalten auf.**

**„Wäre diese ...diese Person nicht an jenem Abend bei dir gewesen, hätte alles anders verlaufen können!"**

**Anklagend blickte Dianea auf den Mann.**

**„Wollen wir uns jetzt gegenseitig zerfleischen oder der Wahrheit auf den Grund kommen?", fragte Snape grollend und wich ihrem durchdringenden Blick aus.**

**„Tut mir leid", nuschelte die Hexe und schaute betreten zu Boden. „Erzähl weiter."**

**„In den folgenden Wochen fehlte mir die Zeit, über private Dinge nachzugrübeln.**

**Seltsame Dinge passierten in Hogwarts, zu deren Klärung ich oft gefährliche Wege gehen musste.**

**Zu dieser Zeit war ich selbst mit Prof. Dumbledore nicht immer einer Meinung.**

**Letztendlich wusste niemand mehr genau, wer Freund und wer Feind war.**

**Mir lag die Last des „Unbrechbaren Schwures" auf den Schultern und ein Versprechen, das ich Dumbledore gab, schlich hinter mir her wie ein Schreckgespenst.**

**Nach der Tat fühlte ich mich leer und ausgebrannt, war ständig auf der Flucht, trauerte um den besten Menschen, den ich je die Ehre gehabt hatte kennenzulernen und musste doch gleichzeitig dem Dunklen Lord ins Gesicht lächeln."**

**Schon längst hatte sich Dianea über den Tisch gebeugt, nach Severus Hand gegriffen und strich nun sanft darüber.**

**So spürte sie auch das leichte Zittern, welches durch seinen Körper kroch und die Anspannung verriet, unter der ihr ehemaliger Mentor im Bann der Erinnerungen stand.**

**Diese schlimme Zeit schien ihm mehr zugesetzt zu haben, als er jemals zugeben würde.**

**Er, der sonst stark, energisch, unverletzlich und hart war, zeigte in unbeobachteten Momenten seine wahre Seite, einen gebrochenen Mann am Ende seiner Kraft.**

**Erschrocken zuckte Snape zusammen, als er erkannte, dass er soeben der jungen Medihexe einen Blick auf seine Seele gewährt hatte und entzog ihr kurzentschlossen seine Hand.**

**Behutsam fragte die junge Frau:**

**„Warum wehrst du dich gegen deine Empfindungen?"**

**Doch als würde die Frage seine Ohren nicht erreichen, fuhr Snape mit seiner Beichte fort.**

**„Prof. McGonagall und der Orden waren es, die mich auffingen, als ich völlig am Boden war und dafür sorgten, dass ich einen fairen Prozess bekam.**

**Minerva verfügte über Informationen, die mich entlasteten.**

**Wie du in dem veröffentlichten Gerichtsbericht sicher gelesen haben wirst, besaß Prof. Dumbledore einen magischen Holomiten, einen unauffälligen Kettenanhänger, der, wann immer er aktiviert wurde, Aufnahmen machte und sie auf Abruf als holografische Bilder wiedergab.**

**So waren auch bestimmte Gespräche zwischen Albus und mir aufgezeichnet und ließen nun meine Tat in einem völlig anderen Licht erscheinen.**

**Es wurde bewiesen, dass ich nur dem Wunsch eines todkranken Mannes entsprochen hatte, aber somit auch gleichzeitig meinen geleisteten Schwur nicht brechen musste.**

**Ich nahm dankbar die Aufgabe im Orden an und bezog so mein eigens für mich eingerichtetes Labor im Hauptsitz.**

**Natürlich entging dem Dunklen Lord keine Kleinigkeit und er war alles andere als begeistert.**

**Ich sollte meinen Verrat büßen, wie das geschehen ist, weißt du selbst.**

**Einige Tage vor dem Angriff des Dunklen Lords erhielt ich anonym den besagten Zeitungsartikel über deine angebliche Hochzeit mit Lupin und schloss nun völlig mit dem realen Leben ab. Nachdem ich mir immer wieder eingeredet hatte, nichts mehr für sich zu empfinden, musste ich feststellen, dass ich für dich doch mehr fühlte, als ich mir eingestehen wollte. Ich wollte nur noch meine Tränke brauen und sollte mich dabei der Tod in Form eines Fluches des Lords treffen, so war mir auch das vollkommen egal geworden.**

**Das Wiedersehen mit dir im St. Mungo warf mich doch ziemlich aus der Bahn, aber ich wollte nicht, dass du etwas bemerkst und blockte alles ab.**

**Schließlich war ich der Meinung, ich hätte eine Mrs. Lupin vor mir und wollte nur eines, dir wehtun, dich verletzen mit meinen Worten, aber auch damit schnitt ich mich nur ins eigene Fleisch.**

**Mein Weggang aus St. Mungo war wie eine Erlösung für mich.**

**Dich nicht mehr sehen müssen, die unausgesprochenen Vorwürfe, welche ich in deinen Augen lesen konnte...doch...doch", meinte Snape, als Dianea zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, „ in deinen Augen standen tausend stumme Fragen, die ich nicht bereit war zu beantworten.**

**Es war wie ein Schock für mich, als mir Minerva mitteilte, du seiest in Hogwarts, doch diese Mitteilung basierte wohl eher auf dem Versuch, mich doch noch von meinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Manchmal kennt mich die gute Seele eben immer noch nicht.**

**Ich plante meine Rückkehr zum Dunklen Lord sehr sorgfältig, doch seine Reaktion fiel doch leicht etwas aus dem Rahmen meiner Vorstellungen.**

**Und zu allem Unglück hatte sich in der Zeit meiner Abwesenheit jemand von einem Rivalen in meinen Todfeind verwandelt – Lucius Malfoy.**

**Es schien, als wollte er persönlich noch mehr als der Dunkle Lord meinen Tod und das erschwerte zusätzlich den Aufenthalt für mich.**

**In all den schweren Stunden hielt mich nur ein Gedanke einigermaßen aufrecht – du warst in Sicherheit auf Hogwarts.**

**Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du in deiner Tollkühnheit auf solch einen absurden Gedanken kommen würdest, mich vor dem Dunklen Lord retten zu wollen.**

**Denn deine Kenntnisse in Ehren, aber glaubtest du wirklich, mich beim Dunklen Lord ersetzen zu können?"**

**Vorwurfsvoll betrachtete Snape die Frau ihm gegenüber, die nun seinen anklagenden Blicken hilflos ausgeliefert war.**

**„Ja...ich weiß...", murmelte sie so leise, dass Severus sie kaum verstand.**

**„Ich habe eine riesengroße Dummheit begangen in dem Wahn meiner Selbstüberschätzung, doch glaube mir, dir schaden war das letzte das ich wollte. Es tut mir so unendlich leid, ...aber...aber vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen Weg hier heraus für uns."**

**Dianea versuchte Zuversicht auszustrahlen, die jedoch unter Snapes strengem Blick zusammenschmolz wie ihr geliebtes Vanilleeis in der Sonne.**

**„Du beweist damit wieder einmal mehr, wie wenig du den Dunklen Lord und seine Möglichkeiten und Fähigkeiten kennst. Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst hier herausspazieren, wie aus einem Krankenhaus nach einem Besuch?**

**Wen der Lord einmal in seinen Klauen hat, den lässt er nicht wieder heraus, es sei denn, er will ihn loswerden. Und ob dann noch ein Stück Leben in dir steckt, wage ich zu bezweifeln."**

**Snapes gnadenlose Worte ließen Dianea auf ihrem Stuhl zusammenschrumpfen.**

**Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ausgehöhlt und leer, begann der Zorn auf Voldemort sie innerlich zu zerfressen, da sie erkannte, wie Recht Snape mit seinen Worten hatte.**

**Wenn keine Hilfe von außen käme, waren sie beide verloren.**

**„Es ist bereits spät geworden, wir sollten uns zur Ruhe begeben", meinte Snape in ihre Gedanken hinein.**

**Suchend blickte sie sich um und ein spitzbübisches Lächeln glitt in diesem Moment über ihr Gesicht, als sie eine einzige Schlafstätte in dem ganzen Kerker entdeckte.**

**Auch Snapes Blick fiel auf das einzige Lager im Raum und er schaute abwartend auf Dianea herunter.**

**„Und nun?", raunte die junge Hexe...**

**Fortsetzung folgt!**

wäre jetzt nicht vielleicht mal die Zeit für ein kleines Review, so ein kleines ja ob es euch gefallen hat ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

_sorry dass es dieses Mal etwas länger gedauert hat, aber mir fehlte die richtige Ader, dafür gibt es aber mit diesem Kapitel etwas das genau dem Rating M entspricht °ggg°, also lehnt euch zurück und genießt ein ... mehr wird nicht verraten,_

_LG eure Severina_

**Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, das ein wenig ihre Unsicherheit und Aufregung überdecken sollte, blickte Dianea auf Prof. Snape, der nun ebenfalls seine Blicke durch den Raum schickte.**

**Nichts – wirklich nur diese eine, zugegebenermaßen für zwei ausreichend breite, Schlafstätte.**

**Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Snape auf die Liege zu, streifte seinen langen Umhang ab und legte sich hin.**

**„Na das ist ja wieder typisch!", maulte Dianea. „Und ich?"**

**Snape grinste, rutschte auf die hintere Hälfte der Schlafstätte und deutete auf den frei gewordenen Platz neben sich.**

**Etwas unsicher trat die junge Hexe näher, fixierte den Mann und legte sich, ohne den Umhang auszuziehen, auf den äußersten Rand der Liege.**

**Ein eigenartiges Gefühl beschlich sie.**

**Nicht das sie Angst gehabt hätte vor Snape, nein – es war eine andere innere Unruhe, die sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.**

**Waren es vielleicht diese „berüchtigten" Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, die sie nun fühlen ließ, wie einen unerfahrenen Teenager?**

**Dieser Kuss von ihm – waren es echte Gefühle, oder war es einfach nur der Umstand, das sie eine Frau war, dass er nach der langen Zeit der Einsamkeit jemanden brauchte zum Anlehnen?**

**Ihr Herz klopfte fast bis zum Hals und vor innerer Unruhe wäre sie am liebsten wieder aufgesprungen. Doch was sollte sie Snape erklären?**

**Hummeln im Hintern? Flöhe? Oder doch Angst?**

**Sie schielte kurz und unauffällig zu ihm hinüber und bemerkte, dass er sie wohl seit geraumer Zeit beobachtete.**

**„Gute Nacht", meinte Dianea und drehte sich auf die Seite, mit dem Gesicht in den Raum.**

**Eine Zeitlang herrschte absolute Ruhe.**

**Snape verhielt sich still und Dianea hätte sich zu gerne umgewandt, um zu sehen, ob er bereits schlief**

**„Woran denkst du?", flüsterte es plötzlich neben ihr und ließ sie erschreckt zusammenfahren.**

**„Daran, ob wir hier jemals wieder lebend herauskommen werden", antwortete Dianea ebenso leise.**

**„Ich denke, im Moment stehen unsere Chancen bei Null", meinte Snape trocken, horchte dann jedoch auf, als es neben ihm leise aufschluchzte.**

**„Dianea?"**

**Doch die Angesprochene schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und quittierte seine fragende Stimme mit einem Schniefen.**

**Fast zärtlich strich Snape über die Schulter und den Arm der jungen Frau, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Schniefen beträchtlich an Lautstärke zunahm.**

**Ohne lange zu überlegen, ob es richtig war oder nicht, wandte sich Dianea um und kuschelte sich schutzsuchend in seine Arme.**

**Leises Weinen kam aus den Tiefen von Snapes Umhang.**

**„Was habe ich nur getan? Wollte dich davor bewahren bei Voldemort todbringende Dienste leisten zu müssen, und nun? Jetzt sitzt die Karre in der Scheiße!"**

**Dianeas fast rüde Ausdrucksweise schickte eine Augenbraue Snapes in die Höhe, doch er enthielt sich jeden Kommentares.**

**Vorsichtig zog er die junge Hexe eng an sich und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken, über den ab und an ein leises Beben lief.**

**„Bist du gar nicht böse auf mich?", fragte die Stimme aus dem Umhang ungläubig.**

**„Doch, schon! Aber ändert das irgendetwas an unserer derzeitigen Situation?", brummte es zurück.**

**Seufzend kam prompt die Antwort**

**„Könntest mich ja vielleicht zur Schnecke machen, mich anschreien oder so was in der Art. Soll helfen, Aggressionen abzubauen."**

**Snape schmunzelte leicht, was Dianea verborgen blieb, antwortete jedoch zischend:**

**„Wünsch es dir lieber nicht!"**

**Noch tiefer wühlte sich Dianea in seinen Umhang hinein, dessen Duft sie leicht betörte, und streifte dabei unabsichtlich mit ihrem heißen Atem über Snapes Hals, was diesem ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.**

**„tschuldigung", nuschelte sie an seiner warmen Haut, an der nun ihre Haare erregend entlang kitzelten.**

**Es kam keine Antwort, nur sein Atmen schien einen Deut schwerer als vorher.**

**„Severus?"**

**„Hmmm"**

**„Ich habe Angst"**

**„Na dann sind wir ja schon zwei", versuchte Snape zu scherzen, doch Dianea erkannte an seinem Tonfall, dass seine Bemerkung alles andere als ein Scherz war.**

**„Meinst du, er wird uns töten", flüsterte ihre Stimme durch die Düsternis und er spürte erneut das Beben, welches durch ihren Körper rann.**

**„Wer?"**

**„Keine Ahnung, Voldemort vielleicht oder Malfoy."**

**„Malfoy, denke ich, wird es sich nicht noch einmal wagen uns anzugreifen. Dazu steht für ihn zu viel auf dem Spiel. Und der Dunkle Lord benötigt unsere Dienste in der Zaubertrankbrauerei noch ein Weilchen. Wie es dann weitergehen wird weiß ich selbst nicht."**

**Und wie in einem Akt der Verzweiflung versenkte er sein Gesicht in Dianeas dichtem Haar und atmete ihren Duft ein.**

**Eine Weile lagen beide stumm aneinander gepresst und lauschten den Atemzügen des anderen.**

**Dianea bewegte sich als erstes, nahm eine Hand und strich ihm behutsam übers Haar.**

**Sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte, ließ jedoch in ihren Bemühungen nicht nach, um ihm ein wenig Trost zu schenken.**

**Nach einigen Momenten ergriff er ihre Hand und drückte sie beiseite, Dianea dabei auf den Rücken drehend, und blickte sie im Dämmerlicht an.**

**Dieser durchdringende Blick ließ Dianeas Herz augenblicklich schneller schlagen und ihr Atem erfüllte nur noch halb ihre Lungen.**

**Seine schwarzen Augen schienen ihre Seele zu suchen und berührten dabei jeden Muskel, jeden Nerv und durchströmten jede Pore ihres Körpers.**

**Unendlich langsam senkte er sein Gesicht dem ihren entgegen und Dianea schloss die Augen, spürte sein langes Haar, welches ihr über die Wangen strich, und dann seine Lippen, die unvorstellbar sanft ihren Mund berührten.**

**Obwohl sanft wie ein Hauch, so verursachte diese Berührung in Dianeas Körper eine Empfindung, einem Stromschlag gleich und schlug sich seine Bahn durch jeden Zentimeter Haut.**

**Doch ehe sie diese Empfindungen vertiefen konnte, fühlte sie das Drängen seiner Lippen und seine Zunge, die Einlass begehrte in ihren Mund.**

**Willig öffnete Dianea ihre Lippen und erwiderte seine stürmischer werdenden Küsse. Ihre Zungen tanzten einen Tanz, als wären sie schon lange vertraut miteinander und ihr beider heißer Atem verschmolz zu einem.**

**Snape löste seine Lippen von den ihren und schaute die Frau kurz an.**

**„Verzeih mir, Dianea", murmelte er, doch ehe die junge Hexe fragen konnte, was sie verzeihen sollte, verschloss er ihren Mund erneut mit wilden verzweifelten Küssen.**

**Ihr Arm, der halb unter Snape begraben war, versuchte, seinen Rücken zu streicheln, während ihre andere Hand vorsichtig über sein langes schwarzes Haar glitt.**

**Sie fühlte sich durch ihre eingeschränkte Beweglichkeit etwas hilflos, denn zu gerne hätte sie ihm mehr Zärtlichkeiten geschenkt, doch so musste sie sich für den Augenblick dem Mann ergeben.**

**Sie schloss die Augen, atmete den Duft seines Haares ein und genoß seine Berührungen.**

**Snapes Lippen wanderten weiter von Dianeas Mund zu ihren Ohrläppchen, wo er leicht zu knabbern begann und seine Zunge eine feuchte Spur hinterließ, die schließlich bis über den Hals reichte und ihr ein verlangendes Stöhnen entlockte.**

**Ohne das Dianea nur im Ansatz darauf vorbereitet gewesen wäre, richtete Snape sich mit einem Ruck auf, schwang sich auf ihre Oberschenkel und ergriff ihren Umhang mit beiden Händen.**

**Einen Augenblick später zerriss er nicht nur den Umhang, sondern auch ihre Bluse und schob mit fahrigen Bewegungen ihren BH nach oben.**

**Gierig schlossen sich seine Lippen um ihre Brustwarzen und begannen wie wild daran zu saugen.**

**Dieses Gefühl schoss Dianea, trotzt des unerwarteten Überfalls, direkt in ihren Schoß und brachten ihre Liebesperle zum vibrieren.**

**Dianeas Hände begannen, verlangend in seinen Haaren zu wühlen, doch Snape packte ihre Gelenke und fauchte: „Lass es!"**

**Diese harten Worte ließen ihre Erregungskurve etwas fallen und sie begann sich zu wehren, jedoch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.**

**Zwar ließ Snape ihre Handgelenke frei, doch im gleichen Augenblick packte er ihre Hose, riss mit einem Ruck den Knopf ab und zerstörte dabei auch gleich den Reißverschluss.**

**Er gebärdete sich wie wild, verließ ihre Oberschenkel, um mit einer einzigen Bewegung ihre Hose über die Beine zu streifen und sie achtlos in den Raum zu schleudern.**

**Ihr Slip war das kleinste Hindernis und so lag sie fast nackt und schutzlos vor ihm.**

**Nur ihr zerfetzter Umhang und ihre zerrissene Bluse verdeckten notdürftig ihre Blöße.**

**Snape musterte kurz ihren Körper und stöhnte auf.**

**Dann, mit fliegenden Fingern, entledigte er sich selbst seiner Kleidung, streifte seine Hose herunter und warf sich auf die Frau.**

**Dianea geriet in Panik und spürte, dass hier etwas aus dem Ruder zu gleiten drohte.**

**Überrannte ihn nur seine aufgestaute Leidenschaft? Oder war das sein Naturell?**

**„Severus!"**

**Doch ihr Ruf erreichte seine Sinne nicht, während er seine Beine fordernd zwischen ihre Schenkel presste.**

**Wie in einem Wahn riss er ihre Arme nach oben, presste sie oberhalb ihres Kopfes fest in die Matratze und drang dann mit einem einzigen harten Stoß in sie ein.**

**Dianea schrie auf und begann dann zu wimmern, Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.**

**Es war weniger der Schmerz in ihrem Schoß, der sie aus der Fassung brachte, sondern der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, in ihrer Seele, als sie begriff, was hier soeben geschah. Snape tat ihr Gewalt an!**

**Wusste er eigentlich noch, wen er unter sich hatte, oder waren sämtliche Emotionen und Empfindungen, alles Denken ausgeschaltet?**

**Dianea suchte Blickkontakt, doch Snape hielt seine Augen geschlossen und schien wie weggetreten.**

**„Severus", wimmerte sie immer wieder und versuchte, ihn aufmerksam zu machen, ihm zu verdeutlichen, was er hier gerade tat.**

**Immer wieder klatschten ihre Körper aufeinander, stieß er mit unverminderter Wucht in sie ein, als wollte er sie für irgendetwas bestrafen.**

**Mit einem tiefen Aufschrei begleitete er seinen Höhepunkt und ließ sich schließlich erschöpft und zitternd auf Dianea fallen.**

**Die ersten Sekunden vergingen, in denen Dianea wie gelähmt dalag und nicht fassen konnte, was soeben geschehen war.**

**Doch dann registrierte sie das leise Beben auf sich und erschrak.**

**Er weinte – Severus, der ewig starke, weinte!**

**Mit zitternden Händen strich sie ihm vorsichtig über die zuckenden Schultern, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.**

**Kein Wort fand den Weg über ihre Lippen. Was sollte sie auch sagen?**

**Der Schock saß tief nach diesem Gewaltakt und tief in sich drin spürte Dianea ihr eigenes Zittern, das mit Klauenhänden nach ihrem Herz zu greifen schien und es abzuschnüren drohte.**

**Immer weiter streichelte sie über seine nackte verschwitzte Haut, bis sie spürte, dass sich das Zucken langsam beruhigte.**

**Mit stocksteifen Bewegungen rollte sich Snape von ihr herab und blieb dicht neben ihr liegen.**

**Sein Blick ging starr an die Kerkerdecke, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.**

**Und auch Dianea kämpfte mit ihrer Fassung.**

**Am liebsten hätte sie Snape für das, was er ihr angetan hatte, mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.**

**Sie hatte sich vertrauensvoll in seine Arme geschmiegt, in seine Liebe gebettet und wurde so grausam enttäuscht.**

**Doch warum?**

**Was ging in ihm vor, als er sie so brutal benutzte, missbrauchte?**

**Dieses harte Wort ließ Dianea schlucken, denn es machte ihr klar, was genau passiert war – Snape hatte sie im Grund genommen gerade vergewaltigt!**

**Sie hörte den schweren Atem des Mannes und drehte sich auf die Seite, bereit ihm in die Augen zu sehen, nach der Wahrheit zu suchen.**

**Und sie erschrak, denn in seinem Blick lag so viel unausgesprochene Qual und so viel Schmerz, dass es Dianea tief ins Herz schnitt.**

**Trotz der widersprüchlichen Empfindungen in ihrem Innersten spürte sie Mitleid mit ihm.**

**Sie kämpfte mit sich, ob sie ihn ansprechen sollte, einen Kontakt herstellen und fragen, warum das alles passiert war.**

**„Severus?"**

**Ihre Stimme klang leise und zitternd und verbarg nur schlecht das Schluchzen, das sich in ihrem Hals aufbaute.**

**Doch Snape reagierte nicht und schaute weiter starr zur Decke, als stände dort die Lösung eingemeißelt.**

**Dianea hob eine Hand und wollte ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streichen, doch er wandte sich ab, als hätte er Angst vor jedem Kontakt, vor jeder Berührung.**

**„Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte er, doch es klang verzweifelt, erschüttert, fassungslos.**

**„Wir müssen darüber reden, Severus. Was ist passiert? Lass es mich verstehen, denn das Geschehene macht mir Angst. Bitte!", ihre Stimme war flüsternd und doch eindringlich und erreichte, dass Snape sich ihr zuwandte.**

**Sein Gesicht wirkte wie versteinert, in dem nur seine Augen in einem wilden Feuer brannten.**

**„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun und auch, dass du Angst vor mir hast, wollte ich nie. Aber was soll ich dir denn sonst noch sagen? Dass der schon immer gefürchtete Lehrer von Hogwarts jetzt ein Monster geworden ist und alles in alter Todesserart niedermacht?"**

**Seine Stimme klang müde und erneut wandte er sich um und stierte zur Wand.**

**„Wenn ich keine Angst vor dir haben soll, musst du mir das Geschehene erklären. Hörst du – du MUSST!", schrie Dianea hysterisch.**

**„Ich verstehe es selbst nicht", murmelte Snape.**

**„Es war wie ein Rausch, ich wollte wehtun, dominieren... ich weiß es nicht...", klagte er sich selbst an.**

**„Ist das deine Art, Aggressionen zu verarbeiten? Wie konntest du mir das antun?", schluchzte Dianea auf.**

**„So habe ich mir unser Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt", flüsterte sie fast wie zu sich selber und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.**

**Snape suchte ihren Blick und fand grenzenlose Enttäuschung, vermischt mit Angst und einer winzigen Spur Mitleid.**

**„Ich...", begann er hilflos und brach erneut ab. „Ich...kannst du das jemals verzeihen?...es tut mir leid, ..doch nun ist alles zu spät", kamen seine Worte stotternd und unzusammenhängend und Dianea, die ihn währenddessen weiter angesehen hatte, glaubte, in seinen Augenwinkeln eine kleine Träne zu erkennen.**

**Noch einmal wagte sie einen Versuch und strich behutsam mit einem Finger über seine noch immer zur Faust geballten Hand.**

**Dieses Mal ließ er es geschehen, mehr noch – er öffnete seine Faust, sodass Dianea mutiger geworden, nun mit der ganzen Hand über seine zitternden Finger streichelte.**

**Seelisch erschöpft und innerlich wie verbrannt legte sie doch vorsichtig ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und lauschte abwartend auf seine Reaktion.**

**Noch immer strichen ihre Finger sanft über seine Hand und weiter den Arm hinauf und wieder herunter.**

**„Ich möchte keine Angst vor dir haben, Severus. Versprich mir bitte, dass soetwas nie wieder geschieht", flehte Dianea leise.**

**„Ich bin kein Monster", murmelte Snape niedergeschlagen und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer streichelnden Hand.**

**„Niemals wollte ich dir wehtun, glaube mir bitte, denn... ich... Dianea... ich liebe dich doch", presste er verzweifelt zwischen den Zähnen hervor.**

**Ungläubig hob Dianea den Kopf und schaute mitten hinein in seine schwarzen Augen, die sie flehend und ohne Falsch ansahen.**

**„Ach Severus", schluchzte sie auf und schmiegte sich erneut an seine Schulter, während er, vorsichtig tastend, seine Arme um sie schlang und sie eng sich zog.**

**„Verzeih mir bitte, wenn du es kannst", flüsterte er in ihr Haar und spürte, wie die junge Hexe zögernd nickte.**

**„Vergessen werde ich es wohl nie", meinte sie mit belegter Stimme, „ aber vielleicht kann ich versuchen, es zu verstehen und zu verzeihen."**

**Eine kleine Ewigkeit lagen Severus und Dianea nur eng aneinander geschmiegt auf der Liege und keiner von den Beiden wusste so recht, was er noch sagen sollte, und so sagten sie vorsichtshalber beide nichts, um dieses halbwegs versöhnliche Gefühl nicht wieder zu zerstören.**

**Dianea hob als erste den Kopf, schaute dem Mann fest in die Augen und hauchte einen fast scheuen Kuss auf seine Stirn und als er keinerlei Einwände erhob, auch auf seine leicht geöffneten Lippen.**

**Immer wieder und wieder trafen ihre Lippen aufeinander, schüchtern erst, schließlich vertrauensvoll und am Ende leidenschaftlich verzehrend und damit den Bund des Neuanfanges, des Verzeihens besiegelnd.**

**Schon längst hatte Dianea bemerkt, dass sich in Snapes unteren Regionen wieder etwas regte und kämpfte in sich mit der Angst und der eigenen Erregung.**

**Doch sie vertraute auf sein gegebenes Versprechen – er würde sie nicht enttäuschen – nicht noch einmal!**

**Und so versuchte Dianea, sich langsam, noch ein wenig bebend, auf die Brust von Severus zu legen und lauschte kurz seinem Herzschlag, der ihr ruhig und noch langsam im Ohr nachhallte.**

**Jeder Schlag war wie ein Versprechen und jedes Streicheln ihrer Hand über seinen Körper die Antwort.**

**Ihre zerrissene Kleidung hing ihr hinderlich am Körper herunter und so entledigte sie sich mit Snapes Hilfe der restlichen Fetzen und ihres BHs und legte ihren Körper zurück auf seine heiße Haut.**

**Langsam begann sie die letzten Schweißperlen auf seiner Brust weg zu küssen und berührte wie nebenbei seine Brustwarzen mit ihren Lippen.**

**Diese zarte Berührung ließ Snape den Atem zischend auspressen, doch er blieb bewegungslos liegen, seine Arme steif neben seinen Körper gelegt.**

**Da wurde Dianea mutiger und küsste nun energischer und fordernder seine steif gewordenen Nippel und begann daran zu saugen.**

**Eine ihrer Hände begab sich auf Wanderschaft, strich zart über seinen Arm und suchte sich den Weg an seinen Lenden entlang hinab zu seinem Oberschenkel.**

**Snape unterdrückte nur mühsam das Zittern, das seinen Körper durchlief und traute sich noch immer nicht, Dianea zu berühren.**

**Ein heißer Strahl durchzuckte seinen Körper, als er spürte, wie Dianea seinen Schaft berührte und langsam begann, mit ihrer warmen Hand durch Auf- und Abbewegungen seine Erregung noch zu steigern.**

**„Halt mich", flüsterte sie.**

**Und so legte er vorsichtig und zärtlich beide Arme um sie und begann sie leicht zu streicheln, was bei dem Grad seiner Erregung nicht einfach war.**

**Ihr Mund wanderte weiter hinab und blieb kurz an seinem Bauchnabel hängen, wobei ihre Zunge die Vertiefung jeden Zentimeter erkundete und Snape laut aufstöhnen ließ.**

**Doch schon suchte die Zunge in unteren Regionen ein Ziel und verharrte vor dem Beginn seiner drahtigen Schambehaarung.**

**Sie schaute auf, hinein in seine vor Erregung dunkel glitzernden Augen und spürte, wie sich ihr beider Verlangen im Geiste vereinte.**

**Verhaltende Zärtlichkeit schimmerte in Dianeas Blick und sie lächelte geheimnisvoll, doch noch immer lag ein leiser Zweifel in ihren Augen.**

**Einen kurzen Moment später schlossen sich ihre Lippen um seine Erregung.**

**Ganz sanft leckte ihre Zunge über die Eichel, knabberten ihre Zähne ein wenig am Schaft entlang, ehe ihr Mund seinen Penis fast vollständig in sich aufnahm.**

**Das Saugen und Lecken raubten Snape fast gänzlich den Verstand und er begann nun laut zu stöhnen, während seine Hände fahrig nach ihren Brüsten suchten.**

**Er zog Dianea vorsichtig zu sich nach oben, sodass sie seine erwartungsvolle Männlichkeit freigeben musste.**

**„Langsam, bitte", murmelte er und man spürte seine Angst, erneut die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren.**

**„Alle Zeit, die du brauchst", bebten Dianeas Worte und ihre Hände fuhren sanft über sein Gesicht.**

**Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem Kuss, während dem Snape Dianea wieder auf den Rücken rollte.**

**Seine Hand knetete hingebungsvoll abwechselnd ihre Brüste und suchte sich dann den Weg zu ihrem Schamhügel.**

**Dianeas Beine begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken, als er ihre pralle Lustperle berührte und sie mit leichten Berührungen rieb.**

**Ein Finger suchte den Eingang zu ihrer Grotte und glitt hinein, was durch die vorhandene Feuchtigkeit ein leichtes war.**

**Ein weiterer Finger kam hinzu und ließ Dianea leise wimmernd aufstöhnen.**

**Mit langsamen Bewegungen ließ er die Finger hinein- und hinausgleiten und verteilte dabei ihre Feuchtigkeit bis zu ihrer Klitoris.**

**Immer wieder schaute Snape fragend auf Dianea und lächelte mit verhaltener Zärtlichkeit, wenn er ihren verklärten Blick traf, der ihm ihre Erregung offenbarte.**

**Jeder kleine Stups seiner Finger an ihre Lustperle ließ Dianea sich aufbäumen, doch plötzlich spürte sie eine kalte Leere, als er seine Finger zurückzog.**

**Eine neue Empfindung verlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, denn Snape erkundete nun mit seinen Lippen jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut.**

**Nachdem die Brustwarzen ihren Teil Zärtlichkeit erhalten hatten, zog seine Zunge eine heiße Spur über ihren Bauch, bis hinab zu ihrem Schamhügel.**

**Ehe Dianea recht zur Besinnung kommen konnte, packte Snape ihre Beine, griff unter ihre Hüfte und hob sie hoch, seinem Mund entgegen.**

**Sofort vergrub er sich in ihrer Scham und suchte seine Zunge den Eingang zu ihrer Grotte. Sie drang ein und schickte tausende kleine Stromstöße direkt zu ihrem Lustzentrum.**

**Dianea wand sich unter dieser Behandlung wohlig hin und her und bäumte sich einige Male kräftig auf.**

**„Du machst mich wahnsinnig vor Lust", stöhnte Dianea ihm entgegen.**

**Langsam löste Snape seine Lippen aus dem Quell der Verführung und gab Dianea wieder frei.**

**Bittend schaute die junge Hexe den Mann an und er verstand ihre stummen Worte.**

**Unbeschreiblich behutsam legte er sich auf den bebenden Körper Dianeas, die sofort bereitwillig ihre Schenkel öffnete und seine Männlichkeit in die richtige Richtung leitete.**

**Mit einer nicht erwarteten Sanftheit drang er langsam in ihre feuchte Grotte ein und verharrte dort einen kurzen Moment.**

**Erneut fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss, während Snape langsam wieder seine Bewegungen aufnahm.**

**Mit gleichmäßigen Stößen passte er sich Dianeas Tempo an, die immer wieder verlangend ihren Körper dem seinen entgegenbog.**

**Ihre Atemzüge wurden kurz und gepresst und verrieten den bevorstehenden Orgasmus, doch Severus änderte noch nichts an seinem Bewegungstempo, sondern stieß immer wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig in ihren Schoß.**

**Dianea krallte ihre Nägel vor Erregung tief in Snapes Rücken und stöhnte nun laut auf.**

**Da begann er endlich, die Frau mit harten wilden Stößen zu nehmen und trieb sie damit an den Rand der Klippe.**

**Noch einige wenige tiefe Stöße und sie fielen beide über den Rand ins Unendliche der Erfüllung, stießen Schreie der Erlösung aus und vereinten ihre Überschreitung aller Grenzen mit einem heißen innigen Kuss.**

**Erschöpft blieben sie aufeinander liegen und warteten, dass sich ihre Herzschläge auf ein normales Level beruhigten.**

**Noch ging ihr beider Atem stoßweise nach dieser Anstrengung, doch Dianea stammelte überwältigt: „Ich...liebe...dich, Severus Snape!"**

**Mit glücklichem Leuchten in den Augen strich Snape über das verschwitzte Gesicht der jungen Hexe und flüsterte: „Danke" und Dianea musste nicht fragen, wofür. Sie verstand auch so und war unendlich glücklich, dass diese Geschichte noch eine Wendung zum Guten gefunden hatte.**

**Als Dianea langsam die Luft ausging durch seine innigen Küsse und auch durch sein Gewicht, schmiegten sie sich eng nebeneinander und umschlangen sich mit ihren Armen, als wollten sie sich nie wieder trennen.**

**Zärtliche Worte flogen hin und her, geflüstert, gehaucht und ehrlich gemeint.**

**„Ich möchte dich nie wieder hergeben, denn du bist das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist", nuschelte Snape, dem man anmerkte, dass er solche Worte noch nicht oft gesprochen zu haben schien.**

**„Wenn du mich willst, bleibe ich für immer bei dir, mein Herz. Du bist so unglaublich...sexy", murmelte Dianea und lief leicht rosa an.**

**„Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich dich nach dem Geschehenen für immer verloren hätte", brummte Snape gerührt und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit Küssen. „So eine Frau wie dich habe ich gar nicht verdient."**

**„Jetzt machst du mich aber verlegen, mein Liebster. Ich gehöre dir, für immer. Mich wirst du nun nicht mehr los, da kannst du anstellen was du willst", meinte die junge Hexe und biss ihm zärtlich und neckend in die naheliegende Brustwarze.**

**Snape stöhnte auf.**

**„Warum habe ich dir nur auf Hogwarts nicht schon meine Liebe gestanden, dann wäre uns so manches erspart geblieben?"**

**„So lange liebst du mich schon?", staunte Dianea überrascht.**

**„Ich bin kein Mann von großen Worten und tue mich mit Gefühlen etwas schwer. Aber die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit haben mir die Augen geöffnet, wie schnell ein Menschenleben vorbei sein kann."**

**Dianea schmiegte sich erneut fest an seine Brust.**

**„Du bist das Beste in meinem Leben und so soll es für immer bleiben", hauchte sie mit heißem Atem und strich mit ihren Lippen wie unbeabsichtigt über seine nackte Haut.**

**Dann sprang Dianea plötzlich auf, drückte dem verdutzten Snape einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte in das angrenzende Badezimmer, dem einzigen Luxus dieser Kerkerbehausung.**

**Schon bald hörte man das monotone Rauschen der Dusche, welches nur noch übertönt wurde vom Singen Dianeas.**

**Snape schmunzelte und ein zufriedener, fast glücklicher Ausdruck lag auf seinen Zügen.**

**Geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier erhob er sich von der Liege, richtete seinen Schritt ebenfalls zum Badezimmer und trat leise ein.**

**Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, raubte ihm fast den Verstand.**

**Dianeas Haut glänzte feucht, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und mit sanften Bewegungen verteilte sie den Schaum über ihren Körper, dabei leise stöhnend.**

**Das Wasser rauschte leise und gleichmäßig und übertönte die Schritte des Mannes, der nun zögernd mit verlangendem Blick näher kam.**

**Schon längst hatte die Erregung erneut von ihm Besitz ergriffen und so trat er in die kleine Duschkabine, deren Vorhänge offen standen und strich mit sanften Bewegungen über Dianeas verführerischen Körper.**

**Die junge Hexe blinzelte kurz und schloss dann erneut ihre Augen, lehnte sich dem Mann entgegen und genoss sichtlich die Berührungen seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut.**

**Snape trat hinter sie und umfasste so ihre Brüste, knetete und rieb sie, küsste ihre Schultern und knabberte zärtlich an ihren Ohrläppchen.**

**Seine harte Männlichkeit glitt durch den Duschschaum ohne große Probleme zwischen ihre Schenkel und entlockte Dianea ein weiteres Stöhnen.**

**Sie spürte die Hände des Mannes auf ihren Schulterblättern und mit sanftem Druck wurde ihr Oberkörper nach vorne gebogen.**

**Seine Finger waren überall und nirgends und ließen Dianeas Beine beben.**

**Weiterhin verteile Snape den Schaum an allen Stellen, doch entschied er sich nun hauptsächlich für eine bestimme Stelle ihres Körpers, und diese Erkenntnis raubte Dianea für einen kurzen Moment den Atem.**

**Da spürte sie bereits, wie sein Finger langsam in ihre Grotte eindrang und immer tiefer in sie eintauchte.**

**Dieses Gefühl war atemberaubend und unvorstellbar prickelnd.**

**Nach wenigen Augenblicken fühlte die junge Frau, wie nun sein Penis Einlass in ihre feuchte Enge forderte und reckte sich ihm entgegen.**

**Seine Bewegungen waren fließend und sanft und die Erregung schoss wie eine Rakete durch ihren Leib.**

**Eine Hand wanderte nun wieder zu ihren Brüsten nach vorn, während der andere Arm sich stützend um ihren Unterleib wand.**

**Sie selbst spürte ihre Enge und die enorme Größe seines Gliedes.**

**Immer wieder drang er tief in sie ein und bescherte ihr einen unvorstellbar intensiven Orgasmus, ehe er selbst mit einem tiefen Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt kam und sich in ihr ergoss.**

**Gegenseitig seiften sie sich unter Lachen und Küssen ab und Dianea versicherte ihm immer wieder, wie glücklich sie wäre und dass sie die ganze Nacht Zärtlichkeiten mit ihm austauschen möchte und ihn nie wieder loslassen würde.**

**Zurück auf der Liege, kuschelten sie sich eng aneinander, Snape an Dianeas Rücken, deckten sich wohlig stöhnend mit der einzigen Decke zu und schlossen die Augen.**

**„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich liebe, Miss Baxter?", murmelte Snape schlaftrunken.**

**„Ja, aber sag es mir ruhig noch mal, tausend mal am Tag, denn ich kriege nicht genug davon", flüsterte Dianea zärtlich.**

**Ein Schubs von hinten ließ die junge Hexe auflachen.**

**„Ja, ich liebe dich auch, Prof. Snape", kicherte sie.**

**„Dein Glück, sonst hätte ich dich nun übers Knie legen müssen."**

**„Und was wäre dann passiert?", kokettierte Dianea und spürte bereits erneut eine zuckende Bewegung an ihrem Hinterteil.**

**Ohne großen Aufwand drang Snape von hinten in ihre Grotte ein, presste sich fest an sie und schloss die Augen.**

**Auch Dianea verlangte keinen großartigen Bewegungen mehr, sondern genoss einfach das Ausgefülltsein, diese enge Bindung und seine absolute Nähe.**

**Nun endlich forderte der anstrengende Tag seinen Tribut und kurz darauf waren beide glücklich und erschöpft eingeschlafen.**

**Ein leichtes Kitzeln von langem Haar an ihrer Wange weckte Dianea aus ihren Träumen und verschlafen blickte sie sich um.**

**Sie lächelte in der Annahme, dass Severus vielleicht Lust auf ein weiteres Spiel bekommen hatte und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihre Augen schreckgeweitet auf die Erscheinung blickten, die sich mit gierigem Ausdruck im Gesicht immer näher auf sie zu bewegte.**

**Sekundenschnell schaute Dianea zur Seite und sah Snape dicht an der Wand ruhig schlafen.**

**Sie hätte nur die Hand auszustrecken brauchen, um seine Hilfe zu bekommen, doch ehe sie den Gedanken zu ende gedacht hatte, wurde sie schon brutal von der Liege gerissen.**

**„SEVERUS!!", gellte ihr Schrei durch den Kerker, doch nur ein höhnisches Lachen antwortete ihr.**

**„Der Gute schläft die nächsten Stunden wie ein Engel", zischte die kalte Stimme, „und wir werden uns bis dahin gut amüsieren."**

**Dianea begann, um sich zu treten und zu schlagen, soweit es in ihren Möglichkeiten lag, doch eine gut plazierte Ohrfeige brachte sie zur Räson.**

**„Lass es, wenn du noch ein Weilchen leben willst!", fauchte er hart und griff gleichzeitig gierig nach ihrer nackten Brust.**

**„Wer sind Sie? Was wollen Sie von mir?", kreischte die junge Hexe voller Angst.**

**„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren, aber ich bin ja nicht so", lachte er meckernd. „Ich bin Boskow Malkowitsch, der neue Anwärter für den Thron neben dem Dunklen Lord. Malfoy hat mich auserwählt und nun muss ich meine erste Probe bestehen und werde dich zu ihm bringen. Wir werden alle drei eine lustige Nacht haben, denke ich. Freu dich drauf!"**

**Ein leises „Plopp" und schon waren beide verschwunden, eingetaucht in den Schlund der Hölle, aus dem es kein Entrinnen geben würde.**

**Und Snape schlief unter dem „Stupor" – Fluch einer furchtbaren Wahrheit entgegen.**

**Fortsetzung folgt!**

wenn ihr wissen möchtet, wie es mit Dianea und Snape endet, dann lasst doch endlich mal ein paar kleine Worte rüberwachsen, sonst gibt es nichts mehr ! °lach°, nee - ist aber auch ein bisschen ernst,


	17. Chapter 17

_huhu ihr Lieben, hier nun endlich mal wieder ich, sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber hier waren die Maulwürfe am Werk - wir haben für unseren Pool alles per Hand ausgebuddelt, da waren eventuelle snapemäßige Gedanken am einschlafen °ggg°,_

_aber nun wieder frisch voran, dieses Kapitel ist zwar mal ein Snape - freies Kapitelchen, aber hoffentlich genauso interessant,_

_wünsche euch wieder viel Spaß beim Lesen und mir mal ein paar mehr Reviews °in Vorfreude hüpf°_

_eure Severina_

**Eilenden Schrittes hastete Tonks durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade, um die anstehenden wichtigen Besorgungen abzuschließen und schnell wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können.**

**Seit dem Verschwinden von Dianea Baxter und dem Tod von Lupins Schwager, Cornelius van Haagen, der in den letzten Monaten vertretungsweise Zaubertränke unterrichtet hatte, behagte es Tonks immer weniger, das schützende Schloss zu verlassen.**

**Endlich trat die junge Aurorin aus der Apotheke, ihrem letzten Anlaufpunkt der Besorgungen, und lenkte ihre Schritte gezielt zum Ausgang des kleinen Dörfchens in Richtung Hogwarts.**

**Vor dem Schaufenster des Süßwarenladens verharrte sie einen Augenblick und überlegte, ob sie nicht doch noch eine Kleinigkeit mitnehmen könnte, da sie ein passioniertes Leckermäulchen war.**

**Schnell schlüpfte sie hinein, wählte einige Besonderheiten aus, zahlte und verließ den Laden.**

**Die letzten Häuser von Hogsmeade waren bald erreicht und Tonks atmete schon erleichtert auf , als aus einer Seitenstraße plötzlich eine Gestalt auftauchte, die direkt auf sie zusteuerte und vor ihr stehenblieb.**

**Voller Erschrecken blickte Tonks in das von einem zynischen Grinsen verzogene Gesicht ihres Gegenübers, das von einem Meer langen blonden Haares eingerahmt wurde.**

„**Sie?", rief die junge Hexe fassungslos und trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, dabei ihren Zauberstab zückend und ihn auf Malfoy richtend.**

„**Aber, aber, schönste Frau von Hogwarts. So ängstlich?", kam es spöttisch von Malfoys Lippen, denn niemand anderes war es, der nun zielstrebig und demonstrativ noch näher an Tonks herantrat, deren Zittern nicht mehr zu übersehen war und deren Blässe fast konkurrierte mit dem Weiß der Wolken, die unschuldig und ahnungslos über die Straßen von Hogsmeade hinwegzogen.**

**Mit einem Ruck straffte Tonks ihre Gestalt, blickte fest in die eiskalten grauen Augen des Mannes und gab ihrer Stimme Festigkeit, als sie antwortete.**

„**Warum sollte ich Angst vor Ihnen haben, Malfoy? Noch mehr Dreck am Stecken können Sie sich wirklich nicht leisten, um nun auch noch einen Auroren anzugreifen."**

„_**Mister **_**Malfoy, bitte. Wir wollen doch die Etikette waren, Miss Auror", säuselte Lucius und beugte sich weit zu ihr herab.**

„**BUUUH!!"**

**Tonks kreischte auf, sodass sich einige der wenigen Leute in der Straße umblickten und Malfoy in lautes Lachen ausbrach.**

„**Gut, gut, also keine Angst, Miss – ich - bin – ein – Auror", meinte Malfoy spitz und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.**

„**Das ihr Frauen den Mund auch immer so voll nehmen müsst. Etwas Zurückhaltung und Demut könnten euch nicht schaden."**

„**Demut?", fragte Tonks zornig.**

„**Das können Sie vielleicht von Ihrer Frau verlangen!"**

**Ihr feuerrotes Haar schien Funken zu sprühen.**

„**Lassen Sie gefälligst meine Frau aus dem Spiel!", zischte Malfoy, nun dicht an Tonks herantretend und seine linke Hand in seinen Reiseumhang steckend. **

**Ohne das Tonks auch nur die Spur einer Chance hatte, bellte Malfoys „Expelliarmus" und der Zauberstab der Aurorin flog in weitem Bogen davon.**

**Sekunden später spürte die junge Hexe die Spitze eines Zauberstabes auf ihren Unterleib gerichtet, unauffällig, aber durchaus gefährlich.**

„**Bitte, Mr. Malfoy", flüsterte Tonks heiser. „Tun Sie mir nichts."**

„**Ich sehe, man lernt schnell seine Lektion", spie ihr Malfoy verächtlich entgegen.**

„**Gott, wie erbärmlich, dieses Gewinsel. Und soetwas arbeitet als Auror für das Ministerium. Was ist nur aus der Zauberwelt geworden? Beim Dunklen Lord würdest du noch nicht einmal mehr zum Wasser eingießen taugen."**

**Tonks Haarfarbe wechselte von Rot ins Mausgraue und bildete eine Einheit mit der Farbe in ihrem Gesicht.**

„**Sie...Sie widerlicher...arroganter..."**

**Malfoy packte sie an der Kehle und drückte zu, während er zischte:**

„**Mäßigen Sie sich gefälligst, sonst wird Hogwarts ein weiteres Opfer zu beklagen haben."**

**In Panik schlug Tonks seine Hand beiseite und meinte luftringend:**

„**Da wir gerade von Opfern reden, MISTER Malfoy. Was geschah eigentlich wirklich mit Cornelius van Haagen beim Dunklen Lord?"**

„**Wirklich – ein Verlust", säuselte Malfoy schleimig.**

„**Ein bedauerlicher Unfall. Eigentlich sollte es jemanden treffen, der es verdient hatte – einen Verräter!"**

„**SNAPE?", schrie Tonks hektisch und hoffte, die Antwort würde nein lauten, doch zeigte ihr Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie soeben ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.**

„**Der Dunkle Lord hatte bereits den „Avada Kedavra" gesprochen, als dieses kleine Miststück herein stolperte und Cornelius hinter sich herzog. Eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände, die leider nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen sind", meinte der blonde Mann, doch niemand hätte es ihm abgenommen, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat.**

„**Welches Miststück?", fragte Tonks hellhörig geworden.**

**Malfoy grinste und mit einer Stimme, die vor Verachtung nur so troff, spie er ihr entgegen:**

„**Diese kleine Schlampe Baxter!"**

„**Dianea?", stieß Tonks atemlos hervor. „Wo ist sie jetzt? Wie geht es ihr?"**

**Und sie packte den blonden Mann am Arm, als könnte sie ihn so zum Reden bewegen.**

**Doch Malfoy schaute auf die junge Hexe, mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als würde ihn gerade etwas besonders Ekliges berühren.**

„**Fassen Sie mich nicht an", zischte er gefährlich leise und schüttelte Tonks Hand ab wie ein lästiges Insekt.**

**Noch immer bohrte sich Malfoys Zauberstab schmerzhaft in ihre Gedärme.**

„**Bitte, Mr. Malfoy. Wo ist Dianea?", flehte die Hexe den Mann an.**

**Erneut grinste Malfoy, doch seine Augen hatten etwas satanisches, als er antwortete.**

„**Die Turteltäubchen sind endlich vereint."**

**Tonks sog scharf die Luft ein, denn ihr wurde schlagartig die Situation klar – Snape und Dianea gemeinsam bei Voldemort!**

„**Und wir suchen alles ab wie die Blöden", nuschelte sie vor sich hin.**

„**Wie bitte?", fragte Malfoy irritiert.**

„**Nichts", antwortete Tonks hastig. „Ich muss jetzt auch weiter. Bitte"**

**Und zu ihrem Erstaunen steckte Lucius Malfoy wortlos seinen Zauberstab zurück in seinen Umhang, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal einen durchbohrenden Blick auf Tonks zu werfen, der sich tief in ihr Inneres brannte.**

**Hektisch griff die Aurorin nach ihrem, wenige Schritte entfernt liegenden, Zauberstab und wandte sich kurz zurück an den Mann.**

„**Danke", murmelte sie, dann eilte sie schnellen Schrittes davon.**

„**Nett, Sie getroffen zu haben und viele Grüße an Prof. McGonagall", lachte Malfoy meckernd hinter ihr her, ehe er mit einem wohlgefälligen Lächeln in entgegengesetzte Richtung verschwand.**

**Zitternd und noch völlig außer Atem stolperte Tonks Minuten später in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts und mitten hinein in Prof. Lupins Arme.**

**Schutzsuchend lehnte sie sich schwer atmend an seine Schulter und stieß gepresst hervor:**

„**Ich muss sofort zu Minerva. Komm mit!"**

**Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog Tonks den großen hageren Mann hinter sich her, die Treppen hinauf bis zum steinernen Wasserspeier, dem Eingang zum Büro der Schulleiterin.**

**Es wäre ein Leichtes für Prof. Lupin gewesen, die zierliche Frau aufzuhalten, statt sich wie einen ungezogenen Jungen durch das Schloss schleifen zu lassen, doch instinktiv fühlte er, dass etwas Einschneidendes passiert war, das den sofortigen Einsatz der Schulleiterin von Nöten machte.**

**Nur Augenblicke später standen Beide am Tisch der verdutzt dreinblickenden Direktorin und Tonks sprudelte mit wenigen Worten ihre Neuigkeiten heraus.**

**Sie berichtete von ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy in Hogsmeade und seiner ungeheuerlichen Aussage betreff Dianea.**

**Fassungslos starrten zwei Augenpaare auf die junge Hexe und Lupin war der Erste, der Worte für diese einschlagende Wahrheit fand.**

„**Bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht gelogen hat und dir einfach etwas vormachen wollte?"**

**Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig und verriet die innere Anspannung, unter der er stand.**

„**Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Warum sprach er von den „Turteltäubchen", die vereint sind? Er muss etwas wissen und muss auch Kontakt zu Severus haben."**

**Tonks sprühte förmlich und man fühlte, wie sie unter Strom stand.**

**Ein kurzes Räuspern unterbrach sie Beide.**

„**Ich glaube, Nymphadora spricht die Wahrheit und auch Malfoy hat nicht gelogen. Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Stein, den Severus mir gab und der mir Auskunft darüber gibt, ob er noch am Leben ist? Dieser Stein entwickelte vor einigen Tagen ein Eigenleben und wurde plötzlich grundlos heiß. Ich denke, das war ein Zeichen für Severus Emotionen. Er muss etwas so stark gefühlt haben, dass sogar der Stein reagierte. Und ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass es das Erscheinen Dianeas war, dass ihn so getroffen hat."**

**Minerva stützte ihren Kopf in beide Hände und seufzte.**

„**Was können wir nur tun?"**

**Tonks und Lupin schauten sich ratlos an und schüttelten den Kopf.**

„**Wie kommt Dianea überhaupt dorthin?", sinnierte die Schulleiterin weiter. „Sie wird doch nicht freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen gegangen sein", meinte sie bestimmt und ahnte nicht, wie nah sie damit doch der Wahrheit gekommen war.**

„**Wir werden den Orden informieren müssen und einen Plan ausarbeiten, ob und was wir zur Rettung der Beiden unternehmen können."**

**Minerva griff hektisch in ihren Umhang und legte den „Lebens"- Stein von Prof. Snape behutsam auf den Tisch vor sich.**

„**Noch ist er warm und leuchtet in einem satten Rot. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, jedenfalls bedeutet es, dass er noch am Leben ist."**

**Fast zärtlich strich die alte Dame über den Stein und ihr Gesicht war gekennzeichnet von Schmerz und Sorge.**

„**Minerva?", fragte Lupin leise. „Soll ich den Orden zusammentrommeln?"**

„**Ja, unterrichte bitte umgehend alle Mitglieder über die veränderte Situation und sie sollen sich spätestens in einer Stunde hier bei mir einfinden."**

**Minervas Stimme hatte ihren alten festen Klang zurück und ihre Anweisungen kamen kurz und knapp.**

**Lupin verließ eilig das Büro und auch Tonks folgte ihm schnellen Schrittes hinaus.**

**Nach einer knappen dreiviertel Stunde waren alle Mitglieder des Ordens im Büro der Schulleiterin versammelt und diskutierten mehr oder weniger laut über die letzten Ereignisse.**

„**ICH BITTE UM RUHE!", donnerte Minervas Stimme durch den Raum und augenblicklich erstarb sämtliches Gemurmel.**

„**Es sind wichtige Neuigkeiten bekannt geworden, über die ich Sie alle informieren möchte. Wie wir aus einer hoffentlich verlässlichen Quelle erfahren haben, befindet sich unsere geschätzte Kollegin Dianea Baxter in der Gewalt des Dunklen Lords, höchstwahrscheinlich in Gesellschaft von Prof. Severus Snape. Unsere Aufgabe wird es sein müssen, zu beratschlagen, ob und in wie weit wir diesen Beiden helfen können. Leider habe ich keinerlei Informationen darüber, wie Miss Baxter in die Fänge des Dunklen Lords gelangt ist, doch ich befürchte, dass es eigenes Verschulden gewesen ist. Desweiteren sehe ich mich in der Annahme bestätigt, dass unser werter Prof. Snape in absoluter Todesgefahr schwebt. Gegen ihn wurde bereits einer der unverzeihlichen Flüche gerichtet, den er nur durch einen Zufall überlebte – den Todesfluch."**

**Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Zuhörer.**

„**Woher haben Sie diese Informationen, wenn man mal fragen darf?", meldete sich McLeod, ein grauhaariger hagerer Zauberer.**

**Und McGonagall erzählte allen von dem Zusammentreffen Tonks mit Malfoy und seine Äußerungen.**

„**Und diesem Menschen glauben Sie auch nur ein Wort?", höhnte der Alte, während die Anderen weiterhin tuschelten.**

„**Wir haben nur diese eine Information und können es uns nicht leisten, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Und ich glaube alles, aber nicht, das Lucius Malfoy lügt. Dieser Mensch, wie Sie sich auszudrücken belieben, hat Spaß daran, andere zu quälen und er weiß, dass diese Wahrheit für uns eine Qual ist. Ich meinerseits werde jedenfalls alles daransetzen, um den beiden Gefangenen Hilfe zukommen zu lassen."**

**Minervas Worte wogten zornig durch die Menge und fanden Zustimmung, ebenso wie Ablehnung.**

**Sie vernahm Einwände, wie:**

„**Snape ist doch ein ehemaliger Todesser...ist vielleicht eine Falle...unser Leben einsetzen für solch einen Wahnsinn..."**

„**Verdammt, er ist ein Mitglied unseres Ordens und setzt dort, beim Dunklen Lord, für den Orden und euch alle sein Leben aufs Spiel. Ihr alle wisst, was es heißt, im Orden zu arbeiten und ich verlange einfach, dass ihr eure ganze Kraft aufwendet, um Prof. Snape zu helfen und auch Dianea zu retten!", bellte Minerva zornig in die Zuhörerschar.**

„**Wir werden dir helfen, Minerva", klang die feste Stimme von Arthur Weasley durch den Raum und auch seine Frau Molly nickte zustimmend.**

**Und als hätte es erst dieses Anfangs bedurft, meldete sich einer nach dem anderen bereit, ihre ganze Kraft dem Orden zur Verfügung zu stellen.**

**Niemand bemerkte, wie sich lautlos die große Tür öffnete und Prof. Remus Lupin heimlich hinausschlich, einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht und mit seiner linken Hand ein kleines Fläschchen umschließend...**

**Fortsetzung folgt!**

_was mag der Werwolf nur vorhaben??_


	18. Chapter 18

_hier geht es nun weiter - wenigstens nicht mit soooo langer Wartezeit ;-)),_

_und dieses Mal ist auch Snape wieder mit dabei, nur für diejenigen die schon Entzugserscheinungen hatten °lach°_

_doch ehe es losgeht möchte ich hier noch mal einen besonderen Dank anbringen an meine liebe Betaleserin Chrissi Chaos, die immer noch Zeit findet Ordnung in mein Durcheinander zu bringen, einen ganz dollen Knuddler ! _

_so - nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen eure Severina_

ach so, noch eines, habt ihr eigentlich schon mal die Reviewtaste gesehen? ;-))

**Panische Schreie voller Angst und Entsetzen hallten durch die Düsternis des nur durch wenige Fackeln erleuchteten Ganges und verloren sich in den Weiten der undurchdringlichen Schwärze der Nacht.**

**„Halts Maul, Weib!", fuhr Malkowitsch die junge Hexe vor sich an, die immer noch versuchte, notdürftig ihre Blöße zu bedecken, was ein meckerndes Lachen des brutalen Mannes zur Folge hatte.**

**„Bitte...wenigstens etwas zum Anziehen...mir ist kalt", bat Dianea hilflos und blieb stehen, um mit flehenden Blicken ihrer Bitte Nachdruck zu verleihen.**

**„Bitte...", flüsterte sie erneut und kämpfte mit den Tränen, „was habt ihr mit Severus gemacht?"**

**Boskow Malkowitsch lachte laut auf und griff der jungen Frau brutal in die Haare, riss ihren Kopf nach hinten und versenkte seinen gierigen Blick tief in ihre Augen.**

**„Das wirst du schon noch rechtzeitig erfahren, was mit deinem Liebsten passiert ist. Kümmere dich jetzt lieber um die Sachen, die mit dir passieren werden."**

**Einen Atemzug lang glaubte Dianea, ihr Herzschlag würde aussetzen und eine schreckliche Vorahnung beschlich sie.**

**Würde sie, kaum wiedergefunden und endlich vereint, Severus noch einmal wiedersehen, oder war es ein Abschied für immer?**

**Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte sie dem Blick Malkowitschs standzuhalten und schob ihr Zittern auf die Kälte, die von ihrem gesamten Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte.**

**„Du hast Glück, dass wir erwartet werden, mein Täubchen", säuselte er in Dianeas Ohr und sein unangenehmer, stinkiger Atem streifte Übelkeit erregend ihre Nase.**

**Angewidert versuchte sie sich abzuwenden, doch der Schmerz auf ihrem Kopf wurde unerträglich, da Malkowitsch noch immer mit festem Griff ihr Haar hielt.**

**„Also los, vorwärts", blaffte er und stieß Dianea weiter in den Gang hinein. „Bewege dich, sonst mache ich dir Beine."**

**Und Dianea versuchte, soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und diesen Mann zu bringen und begann fast zu rennen.**

**Zwei eiserne Klammern legten sich um ihre Arme und sie wurde wild an die nackte Wand gestoßen, während Boskow sie wie von Sinnen anschrie:**

**„DU VERDAMMTES FLITCHEN! ABHAUEN WILLST DU ALSO; ABER DAS LÄUFT NICHT! VERFLUCHTES DRECKSTÜCK!"**

**Und ehe sich Dianea versah, landete die Hand von Malkowitsch mitten auf ihrer Wange, ohrfeigte der Mann Dianea immer und immer wieder.**

**Längst waren ihre Lippen aufgesprungen und das Blut tropfte ihr auf die Brust.**

**Sie spürte, wie durch die Versuche, den Schlägen auszuweichen, ihre Haut an dem harten Gestein von ihrem Körper schürfte und an ihrem Rücken einen brennenden Schmerz hinterließ.**

**Malkowitsch war wie von Sinnen und prügelte hemmungslos auf die junge Hexe ein, die immer wieder gegen den rauhen Stein schlug.**

**Schon wurde es ihr schwarz vor Augen und die Knie drohten ihren Dienst zu versagen, da packte der Mann sie brutal und schob sie weiter durch den Gang, kaum darauf achtend, ob sie noch die Kraft hatte sich vorwärts zu bewegen.**

**Mehr schleichend und schleppend quälte sich Dianea voran und wusste instinktiv, wenn sie jetzt zusammenbrechen würde, wäre es ihr Ende.**

**Dieser Mensch kannte keine Gnade und ging sicherlich über Leichen und das machte ihn so überaus gefährlich.**

**Endlich blieb er stehen, packte Dianea noch einmal bei den Haaren und flüsterte kalt:**

**„Kein Wort zu Malfoy, oder es war dein letztes, verstanden?"**

**Dianea nickte ergeben.**

**Malkowitsch zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise, die Spitze des Stabes auf Dianeas Gesicht gerichtet und schon spürte die junge Frau, wie sich ihre Wunden im Gesicht schlossen und die Schwellungen der Misshandlung zurückgingen.**

**Ebenso verfuhr er auf Dianeas Rücken und löschte damit jede Spur einer etwaigen Verletzung durch seine Hand.**

**Mit festem Griff öffnete Malkowitsch nach vorherigem Anklopfen die Tür und trat, mit Dianea im Schlepptau, ein.**

**Wärme und gleißendes Licht umfingen Dianea und ließen sie kurz die Augen schließen.**

**„Hier bringe ich die gewünschte Person, Master Malfoy", schleimte Malkowitsch und verbeugte sich tief vor dem blonden Mann, der ihn eiskalt musterte.**

**Wortlos stand Lucius Malfoy von dem silberbestickten Diwan auf, wo er auf die Ankunft der Beiden gewartet hatte und schritt langsam und bedächtig auf Dianea zu, die unter den eingehenden Blicken des Mannes ein unangenehmes Prickeln auf der Haut spürte.**

**Plötzlich zückte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Dianea, die panisch aufschrie.**

**„Bitte, Lucius, nicht!!"**

**„VERITAS DEMONSTRARE"**

**Sein Zauberspruch hallte durch den Raum und im gleichen Augenblick durchrasten unvorstellbare Schmerzen Dianeas Körper, hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde an allen Gliedmaßen gleichzeitig die Haut reißen.**

**Sie begann zu wanken und stöhnte laut, während sie merkte, wie das Blut über Rücken und Gesicht lief.**

**Ihr Gesicht schwoll schmerzhaft an und Tränen schossen aus ihren Augen.**

**„Aufhören", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und ging in die Knie.**

**„Finite", murmelte Malfoy, griff Dianea unter die Arme und richtete sie wieder auf.**

**Noch völlig unter dem Bann der soeben erlebten Schmerzen krümmte sich die junge Hexe in sich zusammen und vernahm kaum Lucius Worte, die er leise zu ihr sprach.**

**„Es ist vorbei. Ich wollte nur die Wahrheit sehen. Und nun komm."**

**Erneut richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Dianea und murmelte leise Worte.**

**Sofort legte sich ein Umhang aus schmeichelndem Stoff um ihren Körper und bedeckte endlich ihre Blöße, spendete ein wenig Wärme und gab ihr ein bisschen das Gefühl von Sicherheit.**

**„Setz dich", meinte Malfoy und deutete auf den Diwan, auf dem er selbst vor wenigen Minuten noch gesessen hatte.**

**Malkowitsch hatte all dem mit einem dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck zugesehen und grinste Malfoy nun entgegen.**

**„Alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit, Master?", winselte er ergeben und verbeugte sich erneut.**

**Lucius Malfoy trat mit undurchdringlicher Miene auf den von ihm ausgewählten Anwärter zu und zeigte ein kaltes Lächeln.**

**Er richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf dieses schleimige Subjekt vor sich und seine Worte knallten wie Peitschenhiebe durch den Raum.**

**„ICH SAGTE AUSDRÜCKLICH - UNBESCHADET UND NICHT HALBTOT. DU HAST DICH MEINEN ANWEISUNGEN WIEDERSETZT UND SIE MISSHANDELT, DU BASTARD. UND SOETWAS SOLL ICH ZUM VERTRAUTEN DES DUNKLEN LORDS MACHEN??"**

**Malkowitsch stand zur Säule erstarrt vor Malfoy und ließ das Strafgericht über sich ergehen.**

**„Aber Master...ich glaubte in eurem Sinne gehandelt zu haben...sie wollte abhauen...ich musste doch sicherstellen..." versuchte er sich noch aus der Sache zu manövrieren und verursachte mit seiner Schleimerei nur Übelkeit bei seinem Gegenüber.**

**„Du bist einfach nur erbärmlich und unbrauchbar", stieß Malfoy hervor und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.**

**„Bitte, Master!!!...ich verspreche euch..."**

**„AVADA KEDAVRA!!", zischte Malfoy die zwei Worte und ein grellgrüner Blitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Stabes genau auf Malkowitsch zu, der ohne eine Reaktion zu Boden fiel – tot, mit weitgeöffneten Augen.**

**Dianea schrie auf und schlug sich gleich darauf die Hände vor den Mund.**

**Da wandte sich Malfoy zu ihr um, blickte sie kurz an und meinte:**

**„Du hast nichts zu befürchten, solange du dich mir nicht widersetzt. Hör dir an, was ich zu sagen habe und entscheide weise, es könnten mehr als ein Leben gerettet werden."**

**„Sag mir bitte zuerst, was mit Severus ist", bat Dianea leise und richtete ihren Blick, voller Angst und Sorge, auf Lucius.**

**„Er wird wahrscheinlich bereits wieder zu sich gekommen sein und deine Abwesenheit bemerkt haben. Leider sind seine Möglichkeiten sehr begrenzt, nach dir zu suchen. Aber ihr werdet euch wiedersehen, schon sehr bald sogar...", und sein meckerndes Lachen verriet Dianea, dass die Umstände des Wiedersehens wohl nicht ihren Vorstellungen entsprechen würden.**

**„Was soll ich tun, Lucius?", fragte die junge Hexe und überlegte nicht lange, ob die vertrauliche Anrede angemessen war oder nicht.**

**Mit einem Heben seiner Augenbrauen, das nur noch von Severus Snape perfektioniert wurde, quittierte Malfoy sein Missfallen und meinte spitz:**

**„Wir scheinen schon sehr vertraut miteinander, wie es scheint."**

**Da fiel ihm Dianea schneidend ins Wort:**

**„Du warst mal mein Vertrauter, schon vergessen. Aber das war wohl in einem anderen Leben, als ich noch nicht ahnte, was für ein Scheusal hinter deiner netten Larve steckt."**

**Während ihrer harten Worte war Dianea vom Diwan aufgesprungen und stand wie eine Rachegöttin im Raum.**

**„Jetzt hast du mich aber getroffen", meinte Malfoy gespielt theatralisch und kam auf Dianea zu. „Ich wollte dir wirklich nur ein Freund sein."**

**„Ein schöner Freund, der nur auf seine Vorteile aus ist und alles niederreißt, was ihm im Wege steht", konterte Dianea verbittert. „Ich hatte dir damals vertraut, dir mein größtes Geheimnis verraten."**

**„Dafür war ich dir ja auch dankbar", flüsterte Lucius dicht vor ihr. „Es war sehr aufschlussreich und vor allem hilfreich, zu wissen, wo ich meine Intrige anzusetzen hatte."**

**„Du bist ein Monster!", spie ihm die junge Frau entgegen und erhob plötzlich die Hand gegen ihn, bereit zuzuschlagen.**

**Doch Malfoy war schneller, packte blitzschnell zu, drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und drängte sie zu dem großen Bett, welches im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand.**

**Ohne zu zögern stieß er Dianea dort hinein und sie hatte keine Chance, wieder hochzukommen, bevor Lucius auch schon bei ihr war.**

**Erneut versuchte die Hexe, sich mit Händen und Füßen zu wehren, bis Malfoy sie mit festem Griff packte und anschrie:**

**„HÖR ENDLICH AUF, VERDAMMTES MISTSTÜCK!"**

**„Lass mich in Ruhe, hau ab, verschwinde...", schrie Dianea, während Malfoy lachte.**

**„Du bist gar nicht in der Position Forderungen zu stellen, du kannst nur ganz lieb bitten", meinte Lucius grinsend.**

**Doch Dianea versuchte nun, da ihre Hände von Malfoy wie mit Schraubzwingen gehalten wurden, mit ihren Beinen zu treten und zu strampeln, um sich doch noch zu befreien.**

**„Du lässt mir leider keine andere Wahl", meinte Lucius mit leichtem Bedauern in der Stimme und fixierte Dianeas Körper mit seinem eigenen Gewicht.**

**Stocksteif lag Dianea unter ihm und hielt einen Moment die Luft an, panisch beobachtend, was Lucius als nächstes tat.**

**Würde er ihr die Sachen vom Leib reißen, oder ihr mit Magie etwas antun?**

**Würde er sich nehmen, wonach ihm der Sinn stand und sie dann umbringen?**

**Doch noch immer lag Lucius auf ihr, ihre Abwehr mit seinem Körper kontrollierend, ihre Hände im Klammergriff, stützte sich auf seine eigenen Hände und schaute ihr in die Augen.**

**Langsam erlahmten Dianeas Kräfte und sie flüsterte zwischen den Zähnen gepresst hervor:**

**„Was willst du von mir?"**

**„Du sollst mir einfach nur zuhören. Ich werde dir jetzt einen Vorschlag unterbreiten und du entscheidest. Nimm ihn an und du rettest nicht nur dich. Lehne ab und du stirbst, genau wie dein Liebster unten im Kerker."**

**Vorsichtig löste Malfoy seinen Griff von Dianeas Handgelenken und rollte sich zur Seite, immer noch auf eine Abwehrreaktion der Frau gefasst.**

**Doch Dianea blieb reglos liegen und blickte an die Zimmerdecke, wo der Schein der Fackeln bizarre Muster bildeten.**

**„Kann ich mir deiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher sein?", fragte Malfoy lauernd.**

**Dianea nickte und wandte ihren Blick dem Mann zu, sich dabei langsam aufrichtend.**

**„Also", begann Malfoy, „ich mache dir diesen Vorschlag nur ein einziges Mal und ich gebe dir hinterher ganze 5 Minuten Bedenkzeit. Sei klug und verzichte am besten auf diese lästige Sache, die man Emotionen nennt."**

**„Gefühle kann man nicht einfach abschalten, sondern man sollte zu ihnen stehen", grummelte Dianea biestig.**

**Doch zum Glück ging Malfoy auf ihre Bemerkung nicht weiter ein, sondern meinte nur:**

**„Wir sprechen uns hinterher wieder."**

**Dianea schlang ihre Arme um die Knie, die sie bis an die Brust gezogen hatte und beäugte den blonden Mann misstrauisch und auch ein wenig ängstlich.**

**„Boskow war ein von mir ausgewählter Anwärter zum Vertrauten des Dunklen Lords. Leider hat er seine Prüfung nicht bestanden, denn ich verlange, genau wie der Dunkle Lord, absoluten Gehorsam. Und so musste ich ihn bestrafen.**

**Kein großer Verlust, da mir ein genialer Einfall gekommen ist, den ich bereits seit einiger Zeit versuche zu verwirklichen da ich keine Lust verspüre, meinen Einfluss beim Dunklen Lord mit jemandem zu teilen.**

**Du bist die Lösung.**

**Ich werde dich dem Meister als meine Auswahl empfehlen, natürlich nach ein paar Manipulationen deines Gedächtnisses, und dann kann ich die uneingeschränkte Macht neben dem Lord genießen.**

**Du wirst schmückendes Beiwerk sein, doch der Meister wird glauben, dass du seine Sache unterstützt und ganz in seinem Sinne arbeitest. Er hat seinen Willen nach einem zweiten Vertrauten und ich die Möglichkeit, alles nach meinen Wünschen zu regeln."**

**Wohlgefällig blickte Lucius auf Dianea, deren Augen inzwischen kugelrund geworden waren, und strich sich die langen blonden Haare mit einer aufreizenden Geste nach hinten.**

**Plötzlich begann Dianea lauthals zu lachen, solange, bis ihr die Tränen über die Wangen kullerten.**

**„Das ist absolut...", lachte sie.**

**„...genial", unterbrach Malfoy sie.**

**„...hirnrissig, blödsinnig, schwachsinnig.", vollendete Dianea nun ihren Satz.**

**„Das wird nie funktionieren, mein Lieber", setzte sie höhnisch hinterher.**

**„Und aus welchem Grund nicht?", hinterfragte Lucius spitz.**

**„Weil ich dieses Spiel nicht mitmachen werde. Und außerdem ist der Dunkle Lord sicherlich nicht so dämlich, um dein Spiel nicht zu durchschauen."**

**Dianea war das Lachen vergangen und sie schaute auf den Mann, der sie nun kalt musterte.**

**„Das war ein Scherz, oder?", wollte Dianea wissen.**

**„Mitnichten, meine Beste. Das war mein voller Ernst. Und es wird kein Spiel sein, das wir spielen. Wie sollte der Lord dich nicht akzeptieren – als meine Frau!"**

**Jetzt war es an Dianea, kalt aufzulachen und sie sah ihr Gegenüber an, als hätte er soeben den Verstand verloren.**

**Doch ehe sie zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, tönte seine Stimme:**

**„Überlege es dir gut, dir bleiben jetzt genau 5 Minuten, um über leben oder sterben zu entscheiden."**

**Damit stand Lucius Malfoy vom Bett auf und trat ein paar Schritte zurück ins Zimmer.**

**„Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir."**

**Und mit einem leisen „Plopp" war er verschwunden.**

**Dianea sprang sofort vom Bett und eilte durch den ganzen Raum, auf der panischen Suche nach einem Fluchtweg, einer Tür, die sich öffnen ließ, einem geheimen Ausgang – doch nichts!**

**„Plopp"**

**Lucius stand bereits wieder im Raum und zu Dianeas Entsetzen hielt er Severus am Arm, der, wie die junge Hexe unschwer erkennen konnte, unter einem Fluch stand, der es ihm unmöglich machte, sich zu wehren.**

**„Severus!", keuchte Dianea auf und sprang auf die beiden Männer zu, doch Malfoy schleuderte sie in das hintere Drittel der Raumes zurück.**

**Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn gegen Snape und flüsterte:**

**„Finite"**

**Gleichzeitig stieß er den Zaubertrankmeister zu Boden, trat einige Schritte zurück und murmelte einen erneuten Zauberspruch.**

**Wie von unsichtbarer Hand errichtete sich mitten im Zimmer eine Glaswand und teilte den Raum in zwei Hälften.**

**Dianea musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich Severus erhob und wild mit den Fäusten an das Glas hämmerte, das nur einen dumpfen Laut von sich gab.**

**Der Ausdruck seiner Augen schnitt Dianea ins Herz – hilflos, zornig und doch wild entschlossen, aus seinem Gefängnis auszubrechen.**

**Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Dianea am Glas angelangt und legte ihre Hand dorthin, wo auch Severus seine Hand ruhen ließ.**

**„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie und strich über das kalte Glas, als würde sie dem Mann über die Hand streichen.**

**„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Severus und Dianea verstand trotz der dicken Glaswand jedes Wort, als würde der Mann direkt vor ihr stehen.**

**Da legte Malfoy plötzlich seine Hände besitzergreifend auf Dianeas Schultern und meinte kalt:**

**„Wie rührend! Aber nun nehmt Abschied, meine Turteltäubchen."**

**Und an Dianea gewandt:**

**„Ich habe dem guten Severus bereits von meinem Plan erzählt. Leider war er nicht sehr begeistert und ich musste ihn etwas ruhigstellen. Ich konnte es aber nicht übers Herz bringen, meinen ehemals besten Freund nicht an meinem Glück teilhaben zu lassen und habe ihn zu mir gebeten, um die Feierlichkeiten mitzuerleben."**

**„Welche Feierlichkeiten?", fragte Dianea verständnislos, schüttelte Malfoys Hände ab wie ein lästiges Insekt und schaute ihm direkt in die eisgrauen Augen.**

**„Unsere Vermählung, oder eure Beerdigung", zischte Malfoy.**

**„Du hast eine Frau, Lucius. Was wird mit Narzissa?", versuchte es Dianea ein letztes Mal.**

**„Seit heute morgen wieder geschieden", lachte Lucius. „du siehst also, keinerlei Hindernisse und einen Trauzeugen haben wir auch."**

**Hämisch zeigte er auf den Tränkemeister hinter der Glaswand, der seine Hände wütend zu Fäusten geballt hatte.**

**„Ich habe mich doch noch gar nicht entschieden", versuchte es die junge Hexe erneut und hoffte, Zeit zu gewinnen.**

**Malfoy hob bedächtig seinen Zauberstab und meinte kalt:**

**„Dann sieh deinem Liebsten beim Sterben zu!"**

**„NEIN!!"**

**Dianeas Schrei zauberte ein Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht.**

**„Also doch. Na gut, bringen wir es hinter uns."**

**„Und er?", fragte Dianea angewidert und zeigte auf den toten Malkowitsch, der noch immer wie ein Haufen Unrat im Zimmer lag.**

**Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ Malfoy den Leichnam verschwinden und meinte zynisch:**

**„Haben die Dame noch einen Wunsch, oder können wir nun beginnen?"**

**„So ganz ohne Kleid und alles?", wagte Dianea noch einmal einen Versuch.**

**Doch dieses Mal verlor Malfoy die Beherrschung und brüllte die Frau an:**

**„JETZT IST GENUG MIT DEN ZICKEN UND WENN DU NACKT HEIRATEN MUSST. IN WENIGEN MINUTEN IST SOWIESO ALLES VORBEI UND UM DIE EHE ZU VOLLZIEHEN BRAUCHST DU KEIN KLEID!"**

**Dianea wurde blass, als ihr die Möglichkeiten einer magischen Eheschließung wieder einfielen.**

**Man brauchte nur einen magischen Spruch zur Verbindung zweier Menschen in einer Ehe zu sprechen, dann wurde ein spezieller Trank zu sich genommen und anschließend die Ehe vollzogen.**

**Dann war man verheiratet, jedoch erst, nachdem man sich körperlich vereinigt hatte.**

**Eine Auflösung der magisch geschlossenen Ehe war nur durch den Tod oder einen schmerzhaften Lösungsprozess möglich.**

**Panik erfasste die junge Hexe und ihr Blick glitt zu Malfoy, dessen Zauberstab noch immer drohend auf Severus Snape gerichtet war.**

**Sie fing einen Blick des Tränkemeisters auf, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte und sie verstand.**

**Tu es nicht, sollte es heißen und war doch gleichzeitig sein Todesurteil und ihres ebenso.**

**Oder sah er noch irgendwo einen Hoffnungsschimmer?**

**Wollte er sie vor der Hölle, die sie vielleicht bei Malfoy erwartete, schützen?**

**Ein letztes Mal strich Dianea sanft über die Stelle, wo seine Hand noch immer am Glas ruhte, dann wandte sie sich ab und blickte fest zu Lucius Malfoy, ehe sie klar und deutlich sprach:**

**„Bringen wir es hinter uns, Lucius. Ich bin mit deinem Vorschlag einverstanden."**

**Und sie reichte dem blonden Mann, der sie nun triumphierend lächelnd anblickte, ihre Hand, die er besitzergreifend umschloss.**

**„Dianea, tu es nicht...", flüsterte es hinter der Glaswand, doch der jungen Frau schien es, als würden seine flehenden Worte ein einziger Schrei sein.**

**Ein Schrei nach Hilfe, nach Freiheit, nach dem Tod...**

**Fortsetzung folgt!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hallo ihr Lieben, sorry - aber ich hatte den letzten Band gelesen, und wer es ebenfalls getan hat der kann mich verstehen, ich fand einfach keinen Anfang, mehr will ich nicht äußern aus Rücksicht auf alle diejenigen, die den Band erst in Deutsch lesen möchten, aber nun geht es wieder weiter und ich wünsche euch einfach viel Spaß beim lesen,_

_eure Severina_

**Seine Fäuste hämmerten wie wild an das harte, kalte Glas, doch sie verursachten nur ein dumpfes Klopfen, das Malfoy lediglich zu einem überheblichen Grinsen herausforderte.**

**„Sei still, Snape, sonst werde ich die Scheibe verdunkeln und dir die Freude des Zusehens nehmen", meinte Malfoy süffisant und erhob seinen Zauberstab gegen das Glas.**

**Dianea versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des Blonden zu befreien, doch dieser hielt ihre Hand eisern fest.**

**„Er wird zur Vernunft kommen, meine Beste", säuselte Lucius, „und nun lass uns endlich beginnen."**

**Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme und er zerrte Dianea zu einem kleinen Tischchen, auf dessen, mit einer grünen bestickten Samtdecke belegten, Platte ein goldener Kelch stand, dessen Inhalt rubinrot funkelte.**

**Daneben lag ein kleiner, goldener Zauberstab, dessen Ornamente mit Rubinen unterlegt war und auf dem zwei goldgleißende schmale Reife steckten, die Eheringe.**

**Dianeas Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen und ein ohrenbetäubendes Rauschen stieg ihr zu Kopf.**

**Das Atmen fiel schwer und in ihrem Hirn hämmerten die Worte:**

_**Was tust du hier eigentlich?**_

**„Lucius, bitte, ich kann...", versuchte Dianea noch immer, die Zeremonie herauszuzögern, doch Malfoy blaffte sie nun ungeduldig, fast schon zornig an:**

**„SEI ENDLICH STILL!"**

**Dianea zuckte erschreckt zusammen und nur der auf sie gerichtete Zauberstab ließ sie schweigen.**

**Sie hatte Angst, Angst um das Leben Severus Snapes und auch Angst um ihr eigenes Leben.**

**Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie ihre Entscheidung gefällt und nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.**

**Langsam wandte sie sich noch einmal um und blickte hinein in die schwarzen Augen, die fassungslos auf sie gerichtet waren.**

**Immer wieder schüttelte Severus Snape den Kopf, so als könnte er damit noch verhindern, was längst beschlossene Sache war.**

**„Tu es nicht, Dianea. Es gibt für alles eine Lösung, aber dies ist keine", meinte Snape beschwörend und schlug mit beiden Handflächen an das Glas.**

**„Verzeih mir, Severus, aber ich tue es für uns, für unser beider Leben."**

**Dianea fing einen drohenden Blick Malfoys auf und sah, wie der Zauberstab in seiner Hand ungeduldig auf und nieder geschlagen wurde und sie ahnte, dass seine Geduld dem Ende zuging.**

**„Ich bin bereit, Lucius", meinte sie mit belegter Stimme und richtete einen letzten Blick zurück auf den Zaubertrankmeister, der wie erstarrt in seinem gläsernen Käfig stand.**

**„Leb wohl, Severus", hauchte Dianea mit Tränen in den Augen.**

**Damit wandte sie sich zu Malfoy um und reichte ihm endgültig die Hand, um die Zeremonie beginnen zu lassen.**

**Snape lehnte sich wie erschlagen mit dem Rücken an die Glaswand und ließ sich haltlos daran herabgleiten.**

**Sein Innerstes fühlte sich leer und ausgebrannt an, doch in seinem Herzen tobte ein Sturm.**

**Zorn machte sich in ihm breit, Zorn auf seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, darauf, dass er der Frau , die er über alles liebte, nicht helfen konnte.**

**Er senkte sein Gesicht in seine Hände und stöhnte tief auf.**

**Dieses schmerzvolle Stöhnen war auch auf der anderen Seite des gläsernen Gefängnisses zu hören und zerschnitt Dianea fast das Herz.**

**Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihren Worten dem Mann den Todesstoß versetzt hatte, doch sie musste es tun.**

**„Ich werde nun den Schwur sprechen, der uns beide verbinden wird. Dazu nehme ich diesen eigens für magische Eheschließungen gedachten Zauberstab, der auch unsere Ringe trägt", begann Malfoy nun mit der Zeremonie und ein diabolisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.**

**Malfoy hob den kleinen goldenen Zauberstab von der grünen Samtdecke und ließ die beiden glänzenden Ringe in Dianeas Handfläche gleiten, welche er besitzergreifend umschlossen hielt.**

**„Nimm den größeren der Ringe und streife ihn mir über den linken Ringfinger", murmelte Lucius sanft.**

**Dianea griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem goldenen Reif und streifte ihn dem Mann über.**

**Nun nahm Malfoy den anderen Ring und steckte ihn Dianea auf ihren Ringfinger, um gleich darauf die zitternde Hand der jungen Hexe mit festem Griff zu halten.**

**Er richtete den kleinen Zauberstab auf die beiden ineinander verschlungenen Hände und sprach laut und deutlich:**

**„Mann und Frau werden wir uns nennen**

**und nur der Tod soll das Band wieder trennen.**

**Die Ringe sind Zeichen des magischen Eid**

**doch sollen sie ruhen in des Blutes Dunkelheit.**

**PERPETRARE CONIUNCTIO VEREINE DIESE VERBINDUNG"**

**Aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes schlängelte sich ein goldfarbenes Band und wand sich um die miteinander verbunden Hände.**

**Wärme strömte durch die Haut und brachte fast das Blut zum Kochen, ehe die Ringe anfingen zu fluoreszieren und sich scheinbar in Luft auflösten.**

**Gebannt hing Dianeas Blick auf diesem Schauspiel, fast vergessend, um was es bei dieser Zeremonie ging.**

**Plötzlich waren die Ringe verschwunden und nur ein leichter Druck am linken Ringfinger ließ ahnen, dass der goldene Reif sich nun dicht unter der Haut um den Fingerknochen legte.**

**Fast behutsam legte Malfoy nun den kleinen goldenen Zauberstab auf dem Tisch ab und ergriff den Kelch, hob ihn hoch in die Luft und sprach den nächsten magischen Verbindungsspruch:**

**„ Blute von meinem Blut soll uns nun binden,**

**lässt unsere Herzen einander finden.**

**Und auch von deinem Blut finde sich eine Spur,**

**lässt wirksam werden den magischen Schwur."**

**Mit fester Hand führte Malfoy den Kelch an die Lippen und ließ das magische Getränk seine Kehle herab rinnen, dann reichte er ihn weiter an Dianea, die ihn mit zitternden Händen entgegennahm.**

**Als der erste Tropfen ihre Lippen berührte, vernahm sie einen verzweifelten Schrei.**

**„NEIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"**

**Snape hämmerte hinter seiner dicken Glaswand wie wahnsinnig geworden an die Scheibe seines gläsernen Gefängnisses und brüllte:**

**„MALFOY, ICH BRINGE DICH UM, ELENDER BASTARD! BEENDE DIESE VERFLUCHTE ZEREMONIE ENDLICH UND LASS DIANEA GEHEN!"**

**Schon wollte Dianea den Kelch sinken lassen, da flüsterte Malfoy mit kalter Stimme:**

**„Trink, oder ich töte ihn."**

**Da setzte die junge Hexe verzweifelt den Becher an und trank dessen Inhalt bis zum bitteren Ende leer.**

**Ihre Finger umkrampften den Kelch, bis ihre Knöchel weiß hervor traten und Malfoy ihr das Gefäß aus der Hand entwand.**

**Noch immer waren ihre beiden linken Hände miteinander verbunden und so zog der blonde Mann seine „Ehefrau" eng an sich, ehe er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund senkte und sie begehrlich küsste.**

**„Nicht sehr leidenschaftlich", maulte er, „aber das wird sich noch ändern. Du wirst gar nicht genug von mir kriegen können, mein Täubchen", hauchte er und ein süffisantes Lächeln stand auf seinem Gesicht.**

**Endlich ließ er Dianeas Hand los, um die Frau nun leidenschaftlich zu umarmen, seine Lippen zogen dabei eine heiße Spur bis zu ihrem Hals.**

**Seine Hände wanderten verlangend über den Körper der Frau, die er nun sein eigen nennen konnte – fast jedenfalls.**

**„Kommen wir nun zum schönsten Teil unserer Vermählung, der das unlösbare Band erst komplettiert und diese magische Ehe erst wirksam werden lässt", meinte Malfoy laut und weidete sich an dem Schmerz des Mannes, der mit brennenden Augen hinter der Glaswand stand.**

**„Nun, Severus", wandte er sich an den Mann und seine Mundwinkel bogen sich höhnisch nach oben, „ du weißt doch sicherlich, was das Folgende bedeutet, oder? Unsere Körper werden sich in Ekstase vereinigen und das magische Ehebündnis besiegeln.**

**Dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Du hast ausgespielt. Schach matt!"**

**Sein spöttisches Lachen klang durch den Raum und ließ Dianea frösteln.**

**Sie spürte, dass es Lucius eine unbändige Freude bereitete, Severus leiden zu sehen, ihn dort zu treffen wo er wusste, dass es weh tat.**

**Und das er sich nun endlich nehmen konnte, was er schon immer begehrte – sie!!**

**Ihre Gedanken unterbrechend, packte Malfoy sie und schleifte sie in Richtung Bett, wo sich in wenigen Augenblicken ihr Schicksal besiegeln sollte.**

**Mit Schrecken wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie außer dem Umhang keinerlei Kleidung trug und somit leichte Beute für den Mann wäre.**

**„Bitte, Lucius, nicht so schnell. Lass mir Zeit", versuchte Dianea ihn zu stoppen und zerrte an der Hand, die sie gnadenlos immer weiter zog und schließlich auf das große Bett schleuderte.**

**„Ich bin noch nicht soweit...hörst du,... Lucius?", wimmerte Dianea vor Angst und erschrak vor der Gier in den eiskalten grauen Augen.**

**Ohne Umschweife packte der Mann ihre Unterarme und zog sie schmerzhaft nach oben, während er sich schwer auf ihrem Körper niederließ, seine Lippen auf die ihren legte und sie verlangend küsste, darauf bedacht, der Frau unter sich seine ausgeprägte Erregung spüren zu lassen.**

**Und Dianea stöhnte auf, doch nicht aus Leidenschaft und Verlangen, sondern in Angst und Panik, dass Malfoy auf ihr sie brutal vergewaltigen würde, wenn sie nicht genau das tat, was er verlangte und vor Scham, da sie ahnte und wusste, dass der Mann, dem eigentlich ihr ganzes Herz gehörte, immer noch mit brennenden Augen die Geschehnisse verfolgte.**

**„Können wir es nicht verschieben... auf später, ...so ganz in Ruhe,... uns Zeit lassen..." bettelte Dianea flehend, als Lucius endlich ihre Lippen freigab, und wusste doch, dass es vergeblich sein würde.**

**„Es muss jetzt passieren und das weißt du. Also hör auf, mich beeinflussen zu wollen und halt den Mund. Ich weiß doch, dass du es genauso willst wie ich. Verstell dich nicht und lass deine Leidenschaft raus, denn ich weiß dass du welche hast", raunte Malfoy mit heißem Atem und presste seine Erregung fest auf Dianeas Schoß.**

**„LUCIUS!!"**

**„Jaaaa..., schrei deine Lust heraus, hemmungslos und wild", stöhnte der Mann, ließ ihre Arme los und griff verlangend nach ihren Brüsten, die sich deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff des Umhanges abzeichneten.**

**Kaum hatte Dianea ihre Armfreiheit wiedererlangt, versuchte sie eine wilde Abwehr, schlug nach Malfoy und versuchte verzweifelt, ihn zu kratzen und zu verletzen.**

**„Wunderbar, dein Temperament. Das heizt mich so richtig an. Aber wir wollen uns doch nicht ernsthaft verletzen", säuselte Lucius hämisch, griff nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Schränkchen neben dem Bett und fixierte Dianeas Handgelenke mit dünnen Seilen, die sich dann um das messingverzierte Kopfende des Bettes schlangen und ihre Arme nach oben zerrten.**

**„Nun? Immer noch gefährliche Ambitionen?", lachte Malfoy und ließ den Zauberstab spielerisch über den Stoff streichen, während er leise murmelte.**

**Wie von Geisterhand verschwand der Umhang und ließ Dianea in ihrer ganzen Nacktheit zurück.**

**Ohne zu zögern wiederholte der Mann die gleiche Prozedur auch an seiner Kleidung und hockte schließlich, ebenfalls unbekleidet, auf den Knien über der Frau.**

**Gierig strichen seine Hände wild und zügellos über den Körper Dianeas, die sich hin- und her warf, um den Berührungen zu entgehen.**

**„Meine kleine Wildkatze", schnurrte Malfoy lachend, packte Dianeas Schenkel und zog sie zu sich heran, um wenige Augenblicke später mit einem tiefen Laut hart in sie einzudringen.**

**Dianea schrie auf und in ihren Schrei mischte sich ein weiterer.**

**„DIANEAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**Wild, verzweifelt, hoffnungslos, schmerzdurchzogen, am Ende seiner Kräfte.**

**Ungehemmt liefen Tränen der Verzweiflung über das blasse Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, der zusehen musste, wie Malfoy nun endgültig die magische Ehe vollzog, während Dianea sich hoffnungslos versuchte zur Wehr zu setzen, das Unabänderliche nicht akzeptierend.**

**Immer und immer wieder schlug Snape mit seinen Handflächen an das Glas, verzweifelt, verbittert, zornig, ehe er seine Stirn an die Scheibe lehnte und voller Hoffnungslosigkeit die Augen schloss.**

**Malfoy entlud sich mit einem Feuerwerk urwüchsiger Laute tief in der jungen Hexe, ergriff dabei ihre Hände mit festem Griff und rief laut und vernehmlich:**

**„Jetzt gehörst du mir ganz, die Ehe ist vollzogen, der Bund besiegelt."**

**Eine Hülle gleißenden Lichts umhüllte in diesem Moment beide Körper und gab somit zu erkennen, dass diese magische Ehe rechtskräftig vollzogen wurde.**

**„So, meine liebe Mrs. Malfoy, ab sofort wirst du mir nun gehorchen und tun, was ich von dir verlange. Dank dir bin ich meinem Ziel ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen und glaube mir, ich werde nicht zimperlich sein, wenn du dich meinen Wünschen und Anweisungen widersetzt."**

**Damit rollte sich Malfoy von Dianea herunter, kleidete sich mit Hilfe des Zauberstabes an und meinte kalt:**

**„Ich werde nun den Dunklen Lord von meiner Eheschließung unterrichten und ihn davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich einen geeigneten Kandidaten gefunden habe, der würdig ist, den Platz in seinem innersten Kern einzunehmen.**

**Freunde dich schon mal mit dem Gedanken an, heute noch Gast des Dunklen Lords zu sein. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du ja deine verflossene Liebe hier trösten", und er deutete spöttisch auf Snape, der nun regungslos auf dem Boden saß, den Rücken an die gläserne Wand gelehnt und keinerlei Notiz von Malfoys hämischen Worten nahm.**

**Dianea lag teilnahmslos, wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Bett und schluchzte leise vor sich hin, ehe sie sich zusammenrollte wie ein kleines Kind und notdürftig die Bettdecke um ihren Körper schlang.**

**Sie fühlte sich beschmutzt, betrogen und sterbenselend und obwohl sie wusste, warum sie es getan hatte, wünschte sie sich jetzt, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können.**

**Lucius trat dicht an das Bett heran und fauchte:**

**„Stell dich nicht so an, schließlich hast du zwei, wenn auch erbärmliche, Leben gerettet. Du wirst schnell lernen, mir zu gehorchen."**

**„Lass mich in Ruhe", knurrte die Hexe.**

**Malfoy zog scharf die Luft ein und zischte zwischen den Zähnen hervor:**

**„Nicht frech werden, mein Täubchen. Das kann ich nämlich nicht leiden. Also bis später und vergiss unseren „Gast" nicht", kam es spöttisch, ehe Malfoy mit einem „Plopp" verschwunden war.**

**Kaum war der Blonde verschwunden, richtete sich Dianea mühsam auf und kletterte langsam aus dem Bett und wickelte sich in ihren Umhang, der wenige Meter neben dem Bett lag. Sie schlich leise stöhnend zur Glaswand, warf sich davor nieder und schlug ihre Hände an die Scheibe, hinter der Snape noch immer mit dem Rücken angelehnt saß und seinen Kopf in den Händen vergraben hatte.**

**„Severus, bitte, sieh mich an. Es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl."**

**Immer wieder schlugen ihre schmalen Hände gegen das kalte Glas, doch ihre Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion wurden nicht erfüllt.**

**„Bitte, versuch doch, mich zu verstehen. Hätte ich mich anders entschieden, wären wir beide, du und ich, jetzt vielleicht schon tot."**

**Dianeas Stimme ging in ein Schluchzen über.**

**Noch immer schien es, als redete sie mit sich selbst, denn kein Muskel regte sich bei dem Mann hinter der Glaswand und nur das regelmäßige Heben und Senken der Schultern verriet, dass er atmete.Hex**

**Da sprang Dianea auf, hämmerte wie von Sinnen gegen die gläserne Wand und schrie:**

**„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, SEVERUS, JETZT SIEH MICH ENDLICH AN. DENKST DU MIR IST ES LEICHT GEFALLEN? MEINST DU, ES HAT MIR SPAß GEMACHT, MICH VON MALFOY VERGEWALTIGEN ZU LASSEN?**

**Lucius hat gedroht, uns beide umzubringen, wenn ich nicht das tue, was er von mir verlangt. Du sagtest, es gibt für alles eine Lösung – dann nenne mir bitte mal eine – nur eine Einzige."**

**Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und ging schließlich in ein Flüstern über, das untermalt wurde von ihrem unterdrückten Schluchzen.**

**„Severus", murmelte sie mit all ihrer Verzweiflung in der Stimme und erreichte es, dass sich der Angesprochene endlich umwandte.**

**Dianea ließ sich erneut auf ihre Knie nieder und blickte Snape mitten hinein in seine Augen, die den Ausdruck eines weidwunden Tieres trugen.**

**„Ich habe auch keine Lösung...aber du weißt nicht, auf was du dich eingelassen hast. Malfoy wird dich benutzen, manipulieren, zerstören und irgendwann nicht mehr brauchen und dann wegwerfen. Ich hoffe nur, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm diesen Schwindel wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit abnehmen wird und wir etwas Zeit gewinnen."**

**Er stieß seine Worte voller Zorn hervor und sprang dabei wieder auf die Beine, Dianea wild anfunkelnd.**

**„Verdammt, Dianea...Lucius ist auch nur ein Mann", fuhr Snape die junge Hexe an.**

**„Ach, das ist mir ja glatt entgangen", fauchte Dianea zurück.**

**„Er ist verdammt gefährlich attraktiv. Wie lange wirst du ihm widerstehen können, ehe du mich vergisst. Auch wenn er dir _das_ angetan hat, seine Manipulationen sind noch immer erfolgreich gewesen", murmelte Snape leise.**

**„Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt, verdammt. Bist du eifersüchtig, nur weil ich versucht habe unser Leben ein wenig zu verlängern. Du hättest dich gerne opfern können", spie Dianea ihm wütend entgegen.**

**„Ich liebe dich, Severus. Doch wenn du mir nicht vertraust..."**

**„Du bist verheiratet...mit Lucius verheiratet...vergiss das nicht. Ein Malfoy fragt nicht – ein Malfoy nimmt. Glaube mir, ich kenne ihn gut genug."**

**„Herrgott noch mal, soll ich mich nun erschießen, nur weil ich wollte, dass wir beide noch ein bisschen länger leben?", knurrte Dianea den Zaubertrankmeister böse an.**

**„Das wäre vielleicht das kleinere Übel", murmelte Snape vor sich hin, wandte sich dann allerdings direkt an Dianea und flüsterte:**

**„Hör zu, was ich dir jetzt zu sagen habe. Vielleicht haben wir eine klitzekleine Chance, indem wir Malfoy mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen. Doch dazu braucht es dein schauspielerisches Talent, du musst stark sein und überzeugend..."**

**Die restlichen Worte flüsterte er nur noch, doch Dianeas Blick hing gebannt an seinen Lippen und sie saugte jede Silbe auf wie ein Schwamm.**

**Ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen in einem Hoffnungsschimmer, der beiden Kraft gab, nicht zu verzagen.**

**Eine Tür, als Bild getarnt, öffnete sich und Lucius Malfoy trat lächelnd ein.**

**„Na, mein Liebchen, ist die Verabschiedung beendet?", höhnte er in Snapes Richtung und lachte über den zornigen Ausdruck in den Augen seines Gefangenen.**

**„Der Dunkle Lord schickt dir allerbeste Grüße und freut sich darauf, uns beide heute Abend begrüßen zu dürfen. Er ist ganz begierig, dich in seinen Kreis aufzunehmen und beglückwünschte mich zu meiner Wahl. Somit ist mein Status gesichert."**

**Wohlgefällig strich er sich ein imaginäres Stäubchen von seiner Robe und blickte nach Anerkennung heischend zu seiner Angetrauten.**

**Dianea tauschte verstohlen mit Severus einen Blick und ging dann langsam auf Malfoy zu.**

**Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf seinem Arm ab und schaute ihn devot an.**

**„Ich werde bereit sein für diesen Besuch", meinte sie nur.**

**Lucius starrte die Frau an, ehe er sie packte und verlangend küsste.**

**„Ich wusste doch, dass du Vernunft annehmen wirst, mein Zuckertäubchen. Sei kooperativ und dir wird es an nichts fehlen.**

**Ach, übrigens hatte der Lord gerade interessanten Besuch, der ganz erpicht darauf war, seine Dienste der Schwarzen Magie anzubieten. Seine mitgebrachten Argumente konnten sich sehen lassen. Und ich wollte dir diesen Gast auch gerne vorstellen.**

**Dianea – ein alter Bekannter – Prof. Remus Lupin!"**

**Wie gelähmt wanderte ihr Blick zu dem großen hageren Mann, der nun in der Tür erschien und sie mit einem kalten Lächeln musterte.**

**„Meinen Glückwunsch Mrs. Malfoy..."**

**Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Mann hinter der gläsernen Wand...**

**Fortsetzung folgt!**


	20. Chapter 20

_sorry - aber die Arbeit hatte mich in letzter Zeit voll im Griff und dann funktionierte auch der Document - Manager nicht richtig, aber jetzt gibt es hier das nächste Kapitel und ich hoffe mit dem weiteren funktioniert es wieder schneller,_

_würde mich ja mal wahnsinnig freuen wenn ein klitzekleines Review den Weg zu mir finden würde ;))_

_LG und viel Spaß wünscht Severina_

**Lastendes Schweigen bestimmte die folgenden Sekunden, in denen sich Snape und Lupin ein Duell der Blicke lieferten, welches Dianea eine Gänsehaut bescherte.**

**Snapes Gesicht hinter der Glaswand zeigte keinerlei Regung, doch die junge Hexe ahnte den Sturm, der in dem Mann tobte.**

**Remus Lupin, Vertrauter und führender Mann im Orden – ein Verräter!**

**Für Dianea brach in diesem Moment eine Welt zusammen, alle Hoffnungen und Wünsche zerfielen zu Staub und die letzte Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft außerhalb dieser Mauern zerbarst wie das Glas einer Prophezeiung.**

**Der Mann, auf den sie all ihre Hoffnung auf eine Befreiung gesetzt hatte, zeigte sich als Anhänger des Bösen, auf der Suche nach Macht und Anerkennung.**

**Sie wollte ihm all ihre Verachtung entgegenschleudern, doch noch ehe sich ihre Lippen öffneten, zischte Snape: „NEIN!"**

**„Doch, mein lieber Severus", säuselte Malfoy hämisch, der seine Bemerkung falsch auszulegen schien, „ es gibt noch Zauberer, die erkannt haben, welche Seite sich lohnt auf der man steht."**

**Sein kaltes Lachen traf Dianea wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht, doch sie lächelte gezwungen und flüsterte:**

**„Willkommen im Kreis des Dunklen Lords, Prof. Lupin."**

**„So ist es recht, mein Täubchen", zischte Malfoy schleimig und zog Dianea eng an sich.**

**„Und nun geh nach nebenan und bereite dich auf den heutigen Abend vor. Du wirst alles, was du brauchst, vorfinden."**

**Eine weitere, verdeckte Tür öffnete sich lautlos und ein kleiner Hauself steckte, sich ergeben verbeugend, seinen Kopf herein.**

**„Master Malfoy", murmelte das kleine Geschöpf.**

**„Mali – du kümmerst dich um Mrs. Malfoy. Und dass es ihr an nichts fehlt!", blaffte er das winzige Wesen an.**

**„Ja, Master Malfoy. Alles zu Ihren Wünschen."**

**Erneut verneigte sich der Hauself fast bis zum Boden, um nicht den Zorn seines Meisters auf sich zu ziehen.**

**Lucius nahm die Hand Dianeas, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Fingerspitzen und schob sie nach nebenan.**

**„Bis später, meine Liebe", säuselte er und verursachte damit bei der jungen Frau ein übelkeitserregendes Gefühl.**

**Noch ehe Dianea einen letzten Blick auf Severus werfen konnte, schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu.**

**Beklemmung machte sich in ihr breit und schnürte ihr die Luft ab.**

**„Mrs. Malfoy, bitte", wisperte Mali und deutete auf eine riesige, schaumgefüllte Badewanne, die auf goldenen Füßen mitten im Raum thronte.**

**Mit einem Gefühl der Dankbarkeit ließ Dianea ihren Umhang zu Boden gleiten und bestieg die herrlich duftende Wanne, tauchte unter und ließ das Wasser über sich zusammenschlagen.**

**Am besten nicht mehr auftauchen, kam es ihr in den Sinn, doch da spürte sie bereits kleine Hände, die nach ihr griffen und sie tauchte wieder auf.**

**„Kann Mali der Misses helfen, bitte?", fragte der kleine Hauself mit piepsender Stimme.**

**„Mir kann keiner helfen, Mali – keiner", flüsterte Dianea traurig.**

**„Arme Misses", murmelte Mali leise, doch im gleichen Moment griff der Hauself nach einer großen Bürste und schlug sich damit immer wieder auf den Kopf.**

**„Böser Mali, böser Mali, soll seine Zunge im Zaum halten, sonst Master Malfoy Mali bestrafen."**

**Dianea setzte sich ruckartig auf, sodass Wasser aus der Wanne auf den Boden spritzte, und entriss Mali die Bürste.**

**„Mali – was tust du da? Hör auf. Master Malfoy ist nicht hier und wird dich nicht bestrafen."**

**Die untertassengroßen Augen des kleinen Hauselfen blickten tränengefüllt auf Dianea.**

**„Master Malfoy Mali immer bestrafen. Mali böser Hauself."**

**„Nein, du bist nicht böse, Mali. Und jetzt Schluss damit. Wir werden die Zeit ohne Master Malfoy genießen und du kümmerst dich jetzt ausgiebig um mich, einverstanden?"**

**Und Dianea zwinkerte dem Hauselfen verschwörerisch zu.**

**Ein scheues Lächeln stahl sich auf das kleine Gesichtchen und Mali sorgte im Handumdrehen für alle Annehmlichkeiten, die sich Dianea nur vorstellen konnte.**

**Kühler Sekt, erfrischendes Obst und die leckersten Süßigkeiten türmten sich auf einem kleinen Beistelltischchen neben der Wanne und beherzt griffen beide, Mali zuerst zögernd, immer wieder zu.**

**Die Zeit eilte dahin und nachdem Mali seine neue Herrin mit duftenden Ölen eingesalbt hatte und Dianea dem Anlass entsprechend gekleidet war, öffnete sich auch bereits die Tür und Malfoy, in eine schillernde Robe gehüllt, trat ein.**

**„Fertig, meine Liebe?", fragte er und unterzog Dianea einer ausgiebigen Musterung.**

**„Du wirst sicherlich einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen", meinte Malfoy anzüglich und trat auf seine Frau zu.**

**„Betörend", flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Hals und Dianea spürte die Spannung, die sich aufbaute und war dankbar, dass die Einladung sie vor weiteren Überfällen ihres Angetrauten erst einmal rettete.**

**Dianeas Herz schlug ihr bis in den Hals, als sie daran dachte, wer sie gleich empfangen würde und Angst machte sich breit, Angst davor, ob der Dunkle Lord ihr Spiel durchschauen würde oder sich dieses Possenspiel als Wahrheit verkaufen ließ.**

**Im Zimmer nebenan stockten Dianeas Schritte und sie riss die Augen auf.**

**„Wo ist Severus?", flüsterte sie erschrocken und starrte auf die Stelle, wo sich noch vor wenigen Stunden die gläserne Wand befunden hatte, hinter der Snape gefangen gewesen war.**

**„Dein Verflossener befindet sich wieder in bestem Gewahrsam, schließlich hat er für den Dunklen Lord noch Arbeit zu erledigen", lachte Malfoy boshaft auf, als es an der Tür klopfte.**

**„Unser Gast ist bereits fertig. Lass uns gehen", meinte Lucius und packte seine Frau alles andere als zärtlich am Arm.**

**„Denk beim Dunklen Lord stets daran, was auf dem Spiel steht, für jeden von uns. Du wirst nur reden, wenn du etwas gefragt wirst. Sei devot und zurückhaltend und versichere dem Meister immer wieder deine Ergebenheit. Jeden Fehler wirst du bezahlen, mein Täubchen, und nicht nur du..."**

**Das Klopfen wurde lauter und etwas ungehalten öffnete Malfoy die Tür, seine Frau hinter sich herziehend.**

**„Lupin, auch fertig?", fauchte er nicht gerade freundlich, zwang sich dann jedoch zu einem Lächeln, das mehr einer aufgesetzten Maske glich.**

**Dianeas Blick ging vorsichtig zu Lupin hinüber, und obwohl er sich als Verräter geoutet hatte, beruhigte es die junge Hexe doch irgendwie, ihn bei dem Treffen dabei zu haben.**

**Ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Sicherheit erfasste sie, dass sie zwar als unsinnig doch gleichzeitig wohltuend empfand.**

**Und dieses Gefühl gebar neue Hoffnungen, dass Lupin doch kein Verräter des Orden war, sondern vielleicht die Rettung.**

**Hatte er sich hier bei Voldemort eingeschlichen und versuchte nun, sein Vertrauen zu erringen, um irgendwann seinen Gefährten zu helfen?**

**Sie kam nicht dazu, ihren Blick auf Lupin zu intensivieren, da Malfoy sich an ihm vorbei drängte und sie dabei hinter sich herzog.**

**„Ich werde euch leiten", meinte Lucius spitz und eilte bereits den langen Gang entlang, sodass Dianea ihm kaum folgen konnte.**

**Hinter sich hörte sie die schnellen Schritte Remus Lupins.**

**Schon nach wenigen Minuten wusste Dianea nicht mehr, wo sie sich befanden und welchen Weg sie gegangen waren.**

**Es ging über Treppen und durch dunkle schmale Gänge, hinauf und hinab, stellenweise tröpfelte Wasser von den tiefhängenden Decken und verengten sich die Wege so extrem, dass man aufpassen musste, sich an den scharfkantigen Wänden nicht die Haut aufzuritzen.**

**Endlich hielten sie vor einer reich mit Schnitzereien verzierten Tür und Malfoy klopfte in einem bestimmten Rhythmus an das Holz, woraufhin sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand öffnete.**

**Ein gedämpfter Lichtstrahl fiel auf den Gang und umfing die Außenstehenden wie einen Mantel, doch Dianea schien es eher wie ein Netz, in welchem sie alle gefangen und in den Raum gezogen wurden.**

**Zitternd folgte sie Lucius Malfoy, der noch immer ihren Arm mit festem Griff hielt und sie erbarmungslos hinter sich her schleifte.**

**Als auch Lupin die Schwelle des Raumes überschritten hatte, schloss sich hinter ihnen die Tür mit einem lauten Knall und sämtliche Lichter im Raum flammten auf.**

**Dianea glaubte sich im Vorhof zur Hölle.**

**Feuer prasselte laut knisternd in unzähligen Behältern und hunderte Kerzen brannten flackernd und rußend und schickten ihr Licht den Besuchern entgegen.**

**Geblendet schloss die junge Hexe die Augen, bis Malfoy ihr entgegen zischte:**

**„Verneige dich!"**

**Mehr gezogen, als ihrem eigenen Willen gehorchend, verbeugte sich Dianea so weit sie konnte und verharrte in dieser Position, bis eine eiskalte Stimme rief:**

**„Ihr könnt euch erheben. Nehmt Platz."**

**Ihre Augen hatten sich langsam an das gleißende Licht gewöhnt und so erkannte Dianea nun auch Einzelheiten.**

**Voldemort saß an der Stirnseite des Tisches auf einem thronähnlichen Sessel, seinen Zauberstab wie ein Zepter in der Hand und sah aus wie der Leibhaftige persönlich, was ihren Eindruck der Hölle nur noch verstärkte.**

**Panik ergriff sie und instinktiv trat sie einen Schritt zurück.**

**Ehe Malfoy ihren Fluchtversuch bemerken konnte, trat Lupin hinter sie, um sie zu stoppen.**

**Unbemerkt legte er eine Hand beruhigend auf Dianeas Schulter und drückte sie sanft.**

**Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, aber diese Berührung erfüllte sie mit Ruhe und Zuversicht und unwillkürlich lehnte sich Dianea kurz an Remus.**

**Flüchtig streifte sie der Gedanke an Severus, aber eine innere Stimme warnte sie vor allzu intensiven Emotionen.**

**Und auch Malfoy brachte sich wieder in ihre Erinnerung zurück und geleitete sie mit übertriebener Fürsorge zu einem Platz, der zu Dianeas Leidwesen unmittelbar an der Seite Voldemorts lag.**

**Mit einem möglichst unauffälligen Blick streifte sie das abscheuliche Gesicht und lächelte zurückhaltend.**

**„Ich danke Ihnen für die Einladung und freue mich, heute Ihr Gast sein zu dürfen, Mylord", flüsterte Dianea mit ergebener Stimme und verbeugte sich noch einmal, froh diesem angsteinflößenden Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment entkommen zu können.**

**Sie spürte kalte Finger unter ihrem Kinn, die ein Gefühl des Ekels bei der jungen Hexe hervorriefen, und fühlte ihr Gesicht emporgehoben, bis sie schließlich genau in diese rotglühenden Augen blicken musste.**

**Es kostete sie unendliche Mühe, ihre Beherrschung aufrecht zu erhalten und tapfer seinen Blick zu ertragen.**

**„Willkommen im meinem Kreis, Dianea und meinen Glückwunsch zur Vermählung."**

**Obwohl seine Worte freundlich klingen sollten, krochen sie doch eiskalt durch die Adern der Frau und ließen sie erschauern.**

**„Ich danke Ihnen, Mylord und ich werde mein Bestes geben, Ihnen stets treu zu dienen."**

**Voldemort entblößte seine gelben spitzen Zähne, die einem Vergleich mit dem Gebiss einer Schlange standhalten konnten und spie ihr unter einem Lächeln entgegen:**

**„Ich werde Treue belohnen, aber einen Verrat gnadenlos bestrafen. Beweise dich, Dianea und du wirst es nicht bereuen."**

**Malfoys Blick traf sie und er nickte ihr unmerklich zu.**

**Endlich durften sich die drei Anwesenden setzen und wie von Geisterhand erschienen die schönsten Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tisch.**

**Voldemort erhob sein Glas und erwartete, dass es ihm alle gleichtaten.**

**Sein Blick streifte die Runde, blieb kurz an Lupin hängen und wanderte weiter zu Malfoy.**

**„Ich freue mich, nun wieder zwei enge Vertraute an meiner Seite zu wissen, die für meine Sache stehen und kämpfen und bin entzückt, dass auch von der Gegenseite wieder jemand den Weg zu mir gefunden hat."**

**Damit wanderte sein Blick zu Lupin zurück und nach einem kurzen Heben seines Glases leerte er den Inhalt in einem Zug.**

**Das Essen verlief relativ schweigend und schon bald wurde die Tafel aufgehoben, der Tisch verschwand und einige bequemere Sitzgelegenheiten erschienen.**

**Mit einem Zauberstabschlenker reduzierte Voldemort das Licht im Raum, ließ sich auf einem Sessel nieder und winkte Dianea zu sich heran.**

**„Nimm zu meinen Füßen Platz", befahl er ihr und die junge Hexe tat, wie ihr befohlen wurde, senkte ihren Blick ergeben zu Boden, und wartete.**

**„Nun Lupin, kommen wir zum Geschäftlichen. Du bringst mir hier ein Gastgeschenk, welches meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Dieser Trank eröffnet gänzlich neue Möglichkeiten für mich und in Verbindung mit Snapes „Mortiferum" rückt meine Herrschaft nicht nur über die Zauberwelt in greifbare Nähe. Als Gegenleistung willst du in meine Reihen aufgenommen werden, mir dienen dürfen und neue Gefährten an deiner Seite wissen, die alle nur ein Ziel kennen – Macht!"**

**Voldemort lachte kurz auf.**

**„Nun gut – gehen wir es an!"**

**Damit erhob sich der Dunkle Lord und Lupin tat es ihm gleich.**

**„Deine Prüfung hast du bereits bestanden. Nun frage ich dich – bist du bereit, dein Leben und deine Zukunft für meinen Kampf und mein Wohl zu opfern? Wirst du meinem Ruf stets Folge leisten und eigene Belange zurückstellen? Bist du bereit, dein Leben als Todesser in meinen Reihen zu führen und notfalls zu geben?"**

**Lupin folgte seinen Worten mit starrem Gesicht und antwortete schließlich mit einem klaren:**

**„JA, mein Lord!"**

**Da erhob sich auch Malfoy und trat zu den Beiden hin, fasste Lupins Arm und drehte ihn so, dass die Innenseite nach oben zeigte.**

**Voldemort legte nun seinen Unterarm, auf dem sich das Todesserzeichen befand, darauf und richtete den Zauberstab auf diese Verbindung.**

**Leise murmelte er einige Worte und aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes schoss eine grünliche Flamme, umschloss beide Arme und färbte sich anschließend blutrot.**

**Lupin krümmte sich leicht zusammen und auf seinem Gesicht standen kleine Schweißperlen, die zeigten, welchen Schmerz er ertragen musste.**

**Mit Entsetzen verfolgte Dianea, wie ihrem ehemaligen Vertrauten und Freund das Todesserzeichen eingebrannt wurde – unwiderruflich!**

**Nach wenigen Augenblicken war es vorbei und Voldemort löste die Verbindung.**

**Auf Lupins Unterarm leuchtete das frische Mal und zeichnete eine dünne Blutspur über die Haut.**

**Doch man erkannte den grausigen Totenschädel, aus dessen Maul sich eine Schlange wand.**

**Noch einmal ergriff Voldemort den Arm seines neuen Anhängers, legte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in die offene Wunde und drückte fest zu.**

**Lupin schrie vor Schmerz auf und ging in die Knie, und Dianea sah, wie feiner Rauch aufstieg, entsprungen Remus Unterarm, wo der Dunkle Lord nun endgültig sein Mal in die Haut einbrannte.**

**Tränen rannen Dianea übers Gesicht, so als würde sie selbst den Schmerz körperlich spüren.**

**Noch immer saß sie am Boden, angelehnt an den Sessel, auf dem Voldemort nun wieder Platz nahm, als wäre in der Zwischenzeit nichts geschehen.**

**Remus erhob sich leicht schwankend und verneigte sich noch einmal in Voldemorts Richtung.**

**„Ich danke Euch vielmals für die Ehre, Mylord!"**

**Dann nahm er schweigend wieder am Tisch Platz, versuchend, die Schmerzen so gut es ging zu ignorieren.**

**Innerlich atmete die junge Frau auf, dass ihr diese Tortur wohl aufgrund ihrer Heirat mit Malfoy erspart blieb, als der Dunkle Lord sie ansprach.**

**„Knie vor mir nieder, Dianea", sprach er mit einer Stimme, die zwar leise war, jedoch keinerlei Widerspruch duldete.**

**Mit rasendem Herzschlag kniete sich Dianea hin, auf ihre Fersen gesetzt, den Kopf weiterhin gesenkt und begann stumm zu beten.**

**Hände packten ihre Schultern und zogen Dianea soweit nach oben, bis sie senkrecht auf ihren Knien ruhte.**

**Dann wurde ihr linker Arm ergriffen und ebenso wie bei Lupin mit der Innenfläche nach oben gedreht.**

**„N E I I I I I N!"**

**Ihr Schrei hallte durch den Raum und erzeugte eine Unmutsfalte auf Voldemorts Gesicht.**

**„Ein Todesser fürchtet keinen Schmerz, ein Todesser empfängt seine Ehre stumm und ergeben", blaffte er böse.**

**„Bring deiner Frau Manieren und Gehorsam bei, Malfoy", meinte er kalt und stieß Dianea von sich, hinein in Lucius Arme.**

**Malfoy riss seine Frau, die noch immer auf den Knien ruhte, brutal herum und zischte ihr zornig entgegen:**

**„Du dummes Weib, ich habe dich gewarnt.", und schon klatschte eine Ohrfeige schmerzhaft in Dianeas Gesicht.**

**„Zeige dem Dunklen Lord gefälligst deine Ergebenheit und nimm dein Mal klaglos entgegen. Das Mal oder deinen Tod, du kannst wählen", spie er ihr verächtlich zu.**

**Dianeas Angst wurde übertroffen von ihrem Überlebenswillen und sie sah vor ihrem inneren Auge Severus, dachte daran, was er bereits alles erleiden musste und fühlte sich in diesem Moment stark mit ihm verbunden. Wenn ihr etwas zustieß, was würde dann aus ihm werden? Sie musste stark sein, für sie beide.**

**„Verzeih mir, Lucius", murmelte sie mit erstickter Stimme, „ich hatte für einen Moment meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich bin bereit."**

**Dianea wandte sich dem Dunklen Lord erneut zu und streckte bereitwillig ihren Arm aus, sich ihrem Schicksal fügend.**

**Malfoy kniete sich ebenfalls hinter Dianea, umfasste seine Frau und hielt ihren Unterarm mit beiden Händen fest.**

**Nun folgte sie gleiche Prozedur wie sie die junge Frau vor kurzem bei Remus Lupin verfolgt hatte und sie verstand den Ausdruck von Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht.**

**Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Severus, sah seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet und fühlte ihn greifbar nah. Tapfer kämpfte Dianea in diesem Moment mit den Tränen.**

**Als Voldemort wenig später das dunkle Mal unlöschbar in ihre Haut einbrannte, ging ihr Wimmern in einen tierischen Schrei über, ehe sie kraftlos zusammensackte.**

**Malfoy drückte fest gegen ihren Körper und sie verstand.**

**„Ich danke für die Ehre, Mylord", presste sie mit letzter Kraft hervor und verfluchte in Gedanken mehr als nur den Mann hinter sich.**

**Voldemort hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, die Dianea mit heimlichem Abscheu ergriff und einen imaginären Kuss darauf hauchte, als Zeichen ihrer Ergebenheit und Treue.**

**Als der Dunkle Lord seine Hand zurückzog, lehnte sie sich leer und ausgebrannt zurück an den Sessel, dabei den Blick Malfoys auffangend, der ihr zornig und drohend entgegensah.**

**Eine Vorahnung seiner Strafe beschlich sie und sie fürchtete sich vor der bevorstehenden Nacht.**

**Sie hatte ihr Mal erhalten und somit Malfoys Status gesichert – was konnte ihm nun noch passieren?**

**Wurde sie jetzt noch gebraucht?**

**Erst langsam realisierte Dianea das Gespräch, welches zwischen den Männern und Voldemort weitergeführt wurde.**

**„...werde mich von deinen Fähigkeiten überzeugen, Lupin. Ich habe schließlich zwei Zaubertrankbrauer in meinen Mauern, die unter deiner Anleitung arbeiten werden."**

**Nun spürte Dianea auch die Hand Voldemorts, die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte und sie beeilte sich, ihm ihre Ergebenheit und Bereitschaft zu versichern.**

**„Ich werde alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit ausführen, Mylord. Werde mit...dem Gefangenen", der jungen Hexe stockten die Worte bei dieser Bezeichnung, doch sie erntete dafür ein wohlwollendes Lächeln ihres Mannes, „...zusammen den gewünschten Trank zubereiten."**

**„Ich habe es nicht anders erwartet, Dianea", zischte Voldemort leise und bedachte die junge Hexe mit einem Schlag auf die Schultern, was andere Todesser wohl wie einen Ritterschlag empfunden hätten.**

**„Gleich morgen beginnt ihr mit der Arbeit und damit es keinerlei Schwierigkeiten gibt, wird Malfoy die Aufsicht über eure Tätigkeiten übernehmen."**

**Voldemorts Worte duldeten keine Widersprüche und gegenteiligen Vorschläge, doch Dianea sah unter gesenkten Wimpern, wie Lupins Blick leicht angesäuert zu Malfoy ging.**

**„Mylord, darf ich das Wort ungefragt an Sie richten?", bat Dianea leise, ihren Blick devot zu Boden gesenkt und bereits strafende Worte erwartend.**

**„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?", knurrte Voldemort.**

**„Ich...ich wollte höflichst fragen, ob ich heute noch in das Kerkerlabor hinunter darf und nach dem Rechten sehen, ob alles für unsere Arbeit Benötigte vorhanden ist?"**

**Dianeas Stimme zitterte bei jedem Wort und ihr Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen.**

**Lucius anzusehen erschien ihr nicht ratsam, da sie seinen durchbohrenden zornigen Blick bereits zu spüren ahnte.**

**„Aber natürlich, Dianea. Je eher begonnen wird, umso schneller erhalte ich Ergebnisse. Malfoy, du wirst deine Frau in die Kerker begleiten und zeigst auch Lupin gleich die Räumlichkeiten."**

**Voldemort erhob sich und gab somit zum Ausdruck, dass der Abend beendet war.**

**Alle Anwesenden erhoben sich ebenfalls, verneigten sich ein letztes Mal vor dem Dunklen Lord und traten durch die bereits geöffnete Tür wieder hinaus auf den Gang.**

**Nach wenigen Metern blieb Malfoy stehen und packte mit wütender Miene seine Frau.**

**„Das hast du ja wirklich vortrefflich eingefädelt, um deinen Liebsten noch einmal zu sehen, du hinterhältiges Weibstück. Heuchelst Gehorsam und Arbeitswut...und das dem Lord gegenüber."**

**Seine Handfläche traf hart und gut gezielt Dianeas Wange, doch die junge Hexe blickte ihn mit provozierendem Blick entgegen.**

**„Wenn du es so siehst, Lucius. Ich möchte jedoch nur dem Dunklen Lord dienen", meinte sie, aber der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.**

**Erneut erhob Malfoy die Hand gegen seine Frau, als Lupin zupackte und ihn am Handgelenk festhielt.**

**„Lucius, sie ist deine Frau, bitte", versuchte er zu vermitteln.**

**Ungehalten riss sich Malfoy los und zischte gefährlich leise:**

**„Misch dich nie wieder in mein Leben ein, Lupin. Den Dunklen Lord konntest du überzeugen, das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass wir Freunde werden. Und über meine Frau bestimme immer noch ich. Wenn sie eine Strafe verdient hat, dann wird sie sie auch bekommen."**

**Lupin trat einen Schritt zurück und hob wie zur Entschuldigung beide Hände.**

**Diese Züchtigung hatte er verhindern können, doch er ahnte, dass Dianeas Pein noch nicht zu Ende war.**

**Endlich kamen sie in dem Gang an, wo der geheime Kerker untergebracht war und Malfoy apparierte mit seinen beiden Begleitern hinein.**

**Dunkelheit umfing sie und Dianeas Blicke suchten in der Finsternis nach einem Zeichen von Severus.**

**Endlich hatten sich ihre Augen an die diffusen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt und sie erkannte auf der Liege eine zusammengerollte Gestalt – Severus.**

**Im letzten Moment konnte sie ihren ersten Impuls stoppen, sofort zu ihm zu laufen und blieb einfach stehen, abwartend was die beiden anderen Männer tun würde.**

**Malfoy trat an die Liege heran und stieß Snape unsanft in die Rippen.**

**„Hey, aufstehen Snape. Du hast lieben Besuch", höhnte seine Stimme.**

**Severus fuhr hoch und starrte die Anwesenden der Reihe nach an.**

**Als sein Blick an Dianea hängenblieb, sprang er von der Liege auf.**

**„Bist du gekommen, um dich an meinem Unglück zu weiden?", schrie er sie an.**

**„Severus...", versuchte es Dianea verzweifelt, doch er wandte sich um und ging.**

**„Etwas verstimmt, dein Liebster", lachte Malfoy hämisch und trat auf seine Frau zu, packte sie an der Hand und zog sie in Snapes Richtung.**

**„Hier, sieh her, Snape. Deine liebste Dianea gehört jetzt dem Dunklen Lord", meinte er zynisch und drehte ihren Arm so, dass Severus das frische dunkle Mal an ihrem Unterarm erkennen konnte.**

**Verzweifelt stöhnte dieser auf, als er die Wunde sah und erkennen musste, dass nun alles zu spät war.**

**„Auch dein bester Freund aus dem Orden hat seinen wahren Weg gefunden", höhnte Malfoy weiter und streifte auch Lupins Umhangärmel nach oben, präsentierte Snape auch dessen Mal.**

**„Wir wollten eigentlich nur noch mal nach dem Rechten sehen, Snape. Denn ab morgen werden Lupin und meine Frau unter meiner Aufsicht hier mit dir gemeinsam arbeiten und einen Trank herstellen, der für den Dunklen Lord in Verbindung mit deinem „Mortiferum" die Weltherrschaft bedeutet."**

**Seine Stimme war kalt und troff nur so vor Häme, als er Snape die Worte hart entgegenschleuderte.**

**„Und du bist der Meinung, du bist der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe?", konterte Severus höhnisch.**

**„Sei still und überlege dir deine Worte genau, mein Lieber. Es könnten vielleicht deine letzten sein."**

**Und sein schrilles „Crucio" hallte durch den Kerker.**

**Snape ging in die Knie und Dianea schrie auf.**

**Doch ehe sie zu dem Gepeinigten laufen konnte, wurde sie sanft aber bestimmt an den Schultern gehalten.**

**„Bleib hier", flüsterte Lupin ihr zu und eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass Remus recht hatte.**

**Sie hatte heute schon zu oft die Geduld Lucius strapaziert und darüber war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen.**

**Noch immer krümmte sich Severus vor Schmerzen am Boden und trieb Dianea mit diesem Anblick die Tränen in die Augen.**

**Schnell wischte sie sich über das Gesicht, ehe sie ihren Mann ansprach:**

**„Wenn du nicht bald aufhörst, werden wir morgen mit einer Leiche arbeiten müssen. Nicht sehr effektiv, denke ich."**

**Lucius wandte sich seiner Frau entgegen und funkelte sie wütend an.**

**„Finite", murmelte er gepresst, packte Lupin und Dianea am Arm und apparierte wortlos mit ihnen zurück.**

**Im Gang vor ihren Räumen ließ er Lupin einfach stehen, öffnete die Tür zu Dianeas und seinen Gemächern und stieß seine Frau brutal hinein.**

**Dianea stolperte und ging zu Boden, doch ehe sie sich wieder erheben konnte, stand Malfoy über ihr und richtete mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Zauberstab auf seine Frau...**

**Fortsetzung folgt!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

„**Abschied 2...und elend sei der Weg ins Glück"**

**Kap. 32**

**Lucius schlug noch immer wie von Sinnen auf die am Boden liegende Dianea ein, die den Schmerz kaum noch ertragen konnte**

**In den Augen des Mannes stand der Ausdruck des nackten Wahnsinns und schon längst hatte er seinen Zauberstab gegen die bloße Hand eingetauscht.**

**Wieder und wieder schlug Malfoy auf die wehrlose Frau ein, die sich leise wimmernd zusammengerollt hatte, um die brutalen Schläge ihres Mannes ein wenig abzufangen.**

„**Nein...bitte...Lucius", bettelte Dianea kraftlos und hob abwehrend einen Arm.**

**Doch Malfoy packte ihn nur, drehte ihn der Frau auf den Rücken und brach damit Dianea fast das Handgelenk.**

„**Dir werde ich Gehorsam einprügeln, du Weibsstück!", keifte Lucius.**

**Vor Schmerz gepeinigt schrie die junge Hexe auf.**

„**...bitte...hör auf!!!!!"**

** Klatsch **

**Die nächste Ohrfeige ließ Dianeas Lippen aufspringen und Blut rann ihr bis zum Kinn, um von dort zu Boden zu tropfen.**

„**HILFE!...NEIN!! DU BRINGST MICH UM... ...LUCIUS ...NICHT!!!"**

**Die Schrei der jungen Frau hallten durch den Raum, untermalt vom Geräusch der Schläge, die die nun fast bewusstlose Frau trafen.**

**Wie durch eine Nebelwand hindurch hörte Dianea einen zornigen Schrei.**

„**BOMBADA!!"**

**Dann folgte das infernalische Bersten von Holz.**

**Sekunden später schallte ein lautes „STUPOR" an ihr Ohr und Lucius brach tonlos über ihr zusammen.**

**Keuchend rang Dianea nach Luft, da ihr die Kraft fehlte, den schweren Körper von sich herunter zu rollen, als auch schon zwei Hände zupackten und den bewusstlosen Mann wie einen Müllsack hochhoben und neben ihr fallenließen.**

**Dianea rollte sich vor lauter Angst, soweit es überhaupt möglich war, noch weiter zusammen.**

„**Dianea?", fragte eine leise, teilnahmsvolle und besorgte Stimme und Dianea sah zögernd nach oben, mitten hinein in die gütigen, jetzt von Schrecken und Abscheu gezeichneten Augen von Remus Lupin.**

„**Remus!", schluchzte die junge Hexe auf, fühlte sich vorsichtig gepackt und umarmt.**

„**Dianea", flüsterte Remus ergriffen, „was hat dir dieser Bastard nur angetan?"**

„**Er wollte mich scheinbar umbringen", murmelte Dianea matt.**

„**Warum?", wollte Lupin erschüttert wissen.**

„**Es war meine Strafe für Ungehorsam und Aufsässigkeit. Und dann noch die Sache mit Severus..."**

**Bei der Nennung von Snapes Namen war es mit Dianeas Beherrschung vorbei und sie brach lauthals in Tränen aus.**

„**Schschsch...", tröstete Lupin sie und strich ihr zart über den Rücken.**

**Allmählich verebbte ihr Weinen und ging in ein gequältes Schluchzen über.**

„**Hilf mir hoch, bitte", murmelte Dianea und versuchte, mit Remus Hilfe auf die Beine zu kommen, wobei sie mehrmals schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.**

**Voller Zorn und Ekel blickte sie auf den reglosen Körper zu ihren Füßen und musste ihren Wunsch, einfach auf ihn einzutreten, mühsam unterdrücken.**

**Als schien Remus ihre Gedanken zu erraten, zog er sie ein Stückchen fort und meinte sanft:**

„**Nein, Dianea, das ist er nicht wert. Begib dich nicht auf seine Ebene, sonst bist du auch nicht besser als er."**

**Sein Blick fiel auf Dianeas zerschundenes Gesicht, auf ihr blaues Auge, ihre aufgeplatzten Lippen, die Kratzer auf ihren Wangen, hervorgerufen durch Malfoys Ring.**

**Da verstand Lupin Dianeas Regung und Zorn machte sich in ihm breit.**

**In diesem Moment begann Dianea in seinen Armen bedrohlich zu schwanken und er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf wichtigere Dinge.**

**Behutsam nahm Remus die leichte Last auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett, um sie dort vorsichtig niederzulegen.**

„**NEIN! Nicht auf das Bett!!", kreischte Dianea panisch und krallte sich am Hals des Mannes fest.**

„**Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Ich tue dir doch nichts", meinte Lupin beschwichtigend.**

„**Aber du brauchst Ruhe, musst dich hinlegen."**

„**Mir reicht ein Stuhl. Bitte, Remus, nicht auf das Bett, wo Malfoy... mich...wo er die Ehe vollzogen hat", murmelte die junge Frau erstickt.**

**Lupin lenkte seine Schritte zu einem bequem aussehenden Sessel und ließ den zierlichen Körper sacht hinein gleiten.**

**Vor Schmerz stöhnte Dianea leise auf und ihr wurde bewusst, dass wohl einige Rippen gebrochen zu sein schienen.**

**Sie schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte tief durchzuatmen, doch ein stechender Schmerz bestätigte ihre Vermutungen.**

„**Lass mich einmal nachsehen. Ich will dir nur helfen", meinte Remus sanft, als er Dianeas Abwehr spürte. „Bitte."**

**Aufseufzend, doch auch dankbar, ergab sich die junge Hexe und öffnete mit zitternden Händen ihr bereits etwas zerrissenes Oberteil.**

**Lupin sog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne, als er die blauen Flecken im Rippenbereich sah, die auf schwere Verletzungen hinwiesen.**

**Wortlos zog der Mann seinen Zauberstab, ehe er mit einem verzerrten Grinsen meinte:**

„**Ich kann es zwar sicherlich nicht so gut, wie Madam Pomfrey, aber ich versuche mein Bestes zu geben."**

„**Gib mir bitte deinen Zauberstab", bat Dianea leise.**

„**Vertraust du mir nicht?", kam es leicht enttäuscht zurück.**

„**Doch, aber hast du vergessen, ich bin ausgebildete Medihexe. Lass es uns zusammen tun, einverstanden?", lenkte Dianea ein und hielt ihre Hand auf, in die Remus leicht widerwillig seinen Zauberstab legte.**

**Langsam strich die junge Medihexe über ihren Rippenbereich und meinte schließlich bekümmert:**

„**Drei Rippen sind gebrochen und zwei angeknackst."**

„**Dieser Scheißkerl", schimpfte Lupin böse.**

**Kraftlos sank Dianeas Hand herunter und sie gab auf.**

„**In Ordnung, Remus, mach du weiter."**

**Sie gab ihm einige Instruktionen und die wirkungsvollsten Zaubersprüche und schloss dann ihre Augen.**

**Leise murmelnd strich Remus immer wieder über die verräterischen Stellen und man konnte zusehen, wie die dunklen Flecken langsam verblassten und der jungen Hexe das Atmen leichter fiel.**

**Als er schließlich seinen Zauberstab auf Dianeas Gesicht richtete, um auch dort heilend einzugreifen, ergriff die junge Frau seine Hand und flüsterte:**

„**Warum tust du das eigentlich alles? Eigentlich müsste es dir doch egal sein, was mit mir passiert. Schließlich bist du nun selbst ein Todesser und darfst dich nicht in die Belange anderer einmischen. Lucius hatte dich gewarnt...Und wir hatten so auf Rettung gehofft...auf dich gesetzt."**

**Lupin schluckte schwer.**

„**Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf, kleine Dianea", meinte er und strich zart über Dianeas Wange.**

„**Was macht eigentlich Mikado?", lenkte der Mann vom Thema ab und beendete mit einigen kurzen Schlenkern seines Zauberstabes die Behandlung der Wunden.**

**Irritiert blickte Dianea dem Mann ins Gesicht.**

„**Du willst nicht darüber reden, stimmts?", meinte Dianea enttäuscht.**

„**Ich kann nicht", kam die kurze Antwort.**

„**Mmmmpf", grummelte es aus dem Sessel und Lupin schmunzelte.**

„**Was macht denn nun mein Mikado?", wiederholte er seine Frage.**

„**Ach – der Rabauke hat es vorgezogen, bei meiner Nachbarin zu wohnen und kommt mich nur ab und an mal besuchen. Aber die alte Dame ist lieb zu ihm und sowieso immer allein und einsam. Und so weiß ich den kleinen Racker wenigstens gut versorgt", kam es gequält von Dianeas Lippen.**

„**Damals war alles noch so unkompliziert", seufzte sie noch einmal.**

„**Die Zeiten ändern sich nun mal", sagte Lupin leise und schaute an Dianea vorbei.**

„**Die Menschen auch?" fragte Dianea, doch ihre Frage hatte eher den Klang einer Feststellung.**

**Ein Stöhnen vom Boden her ließ beide erschreckt aufsehen und sie sahen, wie Malfoy begann sich zu regen.**

„**Ich muss gehen. Lass dir nichts anmerken", und mit einem schnellen Zauberstabschlenker rief er „Reparo", woraufhin sich die Splitter der Tür wieder nahtlos zusammenfügten.**

**Bereits an der Tür wandte sich Lupin noch einmal um, blickte zu Dianea und murmelte: „Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf – alles wird gut!", und dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy und zischte „Obliviate", um mit einem Vergessenszauber die Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden zu löschen.**

**Dann schloss er lautlos die Tür hinter sich, gerade als Lucius Malfoy die Augen öffnete und sich irritiert umsah.**

**Geistesgegenwärtig stürzte Dianea aus ihrem Sessel und, ihre Wut unterdrückend, eilte sie zu ihrem Mann hin und rief:**

„**Lucius, hast du dich verletzt? Du bist gestürzt und mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen."**

„**Ich weiß nicht...", meinte der blonde Mann noch völlig benommen und schüttelte sich.**

**Mit Hilfe seiner Frau rappelte er sich hoch, schaute sich fragend im Zimmer um, ehe sein Blick an Dianea hängen blieb.**

„**Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl...ich weiß auch nicht...", murmelte Lucius und griff sich erneut an die Schläfen.**

„**Das kommt sicherlich vom Sturz, am besten du legst dich jetzt hin", meinte Dianea und ließ ihre Stimme so fürsorglich klingen, wie es ihr unter diesen Umständen möglich war, obwohl es in ihr brodelte und kochte und sie am liebsten mit bloßen Fäusten auf dieses Gesicht eingeschlagen hätte.**

„**Warum bin ich gestürzt? Ich bin weder betrunken noch gehbehindert. Was ist hier los?", fauchte der blonde Mann ungehalten.**

„**Und behandle mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind. Ich kann alleine auf mich achten."**

„**Wie du meinst", fauchte Dianea zurück und wandte sich um, in Richtung Badezimmer.**

„**Hab ich dir erlaubt, dich zu entfernen? Ich erwarte eine Erklärung für meinen Sturz."**

**Malfoys Stimme war ein einziges eisiges Zischen.**

„**Warum soll ich dir erklären, wieso du nicht laufen kannst. Ich saß hier in meinem Sessel, als du das Gleichgewicht verloren hattest und zu Boden gingst."**

**Bei ihren letzten Worten musste Dianea leicht grinsen, was natürlich den Zorn Malfoys erneut anfachte.**

„**Machst du dich noch lustig über mich? Ich würde dir am liebsten..."**

**Doch plötzlich griff sich der Mann an die Stirn und wankte ein wenig.**

„**Was ist?", wollte Dianea wissen, was jedoch nicht nach übertriebener Fürsorge klang. **

„**Mir ist auf einmal schwindelig", kam es verwundert und etwas beunruhigt zurück.**

„**Dann leg dich hin und nimm ein Kopfschmerzmittel oder sowas", meinte Dianea mürrisch.**

„**Du hast sicherlich recht", kam es müde von Malfoy und wenige Minuten später begab er sich zu Bett, wo man ihn kurz darauf leise schnarchen hörte.**

**Dianea war starr vor Erstaunen, doch trotz dieser widersinnigen Situation lächelte Dianea etwas und flüsterte:**

„**Danke, Remus."**

**Nachdem sie die Nacht auf der äußersten Kante des Bettes verbracht hatte, wurde Dianea am nächsten Morgen ziemlich unsanft geweckt.**

„**Steh auf, die Pflicht ruft", fauchte Malfoy sie an und rüttelte sie derb an der Schulter.**

**Mit schmerzenden Gliedern erhob sich die junge Frau und ging wortlos ins angrenzende Badezimmer.**

**Nach wenigen Minuten trat sie ins Zimmer zurück, wo Malfoy bereits fertig angezogen mit lauerndem Blick auf sie wartet.**

„**Wie geht es dir, Lucius? Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Dianea ohne große Teilnahme.**

„**Es geht. Ich hatte einen seltsamen Traum. Die ganze Nacht hatte ich dich verprügelt und dann auf einmal...", er sah zur Tür hin, „ dann zersplitterte die Tür...", sagte Malfoy mit Zweifel in der Stimme.**

**Dianea würgte ihr Erschrecken herunter und trat auf ihren Mann zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und meinte leise:**

„**So etwas würdest du doch niemals tun, nicht wahr?"**

**Lucius blickte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, dann zischte er:**

„**Solange du mir keinen Grund lieferst."**

**Ein Klopfen beendete dieses unliebsame Gespräch, denn Lupin stand ebenfalls fertig vor der Tür und so meinte Malfoy hart:**

„**Dann los – an die Arbeit!"**

**Kurz blickte Lupin mit einem fragenden Blick auf Dianea und diese nickte unmerklich, während in ihren Mundwinkeln ein winziges Lächeln erschien. **

**Erneut ging es durch dunkle Gänge, über steile Treppen und Stiegen hinunter in die Kerkergewölbe und Dianea spürte bei jedem Schritt ihre Aufregung wachsen.**

**Bald würde sie ihm wieder gegenüberstehen, stundenlang neben ihm arbeiten dürfen, ihn ansehen, ihn vielleicht ab und zu flüchtig berühren.**

**Wie mag es ihm gehen? Hatte er den „Cruciatus" – Fluch von gestern Abend gut überstanden?**

**Obwohl Malfoy durch die Gänge eilte, war es Dianea noch immer zu langsam.**

**Endlich waren sie in dem hintersten Gewölbe angekommen und Malfoy apparierte mit seinen beiden Begleitern in den Laborraum hinein.**

**Kurz stockte Dianea der Atem, denn dort stand er, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, bereits am Labortisch und hantierte mit den verschiedensten Flaschen und befüllte einen riesigen Glaskolben.**

**Als hätte Snape das Geräusch des Apparierens nicht vernommen, blieb er unbeteiligt am Tisch stehen und arbeitet stupide weiter.**

„**So, mein lieber Severus – es geht los. Hier sind deine Mitstreiter und euer Aufpasser", tönte es hämisch von Malfoy.**

„**Ich habe bereits begonnen", kam es hochmütig vom Tisch und noch immer wandte Prof. Snape den Angekommenen den Rücken zu.**

„**Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede, du Bastard!", fauchte Malfoy den Tränkemeister ungehalten an und richtete den Zauberstab auf Snape.**

„**Lucius, bitte. Lass uns einfach beginnen", flüsterte Dianea, doch der blonde Mann zischte nur:**

„**Sei still, Weib!"**

„**Man ist also immer noch aufsässig, Snape, ja? Dir wird dein Stolz schon vergehen", meinte Malfoy ölig und bellte dann zornig „Crucio!!".**

**Dianea schrie auf und ging zu Boden, um sich vor Schmerz zu krümmen, denn Malfoy hatte blitzschnell den Zauberstab auf seine Frau gerichtet, damit der Fluch sie traf.**

**Snape sprang nach vorn und schrie:**

„**Malfoy, du feiger Hund. Vergreifst dich an einer Frau, an deiner eigenen", und mit geballten Fäusten wollte er auf den Peiniger Dianeas losgehen.**

„**Severus – nicht!", rief Lupin, der nun seinen Zauberstab auf Malfoy gerichtet hielt.**

„**Steck den Zauberstab ein, Lupin, oder ich bringe sie um.", kreischte der Blonde.**

**Plötzlich erstarben Dianeas Schmerzensschreie und alle drei Männer schauten gleichzeitig zu der Frau am Boden, die nicht, wie befürchtet, ohnmächtig geworden war, sondern mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an Malfoy vorbeisah.**

**Snape und Lupin folgten dem Blick der Frau, wobei Remus seinen Zauberstab langsam sinken ließ.**

**Malfoy wirbelte herum und der „Expelliarmus" traf ihn mit voller Wucht, riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand, wo er benommen liegenblieb.**

**Voldemort hatte den „Cruciatus" – Fluch von Dianea genommen, ehe er Malfoy entwaffnete und stand nun wie ein glühender Racheengel im Kerkerraum, wobei er mit zornfunkelnden Augen alle Anwesenden musterte.**

„**ICH VERLANGE ERGEBNISSE UND KEINE MACHTKÄMPFE. SONST STIRBT EINER NACH DEM ANDEREN!!!", donnerte seine kalte Stimme durch das Gewölbe.**

„**Meine Geduld ist nicht sehr ausgeprägt und ich verlange unbedingten Gehorsam und die sofortige Ausführung meiner Anordnungen. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt?", fauchte er mit eisiger Stimme.**

„**Ja, Mylord", kam es von Lupin.**

„**Ja, mein Meister", murmelte Snape.**

**Voldemort nickte kurz und mit einem letzten Blick auf die noch immer am Boden liegende Dianea verschwand er wieder mit einem leisen „Plopp".**

**Severus und Remus stürzten gleichzeitig zu der jungen Hexe und halfen ihr auf die Beine, wo sie mit schmerzverzerrtem blassen Gesicht wankend zwischen den beiden Männern stehen blieb.**

**Dianea schaute zu Lupin, der ihr aufmunternd zulächelte, dann ging ihr Blick zu Snape.**

**Zögernd trat sie dem Zaubertränkemeister noch einen Schritt entgegen, blieb vor ihm stehen und flüsterte fragend:**

„**Severus?"**

**Hilflos hob Snape seine Arme, in die sich Dianea mit einem Aufschrei hinein warf.**

**Sie hielten sich aneinander fest, umklammerten sich, als wollten sie sich nie wieder trennen.**

**Dianeas trockenes Schluchzen hallte von der Kerkerdecke wider und schnitt den Männern ins Herz.**

**Lupin sah diskret in die andere Richtung und behielt dabei Malfoy im Auge, der noch immer benommen an der Wand lehnte.**

„**Severus... es tut mir alles so leid...ich wollte nicht...", stammelte Dianea in den Armen ihres Geliebtes, doch Severus versiegelte ihre Lippen einfach mit einem Kuss, der heißer und verzehrender nicht sein konnte und in den sich die junge Hexe nur zu gerne fallen ließ.**

„**Ich will euch ja nur ungern stören", meinte Remus leise, „aber es wäre besser, ihr trennt euch nun wieder. Unser Freund hier kommt wieder zu sich."**

**Dianea sah mit einem bedauernden Ausdruck im Gesicht zu Lupin und dann zurück zu Snape und dabei entging ihr nicht der seltsame Blick, den die beiden Männer wechselten.**

**Doch ehe Dianea ihre Gedanken weiter intensivieren konnte, wurde sie durch Malfoys Stöhnen aufgeschreckt.**

**Möglichst unauffällig trennte sie sich von Severus und trat an den Labortisch, während Snape sich an einen keinen Schrank an der Wand begab, um dort benötigte Zutaten zu entnehmen.**

**Malfoy rappelte sich auf, strich seine Robe glatt und versuchte ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht zur Schau zu stellen, wobei er sich jedoch schwor, jeden zu bestrafen, der es wagte seine Schmach beim dunklen Lord auch nur andeutungsweise zu erwähnen.**

**Das er die Umarmung zwischen Snape und Dianea trotz seines benommenen Zustandes mitbekommen hatte, ließ er aus taktischen Gründen unerwähnt und sorgte statt dessen mit einem Zauberstabschlenker für einen Stuhl, auf dem er Platz nahm und alle Anwesenden mit einem hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck musterte.**

„**Worauf wartet ihr denn noch? Los – der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht gern. An die Arbeit!", schnauzte er die Drei an, die sich nun um den Labortisch geschart hatten und die ersten Tränkebestandteile auswählten.**

„**Lupin!", ließ sich Malfoy erneut vernehmen, „du übernimmst die Leitung, schließlich ist es dein Trank!"**

„**Ist zwar meiner, aber das kümmert ja keinen", murmelte Snape vor sich hin und Dianea blickte erstaunt auf.**

**Wie kam Lupin an Snapes Tränke?**

**Remus wandte sich an Malfoy und meinte:**

„**Da Severus der Zaubertrankmeister ist, wäre es meiner Meinung nach ratsamer, ihm die Leitung zu überlassen. Ich trete gerne zurück."**

„**Meinetwegen. Hauptsache der Dunkle Lord ist zufrieden", grummelte der Blonde missmutig.**

„**Dann lasst uns beginnen, meinte Snape leise.**

„**Dianea, du zerkleinerst zuerst den Wolfspilz, damit ich ihn anschmoren kann. Die schwarze Ahornblüte ist bereits seit 4 Stunden eingeweicht und kann vorsichtig ausgepresst und zugegeben werden.**

**Lupin, Sie schaben den Flachsknöterich und das dickfleischige Sensenblatt."**

**In der nächsten halben Stunde war die Luft erfüllt mit leisem Schaben und Hacken und Malfoy begann sich zu langweilen.**

**Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und umrundete mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde er genau wissen, was die Drei taten, den Labortisch.**

**Ein stummer Blick wanderte über den Tisch und jeder dachte sich seinen Teil, doch keiner wollte Malfoy mit irgendwelchen Äußerungen verärgern und so warteten alle, bis der Blonde sich wieder setzte, da ihm diese Wanderung ebenfalls zu trist wurde.**

**Im Kessel begann es leise zu zischen und Prof. Snape griff zu einer schmalen, verkorkten Flasche mit der Aufschrift Morfin .**

„**Ich werde jetzt davon 15 Tropfen auf das Geschmorte geben und Dianea, du rührst genau 10 mal entgegen der Uhrzeigerrichtung mit dem Holzspatel vorsichtig alles durch.**

**Dann brauche ich 30ml Septimum – Konzentrat, Lupin."**

**Seine Anweisungen kamen knapp und präzise.**

**Während Dianea genau nach Anforderung den Inhalt des Kessels rührte, gab Snape aus einer kleinen Phiole eine lilafarbene, dickflüssige Masse hinzu.**

„**Was ist das?", fragte Dianea flüsternd.**

„**Ein Auszug aus dem Gift der gemeinen Beuteheuschrecke", flüsterte der Tränkemeister zurück. „Und anschließend füge ich noch wenige Tropfen Blut der schwarzen Mamba hinzu, vermischt mit zerriebener Mondsteinschale und einer winzigen Prise zerstoßenes Krokodilauge vom Amazonas", murmelte Snape noch leiser, sodass kaum Lupin etwas davon verstand.**

„**Aber...", japste Dianea kurz.**

„**Sei still!", fauchte Snape sie an.**

„**Gibt es Probleme, Snape?", meldete sich Malfoy aufhorchend.**

**Dianea wandte sich um und meinte nur:**

„**Alles in Ordnung. Habe mich nur beinahe geschnitten."**

„**Pass besser auf", knurrte der Blonde und rollte entnervt mit den Augen.**

**Der Blick der jungen Hexe ruhte fragend auf Snape, doch dieser schüttelte nur unmerklich den Kopf.**

**Wenig später blubberte es monoton im Kessel und eine Wolke feuchten Nebels lag über dem Labortisch, waberte an der Decke entlang und verteilte sich schließlich im gesamten Kerker.**

**Ein eigenartig schwerer, süßlicher Duft hing in der Luft und nur ein Tränkeexperte konnte den stechenden Untergeruch wahrnehmen.**

**Stunden waren vergangen und die Drei am Labortisch drückten mit einem leisen Seufzen ihre Rücken durch.**

„**Geschafft für heute", meinte Lupin erleichtert und sah zu, wie Prof. Snape die letzte Phiole sorgsam verkorkte und in ein kleines Holzgestell stellte.**

**Malfoy erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl, ging zum Tisch und griff nach Lupin und Dianea, zog sie energisch zu sich heran und fauchte nur kurz zu Snape „bis morgen früh", um mit einem „Plopp" einfach zu verschwinden.**

**Severus blickte noch ein Weilchen gedankenverloren auf den Platz, wo noch bis vor wenigen Augenblicken Dianea gestanden hatte, ehe er sich umwandte, um sein karges Mahl zu sich zu nehmen.**

**Essen war für ihn schon längst nicht mehr wichtig und nur der Gedanke an die Zukunft, die sie hoffentlich noch erwarteten, stärkte seinen Überlebenswillen und zwang ihn, etwas zu sich zu nehmen.**

**Er hatte noch Pläne und dazu brauchte er Kraft.**

**Kraft und eine ruhige Hand.**

**Er dachte an Dianea und Lupin und an das Dunkle Mal, das sie nun trugen.**

**Weiter gingen seine Gedanken - zu Malfoy und er sah erneut vor sich, mit welcher Brutalität dieser Mann Dianea zu seiner Frau gemacht hatte, einzig aus dem Grund, um beim Dunklen Lord seinen Status zu sichern.**

**Eine Mischung aus Zorn und Mitleid durchströmten ihn, als er daran dachte, dass eigentlich Dianea die Schuld an ihrer aller Misere trug.**

**Ihre Spontanität und die Angewohnheit, alles im Alleingang machen zu wollen, hatten ihre Chancen auf eine Rettung auf ein Nichts schrumpfen lassen.**

**Doch er konnte ihr nicht böse sein, denn im Moment hatte sie das schwerere Los zu tragen.**

**Was würde Malfoy ihr in genau diesem Moment wieder antun??**

**Snape ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und seine Gedanken gingen in eine mörderische Richtung.**

**Verzweifelt suchte er sein Lager auf und legte sich erschöpft zur Ruhe.**

**Dianea schüttelte sich vor Grausen, als ihr Malfoy, kaum zurück in ihren Räumen, mitteilte, dass die Abendessen in Zukunft täglich gemeinsam mit dem Dunklen Lord stattfanden.**

**Doch sie hielt, aus Angst vor einer Bestrafung, lieber den Mund und zog sich nach dem Duschen noch einmal festlich an.**

**Erstaunlicherweise hatte man für dieses Mal einen Raum auf ihrem Gang gewählt, der unpersönlich und nur dem Anlass gegeben möbliert war.**

**Mit Anstand und einem aufgesetzten Lächeln brachte Dianea die Mahlzeit hinter sich und war froh, als der Dunkle Lord bereits wenig später die Tafel aufhob und sich entfernte.**

**Lupin verabschiedete sich von Dianea und lächelte ihr unauffällig zu, während sie ihm verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte.**

**Dann zog Malfoy sie auch bereits in ihre Räume hinein und versiegelte die Tür mit einem Schutzzauber.**

**Bereits beim Entkleiden spürte Dianea den gierigen Blick des Mannes auf sich ruhen und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern.**

**An einem kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Bett befüllte Malfoy zwei winzige Glasbehälter mit einer goldfarbenen Flüssigkeit.**

„**Hier, dein Verhütungstrank", meinte er kühl und reichte Dianea eines der kleinen Gefäße, während er den anderen mit einem einzigen Schluck leerte.**

**Während der nächsten Minuten gebärdete Malfoy sich wie ein Tier und fiel wild über seine Frau her, die keinerlei Chance auf Gegenwehr hatte.**

**Noch während ihn sein Höhepunkt überrollte, begann er plötzlich zu wimmern und sank neben Dianea auf die Matratze, sich stöhnend die Schläfen haltend.**

„**Mein Kopf", ächzte er laut und immer wieder, „mein Kopf!!"**

**Dianea setzte sich auf und schaute auf Malfoy herab.**

**In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich der Mann auf den Bauch gerollt und kniete nun im Bett, den Kopf zwischen den Armen in die Matratze gepresst und fauchte:**

„**Geh und hol mit einen Schmerztrank, aber schnell. Im Badezimmer im kleinen Spiegelschrank, die gelbe Phiole."**

**Seine Worte wurden immer wieder durch lautes Stöhnen unterbrochen und Dianea fragte sich nach der Ursache seiner starken Schmerzen.**

**Natürlich empfand sie kein Mitleid mit ihrem Mann, aber diese unerwartete Wendung kam ihr sehr recht für ihr Vorhaben.**

**Sie eilte ins angrenzende Bad, suchte in fliegender Hast nach der angegebenen Phiole und entleerte die Hälfte des Inhaltes in das Waschbecken, um anschließend aus einer weiteren, gut versteckten Phiole das Fläschchen wieder aufzufüllen.**

**Schnellen Schrittes lief sie zurück zu Lucius.**

„**Ist es diese Phiole?", fragte sie scheinheilig und hielt ihm das Fläschchen hin.**

„**Ja", knurrte Malfoy und nur die Schmerzen hielten ihn von weiteren Bemerkungen ab.**

**Dianea entkorkte vor seinen Augen die kleine Phiole, hielt sie ihm hin und mit zitternden Händen griff Malfoy danach und kippte den Trank hinunter.**

**Das Gefäß entglitt seiner Hand, fiel zu Boden und zerbarst.**

**Ohne einen Laut sank Malfoy auf die Seite und blieb reglos liegen, von Dianea mit einem Abscheu ausdrückenden Blick bedacht.**

**Sie kleidete sich wieder an, nahm aus dem Badezimmer die kleine Phiole an sich, auf deren Glaswand die Aufschrift zu lesen war:**

„ **Serum der Lebenden Toten"**

**und dankte im Geiste Severus, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihr diesen Trank zu brauen und ihr unauffällig zuzustecken.**

**Dianea warf ein letztes kaltes Lächeln zu ihrem Angetrauten, löste mit dem aus seinem Umhang entwendeten Zauberstab den Schutzzauber und schlüpfte durch die Tür, die sie hinter sich wieder versiegelte.**

**Dann lenkte sie ihre Schritte mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick in Richtung Lupins Räumen...**

**Fortsetzung folgt!**


	22. Chapter 22

„**Abschied 2...und elend sei der Weg ins Glück"**

**Kapitel 33**

**Lautlos huschte Dianea durch den nachtschwarzen Gang, der nur von einer einzelnen Fackel an der Wand spärlich beleuchtet wurde.**

**Selbst das Rascheln ihres Umhanges ließ die junge Hexe erschreckt zusammenfahren und Panik griff mit kalter Hand nach ihrem Herzen, als sich ihre vorangegangene Tat wieder und wieder in ihr Bewusstsein schlich.**

**Was würde nun passieren?**

**Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord mitten in der Nacht nach Malfoy verlangte und er nicht erschien?**

**Was, wenn alles schief ging und Lucius nicht wieder zu sich kam?**

**Wie sollte sie Voldemort seinen Tod erklären?**

**Sie begann zu zittern, doch da stand sie bereits vor der dunklen, verzierten Tür und verscheuchte für den Moment energisch ihre beklemmenden Gedanken.**

**Mit bebender Hand ergriff Dianea die Klinke und drückte sie herunter.**

**Die Tür ließ sich mühelos öffnen und offenbarte einen, in diffuses Licht getauchten, großen Raum.**

**Schnell verschloss sie die Tür hinter sich, ohne sie jedoch zusätzlich magisch zu versiegeln, hob den Zauberstab von Malfoy und schaute sich suchend im Zimmer um.**

„**Hallo, Dianea!", kam es aus einer Ecke und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt schälte sich aus der Dunkelheit.**

„**Hallo, Remus!", kam es kühl von Dianea zurück, die noch immer den Zauberstab erhoben hatte und ihn nun auf den Mann vor sich richtete.**

„**Was soll das...?", fragte Lupin, wich jedoch zurück, als die junge Frau weiter drohend auf ihn zu trat.**

„**Wie lautet dein voller Name?", wollte Dianea wissen.**

**Lupin stutzte kurz.**

„**Remus Reginald Lupin.", antwortet er schließlich.**

**Dianea trat noch näher und zischte:**

„**Ich sagte, den vollen Namen!"**

„**Aber...", stammelte Lupin, erkannte jedoch endlich die Notwendigkeit.**

„**Remus Reginald...Bruno Lupin.", stieß er nun hervor und setzte, zwischen den Zähnen herausgepresst, noch nach:**

„**Verflixt deutscher Großvater."**

**Dianea schmunzelte und senkte den Zauberstab.**

„**Tut mir leid, Remus, ich wollte sicher sein, dass DU es wirklich bist", murmelte sie, noch immer grinsend.**

„**Ja, ja, ist schon in Ordnung", grummelte Remus leicht angefressen.**

„**Man kann hier und heute nicht vorsichtig genug sein...Bruno", lachte die junge Hexe und sprang beiseite, als Lupin sich mit einem gespielt zornigen Aufschrei auf sie stürzen wollte.**

„**Remus, trag es mit Fassung. So etwas verleiht einem Einmaligkeit", prustete Dianea, als der große Mann sie packte und Anstalten machte, sie übers Knie zu legen.**

„**Wenn du das tust, dann nenne ich dich bis in alle Ewigkeit nur noch so", fauchte Dianea , doch ihr Grinsen hing noch von einem Ohr zum anderen.**

„**Okay, wir hatten beide unseren Spaß. Nun zu etwas anderem. Da du ja hier bist, hat es also bei Malfoy geklappt und er ruht in tiefstem Schlummer?", wollte Remus, nun wieder ernst, wissen.**

„**Ja, alles bestens. Aber ich hoffe nur, dass er uns nicht ganz abkratzt", spie Dianea verächtlich hervor.**

„**Mädchen, zweifelst du etwa an Severus Braukünsten? Das lass ihn mal nicht hören", meinte Remus.**

„**Nein, aber ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Wenn nun etwas schief geht und Voldemort uns auf die Schliche kommt, dann ist uns allen ein „Avada Kedavra" sicher."**

**Man hörte die Angst in den Worten der jungen Hexe.**

„**Es ist alles genau geplant und mit eventuellen Problemen muss man bei jeder Mission rechnen. Lass uns einfach optimistisch sein. Und nun komm..."**

**Er nahm Dianea bei der Hand und zog sie hinaus auf den Gang, nicht ohne sich vorher versichert zu haben, dass er menschenleer war.**

**Mit fliegender Hast eilten beide durch die nächtlichen Gänge und Dianea wunderte sich über die Orientierungsgabe des Mannes, schob es schließlich auf den Umstand, dass Remus ein Werwolf war und daher wohl besser Wege erkennen konnte, als jeder andere.**

**Endlich hielt er an und Dianea erkannte den Gang, in dem sie bereits heute morgen gestanden hatten.**

**Sie wusste, dahinter verbarg sich das Labor, in dem Severus bereits auf sie wartete.**

**Würde alles so funktionieren, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatten?**

**Würden sie ohne Probleme in das Labor apparieren können, oder gab es dort eine Sperre?**

**Oder noch schlimmer, einen versteckten Alarm?**

„**Ich versuche es zuerst allein. Du wartest hier auf mich, Dianea. Sollte ich in einer Minute nicht zurück sein, dann ergreife die Flucht und bring dich in Sicherheit", murmelte Lupin eindringlich.**

**Dianea zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Aufregung.**

„**Wo soll ich denn hin?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.**

**Remus schob sie in die Mitte des Ganges, hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn mitten hinein in die Dunkelheit und rief laut:**

„**CONFITERI SECRETUM" (offenbare das Geheimnis, Anm. der Aut.)**

**Ein gelber Strahl fuhr aus Lupins Stab, schoss durch den Gang und blieb wie von Zauberhand wenige Meter weiter mitten in der Luft hängen.**

**Nach einem kurzen Überraschungsmoment eilten Beide dorthin, um zu sehen, was das Licht ihnen offenbaren wollte.**

**Sie standen vor einer steinernen Wand und starrten auf deren Absonderlichkeit, einer Schlangenabbildung, die dort eingehauen war und Beide ahnten und hofften, dass dahinter vielleicht ein Fluchtweg lag.**

**Behutsam tasteten sie jeden einzelnen Stein ab, fuhren sorgsam jede Linie und jede Wölbung nach und hofften darauf, einen versteckten Mechanismus zu finden.**

**Vergebens!**

**Remus richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf den Stein und murmelte den Zauberspruch noch einmal.**

**Das gelbe Licht schoss aus der Spitze des Stabes, traf auf die Wand und erlosch mit einem leisen Zischen, als würde Wasser auf Feuer treffen.**

**Ein zweites und ein drittes Mal versuchte Lupin verzweifelt, der Wand irgendeine Öffnung zu entlocken, doch immer wieder erlosch das Licht.**

**Dianea trat hinzu und nahm wie mechanisch Lupins Arm in ihre Hand, drehte ihn etwas und drückte ihn anschließend mit dem dunklen Mal mitten auf die Schlangenabbildung.**

**Das auch sie selbst dieses Mal trug, realisierte sie in diesem Moment nicht, in dem sie wie unter einem inneren Zwang handelte.**

**Mit leisem Schleifen begann sich ein großer Steinblock zu bewegen und gab schließlich einen breiten Spalt frei, hinter dem sich tiefe Schwärze ausbreitete.**

**Fassungslos starrte Lupin auf die junge Hexe, die nun seinen Arm wieder freigab und ebenfalls mit ungläubigem Staunen erst auf den Spalt und dann auf den Mann an ihrer Seite blickte.**

„**Wow", meinte sie schließlich atemlos, trat einen Schritt auf die Öffnung zu und richtete den Zauberstab hinein.**

„**Lumos", flüsterte Dianea und die Spitze von Malfoys Zauberstab flammte auf.**

**Die junge Hexe leuchtete hinein in die Dunkelheit und schrie leise auf.**

„**Eine Treppe führt hier hinauf."**

**Lupin trat hinzu und richtete seinem Zauberstab in die Höhe.**

„**Ich befürchte stark, dass diese Stufen genau in die Räume des Dunklen Lords führen, Dianea. Aber lass uns weiter sehen. Schnell, komm", meinte Lupin leise und schickte das Licht seines Zauberstabes weiter in den kleinen Raum hinein.**

„**Hier, sieh mal", flüsterte Remus aufgeregt und winkte Dianea hastig heran, „hier hinten führt die Treppe auch nach unten. Es ist fast so eine Art Wendeltreppe."**

**Lupin stutze kurz und überlegte angestrengt.**

„**Soll ich dir etwas verraten, Dianea? Diese Stufen hier kommen mir sehr bekannt vor. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann münden sie genau auf den alten Friedhof. Über diese Treppe bin ich von Malfoy zum Dunklen Lord geführt worden. Ja... jetzt erinnere ich mich genau. Dieser Geruch nach Fäulnis und Moder."**

**Der Werwolf schüttelte sich kurz, ehe er sich wieder an die junge Hexe wandte.**

„**Komm lass uns schnell zu Severus gehen. Er wird sich über diese Neuigkeiten wohl ebenfalls freuen."**

„**Meinst du es wäre eine Chance für uns auf...", murmelte Dianea, doch schroff unterbrachen sie Lupins harte Worte.**

„**Wir haben eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, und die besteht sicherlich nicht in einer feigen Flucht. Wozu meinst du wohl brauen wir hier diesen Trank? Um Voldemort einen Gefallen zu tun? Sicherlich nicht!"**

**Seine Stimme war in ein zorniges Flüstern übergegangen, während sie den Gang in Richtung Labor zurückgingen.**

„**Es war ja nur so ein Gedanke", maulte Dianea, etwas angefressen wegen der Zurechtweisung. „Tschuldigung."**

**Sie schaffte es wenigstens noch, ein bisschen zerknirscht auszusehen.**

„**So, du weißt also Bescheid. Eine Minute, ansonsten geh zurück zu dem versteckten Gang und such dein Heil in einer Flucht über den Friedhof. Von dort kannst du sicherlich irgendwohin apparieren und Hilfe für uns holen", meinte Remus eindringlich.**

„**Und was wird dann aus euch beiden?", keuchte Dianea angstvoll.**

„**Wird schon schiefgehen, Mädchen", und ohne ein weiteres Wort war Remus mit einem leisen „Plopp" verschwunden, um genauso schnell wieder aufzutauchen.**

„**Alles in Ordnung. Komm, wir haben schon zuviel Zeit verloren", und ehe Dianea durchatmen konnte vor Erleichterung, standen sie bereits im Labor, wo Severus ihnen ungeduldig entgegensah.**

„**Verdammt, uns rennt die Zeit davon. Schnell an die Kessel", trieb Snape die Ankömmlinge barsch an, doch sie wussten genau, dass für Höflichkeitsfloskeln nicht der richtige Augenblick war.**

**Nur ganz kurz und eher flüchtig strich Severus der jungen Hexe sacht über die Wange und versuchte ein deutlich misslungenes Lächeln.**

**Schnell überblickte Dianea die Lage auf dem Labortisch und erfasste in Sekunden, wie weit die Arbeiten bereits vorangeschritten waren.**

**Trotzdem sie sich allein im Labor befanden, unterhielten sich alle drei nur im Flüsterton und riefen sich die Anordnungen kurz und knapp zu.**

„**Morfin"**

„**Geraspelte Wolfwurz"**

„**Gefilterter Nebeltau"**

„**Bitterblatt zerstampft"**

„**Rechts rühren, Temperatur senken – jetzt!"**

**Alle hielten gepresst den Atem an und schauten gebannt auf den Kessel, in dem sich nun eine hellblaue Flüssigkeit langsam in Uhrzeigerrichtung drehte und kleine Blasen warf.**

„**Nun ist der Moment gekommen, jetzt dürfen wir keinen Fehler mehr machen, keinen einzigen", zischte Snape, dem die Anspannung im Gesicht geschrieben stand.**

**Mit dennoch ruhiger Hand ergriff er einen winzigen Trichter, welchen er in die Öffnung des bauchigen Glaszylinders vor sich steckte und packte einen Schöpflöffel, mit dem er etwa die Hälfte der Flüssigkeit aus dem Kessel in den Zylinder einfüllte.**

**Kleine Schweißperlen standen auf Snapes Stirn, doch seine Hand zeigte nicht eine Spur von Unsicherheit und Zittern.**

**Er schob den Zylinder samt Ständer, in dem er sich befand, zu einer Vorrichtung aus Röhrchen, welche sich gedreht und gebogen zu einem fast unübersichtlichen Monstrum auftürmten, verkorkte den Glaskolben sorgfältig mit einem Stöpsel, in dem nur ein kleines Röhrchen eingelassen war, das mit diesem ganzen Wirrwarr verbunden war und entfachte unter dem Gebräu ein Feuer.**

**Schon bald begann es erneut zu blubbern und Snape griff in seinen Umhang, aus dem er eine winzige Phiole zutage beförderte, die aus sich heraus zu leuchten schien.**

**Als hielte er Dynamit in den Händen, wagte er kaum zu atmen und entkorkte das Glasgefäß fast in Zeitlupe, trat dicht an das gläserne Monstrum heran und gab den Inhalt der Phiole in einen kleinen Behälter, der mittig in dem ganzen Wirrwarr zu finden war.**

**Gebannt hingen aller Blicke nun an der blasenwerfenden Flüssigkeit in dem großen Behälter, von der aus leichter wallender Nebeldampf sich einen Weg nach oben zu suchen begann.**

**Fast mühsam kämpfte er sich durch die winzige Öffnung des kleinen Röhrchens und suchte sich seinen weiteren Weg durch die Spiralen und Bögen bis hin zu dem Gefäß mit der leuchtenden Flüssigkeit aus der Phiole.**

**Jeden Augenblick mussten sich beide Stoffe miteinander verbinden und eine Reaktion hervorrufen.**

**Dianea spürte ihren Herzschlag wild und hart in ihrem Hals schlagen und krallte ihre Fingernägel vor Aufregung fest in das Holz des Labortisches.**

**Kaum jemand wagte zu atmen, aus Angst, jeder kleinste Lufthauch könnte das Ergebnis verändern und ihre ganzen Bemühungen zunichte machen.**

**Die ersten Dampffetzen zogen vorsichtig in das kleine Gefäß und mussten jeden Moment auf die Oberfläche der leuchtenden Flüssigkeit treffen.**

**Da – endlich!**

**Ein leises Zischen verriet, dass eine Reaktion stattfand und nun hingen die Blicke aller Anwesenden an dem Röhrchen, in dem sich jetzt ein lilafarbender Nebel rotierend einen Ausgang suchte, hinein in das ganze Wirrwarr von weiteren Röhrchen, Spiralen und Glasstäben, bis hin zu einem winzigen Auffanggefäß am Ende der ganzen Aufbauten.**

**Behäbig kroch der lilafarbene Nebel weiter durch das gläserne Dickicht und änderte dabei ständig seine Farbe.**

**Es war ein fesselndes Schauspiel, dem sich niemand entziehen konnte.**

**Man hätte eine Stecknadel zu Boden fallen hören können, als mit einem leisen Platschen der erste Tropfen des zu einer Flüssigkeit gewandelten Nebels in das kleine Auffanggefäß fiel.**

**Glasklar schimmerte das Resultat dieses schwierigen Brauvorganges nun in diesem klitzekleinen Gefäß, das nach Beendigung aller Reaktionen nicht mehr als vielleicht drei Tropfen fasste.**

**Mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck ergriff Prof. Snape das kleine Gefäß, langte nach einer Pipette und zog die Flüssigkeit darin auf.**

**Er stellte das leere Gefäß beiseite und zog einen Glaskolbenständer heran, in dem drei mit einer weiteren Flüssigkeit befüllten Phiolen standen.**

**Und mit äußerster Präzision gab er aus der Pipette genau einen Tropfen der neu gewonnenen Flüssigkeit in jede Phiole, von denen zwei mit einer schwarzen und die dritte mit einer roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren.**

**Einen kurzen Moment leuchteten sämtliche Phioleninhalte auf, um dann unschuldig glänzend dem Betrachter seine einmalig schöne Farbe zu offenbaren – ein wunderschönes sattes Grün.**

„**Geschafft", flüsterte Snape, dem man nun seine Erschöpfung anmerkte, aber auch die Erleichterung über das Gelingen dieser Aktion.**

**Er griff nach den beiden Phiolen, welche vorher eine schwarze Farbe gezeigt hatten und hielt eine davon Lupin hin, der sie mit etwas zitternder Hand ergriff.**

**Dann langte er nach der letzten noch im Ständer befindlichen Phiole und übergab sie Dianea.**

„**Auf unseren Erfolg", meinte der Schwarzhaarige.**

„**Auf unseren Erfolg", setzte Remus nach.**

„**Auf unseren Erfolg", murmelte Dianea.**

**Dann schütteten alle Drei den Inhalt ihrer Phiole herunter und zerschlugen sie anschließend an der Wand.**

**Dianea liefen Tränen an den Wangen herunter und sie rang nach Atem.**

„**Das brennt ja wie Feuer", japste sie und rannte zum Wasserhahn.**

**Noch während Dianea sich ein Glas voll laufen ließ, packte Snape sie hart am Arm und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand.**

„**Kein Wasser trinken! Das verfälscht die Wirkung des Trankes und außerdem brennt es hinterher noch schlimmer. Hier nimm das", und er hielt ihr ein kleines Stück einer obstähnlichen Masse hin, welches Dianea zögernd nahm und in den Mund steckte.**

**Augenblicklich setzte Linderung ein und das Brennen reduzierte sich auf ein erträgliches Maß.**

„**Du hättest mich ja auch mal vorwarnen können", fauchte Dianea den Tränkemeister an.**

„**Ich erwähnte bereits vorher, dass dieser Trank den Hals reizen könnte und etwas brennt", meinte Snape kühl, ob dieser Zurechtweisung.**

„**Etwas...etwas...du kleiner Scherzbold. Mir ätzt es fast die Stimmbänder weg", brubbelte die junge Hexe weiter.**

„**Dafür hast du aber noch immer ein ziemlich großes Mundwerk", meinte der Tränkemeister amüsiert.**

**Noch ehe Dianea eine weitere Bemerkung in Richtung Snape werfen konnte, mischte sich Lupin ein.**

„**Haben wir wirklich für solche Kindereien Zeit? Ich denke, ein wichtiger Trank steht noch aus und unsere Zeit ist bald vorbei."**

„**Ja, Lupin hat Recht, wir sollten unser freundschaftliches Gespräch auf später verschieben", sagte Snape und schaute Dianea belustigt an, die bereits Funken sprühte.**

**Während der Tränkemeister aus einem Seitenschrank mehrere Phiolen und Glasflaschen holte, begann Lupin wie beiläufig zu erzählen.**

„**Ich glaube, wir haben vorhin einen Weg nach draußen entdeckt, der uns sehr nützlich sein könnte." **

„**Du meinst sicherlich die versteckte Wendeltreppe fast am Ende dieses Ganges. Sie führt direkt zum Dunklen Lord, bzw. auf den alten Friedhof hinaus und es wäre nicht ratsam, sie zu nutzen. Fallen, manche sogar tödlich, sind dort versteckt", meinte Snape in fast unbeteiligtem Tonfall.**

**Lupin versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung nicht zu sehr anmerken zu lassen, doch seine Worte klangen leicht bitter.**

„**Woher willst du das denn so genau wissen, Severus?"**

**Der Tränkemeister hielt in seinen Bewegungen kurz inne und schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf den Fragenden.**

„**Weil das hier jahrelang mein Zuhause gewesen ist. Ich kenne hier fast jeden Stein und jede Falle. Beantwortet das in ungefähr deine Frage?", sagte Snape verächtlich und wandte sich erneut seiner Arbeit zu.**

„**Aber warum öffnet sich die Tür, wenn ein Todesser sein dunkles Mal auf diese Schlangenabbildung legt?", mischte sich nun Dianea ein.**

„**Ein Teil der Falle. Wenn sich die Tür hinter dir schließt, ist es bereits dein Todesurteil, denn **_**etwas**_** wird dich umbringen – die Falle oder der Dunkle Lord."**

**Snape stieß die Worte hart und unbarmherzig hervor und Dianea ahnte, dass der Tränkemeister nicht übertrieb.**

**Gleichzeitig standen der jungen Hexe sämtliche Haare zu Berge, als sie an ihre Aktion mit Lupin dachte und daran, dass sie beide in diesen kleinen Raum getreten waren und die Tür mühelos hätte hinter ihnen zufallen können.**

**Dianea schwankte leicht, fasste sich jedoch sofort wieder und meinte fest:**

„**Los, an die Arbeit meine Herren. Je eher wir fertig sind, um so besser."**

**Lupin schmunzelte und Snape nickte leicht.**

**Schon bald darauf brodelte es erneut in Kessel und Glaskolben und ein süßlicher Geruch zog durch das Kerkergewölbe.**

**Wieder und wieder prüfte Prof. Snape Farbe, Konsistenz und Geruch der Flüssigkeit, bis er endlich mit einem leichten Nicken bestätigte, dass er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war.**

**Mit der für ihn typischen Sorgfalt füllte er eine kleine Phiole mit der gebrauten Flüssigkeit, griff nach einem winzigen Behälter, dem er eine Prise eines gelblichen Pulvers entnahm und ließ dieses Pulver langsam in die Phiole einrieseln.**

**Behutsam stellte Snape den kleinen Glasbehälter in einem Ständer ab, während die beiden Anderen sämtliche Zutaten in die Regale und Schränke verstaute und alle Spuren ihrer nächtlichen Tätigkeit verwischten.**

**Schon nach wenigen Minuten hätte niemand mehr ahnen können, dass hier noch vor Augenblicken Tränke gebraut worden waren, die über Gedeih und Verderb vieler Menschen entscheiden würden.**

**Der Tränkemeister entnahm die Phiole aus dem Ständer und verkorkte sie nun sorgsam. In ihrem Innersten schimmerte unschuldig ein weißlicher Trank, von dem sich der Dunkle Lord Unsterblichkeit und Unverwundbarkeit in jedem Kampf erhoffte.**

**Mit leiser Genugtuung stellte er die Phiole zurück in den Ständer und meinte an Lupin gewandt kurz:**

„**Du weißt, was du nun zu tun hast."**

**Lupin nickte und hob langsam seinen Zauberstab gegen Snape.**

**Durch Malfoys Räume zog ein leises Stöhnen, das von der Gestalt auf dem Bett ausging.**

**Langsam kam Bewegung in den bis dahin reglosen Körper und ein Fluchen mischte sich in das Stöhnen.**

„**Verdammtes Weib, wenn ich dich zu fassen kriege. MAit einem Malfoy geht man so nicht um. Du bist bereits tot."**

**Mühsam versuchte Malfoy, sich in eine bequemere Position zu bringen und tastete suchend nach seinem Zauberstab.**

**Ein zorniger Aufschrei folgte, als er dessen Verlust bemerkte und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.**

**Noch immer war Lucius Malfoy nicht in der Lage, sich aufzurichten, da starke Kopfschmerzen ihm die Sinne vernebelten.**

**Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach Rache und Vergeltung und er überlegte kurz, wie er in seiner hilflosen Situation den Dunklen Lord informieren konnte.**

**Die unerträglichen Schmerzen trieben dem sonst so harten Mann Tränen in die Augen und das steigerte seinen Wutpegel um ein weiteres.**

**Malfoy berührte mit zitternder Hand das Dunkle Mal an seinem linken Arm und presste seinen Zeigefinger tief in dessen Mitte.**

**Dabei murmelte er leise unverständliche Worte, die wie aus einer Beschwörungsformel klangen.**

**Minuten später schien das Zaubertranklabor im Kerkergewölbe zu explodieren...**

**Fortsetzung folgt ! **


	23. Chapter 23

„

**_Hallo meine lieben Leser, hoffentlich seid ihr noch alle da?? *verzweifelt in die Runde blickt*_**

**_sorry, dass es solange nichts von mir gab, aber leider wollte erstens mein PC nicht so wie ich mit dem Upload und zweitens machte mir meine Gesundheit einen großen Strich durch die Rechnung "Schreiben",_**

**_falls ihr dennoch dieses Kapitel lest, wäre es nett, mal wieder was von euch zu hören,_**

**_ganz viel Spaß und bitte bitte nicht böse sein_**

**_eure Severina Smile_**

**_******************_**

**Lupin richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape, während Dianea die Luft anhielt und beide Männer aufmerksam beobachtete.**

**Alles war genau durchdacht und abgesprochen und jeder hoffte und bangte nun, dass der Durchführung des Planes nichts mehr im Weg stand.**

**Der Zaubertrankmeister schaute seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen und spürte dessen Zögern, doch noch ehe ein Wort über seine Lippen kam, verkrampfte sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz.**

**Seine rechte Hand packte den linken Unterarm und presste ihn zusammen, als könnte er damit den Schmerz des Dunklen Males mildern.**

**Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Anderen, die von diesem fremden, unbekannten Schmerz völlig überwältigt wurden.**

**Lupin schloss die Augen und sackte in sich zusammen, während Dianea in die Knie ging und leise wimmerte.**

„**Was ist das? Was hat das zu bedeuten?", stöhnte Lupin zwischen den Zähnen hervor.**

„**Ruft der Dunkle Lord bereits seine Anhänger zusammen?"**

„**Nein", meinte Snape, leichte Panik in der Stimme, „Das ist ein anderer Schmerz. Diesen hier habe ich selbst auch erst einmal gespürt, als ein Todesser in höchster Verzweiflung mit alter schwarzer Beschwörungsmagie ohne Zauberstab Hilfe gefordert hatte. Das gelingt nur einem besonders fähigen Schwarzmagier und ich befürchte, dass hinter diesem Ruf nur einer stecken kann – Malfoy!!"**

**Dianea stieß einen erschreckten Schrei aus und blickte hektisch zu Snape.**

„**Ja.... aber... ich dachte, ......Malfoy würde...."**

„**Du meinst, ich hätte ihn umgebracht?", zischte Snape die junge Frau an. „Bist du verrückt? Das wäre mein eigenes Todesurteil. Und jetzt los, Lupin! Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren", wandte sich der Tränkemeister an den Mann, der bereits erneut seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt, um seinen Auftrag zu beenden, als ****im selben**** Moment das ****Kellergewölbe ****vor polternden Schritten und hektisch durcheinander schreienden Stimmen zu explodieren schien................. **

**In allerletzter Sekunde hob Dianea Malfoys Zauberstab und feuerte einen „STUPOR" in Lupins Richtung, dessen Wucht in seinen Ausläufern auch den Tränkemeister von den Füßen riss.**

„**Ich brauche sie alle lebend", schrie die hohe, kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords, während die Schreie, Flüche und Anweisungen einen kaum zu ertragenden Geräuschpegel verursachten.**

**Allmählich erstarben die Stimmen im Kerker und das Durcheinander nahm Formen an.**

**Snape und Lupin lagen, noch immer bewusstlos vom Schockzauber, am Boden und waren umringt von einer Horde Todesser, die alle ihren Zauberstab auf die Reglosen richteten.**

**Voldemort selbst hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Dianea ****gerichtet ****und zischte wütend:**

„**Erkläre mir sofort eure Anwesenheit hier!"**

**In diesem Moment erschien Malfoy im Kerkerraum und allein sein Blick, den er auf Dianea warf, hatte etwas ****M****örderisches.**

**Die junge Hexe stürzte auf den Dunklen Lord zu und warf sich in den Staub zu seinen Füßen.**

„**Mylord****, unser Aufenthalt hier im Kerker zu dieser Zeit war unumgänglich für das Gelingen unseres, Eures geforderten Trankes. Da die Kenntnisse meines Mannes", sie deutete vom Boden aus in Richtung Malfoy, „ in der Zaubertrankbrauerei nicht besonders bedeutend sind, war es uns unter seiner Aufsicht nur erschwert möglich, befriedigende Resultate zu erzielen. Unpassende Kommentare, sowie nervende Aktivitäten machten es uns mitunter unmöglich, die nötige Konzentration zu halten, um die geforderte Qualität des Trankes zu sichern. Daher entschlossen wir uns, den letzten und wichtigsten Schritt des Brauens ohne die Aufsicht von Lucius zu machen. Zu diesem Zweck waren leider auch einige nicht so willkommene Handlungen nötig, so zum Beispiel das zeitweilige Ausschalten Malfoys. Wir bitten den Meister hierfür untertänigst um Verzeihung, aber es musste wirklich schnell gehandelt werden." **

**Dianea ahnte, dass sie nach diesen Worten nur hoffen konnte, nie mehr in die Hände Malfoys zu fallen, da dies mit Sicherheit ihr Todesurteil gewesen wäre.**

**Sie hatte ihn für ihre Zwecke missbraucht, vielleicht sogar gehofft, er würde es nicht überleben, sie hatte den Dunklen Lord belogen und zitterte bereits jetzt vor seiner Prüfung ihrer Loyalität und der damit verbundenen Wahrheit.**

„**Du kleine, verlogene Kröte, du hinterhältiges Miststück.......", brüllte Malfoy in diesem Moment durch den Kerker und wollte sich bereits auf sie stürzen, als ein Stolperfluch des Dunklen Lords ihn genau vor ****dessen**** Füße katapultierte.**

„**Wer gibt dir das Recht, ohne meine Erlaubnis zu reden?", säuselte Voldemort mit einem sadistischen Grinsen auf seinem lippenlosen Mund und flüsterte genüsslich:**

„**Crucio"**

**Malfoy wand sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht im Staub und schrie:**

„**Verzeiht mir, Meister, verzeiht mir!"**

**Mit einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes nahm der Dunkle Lord den Folterfluch von Malfoy und schleuderte ihn gleichzeitig wie ein lästiges Insekt beiseite, direkt an die scharfkantige Mauer, wo er wie eine Marionette mit verrenkten Gliedern liegen blieb.**

**Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte Dianea, die auf den Knien sitzend das Geschehen verfolgt hatte, das Snape und Lupin wieder zu sich gekommen waren.**

**Immer zwei Todesser packten je einen der noch am Boden Liegenden und rissen sie an den Oberarmen auf die Füße, während die anderen jede Bewegung aufmerksam verfolgten, allezeit bereit, einen Fluch anzuwenden.**

„**Nun, Dianea", wandte sich der Dunkle Lord plötzlich an die junge Hexe, die erschrocken zusammen fuhr, „ich erwarte noch eine Erklärung, warum du meine beiden Zaubertrankbrauer mit einem „Stupor" geschockt ****hast****." **

**Erneut verbeugte sich Dianea tief vor Voldemort, um dem Blick aus den blutunterlaufenen Augen zu entgehen.**

„ **Mylord****, verzeiht mir, aber ich tat es einzig aus dem Grund, weil ich Angst hatte, Eurem Trank könnte noch irgendetwas geschehen. Beide hatten ihren Teil der Arbeit getan und waren für den Moment nicht nützlich."**

**Voldemort ließ ein kaltes Lachen ertönen, das unheimlich an den Wänden widerhallte. ****Die Todesser stimmten einer nach dem anderen ein und schließlich lachte sogar Dianea mit. **

**Jedoch von einer Sekunde auf die andere verstummte Voldemorts Lachen und er zischte gefährlich leise:**

„**Schön, schön, meine Liebe, dann erhebe dich und sieh mich an."**

**Augenblicklich erstarb jedes Geräusch in dem ****Keller****gewölbe und alle Augen richteten sich auf die junge Hexe, die sich mit klopfendem Herzen so langsam es ging, erhob.**

**Sie ahnte, was ihr bevorstand, und wusste nicht, wie sie dem entgehen konnte.**

**Würde sie es schaffen, ihren Geist vor dem Dunklen Lord so weit zu verschließen, dass er die letzten Vorkommnisse nicht so deutete, wie sie wirklich waren?**

**Konnte sie ****ihn**** glauben machen, dass alles nur einzig zu seinem Wohl geschah? **

**Was würde geschehen, wenn sie versagte und die Wahrheit herauskam?**

**Würde man sie und ihre beiden Mitstreiter sofort töten?**

„**Komm näher", traf sie die hohe Fistelstimme und unterbrach ihre Gedanken, „komm näher."**

**Mit weichen Knien folgte sie den Anweisungen des Dunklen Lords, bis sie schließlich genau vor ihm stand und auf seine Füße starrte. **

**Die Finger seiner kalten Hand griffen ihr unbarmherzig unter das Kinn und zwangen sie so, ihren Kopf zu heben, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen.**

**Ein eisiges Gefühl durchströmte in diesem Augenblick Dianeas Körper und sie ****spürte****, wie eine fremde Macht Besitz von ihr ergriff.**

**Voller Panik erkannte sie, dass sie diesem ****mächtigen Eindringling**** keinerlei Abwehr entgegen zusetzen hatte, dass ****diese fremde Präsenz**** bereits vor der Tür, hinter der ihre geheimsten Gedanken lagerten, ****angelangt war**** und im Begriff ****stand****, sie ohne Schwierigkeiten zu öffnen.**

**Da erfasste sie plötzlich eine warme Welle und sie fühlte Ruhe und eine unbändige Kraft in sich.**

**Vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschienen Bilder einer Situation, die so nie stattgefunden hatte, sondern lediglich Teil eines Planes waren und sie ahnte, dass Voldemort, der in ihren Geist eingedrungen war, genau die Erinnerungen sah, die er auch sehen sollte.**

**Ehe Dianea genau verstand, wie es möglich war, zog sich der Dunkle Lord aus ihren Gedanken zurück und musterte sie wortlos.**

**Die junge Hexe schüttelte ihren Kopf, als müsste sie ihr Inneres erst wieder ordnen, da fiel ihr Blick kurz auf Snape und Lupin, und sie fühlte intuitiv, dass es nur Snape gewesen sein konnte, der ihr geholfen hat.**

**Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Severus ihr auf eine unerklärliche Weise geholfen hatte, ihren Geist zu verschließen?**

**War es wirklich möglich, Okklumentik auf jemanden zu übertragen, oder die Gedanken eines anderen zu verschließen, während ein Dritter gerade dabei war, in den Geist einzudringen?**

**Hatte der Dunkle Lord etwa bemerkt oder gespürt, dass nicht Dianea es ****gewesen**** war, die ihm falsche Erinnerungen vorgespielt hatte? Denn dass nicht sie ****allein**** es ****geschafft hatte****, war ihr absolut klar, da sie sich kaum mit der Materie der Okklumentik auskannte.**

**Noch immer ruhte der Blick Voldemorts auf Dianea, deren Beine so zitterten, dass sie ****knapp**** davor standen, ihren Dienst zu versagen.**

**`Nur nicht schwach werden`, redete sich die junge Hexe ein, als plötzlich der Name „Lupin" durch den Kerker hallte und der Dunkle Lord seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Angesprochenen richtete.**

**`Oh mein Gott, jetzt ist alles aus`, dachte Dianea mit Schrecken, als Lupin mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf Voldemort zuging, sich vor ihm tief verbeugte und meinte:**

„**Zu Euren Diensten, Meister."**

**Der jungen Hexe klappte fast die Kinnlade herunter und auch Snape konnte sein Erschrecken kaum verbergen.**

**Lupin – ein treuer Anhänger Voldemorts?**

**Aber was war mit dem Trankbrauen vor noch wenigen Minuten? Konnte er unbemerkt irgendetwas ****sabotiert**** und somit die Tränke wirkungslos ****gemacht haben****?**

**`Nein`, sagte sich Dianea, `das hätte Severus bemerkt. Doch was für ein Spiel lief dann hier? `**

**Noch vor wenigen Minuten lag alles klar und deutlich vor ihnen, hatte jeder seine ihm zugewiesene Aufgabe.**

**Doch warum zeigte Lupin dem Dunklen Lord plötzlich seine Loyalität?**

**Hatten die Männer in den zurückliegenden Sekunden schnell eine andere Abmachung getroffen?**

**Aber was bedeutete dann Snapes Erschrecken?**

**Der jungen Hexe schwirrte der Kopf von den vielen Fragen und sie schloss kurz die Augen.**

„**Lupin", tönte die kalte Stimme Voldemorts in ihren Geist, „nimm ihr den Zauberstab ab und reich mir dann den bereitstehenden Trank."**

**Mit einem Blick, dem jegliche Wärme und Anteilnahme fehlten, ging Lupin auf Dianea zu und hielt ihr auffordernd die Hand hin.**

„**Deinen Zauberstab", meinte er emotionslos und als sie nicht sofort reagierte, riss er ihr das Geforderte brutal aus der Hand, steckte den Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel, wandte sich um und ging auf den Labortisch zu, um die kleine Phiole zu holen, die dort im Ständer ****darauf**** zu warten schien, endlich entkorkt zu werden.**

**Das winzige Glasgefäß verschwand fast in der riesigen Hand Lupins, der es nun mit langsam****en,****bedächtigen Schritten zu seinem Meister brachte.**

**Auf die Knie sinkend**** hielt Lupin die Phiole in die Höhe und Voldemort griff mit gierigem Blick danach.**

**Triumphierend hielt er das Fläschchen hoch und gurgelte heiser:**

„**Die Macht ist mein, die Unsterblichkeit, die Unverwundbarkeit."**

**Er riss den kleinen Korken aus der Phiole und stürzte dessen Inhalt mit einem einzigen Schluck in seinen gierigen Schlund.**

**Sein folgendes Lachen ging allen unter die Haut.**

„**Mein, mein, niemand kann mich jetzt noch aufhalten. Mir gehört die Weltherrschaft."**

**In seiner Stimme klang der Wahnsinn deutlich hervor und zeichnete sich auf dem ohnehin hässlichen, kaum noch als menschlich zu bezeichnenden, Gesicht ab.**

**Seine treuen Anhänger wussten was sich gehörte und stimmten in seinen Jubel mit ein, in der Hoffnung, von dem großen Kuchen Ruhm und Macht wenigstens ein paar Krümel abzubekommen.**

„**Schön", unterbrach Voldemort plötzlich das Jubelgeschrei und weidete sich in der augenblicklich einsetzenden Stille.**

„**Bringt Snape nach draußen und du, Lupin, nimmst dieses Weib hier.", und er deutete auf Dianea, die mit schreckgeweiteten Augen seine letzten Worte vernommen hatte.**

**Der Blick des Dunklen Lords fiel auf den noch immer am Boden liegenden Malfoy, welcher sich langsam begann hochzurappeln und ein sadistisches Lächeln spiegelte sich auf dem lippenlosen Mund, als er sich an Lupin wandte:**

„**Ich habe es mir soeben anders überlegt. Lass Dianea noch hier, schließlich soll das junge Paar Gelegenheit finden, sich zu verabschieden, ehe ich diese Weibsbrut töte!"**

„**NEIN!!", schrie Dianea und wollte sich auf den Dunklen Lord stürzen, wollte sich am Umhang festkrallen, ihn um Vergebung bitten, sich erniedrigen und betteln, nur um nicht mit Malfoy allein sein zu müssen, doch sie sah nur noch, wie Lupin den ihr gerade abgenommenen Zauberstab Malfoy vor die Füße warf, ehe er mit dem Dunklen Lord disapparierte.**

**Ihr Griff ging ins Leere und sie kippte nach vorn zu Boden, begleitet von dem eiskalten meckernden Gelächter ihres Mannes. **

„**Willkommen im Dreck, mein Täubchen, dort, wo du hingehörst", presste er boshaft hervor, packte plötzlich mit festem Griff in ihr langes, dichtes Haar und zerrte die vor Schmerz schreiende Frau durch den Staub am Boden auf sich zu, mitten hinein in seine nach Rache dürstenden Arme, die sich wie Schraubzwingen um den vor Angst bebenden Körper schlangen. **

„**Ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig bei dir für deine Fürsorge gegen meine Person bedankt", und noch während er seine Worte scharf wie Rasierklingen hervor schleuderte, griff er ihr an die Kehle und drückte zu.**

**Dianea begann zu röcheln, versuchte krampfhaft Malfoys Finger, die sich immer fester um ihren Hals krallten, zu lösen, doch je mehr sie zerrte und zog, um so fester schloss sich seine Hand in der Absicht, die Frau in seinen Armen zu töten.**

**Das Röcheln ging in ein leises Wimmern über und Tränen der Angst liefen Dianeas Wangen herunter.**

**Ihr Körper wand sich in Zuckungen, während sich ihre Augen nach innen rollten, ****bis**** nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war****,**** und Malfoy mit einem Ausdruck des Wahnsinns im Gesicht ein letztes Mal mit aller Kraft seine langen kalten Finger um Dianeas Hals schloss.**

*****

**Während im Inneren des Hauses Dianea ihren Todeskampf ausfocht, versammelten sich auf dem alten Friedhof am Fuße des halb verfallenen Gebäudes alle Todesser, gefolgt dem Ruf ihres Herrn und vermummt mit den Masken der Hölle, und erwarteten die Befehle ihres Gebieters.**

**In ihrer Mitte, an einen riesigen Findling gekettet, stand aufrecht und den Blick voller Verachtung der Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts, Prof. Severus Snape.**

**Die wogende schwarze Menge murmelte und wisperte und mehr als einmal hörte man ein verächtliches „Verräter" und sah die eindeutige Geste der Strafe für diesen Mann, der am Hals entlang gezogene Zeigefinger für den Tod.**

**Eine Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten eines alten verwitterten Grabsteins und im Nu erstarben sämtliche Stimmen, warfen sich alle Anwesenden auf die Knie und senkten den Kopf zu Boden.**

„**Nun, meine treuen Anhänger und Freunde, erhebt euch und seht zu, wie ich einen Verräter, der jahrelang vorgab, mir ein ergebener Vertrauter zu sein, heute und hier bestrafe. Und lasst es euch gleichzeitig als abschreckendes Beispiel dienen, wie ich Ungehorsam und Verrat rächen werde."**

**Sein Zauberstab in der knöchernen Hand erhob sich und richtete sich zielgenau auf die schwarzgewandete Gestalt am Stein.**

**Ein Schlenker, ein gemurmeltes Wort und der Mann in den Ketten verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, versuchte das Brennen im gesamten Körper erträglicher zu machen, indem er sich zusammen krümmen wollte, doch das eiserne Seil hinderte ihn, schnitt tief in die Gelenke und verursachte weitere Schmerzen.**

**Die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst, kämpfte der Tränkemeister mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung, wollte niemandem den Triumph gönnen, sich an seinen Schreien zu laben.**

**Der „Cruciatus" Fluch zog die letzten Kräfte aus dem ausgezehrten Körper und langsam brach ein Wimmern aus dem Mann, das immer mehr in ein Stöhnen überging.**

**Letztendlich suchte sich der Schmerz in einem langgezogenen Schrei seinen Weg nach draußen, ehe der Dunkle Lord mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben und einem lässigen Schlenker des Zauberstabes den Fluch aufhob. **

„**Wie weich du geworden bist, Tränkepanscher. Früher hättest du mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen meinem Fluch geantwortet. Aber es ist einfacher, auf der anderen Seite zu stehen und auszuteilen, als es selbst ertragen zu müssen, nicht wahr? Doch du sollst deine Chance erhalten gegen mich zu kämpfen und kannst damit beweisen, ob euer Trank auch hält was er verspricht."**

**Sein eiskaltes gackerndes Gelächter schlug Snape wie eine Welle entgegen und entfachte den Hass in dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, ließ seine Kiefermuskeln mahlen und seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballen.**

„**Komm, mein ehemaliger bester Freund", meinte Voldemort ölig und löste mit einem Wink die schweren Ketten, „ ein Kampf Mann gegen Mann auf Leben und Tod. Obwohl dir dein Schicksal ja bereits ****vorherbestimmt**** ist, möchte ich mir den Spaß nicht nehmen, dir den Todesstoß zu versetzen, zuzusehen, wie dein Lebenslicht erlischt und deine Augen, die mir so oft lügnerisch entgegen blickten, brechen."**

**Noch rührte sich Snape keinen Millimeter von dem riesigen Findling weg, da er, unbewaffnet, nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatte, dem Dunklen Lord auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen.**

**Doch wie er Voldemort einschätzte, war er sich seiner Unverwundbarkeit so absolut sicher, dass er seinem Widersacher für den Kampf seinen Zauberstab aushändigen würde, nur um ihn, Snape, anschließend eiskalt zu töten.**

**Und richtig, wie aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich der schwarze Zauberstab zu Snapes Füßen und Voldemorts Stimme klang fast freundlich:**

„**Bitte, bedien dich, mein fast toter Freund", und erneut erklang dieses seelenlose kalte Lachen.**

**Doch noch immer stand der Tränkemeister wie eine Säule an den Stein gelehnt und schaute seinem Gegenüber mit undurchsichtigem Blick entgegen.**

„**Was ist? Na komm schon, willst du mir den Spaß verderben, Snape? Heb deinen Zauberstab auf und beginne den Kampf. Oder willst du dein Leben als Feigling aushauchen?"**

**Voldemort blickte triumphierend in die Menge, die seine Worte mit einem lauten Johlen belohnten.**

**Snapes Blick wanderte langsam an Voldemort vorbei und suchte möglichst unauffällig nach Lupin, der mit unbeteiligter Miene wenige Meter entfernt das Schauspiel beobachtete.**

**Ein wissender Ausdruck legte sich auf das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters und er wandte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut dem Dunklen Lord zu, der lauernd den Schwarzhaarigen betrachtete.**

„**Ich beginne mich zu langweilen, Snape. Was gedenkst du dagegen zu tun?", meinte Voldemort fast launig.**

„**Ich werde einfach für dich nachdenken. Mmmm..... ich könnte dich einfach noch ein bisschen foltern und quälen, nur so viel, dass du noch klar bei Verstand bleibst. Oder wie wäre es mit einer besseren Aussicht für dich, mein Lieber?", lachte er heiser und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab.**

„**LEVICORPUS!", säuselte seine Stimme und schon hob es Snape vom Boden, ließ ihn sich einmal in der Luft drehen und er hing plötzlich kopfüber in der Luft, mühsam mit seinem Umhang kämpfend, der ihm immer wieder über den Kopf rutschte und die Sicht verdeckte.**

**Noch ehe ihm erneut der schwere Stoff über das Gesicht fiel, nahm er kurz eine klitzekleine Bewegung am Rand des Waldes wahr, der wenige Meter vom Gebäude dunkel und drohend begann.**

**Konnte es eine Sinnestäuschung sein, die ihm seine bis zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven spielten, oder hielt sich zu dieser Zeit wirklich jemand in der Nähe des alten Gebäudes auf?**

**Doch noch ehe ihm eine Möglichkeit blieb, sich ein weiteres Mal zu vergewissern, ob dort tatsächlich etwas war, schlug er hart auf dem Friedhofsboden auf, begleitet vom höhnischen Gelächter der Todesser und den öligen Worten Voldemorts:**

„**Bist du nun bereit, dein Leben in Würde auszuhauchen, in einem Kampf, welcher dir ein letztes Mal zeigen wird, wer von uns beiden der Stärkere ist?"**

**Snape legte soviel von seiner Verachtung in den Blick, den er dem Dunklen Lord zuwarf, wie ihm möglich war, straffte seine Gestalt und meinte höhnisch:**

„**Man sollte doch nie den Tag vor dem Abend loben, ****Mylord****."**

**Mit diesen Worten hechtete Snape nach vorn, packte blitzschnell seinen****Zauberstab und rollte sich geschickt seitlich hinter einen nahestehenden Grabstein.**

**Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon zischte ein glutroter Blitz gefährlich nahe an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei.**

„**Komm raus, du Feigling und stell dich mir in einem offenen Kampf", brüllte Voldemort mit einer Stimme, die vor Zorn überzulaufen schien.**

**Noch einmal atmete Snape tief durch, erwog in Sekundenschnelle alle Möglichkeiten, die ihm blieben und alle Chancen, die er vielleicht hätte und sprang dann geschmeidig wie ein Tiger hinter seiner Deckung hervor, als auch schon das grüne Licht unaufhaltsam auf ihn zuschoss....................**

*****

**Mad Eye Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt**** standen in der äußersten Ecke beisammen und flüsterten aufgeregt miteinander.**

„**Und wenn es nun eine Falle ist, in die wir da laufen, wird es weitere Menschenleben kosten", brachte Kingsley mühsam beherrscht hervor.**

„**Wir haben keine anderen Optionen, oder siehst du es anders?", fauchte Mad Eye zurück. „Das Risiko ist hoch, zugegeben, aber immer noch besser, als nichts zu tun und abzuwarten. Sie brauchen unsere Hilfe und sämtliche Enttarnungszauber haben keinerlei Hinweise gegeben, dass dieses Schriftstück gefälscht sein könnte. Wir müssen es wagen, uns bleibt nur diese eine Chance und nur noch wenige Stunden. Wenn wir untätig verharren, haben die drei keine Zukunft mehr...................."**

„**Ja, ich habe verstanden", grummelte Shacklebolt, „ wir werden also versuchen anzugreifen.................sofern dort jemand ist", setzte er leise die letzten Worte nach und machte ein bedenkliches Gesicht.**

**In diesem Moment trat Minerva McGonagall zu den Männern und meinte bestimmt:**

„**Wir sind alle bereit und jeder ist sich der Gefahr bewusst, in die er sich begibt. Meine Herren..............", und sie machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung der Männer und Frauen, die bereits wartend an der großen Tür standen und nur auf ein Zeichen der Schulleiterin warteten.**

**Tonks kam näher, legte Kingsley eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte:**

„**Vertrauen Sie ihm bitte. Remus hat mich noch nie belogen."**

**Wenige Minuten später huschten kaum zu erkennende Gestalten durch das Dunkel des Waldes und suchten Deckung hinter Hecken und Büschen.**

**Die Zauberstäbe lagen**** kampfbereit in den Fäusten der aufgeregten Menge und ****der Blick eines jeden bohrte**** sich mühsam durch die Finsternis der Nacht. **

**In einiger Entfernung schälte sich langsam das alte verfallene Haus mit dem daran angeschlossenen Friedhof aus der Dunkelheit und nach weiteren Minuten, in denen sich die Augen aller Anwesenden an die sie umgebende Schwärze gewöhnt hatten, erkannten sie auch die Menschen, die sich auf diesem Friedhof befanden.**

**Ein Geräusch ließ Prof. McGonagall zusammen zucken, als plötzlich jemand neben ihr ins Gras fiel.**

„**Potter, verdammt, haben Sie mich erschreckt."**

„**Tut mir leid, Professor. Aber haben Sie vielleicht Moody gesehen?", murmelte Harry fast lautlos.**

**Er war froh, dass seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin sein Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte, in dem hektische rote Flecken verräterisch funkelten.**

**Seit er seine Ausbildung zum Auror begonnen hatte, war er auch ein aktives Mitglied im Orden des Phönix, was er in erster Linie dem Zuspruch Remus Lupins zu verdanken hatte,**** und somit in alle Aktivitäten genauestens eingeweiht.**

**Als er von dem Brief ****gehört**** und ihn schließlich auch gelesen hatte und über den Plan informiert ****worden war****, ****hatte**** es für ihn keine Sekunde des Zögerns ****gegeben****, sondern er selbst hatte einige gute Vorschläge und Ideen für den bevorstehenden Kampf ****beigesteuert****.**

„**Minerva, sehen Sie!!!", rief Tonks in diesem Moment und deutete nach vorn.**

**Die Blicke McGonagalls und Harrys folgten dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger der Hexe und beide sahen fast gleichzeitig, was Tonks ihnen mitteilen wollte.**

**Wortfetzen drangen an ihre Ohren.**

„**Komm.............Feigling..................................offenen Kampf."**

**Man sah die schwarzgewandete Gestalt aus dem Schutz des alten Grabsteins treten und sah mit grauenvoller Hilflosigkeit den grünen Lichtstrahl unaufhaltsam auf den Mann zuschießen. **

**Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille.............................**

**Fortsetzung folgt!!**

_und???????? möchtet ihr auch noch den Rest lesen??? ;)_


	24. Chapter 24

nun meine Lieben geht es so langsam in den Endspurt, viel Spaß wünscht eure Severina, und vielleicht hat euch ja die Story ein wenig gefallen ;)

**Abschied 2...........und elend sei der Weg ins Glück"**

**Der Schrei hing noch immer wie ein tödliches Omen in der Angst geschwängerten Luft und nahm jedem Anwesenden den Atem.**

„**Bei Merlin........", murmelte McGonagall und starrte aus weit aufgerissenen Augen zu der schwarzen Gestalt, die wie in Zeitlupe zu Boden sank. **

**Tonks schluchzte hinter der vor Entsetzen vor den Mund geschlagenen Hand qualvoll auf und blickte Hilfe suchend auf die Schulleiterin.**

**Keiner der Anwesenden wagte einen Laut und als hätte ein Lähmfluch sie alle getroffen, waren sie zu nicht mehr in der Lage, als sich stumm anzustarren.**

**In einigen Gesichtern stand das blanke Entsetzen, in anderen Fassungslosigkeit, bis schließlich Mad Eye Moody energisch rief:**

„**Worauf warten wir denn noch? Vorwärts!"**

**Und als hätte es erst dieser Worte bedurft, strafften sich die Körper, die Zauberstäbe stießen, von entschlossenen Fäusten umkrallt, zornig in die nächtliche Finsternis und eine wabernde Masse aus dunklen Körpern zog, einem schwarzen Band gleich, gemeinsam hinaus in den Kampf, der sein erstes Opfer gefunden hatte.**

**************

**Der Wahnsinn des Tötens schien von dem blonden Mann völlig Besitz ergriffen zu haben, denn seine eiskalten grauen Augen traten fast aus den Höhlen, als er ****immer****fester seine Finger um den Hals der jungen Frau legte****,**** und weder ihr leiser werdendes Stöhnen, noch die zuckenden Bewegungen ihres im Todeskampf liegenden Körpers konnten ihn zur Besinnung bringen.**

**Dianeas Röcheln ging in seinem Triumphgeschrei fast unter, ****mit**** dem er der jungen Frau noch einmal seine Verachtung entgegen spie.**

„**Du elende Hure...........Drecksstück, dachtest vielleicht einen Malfoy kann man so einfach hintergehen. Umbringen wolltest du mich.......verfluchte Schlampe, doch nun bist du es, die ****verreckt" **

**Sein grölendes, vom Wahnsinn durchsetztes Gelächter hallte schauerlich an den Wänden wider und fand seltsamerweise irgendwie einen Weg in Dianeas schon fast erloschenen Geist.**

**Zuckend griffen ihre Hände ins Leere,****schleiften**** hilflos durch den Staub am Boden und formten sich schließlich zu kleinen, wenn auch kraftlosen Fäusten.**

**Dianea spürte etwas in ihren Händen, rau und körnig****,**** und mit allerletzter Kraft schleuderte sie eine Handvoll Sand, aus dem der Boden dieses Kerkergewölbes bestand, dorthin, wo sie Malfoys Gesicht vermutete.**

**Ein Aufjaulen bestätigte ihr, dass sie wohl ins Schwarze getroffen haben musste, denn augenblicklich lösten sich die Todeskrallen von ihrem Hals und Dianea rollte zur Seite, gestoßen von Lucius, der sich vor Schmerz aufbäumte.**

„**Das ...wirst du.... mir büßen, du....Miststück......"****, keuchte**** Malfoy.**

**Dianea versuchte unterdessen mit größter Anstrengung Luft in ihre schon fast zusammengefallene Lunge zu pumpen.**

**Ihr Hals war so rau wie Sandpapier und die Atemluft fühlte sich an wie flüssige Säure, doch mühsam versuchte Dianea den Schmerz zu überatmen und saugte so viel Sauerstoff in sich ein, wie es ihr in den wenigen Augenblicken möglich war.**

**Mit aller Kraft, die sie ****noch**** besaß, rollte sie sich ein Stück weiter weg, um den Abstand zwischen sich und Lucius so weit es ging zu vergrößern.**

**Plötzlich spürte sie, ****wie sich etwas schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter drückte****, doch sie brauchte weitere Augenblicke, um diesen Schmerz mit ihrem sauerstoffunterversorgten Gehirn einordnen zu können.**

**Dann kam die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz: Malfoys Zauberstab!**

**Sie sah wieder, wie Lupin achtlos den Stab in den Staub warf und dann mit Voldemort das Kerkergewölbe verließ.**

**So schnell es der jungen Hexe möglich war, bewegte sie sich zur Seite, griff mit schmerzenden Armen halb unter ihre Schulter und umkrallte fest den Zauberstab.**

**Ein Gefühl der Wärme durchströmte sie, ein Gefühl der Macht, der Rettung und der Hoffnung.**

**Hoffnung, die plötzlich wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenstürzte.**

**Die Rettung in den Händen, fiel ihr kein Zauberspruch mehr ein, es war, als hätte man ihr ganzes Gehirn ausgebrannt – nur noch Leere. **

**Malfoys Stöhnen wurde leiser und mit glasigen Augen nahm Dianea verschwommen war, wie sich der Mann langsam aufrichtete, den Blick auf sie fixiert und mit Erschrecken den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand erkennend.**

„**Du wirst doch deinem Ehemann nichts tun wollen, mein Täubchen?", säuselte Lucius mit fast öliger Stimme und glitt geschmeidig auf sie zu, immer den Zauberstab im Blick haltend.**

**Panik erfasste Dianea und sie fuchtelte wie wild mit dem Zauberstab durch die Luft.**

„**Komm mir keinen Schritt näher, oder du bist tot", krächzte die junge Hexe mühsam , doch der Stab in ihren Händen begann zu zittern und Schweiß trat auf ihre Stirn.**

**Warum fiel ihr kein Zauberspruch ein? **

**Hatte ihr Gehirn schon so viel Schaden erlitten, dass sie hier hilflos wie ein Muggel hockte und trotz Zauberstab ihr Leben nicht schützen konnte?**

**Malfoy schlug grinsend Dianeas Warnung in den Wind und kam bedrohlich näher, jedoch ohne den Zauberstab eine Sekunde ****lang**** aus den Augen zu lassen.**

„**Was ist los, mein Täubchen? Fällt dir kein passender Spruch ein?", kam es hämisch von Lucius, der, wie auch immer, die Wahrheit erkannt zu haben schien.**

„**Oh doch, ich suche mir nur einen besonders schönen für dich aus. Einen, der besonders wehtut", presste Dianea hervor, versuchend, ihre Angst zu verbergen.**

**Der Blonde beugte sich bereits mit glitzernden Augen zu Dianea herab, als er sich ruckartig wieder aufrichtete, da die junge Hexe zu seinen Füßen plötzlich laut aufstöhnte.**

„**Was ist los?", herrschte er sie grob an und stieß sie unsanft mit einem Schuh an.**

„**Es geht los", flüsterte Dianea fast unhörbar, als spräche sie zu sich selbst.**

„**Was geht los? Sprich nicht in Rätseln mit mir", fauchte Malfoy und packte sie im gleichen Moment derb am Oberarm, riss sie auf die Beine und wollte nach dem Zauberstab greifen.**

„**Lass...............Severus.....................STUPOR...", schrie Dianea, deren Lebenskräfte wie von einer unsichtbaren Macht mobilisiert worden waren.**

**Plötzlich war alles wieder da, die Zaubersprüche, die Tränke, ihre Mission.**

**Lucius sackte wie ein Stein zu Boden, da der Schockzauber ihn aus nächster Nähe getroffen hatte.**

**Angewidert starrte Dianea einige Sekunden auf den Mann zu ihren Füßen, ehe sie mit Hilfe von Malfoys Zauberstab aus dem Kerkergewölbe apparierte.**

****************

**Im ersten Augenblick schien das Durcheinander unüberblickbar.**

**Rote und grüne Blitze zuckten wild durcheinander, Gestalten wälzten sich am Boden, andere stiegen einfach über sie hinweg, es war ein Brüllen und Schreien, ohrenbetäubend und unter die Haut gehend........und inmitten des Getümmels lag, unbeachtet von den anderen, eine schwarze Gestalt, verkrümmt....leblos.......die Augen offen und das Licht darin....gebrochen.**

**Sekunden der Fassungslosigkeit, in denen Dianeas Körper nicht zu arbeiten schien, die Muskeln gelähmt, die Atmung flach wie ein Blatt Papier und ihr Hirn unfähig, die Situation zu realisieren.**

„**SEVERUS!!!", brüllte sie plötzlich und wollte davon stürmen, einfach mitten durch das Getümmel, hin zu ihm, sich fallen lassen und ihn solange rütteln und schütteln, bis wieder Leben in seinen Körper kam, bis seine schwarzen Augen sie wieder anblickten, egal ob zornig oder zynisch, sie hätte jeden Blick ertragen.**

**Ein klammernder Griff packte sie und hielt sie umschlungen, hinderte sie daran, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.**

**Malfoy in Verdacht, wehrte sich Dianea aus Leibeskräften, schlug und trat um sich, schrie und versuchte zu beißen, bis sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte und jemand sie zu Boden riss und unter sich begrub.**

„**Sei still", flüsterte eine ruhige Stimme und die junge Frau blickte aufatmend in die gütigen warmen Augen von Remus.**

„**Severus...",schluchzte Dianea auf.**

„**Ich weiß", meinte Lupin nur.**

„**Was passiert hier?", fragte sie und machte durch Bewegungen Remus aufmerksam, dass er noch immer auf ihr lag.**

**Lupin wechselte kurz die Farbe und rollte sich so schnell es ging von der jungen Hexe herunter, half ihr beim Aufrichten und zog sie hinter einen etwas abseits stehenden, umgekippten Grabstein.**

„**Der Orden hat uns gefunden und ist zu Hilfe geeilt. Severus hat es erwischt, Voldemort tobt..........was ist das denn?", meinte er plötzlich und packte Dianeas Kinn, drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und berührte die dunklen Male an ihrem Hals.**

„**Wer war das?", zischte er zornig.**

„**Malfoy, er wollte mich umbringen", presste Dianea hervor und man spürte noch immer die Angst und den Schrecken in ihrer Stimme.**

„**Das wird dieser Bastard büßen", grollte Lupin und ballte seine Hand zur Faust.**

„**Du bist aber nicht ganz schuldlos daran. Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen, statt wie ein Schoßhündchen dem Großen Meister zu folgen?", fauchte sie ihn wütend an.**

„**Es tut mir leid, ehrlich. Aber ich stand wohl unter dem „Imperius", anders kann ich mir meine Reaktion nicht erklären", meinte Lupin entschuldigend und senkte den Kopf.**

**Misstrauisch beäugte Dianea ihr Gegenüber.**

„**Und wer sagt mir, dass du jetzt wieder klar bist?", fragte sie skeptisch.**

„**Durch Severus Tod hat sich in mir etwas verändert, ich fühle wieder Zorn auf Voldemort und dieses ganze sinnlose Töten", flüsterte Remus und schaute der jungen Hexe fest in die Augen.**

„**Ich muss zu Severus", meinte die junge Hexe in diesem Moment und war bereits dabei, hinter dem Stein hervor zuspringen, als Remus sie im letzten Moment zurückziehen konnte.**

„**Das hat Zeit. Du kannst da jetzt nichts tun. Konzentriere dich darauf, dass du am Leben bleibst", fauchte er sie an, strich ihr aber gleich darauf sacht übers Haar.**

„**Ich weiß, dieser Anblick schmerzt. Aber alles wird gut, glaube es mir", setzte er sanft nach.**

„**Nichts wird gut, Severus ist tot...........TOT.... verstehst du", weinte Dianea auf, trommelte mit ihren Händen wie wild auf die Brust des Mannes, der sie fest an sich zog und beruhigend ihren Rücken streichelte, hilflos den Tränen der Frau ausgeliefert.**

„**LUPIN!", dröhnte in diesem Moment die hohle Stimme des Dunklen Lords über den Kampfplatz und Remus schob Dianea schnell von sich.**

„**Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte er noch, dann verschwand er im wilden Getümmel der Kämpfenden.**

**Dianea sah ihm hinterher, vom Drang beherrscht, ihm stehenden Fußes zu folgen, doch dann fiel ihr Blick erneut auf die leblose Gestalt, die zusammen gekrümmt noch immer am Fuße des großen Findlings lag, Severus.....der Mann, den sie liebte, für den sie bereit gewesen wäre, ihr Leben zu opfern....nun selbst Opfer eines sinnlosen Kampfes.**

**Lautlos sank Dianea, erschlagen vom Schmerz, zu Boden.**

************

**Wutentbrannt versuchte Malfoy, sich nach dem Schockzauber aufzurichten und schüttelte noch leicht benommen den Kopf.**

**Erneut hatte dieses dreckige Weibsbild es gewagt, ihn – einen Malfoy – anzugreifen und außer Gefecht zu setzen.**

**Seine Rachegelüste stiegen ins Unermessliche und seine Gedanken überschlugen sich bei ****der****Vorstellung****, wie er sie langsam, aber dieses Mal mit absoluter Sicherheit umbringen würde.**

**Diese Schmach kannte keine Gnade und er schwor sich, dass er dieses Mal auf der Hut sein würde und der jungen Hexe keinerlei Möglichkeit mehr bieten würde, noch einmal die Hand gegen ihn zu erheben.**

**Eiskaltes Glitzern stand in seinen grauen Augen und ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das an Sadismus kaum zu übertreffen war.**

**Eitel, wie er war, klopfte er sich erst das letzte Stäubchen aus seinem Umhang, ehe auch er aus dem Kerkergewölbe apparierte, um zu sehen, ob er sich und seine Zauberkräfte in diesem Kampf noch wirksam einsetzen konnte.**

**Nachdem Dianea mit ihren Eskapaden dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Stellung beim Dunklen Lord einige Risse vorzuweisen hatte, musste er sich nun doppelt anstrengen, um seine Loyalität und Ergebenheit unter Beweis zu stellen und das Vertrauen Lord Voldemorts zurückzugewinnen.**

**Noch im Schutz des Gebäudes stehend, ließ Malfoy einen ersten prüfenden Blick über das Geschehen gleiten und während sein Blick auf die leblose schwarze Gestalt am Boden des riesigen Findlings fiel, malte sich ein zufriedenes, fast schon sadistisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.**

**Triumph mischte sich mit Zufriedenheit, jetzt, wo sein größter Widersacher und inzwischen Erzfeind tot im Staub lag und ein kehliges Lachen quoll aus seinem Mund, das jedoch im Kampfgetümmel unterging.**

**Plötzlich ließ er ein zorniges Schnauben vernehmen, denn sein Blick fiel in diesem Moment auf McGonagall, gefolgt von Potter, dem Jungen, dem selbst der große Meister bisher nichts anhaben konnte.**

**So entging ihm, dass sich eine zierliche Frauengestalt gebückt zu dem Findling schlich und sich dort neben der schwarzen Gestalt zu Boden warf..**

**Seine Kiefer malten hart aufeinander und seine Hände ballten sich in Vorfreude zusammen, als ihm wütend bewusst wurde, dass er nicht mehr im Besitz seines Zauberstabes war.**

**Erneut kochten die Rachegefühle gegen Dianea in dem Blonden hoch und er suchte das Gelände ****systematisch**** nach der jungen Hexe ab, erst mit den Augen, schließlich stürmte er, stets Schutz suchend, voran, drehte jeden Gefallenen um, suchte in jeder Nische, hinter jedem verwitterten Grabstein und streckte wie nebenbei ****jemanden aus den eigenen Reihen**** mit einem wütenden Faustschlag zu Boden, um sich an dem Zauberstab des Betreffenden zu bereichern.**

„**MALFOY.........ELENDER BASTARD", schleuderte ihm im nächsten Moment jemand hasserfüllt entgegen und Lucius blickte genau in das wutverzerrte Gesicht Mad Eye Moodys.**

**Nur kurz stockte Malfoy, dann legte sich ein arrogantes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, während er spöttisch meinte:**

„**Sieh einer an, der große Auror. Auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, nicht wahr??"**

**Damit spielte er gezielt auf das wenig einladende Gesicht seines Gegenübers an, welches durch den Kampf mit einem Todesser vor vielen Jahren entsetzlich entstellt war und dessen eines Auge durch ein magisches Glasauge ersetzt wurde, das jedoch ****- wie Moody mittlerweile fand - ****äußerst nützlich sein konnte.**

„**Manch einer würde alleine bei diesem Anblick schon tot umfallen", lästerte Malfoy weiter.**

„**Und worauf wartest du noch?", konterte Moody zurück, ohne nur mit einem Wimpernschlag erkennen zu lassen, ob ihn die Worte des Blonden getroffen hatten oder nicht.**

„**Hüte deine Zunge, oder es wird das Letzte gewesen sein, das aus deinem zerklüfteten Mund kroch", zischte Lucius und hielt dem Auror in diesem Moment seinen erbeuteten Zauberstab mitten auf die Nase.**

„**Dafür fehlt dir doch die nötige Courage, Malfoy. Vielleicht wieder etwas Sehnsucht nach Askaban?", dröhnte Mad Eyes Stimme und hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab, um ihn gegen den Blonden zu richten.**

**Wie zwei Kampfhähne standen sie sich sekundenlang gegenüber und starrten sich hasserfüllt an, jeder von ihnen bereit, den Todesfluch zu sprechen.**

**Ein Aufschrei voller Zorn, vermischt mit einer Oktave Schmerz, ließ beide Rivalen auseinander fahren und erschreckt aufsehen.**

**Mitten im Kampfgetümmel, umgeben von teilweise furchtbar verstümmelten Leichen, stand wie ein Racheengel Prof. McGonagall mit erhobenem Zauberstab, den sie mit wutentbranntem Gesichtsausdruck auf Lord Voldemort richtete.**

**Dieser brüllte noch immer vor Schmerz, denn ein tiefer Riss zog sich quer über seine linke Wange, ließ teilweise das Fleisch in kleinen Fetzen herunter hängen, während das Blut in ****dünnen ****Rinnsalen seinen Weg nach unten suchte. **

**Die Erkenntnis dieser Schmach ließ den Meister der dunklen Magie vor Zorn rasen und er schrie der älteren Hexe entgegen:**

„**Das wirst du mir büßen. AVA.............."**

„**NEIIIIIIIIN!! STUPOR!!!", donnerte plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts die Stimme Lupins und er streckte den Dunklen Lord gekonnt nieder, während er McGonagall zu ihrem eigenen Schutz zu Boden stieß.**

**Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon richtete sich Voldemort wieder auf und noch während er seine Gestalt reckte, wanderte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes blitzschnell zu Lupin, der keinerlei Chance hatte, dem grünen Licht auszuweichen. **

„**..AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!"**

**Das eiskalte hohle Lachen des Dunklen Lords vernahm er schon nicht mehr, ebenso wenig wie den überraschten Ausruf McGonagalls und den vor Schmerz zerrissenen Aufschrei Tonks****'****, die sich einen Weg durch die Kämpfenden bahnte, nicht begreifend, dass es zu spät war.**

**Weinend warf sie sich auf die leblose Hülle ihres Geliebten, strich ihm immer wieder zärtlich über die eingefallenen Wangen und wimmerte nach Rache.**

**Prof. McGonagall packte die Verzweifelte und zog sie fort vom Geschehen in eine sichere Ecke hinter einen riesigen Findling.**

„**Nymphadora****! ****Reiß dich jetzt gefälligst zusammen wenn du hier überleben willst. Es hat genug Opfer gegeben", fauchte die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts die junge Hexe an, um zu vermeiden, dass diese in Selbstmitleid zerfloss ****und sich damit selbst aufgab.**

**Bei diesem Kampf wurde jede helfende Hand gebraucht, kam es auf jeden klaren Kopf an.**

**Ein leises Weinen drang an die Ohren der beiden Frauen und vorsichtig lugte McGonagall ein wenig um den Findling herum.**

„**Dianea", flüsterte sie überrascht und erfreut. „Komm zu uns, schnell."**

**Da fiel ihr Blick auf die schwarze Gestalt in den Armen der jungen Hexe und ein Stöhnen, aus Schmerz, gepaart mit unbändigem Zorn, entwich ihren Lippen.**

„**Ich kann ihn hier nicht so liegen lassen", jammerte Dianea unter Tränen und blickte mit einem zu Herzen gehenden Ausdruck in den Augen zu Minerva.**

„**Bitte komm. Du kannst jetzt nichts für ihn tun. Aber für den weiteren Kampf. Wir brauchen dich, Dianea", McGonagalls Worte waren flüsternd, aber eindringlich an die junge Frau gerichtet, die sich noch immer verzweifelt an die Leiche klammerte.**

**Da meldete sich Tonks zu Wort, die nun ebenfalls auf Dianea aufmerksam geworden war.**

„**Bitte komm.", meinte sie mit noch immer von Tränen gezeichneter Stimme. „Dieser Bastard von Voldemort hat Remus auf dem Gewissen und ich will Rache, gnadenlose Rache. Hilf uns und räche auch deinen Verlust", spie Tonks mit immer zorniger werdenden Worten hervor.**

**Doch noch ehe Dianea eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.**

**Zwei Todesser hatten sich unbemerkt hinter den Findling geschlichen und packten nun mit hartem Griff die beiden Frauen, Tonks und McGonagall.**

**Es blieb ihnen keine Möglichkeit für eine Gegenwehr, denn im Nu sirrten feste Seile um die zierlichen Körper und die Männer konnten sie wie zwei verschnürte Pakete davontragen.**

**Dianea war aufgesprungen, um zu helfen, um ihren beiden Verbündeten beizustehen, als zwei Hände sich wie Schraubstöcke um ihre Oberarme schlossen und eine wohl bekannte Stimme hinter ihr säuselte:**

„**Ich wusste, wir sehen uns wieder, mein Täubchen. Wenn es auch das letzte sein wird, was du sehen wirst."**

**Achtlos stieß Malfoy mit dem Fuß die Leiche Snapes beiseite und lachte kalt auf.**

„**Welch ein Verlust", höhnte er und drängte Dianea vorwärts.**

„**Lass mich los", fauchte die junge Hexe und versuchte sich aus dem harten Griff zu befreien.**

„**Mir entkommst du nicht mehr. Also versuch es erst gar nicht. Der Dunkle Lord will dich noch einmal sehen, bevor ich mit dir kurzen Prozess mache. Dieses Privileg habe ich mir vom Meister erbeten und er gewährte es mir großzügig."**

**Das kalte herzlose Lachen traf Dianea wie einen Schlag und sie spürte gnadenlos ihre Machtlosigkeit, ihre Hilflosigkeit und ihre Todesangst.**

**Jetzt wo Snape und Lupin gefallen waren und Tonks und McGonagall in den Fängern der Häscher, brach in Dianea die Hoffnung auf einen guten Ausgang wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen.**

**Während Malfoy die Frau in seinen Armen brutal vor sich herstieß, erkannte Dianea voller Schrecken, wie Mad Eye in einem Hagel grünen Lichtes tonlos zusammensackte.**

**Wimmernd ging die junge Hexe in die Knie, wurde jedoch gleich darauf erbarmungslos wieder auf die Beine gerissen.**

„**Nur keine Schwäche, meine Liebe. Jeder bekommt, was er verdient", höhnte Lucius und schob Dianea weiter dem Dunklen Lord entgegen,**

**Immer wieder peitschten Flüche an den beiden vorbei und Malfoy hielt die junge Hexe wie ein Schutzschild vor sich, damit er nicht getroffen werden konnte.**

„**DIANEA!!"**

**Ein Ruf voller Hoffnung erreichte das Ohr der jungen Frau und sie blickte nach vorn, wo direkt hinter Voldemort die Gestalten von Harry Potter und Kingsley Shacklebolt aufgetaucht waren.**

**Der Dunkle Lord wirbelte herum, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, doch bevor auch nur ein Wort seine Lippen verlassen hatte, schleuderten Shacklebolt und Harry den Todesfluch auf Voldemort.**

**Noch während das grüne Licht auf den Schrecken der Zauberwelt zuschoss, riss Voldemort seinen Zauberstab herum und richtete ihn auf Dianea, die mit schreckgeweiteten Augen das grausige Geschehen verfolgte, immer noch im Schraubgriff Malfoys.**

**Die nächsten Sekunden liefen wie in Zeitlupe ab.**

**Als das todbringende Licht auf Voldemort traf, umhüllte es für einen kurzen Moment seinen Körper und ließ ihn aufglühen, ehe es wie eine feine Staubschicht an seinem Leib herunterlief.**

**Im gleichen Augenblick löste sich ein schwarzes Licht aus der Haut Voldemorts, schwebte den Hauch eines Momentes in der Luft, ehe es einem Blitz gleich in den ahnungslosen Körper Dianeas fuhr.**

**Die junge Hexe schrie gepeinigt auf, sackte zusammen und schlug hart am Boden auf, da Malfoy sie angstvoll von sich gestoßen hatte.**

**Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten, in denen alles um den Ort des Geschehens herum in eine Art Starre verfiel.**

**Dianea begann sich zu regen, schlug die Augen auf und lachte, lachte ein schreckliches hohles kaltes Lachen. **

„**Ich habe gesiegt, ich habe gesiegt, ich HABE GESIEGT!!!!", brüllte ihre Stimme über alles andere hinweg und bei jedem weiteren Wort von ihren Lippen veränderte sich der Klang ihrer Stimme.**

**Sie richtete sich auf, blickte nacheinander von Potter zu Shacklebolt und dann zu Malfoy und zischte:**

„**Ich lebe weiter, lebe in diesem jungen Körper weiter und niemand wird es ahnen."**

**Sein irres Lachen wogte über den Platz, umhüllte Tonks und McGonagall, die fassungslos auf den Körper Dianeas blickten.**

**Etwas war geschehen, dass über das normale Maß des Verstehens hinauslief.**

**Voldemort sollte tot sein und hatte nun von Dianea Besitz ergriffen.**

**Nahm denn dieser Horror niemals ein Ende?**

**Dianea kreiste mit ihrem Zauberstab einen Moment spielerisch durch die Luft, um im nächsten Augenblick den Todesfluch auf Potter und den neben ihm stehenden Kingsley zu schleudern.**

**Plötzlich kam ein fürchterlicher Schrei aus dem Mund der jungen Hexe.**

„**NEIN!!!! Was geschieht hier???"**

**Und wieder erscholl dieses irre Lachen aus ihrem eigenen Mund.**

„**Wehre dich nicht. Du bist von mir auserwählt, deinen Körper zur Verfügung zu stellen. Nutze deine neue Macht und ergib dich mir."**

**Malfoy stand völlig geschockt neben Dianea und starrte mit glasigen Augen auf sie, ehe er sich aus seiner Erstarrung löste, in den Staub zu ihren Füßen fiel und stammelte:**

„**Ich.... erwarte...Eure ...Befehle, Meisterin ...der schwarzen.......Magie!"**

**Tief in Dianeas Innerem schrie ihre gepeinigte Seele auf, zerriss sie der Schmerz um den Tod ihres Geliebten und der anderen Gefährten und sie kämpfte, versuchte immer wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen.**

**Doch die schwarze Kraft Voldemorts vernichtete den letzten Rest der Seele Dianeas und übernahm nun die Herrschaft über ihren Körper und Geist. **


	25. Chapter 25

_hier nun das wahrscheinlich vorletzte Kapitel, zu dem ich euch wie immer viel Lesespaß wünsche, vieles wird hier endlich zur Sprache gebracht und eine Aufklärung erhalten, LG eure Severina_

Noch immer kniete Malfoy vor der jungen Hexe und erwartete seinen ersten Befehl aus ihrem Mund.

Schnell hatte er erkannt, dass Voldemort, sein Meister, in diesem zarten Frauenkörper weiterlebte, ihn lenkte, ihn beherrschte.

Seit Dianea den Kampf gegen die Übermacht in ihrem Körper aufgegeben hatte, entspannte sie sich zusehends und fühlte eine eigenartige Veränderung in sich vorgehen.

Eine seltsame Ruhe erfasste sie und eine Welle der Zuversicht rollte durch ihren Körper.

Ihr Blick schweifte über den abstoßenden Anblick des Schlachtfeldes, weiter über die verbliebenen Todesser, die wie abwartend am Rande standen und auf Anweisungen zu warten schienen, bis hin zu McGonagall und Tonks, die völlig zusammengesunken aneinander lehnten und kaum noch zu atmen schienen.

Dianeas Züge wurden plötzlich weich und entspannt.

„Steh auf, Lucius", meinte sie sanft.

Der Angesprochene erhob sich und die altgewohnte Arroganz legte sich nach einem kurzen Moment wieder auf seine Gesichtszüge.

„Das ist der Sieg", meinte er genießerisch.

„Ja, das ist der Sieg", meinte Dianea lächelnd.

„Wir beide, meine angetraute Dianea, werden nun die Weltherrschaft übernehmen und das Werk des Dunklen Lords beenden. Ich werde dir meine Kraft und Stärke, meine Erfahrungen und Weisheit zur Seite stellen. Lass mich dich leiten und sei mir eine gute Gefährtin."

Malfoy sonnte sich bereits in der Vorstellung, das Erbe Lord Voldemorts anzutreten und bemerkte dabei nicht die Gestalt, welche sich aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes heraus schälte.

Dianea lächelte weiter und sah Malfoy ins Gesicht.

„Du wirst deine dir zugedachte Aufgabe erhalten, mein Lieber", meinte sie leise, doch ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer hätte die Kälte und den Spott in ihrer Stimme bemerkt.

Nicht so Lucius Malfoy.

„Du hast noch nicht die Erfahrung, Todesser zu sammeln und zu leiten, und daher werde ich diese Aufgabe für dich übernehmen, Dianea.

Mit deinem Einverständnis, selbstverständlich", setzte Malfoy einlenkend nach.

„Aber du wirst doch die Notwendigkeit einer geeigneten Führungsperson erkennen, meine Liebe, und das bist leider nicht du. Wer sollte auch ahnen, geschweige denn glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord in dir weiterlebt."

Noch immer lächelte Dianea und Lucius glaubte, damit das Einverständnis seiner Frau erhalten zu haben, als er bei den folgenden Worten zu Eis erstarrte.

„Noch genauso arrogant und selbstverliebt wie immer, mein lieber Lucius!"

Malfoy wirbelte herum und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus.

„Da...Das kann nicht möglich sein. Du bist tot......", stotterte er und wies mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf die Leiche, wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Nur Äußerlichkeiten, mein Lieber. Und damit kennst du dich doch bestens aus."

Spöttisch musterte Snape sein Gegenüber, dem der Hochmut spurlos aus dem Gesicht gefallen war.

„Aber wie...wie ist das möglich?", stammelte Malfoy weiter und suchte Dianeas Blick, die sich plötzlich wieder zu verändern schien.

Schweißtropfen standen auf ihrem blassen Gesicht, das sie wie im Schmerz verzog.

„TÖTE IHN!! TÖTE DEN VERRÄTER!!", schrie Voldemorts Stimme aus ihrem zarten Mund und ihre grünen Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln, bis sie fast schwarz wirkten.

Die fremde Macht wollte erneut an die Oberfläche und kämpfte mit allen Mitteln.

Dianea stöhnte laut und bat mit erstickter Stimme:

„Hilf mir, schnell."

Fast zeitgleich hoben Malfoy und Snape ihren Zauberstab und nur einem winzigen Moment Zeitvorsprung verdankte es Snape, dass er seinen Schockzauber gut platziert bei Malfoy anwenden konnte.

Um vor weiteren Überfällen geschützt zu sein, sorgte Snape mit einem Fesselzauber dafür, dass Malfoy aus dem weiteren Kampfgeschehen ausgeschlossen blieb.

Als Snape nun seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dianea zuwandte, war sie bereits dabei, ihren Zauberstab auf ihn zu richten und zwang ihn damit, schnell zu handeln.

Er spürte, dass Voldemort in ihr immer stärker wurde und es vielleicht schaffen würde, ihren Körper, ihren Geist und ihre Seele völlig zu übernehmen.

Severus Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Frau, die er eigentlich liebte und schrie ihr entgegen:

„ICH TÖTE DICH UND DIE DUNKLE MACHT IN DIR; AUF DASS DAS BÖSE FÜR IMMER VON DIESEM ERDBODEN GETILGT WIRD!!"

Mit einem „Stupor" schockte der den zarten Frauenkörper, fing ihn noch im Fall auf und hielt sie fest.

Danach holte er aus den Tiefen seines Umhanges eine kleine Phiole mit grün glänzendem Inhalt.

„Nun bekommst du deinen „Mortiferum". Vielleicht in einer etwas anderen Art, als du ihn einsetzen wolltest."

Und Snape entkorkte die Phiole, hielt sie Dianea an die Lippen und flößte ihr die Flüssigkeit ein.

Sofort bäumte sich der zierliche Körper auf, zuckte im Todeskrampf, ehe ein infernalischer Schrei alles beendete.

Eine kleine schwarze Wolke verließ Dianea und zerstob ungesehen im Wind.

Fast zärtlich bettete der Mann die junge Frau auf den Boden, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und erhob sich.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf die beiden Frauen zu, die noch immer verschnürt und reglos gegeneinander lehnten und erlöste sie von ihren Fesseln.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm Severus Snape wahr, wie die restlichen Todesser allesamt apparierten, und somit einer Bestrafung entgingen, da auf sie nichts anderes als die Hölle von Askaban gewartet hätte.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Minerva", drängte Snape und zog die ältere Hexe mit sich.

„Was ist geschehen und warum bist du nicht tot?", ließ sich Tonks vernehmen.

„Vielen Dank, Tonks", meinte er zynisch. „Aber gedulde dich noch ein bisschen, dann wirst du erfahren, warum ich noch auf dieser Welt weile, auch wenn es dir nicht passt."

Tonks wurde rot und stammelte eine kurze Entschuldigung, die Snape kaum noch wahrnahm.

„Ich muss Dianea zurückholen, Minerva. Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Den Trank habe ich bei mir. Hier.....", und er reichte McGonagall seinen Zauberstab.

Minerva nickte wortlos und ergriff den Stab, während sich Tonks wenige Schritte hinter ihr niederließ und angespannt beobachtete.

Snape holte erneut eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang und überprüfte den glasklaren, gelblich schimmernden Inhalt.

Bedächtig löste er den Korken, setzte das Glas an Dianeas Lippen und ließ die Hälfte des Inhaltes in ihren Mund laufen, um anschließend den Rest selbst zu sich zu nehmen.

Nun ergriff er die Hände Dianeas und verschränkte seine Finger mit den ihren, während er seinen Körper langsam auf den ihren senkte, bis beide eine Einheit zu bilden schienen.

Seine Wange lag an ihrer Wange und sein warmer Atem streifte ihre kalte Haut.

Prof. McGonagall hob den Zauberstab und murmelte Worte einer fremden Sprache vor sich hin, ließ dabei den Stab seltsame Bewegungen vollführen und verfiel schließlich in einen sonderbaren Singsang.

Die beiden Körper vor ihr schienen zu verschmelzen, waren getaucht in ein Licht aus tausend Farben, dass sie einschloss wie in einen Bernstein.

McGonagalls Singsang wurde lauter und schwoll zu einer wahren Arie an, während die Farben um die beiden am Boden liegenden Körper in einen Reigen übergingen, aufwallten und ständig ihre Leuchtkraft änderten.

Mal schimmerten sie hell und zuversichtlich, dann wieder wurden sie matt und fast schwarz.

Es schien, als kämpften Leben und Tod miteinander und niemand wollte der Verlierer sein.

Minervas Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß und ihre Hand, die den Zauberstab lenkte, begann zu zittern.

Es war ein schwieriger Zauber, der all ihre Kraft verlangte, denn sollte er nicht gelingen, würde es nicht nur ein Opfer zu beklagen geben.

Tonks hatte schon längst den Atem angehalten, ihre Finger waren ineinander verkrallt, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und leise betete sie vor sich hin:

„Lebe, Dianea, lebe!!! Bitte lebe.!!!!."

Es klang schon beinahe wie ein zweiter Singsang, als sie erschrocken inne hielt.

War da nicht gerade ein kleines Geräusch? Klang es nicht wie ein vorsichtiger Atemzug von jemandem, der versuchte zu leben?

Prof. McGonagall hatte nun ihren beschwörenden Singsang beendet.

Angestrengt lauschte Tonks, doch außer den flachen schnellen Atemzügen Minervas, die am Rande ihrer Kräfte angelangt zu sein schien, war nichts zu hören.

Oder doch??

Da war es wieder, ein kleines, fast tonloses Seufzen.

Und plötzlich mischten sich die Farben zu einer grellen Masse, schäumten auf und zerstoben in einem tausendfachen Sternenregen.

Zurück blieben zwei Gestalten am Boden, von denen sich die obere langsam und vorsichtig bewegte, als wäre sie soeben erwacht.

„Severus", nuschelte Tonks, „Severus, lebt Dianea?"

Prof. McGonagall sackte kraftlos in sich zusammen und Tränen der überstandenen Anstrengung rollten über ihre Wangen.

Sie war unfähig auch nur ein einziges Wort von sich zu geben und schaute nur hoffnungsvoll auf Severus, der sich in diesem Moment von Dianea herunter bewegte.

Langsam und vorsichtig bettete er die junge Hexe vor sich in seinen Schoß und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

Da endlich vernahmen alle das kleine Schnaufen, mit dem sich Dianea wieder einen Weg ins Leben suchte und als sie endlich ihre Augen aufschlug, seufzten die Anwesenden erleichtert auf und nun rannen auch Tonks die Tränen der Freude über das Gesicht.

Ein Klatschen ließ sie panisch herumfahren und schon blickten sie in das zynisch grinsende Gesicht Malfoys, den in den letzten Minuten keiner mehr beachtet hatte.

Er schien Beifall zu spenden und niemand verstand, wie er sich aus seinen Fesseln befreien konnte.

Nun richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Gestalten am Boden und säuselte hämisch:

„Nun, wer möchte den Anfang machen? Eigentlich schade, nun war die ganze Anstrengung umsonst."

Doch ehe er nur im Ansatz seine Rachegelüste stillen konnte, pölterte Arthur Weasleys Stimme:

„EXPELIARMUS!"

Malfoy wurde entwaffnet und von zwei, sichtlich angeschlagenen, doch zum Glück überlebenden Mitgliedern des Ordens, in die Mangel genommen.

Schon bald stand Lucius Malfoy gefesselt in ihrer Mitte und musste endlich erkennen, dass sein Spiel ausgespielt war.

Arthur Weasley trat auf Prof. McGonagall zu und reichte ihr galant die Hand, half ihr beim Aufrichten und stütze sie, da sie bedrohlich zu schwanken begann.

Auch auf seiner Wange zeichnete sich eine größere Wunde ab und an seinem rechten Arm zeigte eine schlimme Verletzung, dass dieser Kampf auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen war.

„Komm mit uns Tonks", meinte er leise zu Nymphadora, packte sie sanft am Arm und disapparierte mit den beiden Frauen an seiner Seite fort von diesem Schauplatz des Grauens.

Zwei, drei weitere Mitglieder des Ordens standen im Hintergrund und überschauten den Schlachtplatz, auf dem so viele der ihren den Tod gefunden hatten.

Noch immer stand Malfoy mit verkniffener Miene zwischen seinen beiden Bewachern.

Snape hatte sich erhoben und half Dianea vorsichtig auf die Beine, sie dabei fest umklammernd.

Beide waren blass, als hätten sie eben erst eine schwere Krankheit überstanden.

Verächtlich traf Snapes Blick den Gefangenen, als dieser bat:

„Töte mich, Severus. Tu es der alten Zeiten zuliebe."

„Nach dem, was du Dianea angetan hast, wird Askaban die einzige Strafe sein, die ich für dich akzeptieren kann", spie Severus dem Blonden entgegen.

„Nein, nicht Askaban. Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Nicht noch einmal Askaban", begann Malfoy zu winseln, doch Snape wandte sich angewidert ab.

„Bringt ihn nach Askaban in den Todestrakt", wies er die beiden Bewacher an und noch ehe Malfoy zu weiteren Jammereien ansetzen konnte, waren sie mit ihm verschwunden.

„Severus", meldete sich Dianea mit kraftloser Stimme, „bitte bring mich weg von hier. Bring mich bitte nach Hogwarts."

Sanft umfing Snapes Blick die zarte Gestalt in seinen Armen und er nickte.

„Halt! Was ist mit Remus?", rief sie erschreckt, als ihr Blick in diesem Moment auf dessen Leiche fiel, die wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt am Boden lag.

Snape schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und Dianea sank aufschluchzend an seine Brust.

Mit einem leisen „Plopp" verschwanden nun auch sie von diesem düsteren Ort.

*

Viele der Verletzten wurden ins St. Mungos gebracht, doch einige fanden einen Platz in Hogwarts.

Der Krankenflügel verfügte über einige Einzelzimmer, die dem Lehrpersonal vorbehalten waren und so war es ratsam, die Verletzten separat unterzubringen, um keinerlei Spekulationen und Diskussionen zuzulassen und die Heilung damit schädigend zu beeinflussen.

Nachdem Snape zuerst gegen diese Bevormundung revoltiert hatte, siegte schließlich doch seine Vernunft und er erkannte, dass Dianea in erster Linie Ruhe brauchte und keine Fragen, weitere Aufregungen oder seelische Belastungen.

Und so nutzte auch Snape schließlich die Zeit, sich über einige Dinge klar zu werden, Entscheidungen zu treffen und seine weitere Zukunft ohne den Dunklen Lord zu planen.

Nach wenigen Tagen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel und der fachgerechten Pflege von Madam Pomfrey, schien der erste Schrecken verarbeitet und man traf sich an einem trüben Nachmittag im Lehrerzimmer, um endlich die vielen ungeklärten Fragen zu lösen, gemeinsam die Verluste zu betrauern und zu versuchen, den Alltag wieder einkehren zu lassen.

Vielen stand der Schrecken noch ins Gesicht geschrieben und Tonks hatte sich einen Platz im hinteren Teil des Raumes gesucht, wo das Licht nur spärlich hin fand, um lästigen Fragen und Beileidssprüchen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ihre Haare waren mausgrau, wie ihr ganzes Gesicht und die Tränen der vergangenen Tage hatte tiefe Spuren hinterlassen.

Die große schwere Tür des Lehrerzimmers öffnete sich leise knarrend und Prof. McGonagall trat leicht gebeugt ein.

Sie ließ sich auf den letzten freien Stuhl, der wie für sie reserviert am oberen Ende des Tisches stand, nieder und räusperte sich kurz.

„Ich freue mich, Sie alle heute wieder einigermaßen genesend vor mir sitzen zu sehen und bin untröstlich über den Verlust derer, die heute nicht mehr unter uns weilen.

Wir haben eine schwere Schlacht geschlagen und am Ende gesiegt - das sollte uns als Trost genügen. Alle anderen Worte wären nichts sagend.

Wir müssen die Gefallenen betrauern, doch wenn diejenigen wüssten, was sie mit ihrem Opfer bewirkt haben, könnten sie mit Recht stolz auf sich sein."

Tonks schluchzte in ihrer Ecke leise auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Dianea schickte einen tröstenden Blick zu ihr, den sie jedoch nicht wahrnahm.

Severus legte leicht eine Hand auf Dianeas Rechte und flüsterte:

„Sie wird es schaffen. Sie ist stark."

Und Dianea nickte.

Die Schulleiterin richtete nun ihren Blick auf Snape und meinte bittend:

„Wir alle fragen uns natürlich, was dort bei Voldemort geschehen ist und vor allem, wie es sein konnte, dass du nach dem Todesfluch, der dich traf, doch wieder lebst. Es wäre eine große Erleichterung für uns, wenn wir die Wahrheit kennen würden. Bitte, Severus!"

„Ich würde dieses Kapitel am liebsten schließen, aber um jede Spekulation

oder Verdächtigung im Keim zu ersticken, werde ich die Wahrheit erzählen. Es werden einige sehr unangenehme Dinge zur Sprache kommen, die jedoch auch die Zusammenhänge klären werden."

Und Severus Snape erzählte von Beginn an, wie er nach seiner Genesung aus dem Sankt Mungos nach Hogwarts kam, wie er Pläne schmiedete, Tränke braute und erneut Kontakte zum Dunklen Lord suchte.

Er berichtete über seine Gefangennahme und den Trank, welchen er für den Dunklen Lord herstellen sollte, damit dieser die Weltherrschaft ohne große Kämpfe an sich reißen konnte.

„Ich brachte ihm als Begrüßungsgeschenk den „Mortiferum" – Trank mit, einen Trank, der bei richtiger Zubereitung sekundenschnell tötet. Dieser Trank sollte Vertrauen schaffen und so gelang es mir, eine Weile zu überleben.

Ein großer Störfaktor in meinen Plänen war Lucius Malfoy, der mich zu durchschauen versuchte, um seinen Platz in den Reihen Voldemorts zu festigen. Sein Plan war es, die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords zu werden, die vertrauteste Person, über die der Meister verfügte.

Doch der Dunkle Lord wollte nicht einem alleine vertrauen, er wollte Rivalität, um damit die Loyalität des Einzelnen zu sichern.

Jeden weiteren Anwärter, den Voldemort vorschlug, verstand es Malfoy, aus dem Weg zu schaffen, um den Dunklen Lord zu überzeugen, dass er allein in der Lage wäre, ihm treu und ergeben zu dienen.

Doch Voldemort ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und so reifte in Malfoy ein perfider Plan, bei dem Dianea eine große Rolle spielen sollte."

Und Snape berichtete schonungslos, doch so feinfühlig wie möglich, über Dianeas Martyrium in den Räumen Lucius Malfoys, über den schmutzigen Plan des Mannes und seinen scheinbaren Sieg, Voldemort nun endlich einen geeigneten Kandidaten präsentieren zu können.

Mitleid und Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der Zuhörer und manch verstohlener Blick ging zu Dianea, die mit gesenktem Blick den Worten Snapes folgte.

„Zu meinem Erschrecken erschien plötzlich Remus Lupin und er erweckte den Eindruck, als stehe er unter dem „Imperius"-Fluch. Doch ich erkannte schnell, dass er ebenfalls nur ein perfektes Täuschungsmanöver vorzeigte.

Um die Neugierde des Dunklen Lords zu wecken, Lupin in seine Reihen einzulassen, brachte Remus ebenfalls einen Trank mit, der Voldemort noch mehr beeindruckte, als es mein „Mortiferum" konnte.

Es war ein von seinem Schwager Cornelius hergestellter Trank, der es Voldemort ermöglichte, unsterblich zu werden. Leider war er noch nicht ganz ausgereift und eine wichtige, nur in der schwarzen Magie erhältliche, Zutat fehlte noch, um ihn zu perfektionieren.

Das sollte in den Laboren des Dunklen Lords geschehen."

Und Snape berichtete weiter, wie sie es erreicht hatten, gemeinsam in den Laborkerkern zu arbeiten und dabei einen Plan zur endgültigen Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords schmiedeten.

„Es würde zu einem Kampf kommen, soviel war uns klar und auch, dass keiner von uns überleben würde.

Dank der Tatsache, dass sich Remus einigermaßen ungezwungen bewegen konnte, war er in der Lage, uns wichtige Trankzutaten heimlich zu beschaffen und wir verflochten unsere Kenntnisse und Fertigkeiten, um offiziell den „Mortiferum", den Voldemort in riesigen Mengen forderte ,herzustellen, sowie den „Unsterblichkeitstrank" zu vollenden.

Heimlich konnten wir diesen Trank manipulieren, sodass Voldemort noch immer auf einer bestimmten Ebene verletzbar blieb.

Desweiteren brauten wir Tränke für uns persönlich, die es uns ermöglichen sollten, dem Todesfluch zu entgehen.

Dieser Trank wurde noch niemals erprobt und wir wussten zu keinem Zeitpunkt, ob er wirken oder Opfer fordern würde.

Lupin und ich wussten, auf was wir uns einließen und dass am Ende im schlimmsten Fall immer nur der Tod stehen konnte.

Mich traf es als Ersten und ich spürte die Wirkung des Trankes.

Im Moment des Auftreffens des Todesfluches auf den Körper wird dieser transformiert und taucht Meter weiter wieder auf. Zurück bleibt eine tote Kopie des Körpers, eine Hülle, leblos, seelenlos.

Es ist eine sehr schmerzhafte Prozedur, aber die einzige Option, die uns blieb."

Sekundenlang lastete Schweigen im Raum und man fühlte förmlich die unausgesprochene Frage.

Da vernahm man aus der hintersten Ecke ein Flüstern, nicht mehr wie ein Hauch:

„Und Remus?"

Sofort hefteten sich die Blicke aller Anwesenden erneut auf Snape, der bei den wenigen Worten von Tonks leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Es tut mir leid, dass es Remus nicht geschafft hat. Wir waren uns so sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm soweit vertraute, dass er den „Imperius" - Fluch nicht mehr anwenden würde, doch wir hatten uns leider getäuscht und so konnte der Fluch seinen schädigenden Einfluss auf den Trank geltend machen, sodass der Schutz nicht mehr gewährleistet wurde. Eine winzige Chance wäre Remus geblieben, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war."

„Ich danke dir, Severus, für deine ausführlichen Schilderungen und ich kann nur immer wieder betonen, dass wir unendlich froh sind, dass es wenigstens Dianea und du geschafft haben, dieser Hölle zu entkommen."

Minerva schaute aufmunternd zu Snape, an dem es nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen war, nun noch einmal alles in Gedanken zu erleben.

Doch trotzdem bat die Schulleiterin mit leiser Stimme:

„Würdest du uns nun bitte nur noch berichten, wie das mit Dianea geschehen konnte? Wie kam es, dass der Dunkle Lord Besitz von ihrem Körper übernahm?"

„Für Dianea wurde ein spezieller Trank gebraut, da ich eine vage Vermutung hatte, dass Voldemort mit ihr vielleicht noch etwas vorhaben könnte. Grundlage war ebenfalls die Abwehr des Todesfluches, doch ich musste zuerst gewährleisten, dass sich Dianea vorläufig an nichts von unserem Plan erinnerte, falls Voldemort Legilimentik einsetzen würde.

Dass Dianea in Malfoys Hände fallen würde, konnte niemand ahnen und der Sauerstoffmangel aufgrund Lucius Tötungsabsichten gefährdete nicht nur sie, sondern auch den Plan.

Zwischen uns bestand eine gewisse mentale Verbindung und als ich vom Todesfluch getroffen wurde, löste sich in Dianeas Gehirn die Blockade und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, was zu tun war."

Als Snape nach seinem Wasserglas griff, um sich kurz zu erfrischen, zitterte seine Hand und Dianea legte zaghaft ihre Finger auf seine Schulter, so als wollte sie ihm mit dieser Berührung Kraft geben.

„Niemand hatte geahnt", fuhr Snape nun mit leiser Stimme fort, „dass Voldemort sich Dianeas Körper bemächtigen würde. Ich hatte seine Kraft und Fähigkeiten wohl unterschätzt.

Dianea ist eine starke Hexe, doch irgendwann hätte der Dunkle Lord gesiegt.

Einer Vorahnung ist es wohl zu verdanken, dass ich neben dem „Mortiferum" - Trank auch noch einen Wiederbelebungstrank von Hogwarts mitbrachte, der mir jedoch ohne Minervas Hilfe und Kenntnisse wenig genutzt hätte."

Snape schluckte schwer, ehe er murmelte:

„Danke, Minerva."

Jeder im Raum ahnte, wie schwer es dem so verschlossenen, oft grausamen und zynischen Mann gefallen sein musste, diese Worte auszusprechen, doch die Schulleiterin nickte nur leicht lächelnd.

„Es wird noch lange dauern, bis wir die Schrecken dieses Kampfes einigermaßen verarbeitet haben werden und ich möchte hier noch einmal erwähnen, dass ohne Prof. Remus Lupin niemand so schnell den Aufenthaltsort und die Dringlichkeit unseres Handelns erfahren hätte. Wir werden sein Andenken immer mit Stolz und Dankbarkeit bewahren.

Eben so wenig werden wir die Tapferkeit und den Mut der Anderen jemals vergessen. Harry Potter, der sein Leben noch vor sich hatte und Kingsley Shacklebolt, der sich treu an die Linien des Ordens hielt.

Lasst uns nun diese Runde auflösen mit der Hoffnung, dass niemals mehr solch ein Schrecken über unsere Zauberwelt einbrechen möge."

„Ich danke dir, Minerva und auch allen anderen, die die Zukunft unserer Kinder und Hogwarts' gesichert haben", ließ sich nun aus dem Hintergrund die gütige Stimme Albus Dumbledores aus dem Portrait heraus vernehmen und unter dem freundlichen Lächeln des ehemaligen Schulleiters von Hogwarts verließ nun einer nach dem anderen den Raum.

Letzte Fortsetzung folgt!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

_So meine Lieben, nun werdet ihr erlöst von mir und meiner Story *lach*, dies ist nun das definitiv letzte Kapitel von "Abschied 2", noch einmal viel Spaß beim Lesen und Dank für eure Treue sagt_

_eure Severina Smile_

**Das Ende**

**Der Gang vor dem Lehrerzimmer leerte sich zusehends und auch Dianea und Snape machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Räumlichkeiten.**

**Verstohlen blickte Dianea ab und an auf die schwarze Gestalt an ihrer Seite, die schweigend mit weit ausholenden Schritten in Richtung Kerker strebte.**

**In der großen Halle blieben beide kurz stehen, sahen sich noch einmal an, ehe sich Snape umwandte und auf die Treppe nach unten zueilte.**

**Kurz darauf war er Dianeas Blicken entschwunden, die mit Tränen in den Augen verloren noch immer auf der gleichen Stelle stand, bevor sie sich ebenfalls umdrehte und mit schleppenden Schritten dem Geheimgang zu ihren Räumen entgegen ging.**

**Leise schloss sie wenig später die Tür hinter sich und lehnte erschöpft und aufweinend an dem kühlen Holz.**

**Schließlich löste sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung, ging zum Schrank, öffnete ihn und warf alle Kleidungsstücke darin auf ihr großes Bett.**

**Der riesige Koffer flog hinterher.**

**Mechanisch begann sie damit, wahllos alle Sachen in den Koffer zu werfen, als es energisch an ihrer Tür klopfte.**

**Zuerst entschloss sich Dianea, das Klopfen und denjenigen, der hinter der Tür stand, vehement zu ignorieren.**

**Doch der Klopfer war hartnäckig und so schlurfte sie verdrossen hin, um zu öffnen, wandte sich jedoch ohne nachzusehen, wer dort stand, wieder um und ihrer unterbrochenen Beschäftigung wieder zu.**

„**Was soll das denn werden?", meinte McGonagall indigniert und musterte das Chaos auf Bett und Koffer.**

„**Ich packe", antwortete Dianea lapidar und pfefferte weitere Kleidungsstücke in den Koffer, in dem sich mittlerweile ein riesiger Berg gebildet hatte.**

„**Aha", kam es prompt, „und wozu?"**

„**Ich gehe. Ich werde Hogwarts noch heute verlassen."**

**Noch immer würdigte die junge Hexe der Schulleiterin keines Blickes und nun flogen auf den ganzen Haufen Sachen als nächstes die Schuhe.**

„**Dianea, sieh mich bitte an", bat Minerva.**

**Unwillig schüttelte die Angesprochene den Kopf, verharrte jedoch in ihrer Tätigkeit.**

„**Warum willst du uns denn verlassen? Was ist passiert, Dianea?", kamen mitfühlend die Fragen .**

**Erneut schüttelte Dianea nur den Kopf, als Zeichen, dass sie nicht reden wollte.**

**Doch so leicht ließ sich eine McGonagall nicht abschütteln, sondern sie trat leise an die junge Hexe heran und packte sie sanft an den Schultern.**

„**Lass uns reden, Mädchen. Komm!", und sie drehte Dianea zu sich herum, blickte kurz in das tränennasse Gesicht der jungen Frau und nahm sie schließlich kurzerhand wortlos in die Arme.**

**Dianea schluchzte und schniefte herzerweichend, machte sich aber Augenblicke später wieder frei und meinte grummelnd:**

„**Es geht schon wieder."**

„**Nennst du mir den Grund?", wollte Minerva wissen und ließ offen, ob sie Dianeas Abreisewunsch oder ihren Ausbruch meinte.**

„**Nein", kam es kurz.**

„**Na gut, dann vermute ich einfach mal. Heißt der Grund Severus Snape?", brachte McGonagall es knallhart auf den Punkt.**

**Ein erneutes Schniefen gab der Schulleiterin die Antwort.**

„**Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du nach allem, was du durchgestanden hast, jetzt einfach kapitulierst", flüsterte Minerva enttäuscht.**

„**Ich kann nicht mehr, Minerva. Er war wieder so abweisend und starr, ließ mich einfach stehen wie ein dummes Kind. Ich will das alles nicht mehr. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen", kam es leise und stockend zurück.**

„**Verflixt noch mal, findet sich denn nicht mal Eine, die ihm die Meinung sagen kann. Vielleicht braucht dieser Mann einfach mal jemanden, der ihm gehörig den Kopf wäscht. Auf mich hört er ja leider nicht mehr. Dianea, bitte gib nicht auf. Überwinde deinen Stolz und geh den ersten Schritt."**

**Eindringlich, mit einer kleinen Portion Wut, schlugen Dianea die Worte entgegen und ließen sie aufhorchen.**

**Sollte diese reife, kluge Frau mehr wissen oder ahnen, als sie selber?**

„**Er wird mir nicht öffnen, oder vielleicht lacht er mich auch aus. Sein Zynismus ****ist das letzte, was ich jetzt ertragen könnte", versuchte Dianea das womöglich Unabänderliche noch von sich zu weisen.**

„**Wenn du es nicht versuchst, wirst du es nie erfahren", kam es mit Überzeugung von Minervas Lippen. „Vielleicht wartet er nur darauf, dass du den ersten Schritt machst. Vielleicht hat er genauso viel Angst wie du, zurückgewiesen zu werden. Er war zu lange allein, hat zu viel Schlimmes durchmachen müssen, dass er den Glauben an das Glück vielleicht verloren hat."**

**Minervas Worte brachten in Dianea eine Saite zum Klingen, die von Hoffnung und Zuversicht spielte. **

**Doch noch war sie nicht überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun, wenn sie Minervas Worten folgte.**

**Zu oft glaubte sie bei Severus Snape endlich am Ziel zu sein und zu oft wurden ihr wieder Steine in den Weg geworfen.**

**Dianea fuhr sich verzweifelt mit den Händen übers Gesicht und rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Finger.**

**Da brach ein entsetzter Schrei über ihre Lippen und panisch tastete sie über ihren linken Ringfinger.**

„**Der Ring. Er ist noch da. Ich bin nicht frei!!!", schrie sie in äußerster Not, ehe sie gebrochen zu Boden ging.**

**Minerva stürzte zu ihr, packte sie grob und schüttelte sie.**

„**Was ist los? Von welchem Ring sprichst du?", herrschte sie Dianea, nun selbst in Panik, an.**

„**Der Ring. Der Ring.....von Malfoy. Ich bin.......bin.. noch immer an ihn gebunden. Er ist unter der Haut", und anklagend hielt sie McGonagall ihre Hand hin, die auch gleich nach dem Ring zu tasten begann.**

**Erschrocken ließ sie Dianeas Hand los.**

„**Bei Merlin. Was jetzt?", murmelte sie. „Severus erwähnte eine magische Eheschließung. Stimmt das?"**

**Dianea nickte und murmelte:**

„**Nur durch den Tod oder einen sehr schmerzhaften Lösungsprozess kann diese Ehe aufgelöst werden. Ich muss doch gehen."**

**Damit sprang sie auf und begann erneut, Sachen in den bereits vollen Koffer zu werfen.**

**Die Schulleiterin erhob sich ebenfalls und sorgte mit ihrem Zauberstab für einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, der Dianea für einen Moment regelrecht betäubte.**

„**So, und jetzt hörst du mir zu, Dianea. Schluss mit dieser Aktion hier. Du gehst augenblicklich zu Severus und wenn ich dich persönlich hinunter bringen muss. Es wird eine Möglichkeit geben, diese vermalmedeite Ehe aufzulösen. Und dann wird Klartext gesprochen zwischen euch beiden."**

**Und wie zur Bestätigung ihrer energischen Worte packte sie Dianea am Arm und schob die sich vor Überraschung nicht mal wehrende Frau zur Tür hinaus in Richtung Kerker.**

**Ehe Dianea richtig realisieren konnte, wohin Minerva sie bringen wollte, hatte diese bereits an die Tür des Tränkemeisters geklopft und es wurde geöffnet.**

„**Guten Abend, die Damen", kam es ölig. „Was verschafft mir die Freude Ihres Besuches?"**

„**Tritt einfach beiseite, Severus", meinte Minerva brüsk und schob den verdutzten Mann ins Zimmer zurück.**

**Dann lenkte sie Dianea zum Sofa, ließ sie setzten und wandte sich dann an Snape.**

„**Wir haben ein Problem, welches wir alleine nicht lösen können. Dianea trägt noch immer Malfoys Ring, das heißt, sie ist noch immer magisch mit ihm vermählt."**

**Prof. McGonagall spie dieses letzte Wort aus, als wäre es ein giftiger Pilz, den man sie zwingen wollte zu essen.**

„**Dieses Problem ist mir hinreichend bekannt, Minerva. Doch es ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, mich hier in meinen Räumen so respektlos zu behandeln."**

**Snapes Stimme und Miene waren eisiger wie der Wind, der um Hogwarts Mauern stürmte.**

„**Ach, Unsinn. Auf Höflichkeitsfloskeln müssen wir in dieser Situation verzichten. Kannst du uns helfen oder nicht", fauchte die Schulleiterin und funkelte den Tränkemeister zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte noch zornig an.**

„**Wer kann diesem Charme schon widerstehen", spöttelte Snape, doch dann legte sich plötzlich Besorgnis auf seine Züge.**

**Mit wenigen Schritten war er beim Sofa und ging vor Dianea in die Knie, welche soeben blass und schweißüberströmt zusammensackte.**

**Wimmernd umkrallte sie ihre linke Hand und Schmerz verzerrte ihr Gesicht.**

**Snape packte ihre Hand und sah, wie der Ringfinger eine bläuliche Farbe abnahm, an schwoll und innerlich zu leuchten begann.**

**Er erhob sich, eilte zu einem verborgenen Schränkchen, goss eine bräunliche Flüssigkeit in ein Glas und reichte es Dianea.**

„**Trink!", befahl er und gehorsam, doch mit zitternden Händen trank Dianea das Glas in einem Zug leer.**

**Sie begann zu husten und zu würgen.**

„**Was hast du ihr gegeben?", ließ sich Minerva leicht hysterisch vernehmen.**

„**Whisky", lachte Snape. „Den wird sie brauchen. Es ist gleich vorbei."**

**Und wie, um seine Worte zu bestätigen, verebbte der Schmerz, die Schwellung ging zurück und der Finger erhielt seine normale Farbe zurück.**

**Vorsichtig tastete Snape den Finger ab und nickte zustimmend.**

„**Er ist weg. Der Ring ist nicht mehr da."**

**Minerva und Dianea tasteten ebenfalls und mussten zugeben, dass Snape recht hatte. Da war nichts mehr zu fühlen.**

„**Aber wie ......?", stotterte Dianea ungläubig.**

**Da klopfte es erneut an Snapes Tür und als dieser öffnete, stand Arthur Weasley mit rotem Gesicht davor.**

„**Er ist tot. Malfoy ist tot", hechelte er, wie nach einer großen Anstrengung.**

**Minerva bat ihn hinein, da es Snape als eigentlicher Bewohner dieser Räumlichkeiten ****absichtlich oder nicht,versäumte.**

„**Was ist geschehen?", wollte Minerva aufgeregt wissen.**

„**Der Zaubergammot hat ihn für schuldig befunden und konnte eine weitere Gefahr seiner Person für die Zaubererwelt nicht ausschließen. Er wurde verurteilt, den Kuss der Dementoren zu bekommen. Irgendjemand hatte es geschafft, Malfoy eine Phiole Gift einzuschmuggeln, und damit hat sich der Feigling aus dem Staub gemacht. Wie es auch sei, er ist nun tot." **

„**Danke Arthur und viele Grüße an die Familie", meinte Minerva noch, als Mr. Weasley auch schon wieder verschwand.**

„**Die Ehe ist durch den Tod aufgelöst worden", meinte Snape leichthin. „Das Problem ist erledigt. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen wollen, meine Damen."**

„**Das war nur die eine Hälfte des Problems", giftete McGonagall, „ zu dem zweiten Teil kommen wir jetzt."**

„**Da bin ich ja direkt neugierig", spottete Snape.**

„**Das andere Problem bist du, Severus Snape", fauchte Minerva zornig, als sie ****das überhebliche Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes sah, das bei ihren Worten wie eine Maske fiel.**

„**Ich?", meinte er ungläubig tuend.**

„**Jawohl du, du unmöglicher Mensch", wetterte die Schulleiterin.**

„**Und welche Lösung schlägst du für dieses Problem vor, Minerva?", fauchte Snape nun zurück.**

„**Sprich mit Dianea. Lass sie nicht einfach so im Stich, nachdem was sie durchmachen musste, was ihr beide durchstehen musstet. Hör nur einmal zu, Severus, bitte", murmelte die ältere Frau fast bittend.**

**Severus` Blick fiel auf Dianea, die dem Disput der Beiden mit sichtlichem Unbehagen gefolgt war.**

**Nun senkte sie den Kopf, damit Snape nicht ihre Augen sah, in denen es verdächtig feucht glänzte.**

**So rieb sie noch immer ihren linken Ringfinger und überlegte, ob sie einen Funken Mitleid über den Tod von Malfoy zeigen sollte. Aber alles in ihr blieb stumm und taub, allerhöchstens ein Stück Freude mischte sich in ihre Empfindungen.**

**Sie war frei und ungebunden und konnte...................., und da war wieder das Problem.**

„**Ich werde euch jetzt verlassen und hoffe, dass ihr miteinander redet. Vergiss einmal deinen Stolz, verzichte auf deinen Sarkasmus und Zynismus, Severus, und akzeptiere die Gefühle anderer."**

**Nach diesen Worten wandte sich Minerva zur Tür und war Augenblicke später verschwunden.**

„**Ich werde ebenfalls gehen", meinte Dianea und stand auf.**

„**Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen", blaffte Snape sie an und beide standen sich wie Kampfhähne gegenüber, keiner bereit, den ersten Schritt zu gehen.**

**Dianea versuchte, sich an Snape vorbeizuschieben und ihre Worte in die Tat umzusetzen, da krallten sich seine Hände um ihre Oberarme und er flüsterte gefährlich leise:**

„**Würdest du nur ein einziges Mal auf mich hören, Dianea Baxter?"**

**Und er stieß sie unsanft auf das Sofa zurück, wo er sich danach selbst niederließ.**

„**Minerva hat gewünscht, dass wir uns unterhalten,also tun wir dieses auch", meinte Snape kühl.**

„**Und worüber?", fragte Dianea matt. „Dein Desinteresse zeigt mir ziemlich offen, was ich von dir zu erwarten habe."**

**Sekundenlang starrte Snape die Frau neben sich an, unschlüssig, ob er auf ihre Anschuldigungen reagieren sollte, oder nicht.**

„**Ich war blind", fuhr Dianea leise fort, „und glaubte immer wieder, ich könnte irgendwann dein Herz gewinnen. Ich hatte Angebote genug", und sie spielte auf Lupin und Malfoy an, „Doch meine Gefühle galten ausgerechnet einem Zyniker, der unfähig war etwas für andere zu empfinden. Deine kurzzeitigen Entgleisungen waren wohl nicht mehr als ein Rettungsventil für angestaute Aggressionen und ich war so dumm und glaubte das Eis wäre gebrochen. Vielleicht wirst du nie in deinem Leben außer für dich selbst etwas empfinden. Du tust mir einfach nur leid, Severus Snape. Und jetzt lass mich gehen."**

**Sie stand auf und lenkte ihre Schritte, wie kurz zuvor Minerva, in Richtung Tür, griff die Klinke und öffnete.**

**Nur kurz fiel Dianeas Blick auf den dunklen Gang, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall genau vor ihrer Nase ins Schloss rastete.**

**Snape hielt noch immer seine Hand an das schwere Holz.**

„**Du glaubst, du kannst mir deine Anschuldigungen um die Ohren schlagen und dann einfach verschwinden?", zischte Snape eisig. „Aber so läuft das nicht. Ich habe dir nämlich auch einiges zu sagen. Also setz dich gefälligst wieder hin und höre mir zu."**

**Und er schleifte die sich heftig wehrende Dianea zurück zum Sofa und stieß sie unsanft in die Kissen.**

„**SEVERUS SNAPE. ICH VERBIETE....................", versuchte die junge Hexe einen Protest.**

„**HALT DEN MUND! NUR EINMAL IN DEINEM LEBEN!", fauchte Snape und Dianea schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, ehe sie den Mund schloss.**

„**Solange ich für den Dunklen Lord im Dienst war, konnte ich mir keinerlei Gefühle leisten. Das habe ich dich wissen lassen und gehofft, du würdest es verstehen. Ich hätte nicht nur mich in Gefahr gebracht, wenn ich durch Emotionen abgelenkt gewesen wäre.**

**Es war nicht immer leicht für mich, zu entscheiden, ob deine Gefühle nun mir galten oder deinen Verehrern. SEI STILL!", blockte er barsch die versuchten Einwände Dianeas ab.**

„**Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst und habe sie noch heute. Vor allem aber habe ich Angst um dich, Dianea. Ich kenne mich und befürchte, dass ich dir wehtun würde. Ich bin mit Gewalt groß geworden und habe nur den Schmerz kennen gelernt den man mir zugefügt hatte und den ich anderen zufügen musste. Das Wort Zärtlichkeit ist mir fremd. Was ich wollte**

**, nahm ich mir, egal wie.**

**Ich werde dich zerbrechen, Dianea. Gib auf und lauf schnell weg vor mir."**

**Seine Worte waren in ein Flüstern übergegangen und Dianea hob fragend den Kopf, blickte ihn an und nickte leicht.**

**Dann stand sie auf und schlich zurück zur Tür, blieb stehen und wandte sich noch einmal um.**

**Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und sie rief:**

„**Seit wann ist ein Severus Snape eigentlich ein Feigling?"**

**An der Tür wurde Dianea herum gewirbelt und an das harte Holz gepresst.**

„**Nenn mich nie wieder einen Feigling. Nie wieder!", zischte Snape und presste herrisch seine Lippen auf die ihren.**

**Vergeblich versuchte Dianea den Mann von sich zu stoßen, irritiert über seine Reaktion, die sie nicht verstand.**

**Was wollte er denn nun wirklich?**

**War es nur seine gekränkte Eitelkeit, indem er Dianea seine körperliche Überlegenheit spüren ließ, oder wollte Snape die junge Hexe für ihr ungebührliches Benehmen strafen?**

**Doch nach und nach wurde der Kuss weicher und gefühlvoller und Dianea gab sich den Gefühlen hin, die sie in diesem Moment überschwemmten.**

**Eng schmiegte sie ihren Körper an den des Mannes und spürte unter Schauern seine Erregung.**

„**Du wirst mir nicht wehtun, Severus,. Das weiß ich", flüsterte Dianea und fühlte sich plötzlich empor gehoben und schwebte in seinen Armen davon.**

„**Verlass dich nicht zu sehr darauf", murmelte er mit heißem Atem und betrat mit seiner süßen Last das Schlafzimmer. „Du kennst mein Temperament nicht", lachte er leise und warf Dianea mit Schwung auf das große Bett.**

„**Ich liebe temperamentvolle Männer", feixte die junge Hexe.**

„**Du scheinst schon viel Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben", kam es spöttisch zurück und Snape ließ sich ziemlich unsanft auf sie fallen. „Dann kann ich ja jegliche Zurückhaltung fallen lassen", meinte er und ergriff spielerisch ihre Handgelenke, presste sie in die Kissen und begann erneut, Dianea hart und verlangend zu küssen.**

**Erstaunt spürte er, wie sich Dianea ihm entgegen bog und ihm zeigte, wie sehr sie ihn wollte. Angeregt durch ihr Entgegenkommen legte er ein wenig seiner Zurückhaltung ab, streifte ihr schnell und gekonnt die Sachen ab, um anschließend sich selbst zu entkleiden.**

„**Du kannst es wohl nicht mehr erwarten?", flüsterte Dianea, bei jedem Wort ****eine heiße Spur des Atems auf seiner Haut zurücklassend.**

**Ein kurzer Schrei verlor sich aus ihrem Inneren, als Snape ohne langes Vorspiel in sie eindrang.**

„**Ich sagte doch, ich werde dir wehtun", meinte er leicht zerknirscht.**

„**Mach weiter, es ist alles in Ordnung", brachte sie erregt hervor und bog sich ****ihm erneut entgegen.**

**Fest und sicher waren seine Stöße, die sie im gleichen Rhythmus erwiderte und bald trugen ihre Gefühle sie über die Klippen hinweg in das Meer der Unendlichkeit.**

**Unendlich glücklich schmiegten sich in dieser Nacht zwei Körper aneinander und verschmolzen nach so langer Zeit endlich zu einer Einheit, die niemand mehr trennen sollte.**

**Am nächsten Morgen erschien wie von Zauberhand ein kleines Tablett auf dem Nachtschrank mit zwei Gläsern, gefüllt mit perlendem Sekt und einer kleinen Pergamentrolle.**

**Neugierig entrollte Dianea das Stück Papier und gemeinsam lasen beide die wenigen Zeilen:**

„**EUER WEG WAR ELEND UND STEINIG; ABER ER IST ZUENDE: VIEL GLÜCK. M."**

„**Diese alte He..........", grummelte Snape.**

„**Versündige dich nicht", schimpfte Dianea lachend, ehe sie Severus mit einem langen Kuss den Mund versiegelte.**

_**E n d e **_

_**Nun ist diese Story am Ende und ich danke allen, die mir bis hierhin die Treue gehalten haben.**_

_**Es wäre wunderbar, wenn ich erfahren könnte, ob diese Story ihren Anklang gefunden hat, oder ob ich hätte etwas verbessern können.**_

_**Alles Liebe für euch**_

_**eure Severina **_


End file.
